


Аббатство Вестервилль

by alloff, Simorena



Series: Westerville Abbey [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Downton Abbey inspired, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Near Death, Romance, Slow Build, World War I, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 98,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloff/pseuds/alloff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simorena/pseuds/Simorena
Summary: Блейн — второй сын графа Вестервилля, а значит, не первый претендент на титул наследника. После совершеннолетия он посещает лондонский сезон, чтобы выполнить свой долг — найти жену. Однако к тому времени он понимает, что его больше привлекает новый лакей. Курт только что прибыл в поместье, чтобы работать бок о бок с отцом, и он страстно влюбляется в младшего сына графа. Смогут ли Блейн и Курт преодолеть классовые разногласия в Англии 1910-х годов? Переживёт ли их запретная любовь Первую мировую войну?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, Cooper Anderson/Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson
Series: Westerville Abbey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830400
Kudos: 4





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Westerville Abbey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757772) by [HKVoyage (voyagehk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voyagehk/pseuds/HKVoyage). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Добро пожаловать в перевод потрясающего макси от HKVoyage! Перед вами талантливый кроссовер Glee и Аббатства Даунтон.
> 
> Если вы не знакомы с каноном Аббатства Даунтон, всё равно не проходите мимо - в тексте достаточно полно раскрывается исторический контекст. А также мы снабжаем каждую главу примечаниями и картинками, которые иллюстрируют те или иные детали Эдвардианской эпохи в Британии.
> 
> В главах периодически будут появляться коллажи, созданные по мотивам фанфика. Они призваны создать настроение для чтения и помочь погрузиться в атмосферу текста.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Огромное спасибо нашей терпеливой бете, нашей выручалочке - duplii! Спасибо за правки, за советы по улучшению текста, и за твою любовь к ВА.
> 
> ~~~  
> Dear HKVoyage!  
> Thanks for giving us approval to translate your wonderful story in Russian. Both of us love Kurt and Blaine, and hope that many Russian readers will enjoy 'Westerville Abbey' as much as we do.

А теперь закрой глаза и представь, что на дворе февральский вечер. Солнце начинает спускаться за холмы, отбрасывая слабые тени на вересковую пустошь, где пасутся коровы и овцы. Скотоводы сгоняют поголовье в хлев, дающий укрытие в эту холодную зимнюю ночь. Там нет снега, но стылая земля из-за изморози хрустит под ногами. Ты стараешься шевелить пальцами ног в ботинках, чтобы согреться, но это мало помогает, поэтому тебе остаётся только ускорить шаг.

Чувствуешь это?

Если посмотришь на восток, вдали заметишь общественный автобус, который пробирается через пустошь. В салоне есть пассажир, который никогда не уезжал далеко от родного дома в Сомерсете, что в соседнем графстве. Молодой человек сидит у окна и восхищается невиданными пейзажами. К восемнадцати годам он окончательно сформировался в высокого стройного юношу. На лице у него не остаётся и следа от былого детского жирка, а руки обрастают мышцами благодаря непосильной работе, которую он проделывал по хозяйству. И многие дамы в деревне согласятся с тобой в том, что его красота неоспорима.

Отныне он мужчина, а потому должен протаптывать свою дорогу в жизни. Отец обеспечил ему работу вторым лакеем в аббатстве Вестервилль, что уже завидная должность, на которую зарятся многие парнишки. Если бы он сам мог выбирать, то нашёл бы для себя более подходящую работу, но он признаёт, что это и станет делом его жизни. Если он будет хорошо справляться с обязанностями, то станет первым лакеем, затем камердинером, а если повезёт, то и дворецким. Его будущее полностью расписано.

Его отец служит в аббатстве Вестервилль уже десять лет. Он обрисовывал жизнь в аббатстве, и картина выходила заманчивой. Молодой человек наслышан о том, что семья, проживающая в аббатстве, относится к своим слугам в высшей степени доброжелательно и лояльно. Если уж он должен быть слугой, то, похоже, нет варианта лучше, чем Вестервилль. Он с нетерпением ждёт возможности проводить время с родным отцом и восстановить их отношения. Такое ощущение, что эта должность — его судьба.

Чего этот парень не знает, так это того, что аббатство Вестервилль является лишь одной ступенькой на пути к его судьбе, которая переплетена со вторым сыном семьи.

Автобус направляется к тебе, и ты улыбаешься молодому человеку, смотрящему в окно. Ты задаёшься вопросом, как он справится с новой должностью в аббатстве. Не волнуйся — не за горами изложение его истории.

Порыв ветра вынуждает тебя отвернуться в другую сторону, и ты впервые видишь вдалеке аббатство Вестервилль. Устремляясь к нему, ты восторгаешься его величием и красотой. Его можно ошибочно принять за замок, вот только земля когда-то принадлежала епископу Эксетера, который определяет его как аббатство. Ты спешишь приблизиться, потому что солнце уже садится.

Ты решаешь пойти к аббатству не по главной дороге, а другим путём, который, похоже, весьма популярен. На подходе к усадьбе глаз улавливает строение, походящее на конюшню. Ты замечаешь молодого человека, быстро закрывающего дверь и спешащего нырнуть носом в мягкий шарф.

Семнадцатилетний юноша смотрит слева направо в попытке определить направление ветра. Это напоминает ему о том, как его жизнь скоро изменится, пойдёт по одному из двух предопределенных путей, уже намеченных. Чего он не знает, так это того, что ветер принесёт серьёзные перемены, над которыми он будет не властен… он и вообразить такое не может.

Ближайшее будущее окажется совсем не таким, как он думает.

Георг V был королем почти четыре года, уже был принят парламентский акт, согласно которому избранная Палата общин имеет преимущество над Палатой лордов, членом последней является отец этого молодого человека. За время его жизни женщины получат право голоса. Однако, на данный момент, она крайне мало чем отличается от эпохи правления Эдуарда VII, так похожей на жизнь при его матери, королеве Виктории. Все знают, какое место им отведено и чего от них ждут. Парень не уверен, к добру это или к худу, но признаёт, что отведённая ему роль — дело его жизни.

Ветер перемен разойдётся ещё сильнее, потому что на континентальной Европе ходят слухи, что вот-вот всё изменится. Поначалу всё подадут как войну, которая положит конец всем войнам, хотя мы-то знаем, что события потекут совсем по другому сценарию. Вскоре случится ещё одна мировая война, и войны будут продолжаться и доныне.

Однако в этот зимний день второй сын графа Вестервилля ничегошеньки не знает наперёд. Он больше волнуется о том, как его лошадь перенесёт холодную ночь, чем о тех переменах, которые уже не за горами.

Он слышит хруст гравия, потревоженного шагами нового второго лакея, который держит путь к аббатству. Парень помладше смотрит в том направлении, но вскоре теряет интерес, когда мало различимый в сумерках силуэт добирается до задней части здания, ошибочно принимая его за доставщика или вернувшегося слугу, и в самом деле не представляющего интереса.

О, как он не прав.

Этот субъект в тени изменит всё.

Солнце уже зашло, и от порыва холодного ветра у тебя краснеет лицо. Обветренные губы вызывают неприятные ощущения, и тебе хочется одного — укрытия и теплой кровати со стёганым пуховым одеялом. Однако в 1914 году в Девоне, что в Англии, дуют сильные ветры, предвещающие крупные перемены — в политике, экономике, но что самое важное…

… в жизни второго лакея и второго сына графа, который достигнет совершеннолетия.


	2. Веет переменами

**Февраль, 1914**

**Блейн**

— Блейн, ты готов? Ты же знаешь, папа не любит, когда кто-то опаздывает на завтрак, — кричит Купер с другой стороны тяжелой дубовой двери.

— Почти. Я скоро приду, — отвечает Блейн из спальни.

Теперь Блейн сожалеет, что не спал полночи, зачитываясь романом «Сыновья и любовники» Д.Г. Лоуренса. Хотя книгу подарили ещё на Рождество, минувшим вечером впервые представилась возможность почитать её. Семейная сага Морелов оказалась настолько захватывающей, что он не мог оторваться от неё чуть ли не до рассвета. И тогда казалось неважным, что лакей, который обычно будит его и помогает одеться на завтрак, подхватил чахотку и отбыл на лечение. Блейн ждёт не дождётся, когда уже найдут замену.

Он идёт к стойке камердинера в углу спальни, чтобы закончить одеваться. Блейн ловко застегивает жилет и закрепляет две цепочки в соответствующих отверстиях, после чего убирает закреплённые часы в карман. Нехитрыми манипуляциями он завязывает галстук поверх жесткого воротника рубашки, следя за тем, чтобы края крылышек не выпирали. Он надевает пиджак от коричневого камвольного однобортного костюма и садится обуть кожаные броги. Блейн направляется к зеркалу в полный рост, висящему на одной из дверных панелей гардероба, чтобы окончательно убедиться в том, что на завтраке покажется в презентабельном виде. Его отец — ярый приверженец опрятной одежды, манер и тому подобного.

Удостоверившись, что пройдёт визуальный контроль отца, он покидает спальню, мчится по длинному коридору, проносится по винтовой лестнице, наступая лишь на каждую вторую ступеньку, и входит в столовую.

Дворецкий семьи первым приветствует его.

— Доброе утро, мистер Блейн.

— Доброе утро, Хаммел, — отвечает Блейн, прежде чем взять тарелку с конца буфетного стола. Методично снимая крышки поочерёдно с каждой серебряной жаровни, он наполняет тарелку омлетом, отбивной из ягнёнка, тостами, грибами и жареной картошкой, а затем садится на последнее свободное место, прямо напротив матери.

— Доброе утро, Блейн. Ты сегодня особенно элегантен, — приветствует Памела.

Блейн аккуратно касается волос, проверяя, насколько тщательно применил помаду для волос, все ли кудри пригладил. Удовлетворившись тем, что каждая прядь на своём месте, он улыбается матери и отвечает:

— Рад усладить твой взор, мама. Хотя я удивлён, что ты не завтракаешь наверху, как обычно.

— Сегодня тебя ждёт множество сюрпризов, — отвечает она. Памела практически светится от предвкушения, и Блейн не сомневается в хороших новостях. Однако он проявит терпение и подождёт, пока она не будет готова поделиться с остальными членами семьи.

Блейн оглядывает столовую. Это довольно тёмная комната с дубовыми панелями и двенадцатифутовым длинным дубовым столом, но сервирован он только с одного края. Стены украшены портретами маслом, служащими напоминанием о прошлых поколениях, которые жили в аббатстве Вестервилль и переплетены с его историей. Зимнее утро выдалось морозным, и, несмотря на открытые золотые парчовые шторы в пол, в комнате почти темно из-за приглушённого солнечного света. Блейн замечает, что у стены по стойке смирно стоят слуги, а Себастиан, первый лакей, подходит к нему с серебряным заварником.

Налив Блейну чай, Себастиан вежливо спрашивает:

— Вы нашли все необходимое для завтрака, мистер Блейн?

— Да, разумеется, Себастиан. Я планирую провести день за пределами усадьбы, поэтому мне нужно много энергии.

Блейн замечает, как губы Себастиана изгибаются в чём-то похожем на ухмылку, но это впечатление быстро пропадает. Хотя Себастиан работает в аббатстве Вестервилль почти два года, Блейну до сих пор не по себе рядом с ним. Всё дело в том, как Себастиан смотрит на него словно на трофей, которым нужно завладеть, и Блейн совершенно не понимает этого. Ему всегда неловко в присутствии Себастиана, хотя лакей слишком умен, чтобы сделать что-то, что вынудит Блейна нажаловаться.

— Везёт тебе, Блейн. А я проведу утро взаперти, на пару с отцом корпя над счетами поместья. До сих пор не могу понять разницу между дебетом и кредитом, — с раздражением говорит Купер.

Блейн не чувствует себя виноватым перед Купером. В конце концов, он первенец и наследник имения Вестервилль и титулов. Куперу на роду написано заниматься скучными делами вроде изучения бухгалтерских отчётов. Блейн на десять лет младше, потому считается запасным наследником — тот, что «на всякий случай», если у Купера не будет сына. Блейн никогда не участвовал в делах поместья, и это его вполне устраивало.

— Какая чепуха, Купер. Мы проведём утро с управляющим поместьем, вот он нам всё и объяснит простыми и понятными терминами.

Блейн фокусируется на отце, только что присоединившемся к разговору. Он с головой ушёл в свежевыглаженную газету «Дейли телеграф», доставленную с утра пораньше.

— Что сегодня происходит в мире, Майкл? — спрашивает Памела у мужа.

— Честно говоря, мало чего. Тем не менее, предчувствуют беду в Австро-Венгрии. Уж не знаю, во что всё это выльется. Наверняка узнаю больше в Палате лордов на следующей неделе.

— Да и не суть, дорогой. Это зимнее утро нам всем скрасят самые замечательные новости.

Все взгляды обращаются к графине Вестервилль.

— Минувшим вечером я получила телеграмму из Америки. Моя племянница, Рэйчел, скоро отбывает из Нью-Йорка к нам с визитом. Словами не передать, с каким нетерпением я жду встречи с кем-то с моей стороны Атлантического океана.

Блейн широко улыбается, услышав такие новости. Он знает, как мама-американка всегда радуется гостям с родины. К тому же он знает, что Рэйчел примерно его возраста, и с нетерпением ждёт общения с ней.

Граф опускает «Дейли телеграф».

— Как раз к лондонскому сезону. Нам нужно найти ей подходящего мужа… титулованного, разумеется.

Блейн чувствует неловкость заминки, спровоцированной поднятой темой. Всем известно, что его мать в своё время была молодой американкой с наследством свыше миллиона долларов, приехавшей в Лондон в поисках титулованного мужа. Его отец женился на ней, чтобы с помощью её внушительного приданого спасти поместье Вестервилль от финансовых трудностей. К счастью, к тому моменту, как Блейн появился на свет, родителей уже соединяли настоящие чувства. Теперь их отношения полны взаимоуважения, любви и привязанности, и Блейну остаётся только надеяться, что и его с будущей женой будут связывать такие же глубокие чувства.

— Какая она, кузина Рэйчел? — спрашивает Блейн.

— Судя по тому, что написал мне брат, Хирам, она умная и независимая. Толковая девушка, знает, чего хочет от жизни.

— Значит, кузина Рэйчел своенравная и с тяжёлым характером, — смеётся Купер.

— Я предпочитаю термин «амбициозная». Американские женщины чуть смелее, что для вас непривычно. И в этом нет ничего плохого, просто они другие.

Блейн не может не взглянуть на Куинн, которая молчит на протяжении всего разговора. Ее золотистые волосы элегантно убраны назад в низкий пучок на затылке, обрамляя красивое лицо. На ней простое синее платье с вышитым кремовым воротником с V-образным вырезом, открывающим золотой медальон, который Купер подарил ей на последнюю годовщину свадьбы.

— Я, например, с нетерпением жду, когда в доме появится ещё одна женщина ближе мне по возрасту. Вы ещё что-нибудь о ней знаете? — вежливо интересуется Куинн.

— Хирам восхищается её достоинствами в каждом письме, которое посылает. Он абсолютно без ума от неё. Рэйчел получила лучшее в Америке образование для женщин — она недавно с отличием окончила семинарию Эммы Уиллард. Она особенно одарена в музыкальном плане, и, очевидно, у неё ангельский голос.

— А вот это мне по вкусу. Прескучно петь дуэтом с Блейном. Ему не сравниться с моим вокальным мастерством, — хвастается Купер.

Блейн закатывает глаза. Сколько он себя помнит, Купер вовсю напоказ соревнуется с Блейном, когда дело доходит до музыкального таланта. Они с Купером всегда музицируют после обеда, Купер поёт, а Блейн играет на пианино и присоединяется в припеве.

— Как вы знаете, мать Рэйчел умерла при родах, поэтому Хираму пришлось воспитывать её в одиночку. Теперь, когда ей исполнилось восемнадцать лет, он чувствует, что я лучше выведу её в свет, чем он сам. В мае у нас в аббатстве Вестервилль будет бал, а затем мы отправимся в Лондон на оставшуюся часть сезона. Надеюсь, всей семьёй.

Куинн пищит от восторга, похлопывая в ладоши.

— Не могу дождаться! Мы не давали в аббатстве больших светских мероприятий со времён моей свадьбы. Я часто думаю о сезоне, когда сама дебютировала. Новый гардероб с бесчисленным множеством вечерних платьев по последней моде, череда послеобеденных чаепитий и балы… О, балы, — мечтательно говорит Куинн и вдруг вырывается из собственных мыслей и добавляет: — И, конечно, встреча с Купером. Он сразил меня с первого взгляда.

Блейн вспоминает, как три года назад семья всецело сосредоточилась на поиске жены Куперу. В конце концов, Купер должен был жениться и произвести наследников, чтобы продолжить семейный род в Вестервилле. Благодаря матери, в финансовом отношении поместье оказалось вне угрозы, так что у Купера была возможность найти жену по любви. Куинн не так повезло. Её родителям принадлежало поместье в близлежащем Корнуолле, но отец распоряжался им никудышно, оставив дочь ни с чем. К счастью, Куинн — женщина редкой красоты и грации, она покорила сердце Купера, выйдя в свет. К концу сезона они уже были помолвлены, и уже следующей весной их ждала своя сказка в виде свадьбы в аббатстве Вестервилль.

В день их свадьбы его отец пожаловал Куперу дополнительный титул, и теперь он «виконт Вестервилль». И потом ещё несколько месяцев Купер невыносимо носился с новым титулом, ему даже нравилось, когда слуги говорили о нём «его светлость». Блейн твёрдо стоял на своём, называя Купера «милордом», и дело дошло до вмешательства их матери, запретившей Куперу постоянно поддразнивать брата.

— Нужно организовать всё так, чтобы в аббатстве Вестервилль состоялся бал, о котором все будут говорить до конца сезона. Так много ещё нужно подготовить, — размышляет Памела. Затем она поворачивается к Куинн, и они обсуждают возможные темы, меню, музыку, украшения и тому подобное. Тем временем граф завязывает беседу с Купером о делах поместья, оставляя Блейна чувствовать себя как пятое колесо что в одном, что в другом разговоре.

— Можно мне выйти из-за стола, отец?

— Конечно, Блейн.

Он берет яблоко из вазы с фруктами, стоящей на буфетном столе, и выходит из столовой, стремясь сбежать из дома и от разговоров о лондонском сезоне и счетах поместья.

Блейн спешит по лестнице, чтобы одеться к предстоящему дню. Порывшись в гардеробе в поисках одежды для верховой езды, он переодевается в более неформальную белую рубашку, тёмно-зеленые, оттенка мха, брюки из твида, гармонирующие с жилетом и норфолкским пиджаком, и застёгивает две пуговицы, удерживающие пояс. Он быстро завязывает коричневый галстук, меняет носки на более толстые шерстяные и обувает сапоги для верховой езды, которые плотно облегают икры. Найдя шерстяную шапку для верховой езды, он осматривает свой наряд в зеркале. У его отца очень высокие требования к семье и штату прислуги как внутри, так и за пределами имения Вестервилль.

Положив яблоко, сохранившееся с завтрака, в карман пиджака, Блейн спускается по лестнице и замечает идущего по коридору Хаммела.

— Вижу, вы сегодня планируете прогулку верхом, мистер Блейн.

— Да, пусть на улице пасмурно и холодно, и мне, и моему коню нужно тренироваться. Как ваше здоровье? Я беспокоился о вас.

В прошлом месяце Хаммелу нездоровилось, впервые на памяти Блейна дворецкий отлёживался в постели.

— Мне намного лучше, благодарю. Всё тип-топ, как вы бы могли выразиться.

— Поиски нового лакея увенчались успехом? — спрашивает Блейн, ведь ему определённо не хватает помощника, особенно по утрам.

— Откровенно говоря, да, — отвечает Хаммел с широкой улыбкой на лице. — Мой сын принялся за эту должность сегодня утром. После обширной подготовки и проверки на точное соответствие моим стандартам, он будет заботиться о ваших нуждах.

— Если он чем-то похож на вас, уверен, он очень скоро превзойдёт ваши стандарты.

После короткой прогулки Блейн прибывает в конюшню усадьбы. Здесь лишь около дюжины лошадей, которыми владеет семья, но помимо них тут находятся собаки, с которыми охотятся на лис. В каком-то смысле здесь он больше чувствует себя как дома, чем в главном доме. Блейн рано научился кататься верхом и старается проводить с лошадьми как можно больше времени.

— Уэсли, ты где?

— Я здесь, мистер Блейн, — кричит Уэсли из стойла, в котором держат Жар-птицу, коня Блейна.

После Ихэтуаньского восстания семья Уэсли иммигрировала из Китая в Лондон. Уэсли прекрасно ладил с лошадьми, потому три года назад стал конюхом усадьбы Вестервилля. Блейн считает Уэсли заклинателем лошадей, после того, как он помог ему объездить Жар-птицу.

К шестнадцатилетию сына мама организовала отправку молодого вороного жеребца из Кентукки. Блейн, недолго думая, назвал его Жар-птицей в честь балета Стравинского. Он влюбился в партитуру, когда впервые услышал её три года назад во время визита в Лондон, и по сей день ему нравится играть на пианино музыку оттуда.

Появившийся Уэсли стряхивает с брюк соломинку.

— Я заметил красноречивые признаки того, что вы минувшим вечером навещали Жар-птицу. Вы почистили его и добавили сена ему в ясли.

Опустив голову, Блейн кивает.

— Температура опустилась ниже нуля. Я должен был убедиться, что он не мёрзнет.

— Жар-птица готов к поездке. Но я не могу не спросить, отчего такое мрачное лицо, мистер Блейн? Вы всегда выглядите таким счастливым, когда отправляетесь на прогулку.

— Сегодня утром мне сказали, что моя кузина-американка, Рэйчел, приедет в Вестервилль и останется на длительный срок. И я правда рад этому, но ей восемнадцать, и она присоединится к лондонскому сезону, чтобы найти мужа.

— Чего-то этой истории явно не хватает, — отвечает Уэсли, побуждая Блейна продолжать.

— Дело в том, что я тоже должен посетить лондонский сезон. Это значит, что я проведу три месяца в городе без возможности кататься. А ты знаешь, я предпочитаю сельскую местность грязному городу вроде Лондона. Кроме того, я буду скучать по Жар-птице… и по тебе.

— Мы оба тоже будем скучать по вам, мистер Блейн. Но три месяца пролетят как в тумане, вы и оглянуться не успеете, как лондонский сезон закончится.

— Мне до сих пор претит мысль о том, чтобы так надолго оставлять Жар-птицу, — на лице Блейна появляется недовольная гримаса.

— Карманные часы при вас, мистер Блейн?

Блейн посмеивается, потому что хорошо знает, как легко теряет счёт времени, когда ездит по утрам, и Уэсли обычно поручают напомнить ему вернуться к обеду. Блейн кивает, а затем поворачивается к своему вороному жеребцу. Он поглаживает гриву Жар-птицы, прежде чем оседлать его, и рысцой отправляется в путь.

Поместье площадью четыре тысячи акров считается не очень большим по сравнению с другими, разбросанными по всей Великобритании, но уже не одно поколение оно слывёт душой соседнего сельского сообщества. Блейн проезжает мимо арендованных земель, махая в ответ доброжелательным жителям, встречающимся по пути. Его отец всегда был честным землевладельцем, снижающим арендную плату в неурожайный год и устраивающим праздники в случае небывалых урожаев. А бабушка Блейна — управляющая местной сельской школы, где Блейн учился до двенадцати лет. Он подружился с детьми арендаторов, а также с детьми из деревни. Жаль, что он видит их сейчас только в церкви по воскресеньям или на деревенских мероприятиях, вроде праздников и танцев.

Вскоре Блейн доезжает до широкого поля, на котором ещё ничего не растёт, но оно готово к посеву продовольственных культур грядущей весной, и пришпоривает Жар-птицу, который сразу принимается скакать галопом. Несмотря на морозную погоду, Блейн любит прилив волнения от скорости и ветра, дующего в лицо. Через полчаса Блейн замечает, что Жар-птица чуть-чуть замедляется. И наездник не против, потому что они почти добрались до его любимого места в усадьбе. Блейн сидит глубоко в седле, сжимая ногами бока Жар-птицы, и одной рукой натягивает левый повод. Жар-птица сразу замедляет ход, пока они направляются к озеру усадьбы.

Блейн спешивается с Жар-птицы и первым делом открывает седельную сумку, вынимает толстое шерстяное одеяло и яблоко, припасённое с завтрака. Он радуется найденной бутылке имбирного лимонада и лишнему кулёчку. Когда он открывает белую льняную салфетку, то облизывает губы, обнаружив кусок [кекса с цукатами](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1824/42155224134_fc6e5d7d97.jpg). Повариха хорошо его знает, и Блейну остаётся только предположить, что это она послала кого-то в конюшню, чтобы подложить гостинец в седельную сумку.

Погладив шею Жар-птицы и накормив его яблоком, Блейн расстилает старое шерстяное одеяло в шотландскую клетку под своим любимым дубом, откуда открывается исключительный вид на озеро и холмистый склон за его пределами. Девоншир славится крутыми склонами угодий, на которых не только выращиваются сельскохозяйственные культуры, но хватает и зелёных пастбищ для скота. Коровы породы Рэд Рубиз дают столько хорошего молока, что люди едут за тысячи миль, чтобы попробовать особые взбитые сливки. Девоншир настолько связан с историей семьи, что его родители даже нарекли его «Девон», пусть и в качестве второго имени.

Для Блейна это место усадьбы всегда было особым — клочком земли, куда он может сбежать от косных формальностей своей жизни и просто побыть собой. Оно идеально подходит для того, чтобы помечтать о приключениях, о которых он читал в своих книгах, и спеть свои любимые песни без Купера, который превращал их в дуэты.

Блейн садится на одеяло и впивается зубами в кекс. Доев, он делает глоток имбирного лимонада и смотрит на озеро, где вдоль восточной стороны плавают утки. На каком-то этапе он должен будет принять решение о своем будущем. Конвенция гласит, что Купер унаследует имущество Вестервилля и займётся политикой, а Блейн должен протоптать свой собственный путь в жизни.

Формальное образование Блейна закончилось в начале декабря перед Рождеством, когда он отправился в Лондон и сдал конкурсные экзамены на государственную службу в Индии. По настоянию матери его отец также походатайствовал о том, чтобы Блейн получил комиссию в британской кавалерии. Может уйти вплоть до года, пока ему не предложат подходящее место в каком-либо учреждении. А пока ему остаётся занять выжидательную позицию дома, поддерживая форму для того, что уготовано ему в будущем.

Блейн сам не знает, какой вариант предпочитает. Истории отца об Англо-бурской войне внушают Блейну страх. С другой стороны, он мог бы стать главой округа на государственной службе в Индии (если сдаст конкурсные экзамены), но в этом случае придётся покинуть Великобританию и всё, что он любит.

Блейн знает, что его готовили к любой из этих должностей в течение всего периода становления личности. В то время как Купер посещал Итонский колледж, где учился и заводил друзей, которые ему пригодятся в дальнейшем, когда он будет состоять в Палате лордов, жизнь Блейна вращалась вокруг Вестервилля. Когда Блейну исполнилось двенадцать лет, он окончил местную деревенскую школу, и ему наняли частного учителя, мистера Шустера, который должен был рассказать ему о Британской империи — её географии, истории и другую информацию, необходимую для сдачи экзаменов на государственную службу в Индии. Хотя мистер Шустер — доброй души человек, образован он не так хорошо, и вместо обучения они многие часы проводили в музыкальной комнате, играя на пианино.

Каждое лето Блейн проводил в Королевской военной академии в Сандхёрсте, где изучал военную тактику и боевые манёвры на лошадях. Родители поощряли его любовь к поло как ещё один способ отточить навыки. Для него теперь езда на лошади — вторая натура. Он готов к тому, какое направление принимает его будущее.

Блейн берёт из седельной сумки чуть зачерствевшие со вчерашнего хлебные корки и направляется к озеру. Утки подплывают почти мгновенно, стоит ему начать ломать куски хлеба и швырять в воду. Блейн знает, что, когда через несколько месяцев ему исполнится восемнадцать, он тоже должен будет посещать мероприятия лондонского сезона. А значит, проводить время с дамами высшего общества.

По правде говоря, Блейн знает не много девушек своего возраста. В конце концов, жизнь в Вестервилле предполагает отгороженность от внешнего мира. Ему нравятся девушки из местной деревни, но он не общается с ними. Было приятно проводить время с дамами, с которыми он знакомился во время пребывания в Лондоне, но ни одна не привлекла его. Ну не вспыхивало у него в груди романтических чувств, о которых он часто читал. Из этих книг он узнал, что должен почувствовать волнение глубоко внутри, когда найдёт свою настоящую любовь, но Блейн солжёт, если скажет, что спит и видит это.

Блейн чувствует бабочек в животе только когда он рядом с Сэмом, камердинером отца. Он уверен, что эти волнительные ощущения не указывают на физическое влечение, а скорее на связь с его самым близким другом. Сэм — неотъемлемая часть его жизни, сколько он себя помнит. Когда Блейну было шесть лет, его отец вернулся с Англо-бурской войны, и Сэм сам стал жить в аббатстве. В детстве они ходили в одну и ту же деревенскую школу, и Блейн втайне подтягивал Сэма, которому тяжело давалось чтение и математика… ну, по всем предметам.

Летом они часами ловили рыбу, купались в озере, собирали в огороде малину и таскали остатки десертов, которые находили в кухонной кладовой. По ночам они лежали на лужайке для крокета и смотрели на тысячи звезд, перешёптываясь о своих тайных надеждах и страхах. Сэм признавался, что чувствует такие волнения, когда находится рядом с Мерседес, старшей горничной, но слишком стесняется дать ей знать.

Блейн подружился с Джеффом Стерлингом и Ником Дювалем во время летних тренировок в Сандхёрсте. И Джефф, и Ник посещают академию круглый год и будут комиссованы по окончании обучения в июле. Хотя у них не лучшая репутация из-за их извечных розыгрышей, на поле боя Блейн доверил бы свою жизнь любому из них. Блейн осознаёт, что не чувствует никаких «побуждений» к своим друзьям в Сандхёрсте, поэтому предполагает, что его не привлекла ни одна девушка, потому что он еще не встретил ту самую. Из хаоса мыслей Блейна вырывает шум лошадиного аллюра.

— Блейн, так и знал, что найду тебя здесь. Ты уже пропустил обед! — кричит Уэсли.

Блейн достаёт карманные часы и удивляется тому, что натикало уже три часа. Возможно, он опоздает на полдник. Хотя мама обычно чехвостит его за несоблюдение режима, ещё теплится надежда на то, что из-за ажиотажа вокруг визита кузины Рэйчел и бала в Вестервилле, сегодня она проявит больше снисходительности.


	3. Сюрпризы за ужином

**Февраль 1914  
Блейн**

Блейн направляется в свою спальню, радуясь, что мама не прокомментировала его опоздание на послеобеденный чай. Его отец и Купер так и сидят за закрытыми дверями в кабинете с управляющим усадьбой, корпя над жуткими счетами. Андерсон решает принять ванну и нажимает кнопку звонка рядом с кроватью. Через несколько минут раздаётся стук в дверь, и входит Себастиан.

— Я бы хотел принять ванну, Себастиан.

— Слушаюсь, мистер Блейн.

Когда лакей ретируется в ванную, Блейн задумывается, как изменились времена с тех пор, как несколько лет назад аббатство оборудовали трубопроводом. Раньше необходимо было заранее просить приготовить ванну, чтобы слуги успели нагреть воду и поднять по лестнице вёдра. Теперь же, чтобы наполнить ванну горячей водой, достаточно лишь повернуть краны. Мало что сравнится с изобретениями и прогрессом. Когда Блейн слышит, как прерывается шум воды, он идёт в ванную.

Блейн раздевается, постепенно перепоручая Себастиану всю свою одежду. Когда Блейн наклоняется стянуть кальсоны, он поднимает голову и видит, как взгляд Себастиана шарит по его телу.

— На этом всё, Себастиан, — строго заявляет Блейн, глазам своим не веря — лакей продолжает смотреть на него.

— Я могу остаться, если хотите, мистер Блейн. Мне говорили, что я эксперт по части того, чтобы потереть спину и другие места, до которых трудно дотянуться.

— Я и сам справлюсь, большое спасибо, — пренебрежительно говорит Блейн.

Ему становится легче, когда Себастиан улавливает мысль и уходит. Блейн обычно не стесняется при лакеях в аббатстве, но он однозначно не намерен позволять Себастиану увидеть себя голышом. Что-то в том, каким взглядом лакей смотрит на него, побуждает Блейна думать, что Себастиан наслаждается его обществом больше, чем следует.

Блейн забирается в горячую ванну и тяжело вздыхает. Нет ничего приятнее, чем подольше поотмокать в воде после целого дня верхом, чтобы расслабить мышцы. Отмывшись от дорожной пыли и приставшей в конюшне грязи, он, наклонившись, тянется к своей книге. Блейн снова с головой уходит в роман, и не успевает опомниться, как вода в ванне остывает, и становится холодно.

Блейн неохотно откладывает книгу и вылезает из ванной, чтобы одеться к вечеру. Себастиан оставил его смокинг на стойке камердинера, поэтому, обсохнув, юноша одевается. Он так благодарен за то, что Купер убедил отца идти в ногу со временем и ввести более актуальные смокинги взамен фраков. Андерсону-младшему нравится носить смокинг, он сейчас на пике моды.

Блейн умело справляется с чёрными жемчужными пуговицами на рубашке, но мучается с запонками. Ему кажется нереальной идея закрепить их одной рукой, и он в сотый раз задаётся вопросом, когда же сына Хаммела обучат «в точности соответствовать стандартам» дворецкого. Так ничего и не добившись, парень решает обратиться за помощью к матери и быстро обувает черные оксфорды. Заметив, что их отполировали с тех пор, как он носил их накануне, он радуется, что ещё не все стандарты попраны из-за отсутствия одного лакея.

Блейн тихонько стучит, прежде чем войти в спальню своей матери, и обнаруживает её сидящей перед туалетным столиком, пока Лопез закалывает её длинные вьющиеся волосы, делая причёску, с которой она обычно выходит на ужин в кругу семьи. Блейн считает свою маму самой красивой женщиной, которую он только видел. В детстве он часами не вылезал из этой самой спальни, когда мама готовилась к грандиозным обедам и балам.

— Мама, не поможешь с запонками? Мне никак не удаётся их прицепить.

— Конечно, мой дорогой, — отвечает Памела, взяв протянутые сыном аксессуары и начав протыкать манжету рубашки первой запонкой. — Скоро Хаммел обучит нового второго лакея.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, Себастиан не против помочь и тем временем очень лично обслужить Вас, — ухмыляется Лопез.

Блейн слегка озадачен её едким замечанием. Она в курсе чего-то, чего он не знает? Его мать наняла Лопез полгода назад по рекомендации леди Пенниуорт из Бата. Блейн находит Лопез несколько не по статусу надменной, но его мать к ней прикипела, и это очень важно.

Граф просовывает голову в спальню:

— Моя мама прибыла. Я пойду за Купером и Куинн. Увидимся внизу.

Памела с любовью смотрит на своего сына через зеркальное отражение.

— Блейн, не мог бы ты пойти с отцом в гостиную? Твоя бабушка прибыла заблаговременно, а ты же знаешь, как она терпеть не может ждать остальных. Я не задержусь. Лопез осталось добавить последние штрихи к моей причёске.

— Конечно, мама.

Когда Лопез отходит к шкатулке с драгоценностями, чтобы найти подходящие украшения для волос, Блейн наклоняется и целует маму в щёчку:

— До скорого.

➳➳➳

— Ужин подан, — объявляет Хаммел.

Блейн опускает опустевший высокий стакан, в котором был некрепкий джин слинг, и подходит к бабушке, вдовствующей графине Вестервилля. После смерти её супруга аббатство перешло по наследству её старшему сыну, и теперь она живет во вдовьем доме, расположенном в поместье. Как управляющая, она надзирает за сельской школой и больницей. Вдовствующая графиня производит впечатление довольно грозной леди, но местные жители и арендаторы восхищаются её неустанным усердием и благочестивыми деяниями. Блейн протягивает правую руку, чтобы помочь ей встать с дивана.

Как только вдовствующая графиня поднимается на ноги, Блейн берёт её под левую руку и ждёт, пока родители покинут гостиную. Хотя по условиям этикета за родителями должны идти Купер и Куинн, они всегда из уважения уступают первенство Блейну и бабушке.

Она шепчет внуку на ухо:

— Ты вырос в славного молодого человека с безупречными манерами. При твоей эффектной внешности и правильном воспитании все дебютантки в Лондоне от тебя голову потеряют.

— Сомневаюсь, бабушка. Раньше меня совсем не замечали девушки в Лондоне.

— Чепуха, Блейн. Они увидят, каким ты стал настоящим денди. Поверь моему опыту.

Блейну всегда приятна похвала бабушки. Она один из самых верных его союзников в семье, несмотря на то, что он всего лишь второй сын.

Они входят в столовую, и Себастиан тут же выдвигает стул вдовствующей графини, расположенный по левую руку от графа. Убедившись, что бабушка удобно расположилась, внук занимает место рядом с ней. Из-за серебряного канделябра белая льняная скатерть окрашивается тёплым отсветом. Хаммел с графином в руках обходит стол, наливая херес в хрустальные бокалы. Теперь, когда Блейн отучился, ему тоже достаётся бокал с вином.

Себастиан входит в столовую с серебряной супницей, наполненной консоме из бычьего хвоста, и принимается аккуратно разливать порции по тарелкам для каждого из присутствующих. Блейн делает глубокий вдох, смакуя запах густого бульона — он крайне голоден из-за пропущенного обеда. Тем не менее, он терпеливо ждёт, пока отец не поднимет ложку в знак того, что все могут приступить к трапезе.

— Сегодня я принял важное решение, — объявляет граф, доев консоме. — До прибытия Рэйчел мы установим в аббатстве телефон.

— Сначала электричество, теперь телефоны. Порой у меня складывается ощущение, будто живу в романе Уэллса, — отпускает ремарку вдовствующая графиня.

— По-моему, это совершенно замечательная новость, мой дорогой. Теперь у Рэйчел будет возможность поддерживать связь с отцом, который наверняка будет скучать по ней, — с энтузиазмом говорит Памела.

— Надо идти в ногу с последними достижениями, — добавляет Купер. — Электричество было самым замечательным изобретением, покончившим с грязными, вонючими масляными лампами.

— О, в моём доме электричеству не бывать, иначе я бы в нём глаз не сомкнула. Все эти пары витали бы вокруг, — отвечает вдовствующая графиня.

Блейн рад новостям о телефоне в Вестервилльском аббатстве и ждёт этого нововведения с большим нетерпением. Пусть внук и высоко ставит традиционные взгляды старшей представительницы рода, Георг V был на престоле в течение четырёх лет, а мир не стоит на месте с Эдвардианской эпохи. Блейн гадает, кому сможет позвонить — в имениях у Джеффа или Ника проведён телефон? Он настолько поглощён мыслями, что не замечает, как убрали тарелки из-под консоме, зато поставили общее блюдо с волованами, начиненными лесными грибами и беконом в сливочном соусе. Блейн благодарен за то, что порции маленькие, потому что ужин предполагает обилие перемен блюд.

Когда присутствующие вкушают хрустящую слоёную сдобу с восхитительной начинкой, Памела говорит:

— Майкл, тебе стоит устроить охоту на лис после прибытия Рэйчел. Это был бы хороший способ для неё познакомиться с местным дворянством перед балом в Вестервилле.

— Какая изумительная идея, мама. Мы уже столько лет не охотились на лис. Правда, Куинн? — спрашивает Купер.

— Да, конечно, Купер. Прошло немало лет. Но разве не нужно дождаться осени?

— Зачем ждать, пока молодняк постареет? В апреле будет идеальная погода.

— Мне надо обсудить это с Беннеттом. Псарь узнает, готовы ли гончие и обучены ли как положено, — отвечает граф тоном, безошибочно указывающим на то, что это последнее слово по данному вопросу.

Тарелки второй перемены блюд уносят, и Хаммел делает еще один круг с графином с вином, наполняя каждый второй бокал красным бургундским. Себастиан подаёт Блейну порцию жареного фазана, приятное напоминание о состоявшейся на выходных охоте в их усадьбе, которую почтили присутствием местные дворяне. Следом юноша замечает с левой стороны серебряное блюдо, полное корнеплодов и леденящей душу брюссельской капусты.

Блейн ужасно ненавидит брюссельскую капусту.

Она похожа на крошечную капусту (ещё один овощ, который он ненавидит), склизкую, горькую на вкус, и которая, в довершение ко всему, впоследствии портит воздух пренеприятнейшим образом. Блейн ненавидит брюссельскую капусту как ни один другой овощ.

Блейн смотрит на дрожащую руку, которая кладет на тарелку жареный картофель, морковь и пастернак. А затем кисть перемещается к следующей тарелке… так и не положив ему ни единой брюссельской капусты. Блейн поднимает глаза и впервые видит нового второго лакея.

Хотя чуть раньше Хаммел сообщил ему, что новым лакеем является его сын, Блейну трудно в это поверить. Все лакеи — высокие и красивые, в конце концов, они престиж и гордость семей, на которые работают, но Хаммел феноменально потрясающий.

Он не такой высокий, как Себастиан, но держится прямо и гордо. Вечерняя ливрея выглядит так, как будто специально на него сшита, и намекает на стройный, но крепкий стан. Его волосы не полностью зализаны помадой, а, скорее, слегка приглажены так, чтобы спереди держался лёгкий зачёс. Кожа на его лице светлая, но румяные щёки придают ему здоровое сияние. Блейн хотел бы иметь возможность дотронуться до нового лакея, чтобы узнать, настолько ли мягкая у него кожа, насколько кажется со стороны. У него голубые глаза необыкновенной чистоты, и Блейн пытается решить, похожи ли они цветом на сапфиры его матери или океан, который он видел вдоль побережья Девона, и в этот момент юноша понимает, что они смотрят на него.

Блейн краснеет от смущения, когда его застают за разглядыванием нового лакея. Он одними губами произносит молчаливое «спасибо», прежде чем сосредоточиться на своей тарелке с поданным ужином. В разговоре продолжает фигурировать бал в Вестервилле, но Блейн не может сосредоточиться на словах. Он пытается незаметно бросать взгляды на нового лакея, и оценивает по достоинству, как тот двигается с грацией оленя.

— Блейн, ты меня слышал? — раздраженно спрашивает Купер. Когда Блейн качает головой, Купер продолжает. — Я спросил, с какого произведения ты хотел бы начать вечернее выступление.

— Без разницы, Купер. Сам реши.

— Ты полон сюрпризов, — отвечает Купер. — Куинн, пожалуйста, выбери песню, которая продемонстрирует мой музыкальный талант.

Памела встает из-за стола.

— Леди Андерсон, мы пойдём с Куинн в гостиную?

Блейн становится рядом со своей бабушкой, и Себастиан тут же бросается выдвинуть её стул. После того, как он помогает ей подняться, Блейн снова садится, потому что джентльмены останутся в столовой. Когда лакеи убирают всё со стола, Хаммел приносит деревянную коробку с сигарами и поднос с рюмками и портвейном.

Как только Купер поджигает сигару, а креплёное вино распределяют по столу, граф обращается к Блейну.

— Я рад, что ты проводишь время, катаясь по усадьбе. Так ты будешь поддерживать форму и будешь готов ко всему, комиссуют ли тебя в армию или на гражданскую службу в Индии.

— Я готов к любому исходу, отец.

— Ты скоро станешь совершеннолетним, Блейн. Пока не решено твоё будущее, мне понадобится твоя помощь в аббатстве. Очевидно, Купер продолжит изучать вопросы управления усадьбой, но есть и другие дела, которые требуют внимания. К примеру, я отправлю тебя в Саутгемптон встретить Рэйчел с корабля и представить семье.

— Конечно, отец. Я более чем счастлив помочь с этим и чем угодно другим, что ты только пожелаешь. Я с нетерпением жду приезда кузины Рэйчел.

Граф уделяет минуту тому, чтобы погладить голову Роли, его лабрадора-ретривера, который неизменно неподалёку от него.

— Рэйчел приезжает очень вовремя. Поскольку мы собираемся устроить бал в аббатстве и участвовать в лондонском сезоне, для тебя это идеальный момент, чтобы найти подходящую невесту. Жену, которая захочет жить с тобой в Индии… или остаться, если ты получишь военную комиссию. Лондонский сезон предоставляет тебе такую возможность. Не исключено, что твой первенец может стать следующим графом Вестервилля.

Блейн ошарашенно округляет глаза, когда понимает смысл слов отца… Что он должен найти жену в течение ближайшего полугода, в течение сезона.

За последние два года горе накрывало аббатство дважды — один раз, когда Куинн родила мертворожденного сына, и снова, когда через полгода у неё случился выкидыш. Купер сообщил родным, что они не оставляют попыток завести ребёнка, а Блейна бросает в дрожь от мысли о деталях. Если Купер и Куинн не смогут обзавестись потомством, он должен будет зачать наследника, который продолжит род.

Он отрывисто кивает и отвечает:

— Понимаю, отец.

Они допивают портвейн и присоединяются к дамам в гостиной. На пюпитре пианино уже стоит музыкальная партитура, а дамы сидят за игорным столом, играя в криббидж. Как только мужчины обосновываются в гостиной, Памела смотрит на своего второго сына.

— Блейн, после обсуждения бала в аббатстве и лондонского сезона с твоим отцом, я пришла к важному решению.

Блейн ставит кофейную чашку на столик из орехового дерева. Теперь мама завладевает его полным и безраздельным вниманием.

— Тебе нужно полностью обновить гардероб. В конце концов, ты будешь участвовать во всех мероприятиях целого сезона.

Блейн смотрит на маму широко распахнутыми глазами. К задаче найти ему жену явно относятся предельно серьёзно, если родные вкладываются в полное обновление его гардероба.

Памела продолжает:

— Сегодня я отправила брату телеграмму, в которой прошу Рэйчел привезти с собой самые свежие модные журналы. Ты будешь выглядеть просто ослепительно в нарядах по последнему писку моды. Ни одна дама не сможет перед тобой устоять.

— Благодарю покорно, но меня более чем устраивает, как Блейн подаёт себя сейчас, — вставляет своё веское слово вдовствующая графиня. — Вычурность Блейну не к лицу. Чему его могут научить американцы?

Блейн напрягается от последнего комментария бабушки и смотрит на маму. Похоже, та приняла резкое замечание об американцах на свой счёт.

— Конечно, после приезда Рэйчел Блейн отправится к нашему семейному портному в Эксетер. Они смогут сбалансировать последние тенденции мужской моды Америки с тем, какого вида ожидают от джентльмена, прибывшего на лондонский сезон.

Вдовствующая графиня поднимает бровь, и Памела добавляет:

— Куинн посетит портного до визита Рэйчел. В конце концов, мода британских женщин следует за парижскими кутюрье. Она объяснит наши требования задолго до визита Блейна.

Вдовствующая графиня фыркает, зная, что на тщательно продуманный план Памелы нечего возразить. Блейн впечатлён тем, как его мать справляется с бабушкой. Ему придется больше обращать внимание на то, как вести переговоры с тёщей, если он скоро найдёт жену.

Его мать и Куинн не дают никому и слова сказать, обсуждая последние парижские модные тенденции и гадая, из чего будет состоять гардероб кузины Рэйчел. Они ещё раз убеждают друг друга в правильности принятого решения: подождать её прибытия, прежде чем Блейн посетит портного, на случай, если она забудет о каком-то важном предмете одежды или аксессуаре.

После того, как Блейн аккомпанирует Куперу на пианино гораздо дольше, чем ему бы того хотелось, он возвращается в спальню, которую уже прогревает растопленный камин. Он направляется к умывальному столику, и из фарфорового кувшина наливает воду в умывальник, прежде чем почистить зубы и умыться. Блейн снимает туфли и оставляет их за дверью, откуда их заберут попозже.

Сняв костюм и повесив его на стойку камердинера, Блейн переодевается в спальное одеяние и лезет в кровать, до кончика носа натягивая толстое одеяло на гусином пуху. Он благодарен за бутылку с горячей водой, которую заранее положили в кровать, потому что она согревает постельные принадлежности. Хотя Блейн утомился после долгого дня на свежем воздухе, ему трудно уснуть. Скоро в его жизни грядут большие перемены.

Ожидание, что он найдёт жену за время лондонского Сезона, неудивительно. В конце концов, в мае ему исполнится восемнадцать лет. Родные действуют в его интересах и с самыми лучшими помыслами. Как только определится его будущее, не останется времени на ухаживания и свадьбу. Имеет смысл заключить брак в ближайшем будущем, уже в этом году, пусть и чуть позже. Если он отправится в Индию, будет легче, когда жена будет рядом. А если его комиссуют в кавалерию, то он будет знать, кто будет его ждать дома в случае отпусков.

Он с нетерпением ждёт прибытия кузины Рэйчел из Америки и того, что в аббатстве наконец-то появится собеседник его возраста и статуса. Возможно, она поможет ему лучше понять девушек, в качестве подготовки к балу в Вестервилле. Да, он убеждён, что визит кузины Рэйчел пойдёт только на пользу.

С куда меньшим нетерпением он ожидает лондонского сезона — парню скорее по душе более медленный темп жизни провинции, чем город, да и по Жар-птице Андерсон наверняка будет скучать. Однако путешествие предоставит ему возможность посетить филармонию и открыть для себя новую музыку. Он мысленно отмечает себе, что нужно спросить маму, может ли кузина Рэйчел взять с собой несколько популярных американских музыкальных партитур. Он слушал рэгтайм во время своего последнего пребывания в Лондоне, и ему очень даже понравилось.

А ещё он не может дождаться, когда же в аббатстве установят телефон. Он благодарен дальновидности Купера, который не боится использовать все последние изобретения. Он может убедить их отца в годности всех этих идей. А вкупе с недавним водопроводом аббатство Вестервилль будет иметь все современные удобства крупных поместий Великобритании.

Но объявлением о телефоне сюрпризы ужина не ограничились. Также на нём присутствовал новый второй лакей. Кажется, он совсем не похож на своего отца. Мало того, что поразительно красив, так ещё и как-то почувствовал — узнал? — что Блейн питает отвращение к брюссельской капусте. Андерсон предчувствует, что они прекрасно поладят, и что он идеально подходит на роль человека, который позаботится о его потребностях. Когда у него слипаются глаза, мыслями Блейна завладевают красивые голубые глаза лакея.


	4. Новая работа

**Февраль 1914  
Курт**

Курт ставит на стол последние кухонные принадлежности. На часах девять, и парень ещё не закончил со своими обязанностями, но ноги уже отваливаются от того, что он весь вечер носился туда-сюда по чёрной лестнице. Он утешает себя тем, что это его первый день в аббатстве, и скоро он привыкнет к нему.

— Так много всего. Уму непостижимо, сколько блюд включал в себя ужин.

— И не меньше блюд наверху, — горничная вытаскивает руки из горячей воды в чугунной раковине и вытирает их о передник. — Я Бриттани. Я заранее знаю, что мы подружимся, потому что мы оба единороги.

— Я Курт. Очень приятно познакомиться. Хм… Что ты подразумеваешь под единорогами?

— Брось бездельничать, Бриттани, иначе провозишься за полночь, — из смежной кухни гаркает повариха.

— Да, миссис Сильвестр.

Курт улыбается Бриттани одними уголками губ перед тем, как уйти на кухню.

— Новичок, не забыл, что мистеру Блейну не нужно подавать брюссельскую капусту?

— Нет, миссис Сильвестр. Я помню, — Курт колеблется, прежде чем добавить. — Можно задать вопрос?

— Давай, Фарфоровый, но только быстро. Работы ещё пруд пруди.

Курт морщится при упоминании своей бледной кожи, но он уже узнал, что повариха большинству дала прозвища. Могло быть и хуже.

— Семье свойственно есть так много блюд за ужин?

Миссис Сильвестр хихикает, снимая медный чайник с печи.

— Так как сегодня ужин ограничивался кругом семьи, было шесть перемен блюд. Однако, когда присутствуют гости, и ужин официальный, обычно с десяток перемен блюд или даже больше.

У Курта в голове не укладывается, как повезло семье, что у них столько еды на ужин, равно как и в любой другой приём пищи. Он привык есть один раз в день, подкрепляясь овощным супом на бульоне из костей, когда голоден. Курт слышит громкий звон и смотрит на ряды колокольчиков, под каждым из которых указана комната.

— Дамы удалились в гостиную. Тебе лучше поторопиться отнести кофе наверх, — советует миссис Сильвестр, ставя подносы к большому дубовому столу в центре кухни.

Зашедший в кухню Себастиан гаркает:

— Я возьму поднос с кофе и фарфоровым сервизом. Миссис Хадсон будет негодовать, если его разобьёт небрежный придурок.

Курт берёт меньший серебряный поднос со сластями вроде петифура, шоколада и засахареннооо имбиря, и быстро следует за первым лакеем вверх по чёрной лестнице.

Когда они ступают в гостиную, Курт слышит жизнерадостный разговор женской половины семьи, обсуждающей список приглашенных на бал в Вестервилле. За карточным столом три поколения женщин семейства Андерсон играют в криббидж. Курт думает, что вдовствующая графиня — грозная женщина, которая, вероятно, больше лает, чем кусает. Курт находит американский акцент графини довольно чудны́м, но очевидно, что она родом из богатой семьи и хорошо воспитана. И наконец, леди Куинн, очень красива, хотя и кажется более отстранённой и спокойной.

Курт следует примеру Себастиана и предлагает сладости каждой даме перед тем, как поставить поднос рядом с кофейным сервизом. По мимолётному взгляду Себастиана ясно, что теперь ему следует уйти из гостиной. Идя по коридору, Курт слышит приглушённые голоса за закрытыми дверями столовой и делает предположение, что его отец обслуживает мужчин, которые за портвейном и сигарами обсуждали новости дня и еще бог знает что.

Курт направляется в лакейский чулан, где видит с два десятка хрустальных бокалов, которыми пользовались во время ужина в этот вечер. Он снимает пиджак, надевает коричневый фартук, висевший на крючке, и приступает к выполнению поставленной задачи. Когда он тщательно помыл и вытер бокалы и поставил их на положенную полку, в дверь просовывает голову его отец.

— Все удалились спать. Как закончишь, пожалуйста, зайди ко мне.

Курт кивает и снимает с пиджака фартук, затем поднимается по лестнице, чтобы забрать туфли, оставленные у порога комнаты каждого члена семьи. Разложив обувь в лакейском чулане, чтобы утром можно было заняться полировкой, он минует коридор и стучит в дверь подсобки дворецкого.

— Присаживайся, Курт. Как тебе первый день?

— Ты спрашиваешь как дворецкий аббатства или мой отец?

Курт не намерен признавать, что самое сложное за сегодняшний день — привыкнуть называть своего отца «мистером Хаммелом». Курт знает, что ему нужно обращаться к родному отцу так же уважительно, как и к любому другому слуге в аббатстве. На самом деле они не жили в одном доме с тех пор, как ему минуло восемь лет, тогда его отец как раз занял должность в аббатстве Вестервилль.

— Как твой отец, в первую очередь.

Одного этого предложения хватает, чтобы Курт расслабился, ведь, несмотря на то, что дворецкий отвечает за слуг-мужчин, он всё ещё любящий и добрый отец, как помнит Курт. Он смотрит на своего отца пару секунд и замечает, как он постарел с тех пор, как они последний раз виделись пару лет назад. В его редеющих волосах проглядывает проседь, а лоб испещрили глубокие морщины.

— У меня так много разных обязанностей, но я внимательно слушаю всех и наблюдаю за тем, что они делают. Честно говоря, всё это поражает.

— Я знаю, что поначалу сложно разобраться со всем сразу, сынок. Однако важно помнить, что ты на испытательном сроке, и от того, как ты себя сейчас зарекомендуешь, зависят твои будущие перспективы в аббатстве.

— Я был наверху всего несколько раз, но там так элегантно и роскошно. Ничего общего с фермой в Сомерсете. А что из себя представляет эта семья? — спрашивает Курт. Он и видел-то их только когда присутствовал на ужине.

— Они мне как вторая семья. Ты ещё сам увидишь всё своими глазами, приобщишься к их делам и будешь заботиться об их имуществе. Чтобы заручиться их доверием, ты должен быть внимательным, усердным, верным своему долгу, доброжелательным к другим слугам, предельно честным и, конечно, нужно уважительно относиться к каждому члену семьи.

Курт понимает, что он не узнает никакой новой информацией о семье от отца, и во многих отношениях он уважает такую позицию. Мысли Курта обрывает продолживший речь отец.

— Некоторые слуги будут сплетничать, но это весьма порицается. Меньше болтай, больше слушай. Не забывай три самых важных столпа в работе лакеем: чистота, усердие и внимание.

Курт поворачивает голову, когда слышит стук в дверь. Он видит, как в каморку входит женщина средних лет, держа в руках подносом с заварником, кувшином с молоком, двумя бисквитами, двумя чашками и блюдцами.

— Прошу прощения, мистер Хаммел. Не знала, что вы не один.

— Прошу, присоединяйтесь к нам, пожалуйста. Хочу познакомить вас с моим сыном Куртом, который сегодня присоединился к штату. Курт, это миссис Хадсон, экономка.

— Приятно познакомиться, Курт. Твой отец мне всё о тебе рассказал. У меня есть сын примерно твоего возраста. Финн — шофёр семьи, поэтому по большей части он остаётся в гараже, хотя вы будете видеться во время трапезы. Уверена, вы хорошо поладите. Позвольте мне принести ещё одну чашку.

Услышав звонкое бряцанье, Курт понимает, что с цепочки, прикреплённой к поясу миссис Хадсон, свисают ключи от дома. Сын переводит взгляд на своего отца, у которого на лице довольная улыбка, и выгибает бровь.

— Ммм… мы с миссис Хадсон встречаемся по вечерам, чтобы обсудить домашние дела. Важно, чтобы люди, отвечающие за мужскую и женскую прислугу, знали, как прошёл день и какие у семьи планы на завтра.

— Почему Финн не работает в аббатстве?

— Он стал лакеем в прошлом году и не продержался и дня. Он довольно высокий, но как слон в посудной лавке. Хотя руки у него растут откуда надо, поэтому он выучился на водителя, прежде чем уйти в отставку, и занял эту должность. Он гораздо больше в ладу с гаечными ключами и коробками передач, и так он держится подальше от изящного фарфора и хрустальных бокалов.

Вскоре миссис Хадсон возвращается с дополнительной чашкой и печеньем и, налив чай, садится в старое, но удобное кресло.

— Должно быть, аббатство кажется кипучим людским муравейником после жизни на ферме.

— Это точно, миссис Хадсон. Жить на ферме дяди и тети в Сомерсете было проще, хотя и там дни представляли собой долгие трудовые будни. Но я знал, чего от меня ждут каждый день, а по вечерам я учился и проводил время с семьей.

Курт уже скучает по дяде и тете. Он знает, как ему повезло вырасти у людей, которые всегда поощряли его страсть к учёбе и поддерживали талант. Его тетя говаривала: «Времена меняются, и у тебя будет больше возможностей, чем когда-либо было у людей нашего полёта. Важно разобраться, чем ты хочешь заниматься в жизни».

Курт надеялся, что его возьмут подмастерьем в соседний Тонтон. Его тетя уже прощупывала почву в ателье. Однако его мечты пошли прахом, когда ухудшилось здоровье его отца. Он захотел, чтобы сын был рядом, и немедленно послал за ним, когда аббатству понадобился второй лакей.

Его отец украдкой улыбается миссис Хадсон, прежде чем долить чая в обе чашки.

— Думаю, тебе лучше поспать, сынок. Завтра тебя ждёт долгий день. Кроме того, я не хочу, чтобы другие слуги поняли, что ты пользуешься особыми привилегиями. Это усложнит тебе жизнь.

Курт желает им спокойной ночи и медленно поднимается наверх по чёрной лестнице в свою комнату. Здесь есть небольшой гардероб, стул, умывальник, пара коек, тумбочек и комодов. Его сосед по комнате уже спит, поэтому Курт тихо моется, переодевается в одежду для сна, скользит в кровать и принимается размышлять о прошедшем дне.

Его отец и миссис Хадсон смотрели друг на друга как-то по-особенному и с лёгкостью нашли контакт. Они просто друзья из-за своих должностей в аббатстве? Или тут всё не так очевидно?

Однако больше всего его мысли занимает мистер Блейн. На ужине он так элегантно выглядел в смокинге. Курт тихо хихикает, когда вспоминает бесценное выражение лица мистера Блейна, когда ему не подали брюссельскую капусту. Когда Курт исподволь смотрел на мистера Блейна в течение трапезы, обнаружилось, что он тоже бросает на него взгляды. Означало ли это, что мистер Блейн расположен к нему? Или мистер Блейн просто рассматривал его как нового лакея? В любом случае, он хочет узнать больше о мистере Блейне.

**Две недели спустя…**

Хотя не видно ещё и лучика зари, и даже петухи ещё спят, Курт просыпается в 5:30 утра, начиная новый день. Коснувшись ногами деревянных половиц, он чувствует, как горький холодный воздух просачивается сквозь трещины. Парень справляет нужду в горшок и убирает его обратно под кровать. Быстро совершив утренний ритуал возле умывальной чаши на верхней части комода, он аккуратно надевает накрахмаленную белую рубашку и чёрные брюки. Следующим идёт полосатый зеленый жилет, а после — белый галстук-бабочка. Последняя часть полной утренней ливреи — плотный чёрный пиджак c двумя «хвостами» сзади из-за разреза у бедра.

Заправляя кровать, Курт особенное внимание уделяет углам, зная, что его отец будет осматривать спальни после завтрака. Мистер Эванс до сих пор спит, так как он не начинает работать с семи часов утра. Обязанности камердинера занимают куда меньше часов в сутки по сравнению с лакейскими.

Курт спускается на два лестничных пролёта на территорию слуг и надевает фартук, прежде чем берётся полировать туфли, которые собрал минувшим вечером. После того, как его отец проверил его работу и заставил его заново отполировать две пары, он доставляет обувь к дверям соответствующих спален. Теперь, когда все слуги встали и принялись за работу, Курт берётся за худшую из всех обязанностей — опустошать горшки, принадлежащие слугам-мужчинам. Остаётся только мечтать о том, чтобы водопровод в помещении распространялся и на спальни слуг. Убрав нечистоты, он возвращается на территорию слуг внизу, где никого уже нет, за исключением кухонных работников.

— Бриттани, ты где? Завтрак сам себя не приготовит, — кричит миссис Сильвестр.

— Я здесь, — отвечает Бриттани, заходя на кухню.

— Я отпустила тебя пойти выпить воды, а не отправиться в путешествие по Нилу.

— Конечно, миссис Сильвестр.

— Чего тебе, Фарфоровый?

— Газеты доставили?

— Пока нет. Лучше поднимай свою задницу наверх и помоги подготовить комнаты до того, как семья проснётся. Можешь заодно захватить поднос с мармеладом, желе и медом.

Курт кивает, берёт поднос и поднимается по лестнице на главный этаж. Проходя по комнатам наверху, он видит, как горничные разжигают огонь, открывают ставни и шторы, взбивают подушки и вытирают пыль под пристальным взглядом миссис Хадсон. Он улыбается Мерседес, старшей горничной, с которой Курт сдружился. Она — самый радушный человек в штате, и им нравится на пару читать модные журналы, достающиеся от дам наверху, когда те их уже пролистали. Курт много раз говорил Мерседес, что однажды она станет прекрасной камеристкой. Она заботится о нуждах леди Куинн и надеется, что будет служить и мисс Берри, когда та приедет из Америки.

Зайдя в столовую, Курт ставит поднос на буфетный стол и достает белую накрахмаленную льняную скатерть из ящика стола.

— Где ты был? — лает Себастиан, входя в комнату с серебряным подносом, заставленным бокалами, оставшимися с вечера.

— Я же не опоздал? — спрашивает Курт, постелив на обеденный стол скатерть и разгладив складки.

— Если я сказал «опоздал», значит, опоздал.

Курт аккуратно накрывает на стол, следя за тем, чтобы столовые приборы были разложены на правильном расстоянии друг от друга. В конце концов, его отец скоро проверит дистанцию линейкой, чтобы убедиться в точности выполненной работы. Тем временем Себастиан раскладывает подставки для жаровен и ставит под них чайные свечи, чтобы согреть блюда к завтраку. Пятнадцать минут спустя отец Курта приходит с линейкой в руке.

— Комната готова к завтраку, мистер Хаммел, — сообщает Себастиан.

— Очень хорошо. Газеты принесли?

— Опаздывают, — отвечает Курт.

— Спустись вниз и подготовь гладильную доску, чтобы разгладить их по прибытии.

— Хорошо, мистер Хаммел, — даже спустя две недели до сих пор странно обращаться к своему отцу так формально. Тем не менее, Курт знает, что Себастиан следит за каждым его движением и ждет, когда он оступится.

Ровно в восемь утра стекаются в людскую на завтрак. Дворецкий читает утреннюю молитву и проверяет внешний вид лакеев. Как только отец поднимает ложку, Курт начинает быстро есть горячую кашу; он уже два с половиной часа изнывает от голода.

— Вы уже слышали телефонный звонок? — спрашивает мистер Хадсон.

— Графу звонили из Палаты лордов по важному делу только вчера, — подтверждает предположение миссис Хадсон.

— Вот бы и мне услышать его звук своими ушами.

Игнорируя ответ сына, миссис Хадсон сосредотачивается на утренних поручениях.

— Библиотека убрана, Мерседес?

— Да, миссис Хадсон.

— Хорошо. Проведите сегодня генеральную уборку в столовой. Можешь начинать, как только они закончат завтракать.

Раздаётся первый звонок колокольчика, и Курт читает подпись внизу — комната леди Куинн.

— Проснулись, — объявляет Себастиан. Он вытирает рот салфеткой, встаёт и надевает пиджак. Если леди Куинн встала, то вскоре лорд Купер призовет его.

— Ни минуты покоя, — вздыхает миссис Хадсон, быстро заканчивая завтракать.

Миссис Сильвестр врывается в комнату, завязывая фартук.

— Подносы с чаем готовы, Бриттани?

— Да, миссис Сильвестр.

Мерседес встаёт со стула, чтобы взять поднос с чаем леди Куинн и отнести его наверх. Она смотрит на мисс Лопез.

— Можешь помочь нам с другими двумя?

— Мне нести поднос графини, когда она проснётся, — отвечает мисс Лопез, продолжая потягивать чай в ожидании звонка.

Раздаётся еще один звонок, но Курт не видит ни одного шевельнувшегося на доске колокольчика.

— Чёрный ход, — с доброй улыбкой мягко подсказывает ему миссис Хадсон.

Мистер Хаммел кивает.

— Газеты, наконец-то, Курт.

Курт оставляет насиженное место, чтобы забрать газеты с чёрного хода, и возвращается, чтобы исполнять свои обязанности.

— А зачем газеты гладят? — интересуется Бриттани, наблюдая, как Курт осторожно разглаживает каждую страницу.

— А тебе-то что? — спрашивает миссис Сильвестр.

— Чтобы высушить типографскую краску. Мы же не хотим, чтобы руки его светлости были такие же черные, как твои, — отвечает мисс Лопез с мягкостью в голосе, которой Курт никогда не удостаивался.

Курта нервирует мисс Лопез и характерные для неё колкие замечания, но на Бриттани ей всегда хватает терпения и добрых слов. Девушки поднимаются со стульев, и, когда они идут на кухню, Курт замечает очень любопытную деталь — мисс Лопез и Бриттани держат друг друга за мизинцы.

~~~

Курт и Себастиан ставят сервировочные тарелки на жаровни и зажигают чайные свечи, после чего встают у стены в ожидании, когда мужская половина семьи спустится на завтрак. Первым прибывает граф. Когда он заканчивает набирать в тарелку с буфетного стола всё, что хочет, Себастиан спешит поухаживать за его светлостью, отодвинув стул и предложив ему чай. Однако, когда пожаловавший лорд Купер набирает в тарелку еды, Себастиан пинает Курта в голень и шепчет:

— Иди подай ему чай. Ты здесь не для украшения.

Курт возвращается на своё место у стены рядом с буфетным столом и ждёт последнего мужчину, который должен спуститься к завтраку. Когда мистер Блейн входит в комнату, Курт пытается сохранять нейтральное выражение лица — Блейн явно еще до конца не проснулся, и у него слегка завиваются волосы у затылка, где он нанёс недостаточно помады.

— Опять зачитался допоздна? — спрашивает граф.

— Да, отец. Ночью закончил последнюю книгу П. Г. Вудхауза. Тебе бы понравилась, Купер. Это сборник рассказов, так что не перенапряжёшься.

— Очень смешно, Блейн. Сегодня я осмотрю некоторые фермерские хозяйства имения, но кто-нибудь доставит книгу ко мне в комнату, и вечером я возьмусь за нее, — Купер поднимает взгляд от тарелки и добавляет. — Полагаю, ты проведёшь утро, бесцельно катаясь по окрестностям?

— К твоему сведению, Жар-птице необходима ежедневная нагрузка. Он должен быть в хорошей форме на тот случай, если мы увязнем в неприятностях, которые назревают в Европе.

— Да, когда это ещё будет.

— Возможно, раньше, чем ты думаешь, Купер, — отвечает граф. — Следи за временем и вернись к обеду, Блейн. Твоя мама ожидает, что ты присоединишься к нам, и то, что ты чаще пропускаешь обеды, чем присутствуешь на них не прошло незамеченным.

Курт слушает разговор мужчин за столом и вздыхает. Несмотря на то, что он работает в доме уже две недели, он до сих пор скучает по тем временам, когда не был заперт в четырёх стенах. Он бы всё отдал ради того, чтобы ездить верхом по усадьбе или посещать фермы, или тренировать коня.

~~~

— Отчего такое мрачное лицо? — спрашивает миссис Хадсон, увидев, как мистер Эванс садится в утренний перерыв выпить чаю.

— Куст боярышника пропорол пиджак его светлости, когда он охотился в прошлые выходные. Понятия не имею, как его починить.

— Надеюсь, ты не ожидаешь от меня такой услуги, — шипит мисс Лопез.

— Конечно, нет, если вы заняты, — отвечает миссис Хадсон.

— Вот и хорошо. Я всегда занята.

— Себастиан?

— Я не осьминог, миссис Хадсон. Помимо своих обычных обязанностей, я до сих пор натаскиваю Курта. Оказывается, это занимает гораздо больше времени, чем можно себе представить.

Курт закатывает глаза на злобный ответ Себастиана. Обучение со стороны Себастиана состоит в том, чтобы гавкать, критиковать все, что он делает, и ругать его при других слугах и его отце.

— Я скоро приобрету сноровку, — отвечает Курт.

— Куда ты денешься, — не унимается Себастиан.

Курт убеждает себя не огрызаться Себастиану в ответ, — ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Вместо этого он возвращает разговор в изначальное русло.

— Позвольте мне взглянуть на пиджак, мистер Эванс. Я мог бы помочь Вам.

— Тебе-то откуда знать, как залатать прореху? — спрашивает Себастиан.

— На ферме учишься многому, что пригождается на практике.

Мистер Эванс усмехается, передавая пиджак и коробку для шитья.

— Спасибо, Курт. Мне бы и вправду пригодилась Ваша помощь.

Курт рассматривает прорехи и улыбается сам себе. Он уже чинил так пальто своего дяди. Ничего сложного, но затратно по времени. Он осматривает одежду, чтобы найти и отделить нити от внутренних швов. Продев нитку в ушко иглы, Курт начинает делать заплатку, чтобы прикрыть прореху.

Мерседес наклоняется посмотреть, что делает Курт.

— Ты сокровище, Курт. Я даже не вижу, где была прореха на том маленьком участке, над которым ты уже поработал. Как ты научился такому?

— Мне всегда нравилась мода и перекраивание одежды, от которой отказались другие. Шитью меня учила тетя длинными летними вечерами. Все думали, что я буду подмастерьем у портного в Тонтоне… Что ж, это было до того, как я приехал сюда.

— Вышивкой ты тоже занимаешься? — насмехается Себастиан.

Не успевает Курт придумать остроумную реплику, как в комнате начинают звонить колокольчики, напоминая о том, что пора графине и леди Куинн пить утренний чай.

— Пошевеливайся, Курт. Никто не захочет полдня ждать чайный сервиз. Оставь это на потом, — приказывает Себастиан.

Курт кладет пиджак в угол и смотрит на мистера Эванса перед тем, как уйти.

— Я закончу починку после обеда. Не волнуйтесь, к концу дня пиджак будет как новенький.

~~~

Подав обед и приведя пиджак в полный порядок, Курт идет в лакейский чулан, чтобы начать кропотливую работу по полировке серебра. В его обязанности входят более простые предметы, например, столовые приборы и подсвечники, в то время как Себастиан с Хаммелом-старшим заботятся о предметах сервировки, которые украшены более изысканно. Заслышав шелест юбки и звон ключей, Курт поворачивается, когда в чулан заходит миссис Хадсон.

— Я осмотрела пиджак его светлости. Ты изумительно справился.

— Спасибо, миссис Хадсон. Я только рад помочь. Пожалуй, помимо этого мне понравилось сидеть у окна и чувствовать тепло солнца.

— Должно быть, после жизни на ферме нелегко привыкнуть день деньской проводить в аббатстве.

— И то верно, миссис Хадсон. Конечно, я скучаю по тете и дяде. Однако больше всего мне не хватает возможности проводить время на свежем воздухе: ощущения земли между пальцами, солнца, согревающего тело, и звуков дикой природы вокруг.

— Тебе по вкусу земледелие?

— Да. Отрадно знать, что маленькое семечко может вырасти в то, что подают за столом.

— Я поговорю с твоим отцом. Мне нужна помощь с огородом. Мы уже отстали в выращивании рассады в теплице.

Курт оживляется от этой новости. Хотя лакеи обычно не выполняют садоводческих обязанностей, он хотел бы каждый день проводить какое-то время на свежем воздухе.

~~~

— Иди на кухню, узнай, может, там пригодишься, — говорит Себастиан, осматривая каждый предмет, который Курт отполировал.

Курт снимает и вешает на крючок фартук, прежде чем сбежать из кладовой. Пребывание в замкнутом пространстве с Себастианом похоже на пытку. Первый, кого видит Курт, зайдя на кухню, — второй сын семьи, который сидит на стуле за дубовой столешницей и беседует с миссис Сильвестр.

— По-моему, ничто не сравнится с корнуэльским пирожком, который Вы сегодня утром подсунули мне в седельную сумку. В нём идеально сочетались тесто, мясо, картошка и соус.

— Спасибо, мистер Блейн. Только не говорите брату о своих перекусах, иначе он тоже такие захочет.

— Буду молчать как рыба, конечно, до тех пор, пока буду находить утреннее угощение.

— Фарфоровый, я погляжу, Себастиан позволил тебе отойти от его фалды. Заходи.

Все взгляды обращаются к Курту, когда он входит в комнату, проклиная себя за то, что на нем нет пиджака в присутствии члена семьи.

— Добрый день, лорд Блейн.

Курт видит морщинки вокруг глаз джентльмена, когда он смеётся.

— Никакой я не лорд. Я всего лишь второй сын, поэтому, пожалуйста, обращайся ко мне «мистер Блейн».

Курт чувствует, как от пальцев ног до макушки головы его окатывает жар и не сомневается в том, что покраснел, как мак. Он казнит себя за то, что не помнит, как обращаться со вторым сыном, но всё так сложно с двумя лордами в доме. Он пытается исправить свою ошибку и умудряется связно произнести пару предложений.

— Как поживаете, мистер Блейн? Я Курт, новый второй лакей.

— Я знаю, кто ты, Курт. Хаммел всегда говорит о тебе с любовью. Мне кажется, будто я тебя уже знаю.

Курт шокирован тем, что мистер Блейн знает его имя. Ему и на ум такое не могло прийти, не говоря уже о том, что его отец говорит о нем с джентльменом.

Миссис Сильвестр протягивает Курту старый толстый шерстяной пиджак, вощёный снаружи для защиты от холода.

— Пойди собери ежевики из теплицы. На послеобеденный чай хочу подать им булочки со взбитыми сливками.

— Не возражаешь, если я присоединюсь к тебе? — спрашивает мистер Блейн.

— Если вы собираетесь в теплицу, это мне следует пойти с вами, — вставляет Себастиан.

Курт видит, как напрягаются плечи мистера Блейна при словах Себастиана, — как будто нет ничего хуже, чем проводить время в теплице с первым лакеем. Курт удивляется такой реакции.

— Нет, я бы предпочёл пойти с Куртом и посмотреть, как выросший на ферме человек собирает ягоды.

Курт улыбается мистеру Блейну, надевая пиджак. Он рад возможности осмотреть приусадебный огород и побыть на свежем воздухе, но очень нервничает из-за того, что проведёт время с мистером Блейном. Что ему говорить? Что диктуют правила этикета? И что вообще мистер Блейн делает на кухне? Курт в жизни не видел никого из членов семьи внизу.

— Итак, что скажешь, Курт? Можно ли мне присоединиться к тебе?

— Да, конечно, мистер Блейн.


	5. Приусадебный огород

**Февраль 1914**

**Курт**

Когда мистер Блейн снимает с крючка возле задней двери кухни неношеную куртку, Курт понимает, что она принадлежит второму сыну. Сразу возникает вопрос, зачем мистеру Блейну держать куртку внизу, на территории слуг.

— Я часто заглядываю сюда. Мне нравится шум и суета, царящие внизу. Порой бывает одиноко, когда компания ограничена только моими родителями, братом и леди Куинн.

Пока они выходят на свежий воздух и идут в закуток аббатства, Курт гадает, не умеет ли мистер Блейн читать мысли. Хотя они не отходят далеко от дома, их скоро уже не будет видно из окон аббатства. Когда они добираются до огороженного участка земель, мистер Блейн отпирает и раскрывает дверь. Сделав шаг назад, он говорит:

— Только после тебя, Курт.

Курт входит в поражающий размахом приусадебный огород и ахает, потому что никогда раньше не видел ничего подобного. Множество грядок аккуратно перекопаны и для обогащения почвы сдобрены мульчей из осенних листьев и конского навоза. В дальнем солнечном углу он замечает тщательно подрезанные цветочные кусты, ожидающие наступления весны, когда они вновь распустятся. В центре находится большая теплица, где всё поражает яркостью зелени и другими по-летнему красочными цветами, и Курт не может дождаться, когда уже войдёт внутрь и увидит, что же там растёт. На этот раз Курт открывает дверь теплицы, отступает назад и произносит:

— После вас, любезный сэр.

Мистер Блейн рычит от смеха.

— Я не лорд, не рыцарь или кто-то подобного статуса. Зови меня просто «мистер Блейн».

Курт хихикает и краснеет от слов мистера Блейна. Курт надеется, что румянец посчитают за издержки пребывания на свежем воздухе в зимнюю стужу.

Потому что, когда речь идет о мистере Блейне, всё совсем непросто.

Конечно, он ниже других мужчин дома, но очевидно, что он держит себя в форме. Волосы мистера Блейна аккуратно уложены в самую модную причёску, и Курт задаётся вопросом, как бы они выглядели в естественном состоянии. Однако больше всего Курта привлекает лицо мистера Блейна. Его сложно назвать писаным красавцем в классическом понимании, в отличие от его старшего брата, но он очень эффектный обладатель тёплых карих глаз, прямого носа и идеальных губ. Лучшая черта мистера Блейна — его улыбка, которая кажется радушной и искренней. Все это вкупе составляет безупречную комбинацию, являя миру самого сногсшибательного и великолепного человека, которого Курт когда-либо видел в своей жизни.

Курт мотает головой, чтобы избавиться от навязчивых мыслей, и осматривает теплиц, в которую они вошли. В проходах установлены верстаки, а первый стеллаж предназначен для рассады. Курт замечает пакеты с семенами и почву для горшков, с которой скоро придется иметь дело. Всё расположено по отсекам — бобовые и другие овощи, фруктовые кусты и зелень. И он вживую видит настоящее мандариновое дерево? В дальнем конце теплицы есть участок с цветами, благодаря которому усадьбу снабжают букетами в зимние месяцы. Подняв глаза, Курт отмечает положение солнца на небе.

— На что ты смотришь? — спрашивает мистер Блейн.

— Нужно поменять местами цветущие растения и травы. Цветов будет больше, если они будут находиться в более солнечной части. А зелень отлично будет расти и в дальнем углу.

— А ты и правда знаешь толк в растениях.

— Разумеется, я разбираюсь в садоводстве. Мой дядя часто говорит, что местоположение и севооборот имеют решающее значение. Но вернёмся к насущным вопросам: где кусты ежевики? Миссис Сильвестр ждёт от меня лукошка ягод.

Курт берет плетеную корзину и следует за Блейном по третьему ряду к задней части теплицы. Вскоре они принимаются за поставленную задачу и собирают ежевику. Курт сдерживает улыбку, когда понимает, что половину ягод мистер Блейн собирает в рот, а не в корзину.

— Попробуй, Курт, — просит мистер Блейн, предлагая ежевику из своих пальцев.

— Мне нельзя, мистер Блейн. В поместье запрещено есть пищу кроме той, что на обеденном столе в зале для прислуги.

— Никто не узнает… Здесь только мы с тобой. Кроме того, я скажу, что заставил тебя, если вдруг это всплывёт. Пожалуйста, попробуй, потому что они уже совсем спелые и довольно вкусненькие.

Когда мистер Блейн медленно протягивает к нему руку, Курт закрывает глаза и открывает рот. Парень слегка удивляется, почувствовав, как тёплые пальцы мистера Блейна касаются нижней губы, прежде чем ягода попадет внутрь. Закрыв рот, Курт чувствует, как смачно лопаются не одна, а две ягоды ежевики, и негромко стонет от вкуса, напоминающего о лете.

— Они такие вкусные, — с чувством произносит Курт. Открыв глаза, он обнаруживает, что у мистера Блейна так отвисла челюсть от удивления, что можно все зубы пересчитать. Тут Курт замечает пятна вокруг рта мистера Блейна. Курт достаёт платок из кармана и предлагает его мистеру Блейну.

— Э-э… у вас на лице написано, что Вы съели больше ежевики, чем мы собрали.

Мистер Блейн хихикает, вытирая с лица улики.

— Теперь мы подельники, — говорит Блейн, возвращая платок. — Но пора уже возвращаться, пока миссис Сильвестр не снарядила поисковый отряд.

Они молча возвращаются к аббатству, каждый их них поглощён своими мыслями. Когда они входят через заднюю дверь, мистер Блейн говорит:

— Я пойду наверх. Мама ждет меня на послеобеденный чай. Спасибо за то, что позволил мне присоединиться к сбору ежевики. Мне кажется, что я уже знаю тебя чуть лучше.

— Мне это было только в радость, мистер Блейн.

Курт смотрит, как он делает несколько шагов по коридору, но затем мистер Блейн неожиданно оборачивается и добавляет:

— Ещё мне не нравится вареная капуста, но я люблю всё, что включает в себя ягоды, — мистер Блейн подмигивает, после чего продолжает свой путь.

~~~

Не успевает Курт опомниться, как обед в зале для слуг уже накрыт, и он занимает свое обычное место рядом с новой подругой.

— Слышала, ты, милашка, сегодня проводил время с мистером Блейном, — шепчет Мерседес.

Курт интересуется, стали ли они с мистером Блейном объектом сплетен внизу.

— Да? Откуда ты знаешь? Мы лишь собирали ежевику по заказу миссис Сильвестр.

— Себастиан был в ярости. Я слышала, как он говорил мисс Лопез, что это он должен был проводить время наедине с мистером Блейном. Он так давно закидывает удочку.

— Почему это, Мерседес?

Их шепот резко прерывается, когда Курт слышит голос своего отца.

— Курт. Мерседес. Вы чем-то хотите поделиться с остальными?

— Нет, мистер Хаммел, — отвечают они в унисон.

— Тогда перестаньте чесать языками и ешьте. Скоро нужно будет начинать подавать обед господам.

— Да, мистер Хаммел.

Курту очевидно, как его отец стал самым высокопоставленным слугой в аббатстве. Он не только компетентен в своём деле, но ещё и обладает чутким слухом.

— Уже известно, кто будет обслуживать мисс Берри, когда она прибудет? — спрашивает Мерседес у миссис Хадсон.

— Ты и будешь, моя девочка. Всё, что я знаю о мисс Берри, — ей недавно исполнилось восемнадцать лет, и она останется в аббатстве на неопределенный период времени. Хотя ты уже обслуживаешь леди Куинн, можешь при первой необходимости обсудить дополнительные обязанности с мисс Лопез.

— Можно подумать, я и без этого недостаточно занята, — ворчит мисс Лопез.

— Довольно, мисс Лопез. Мы все должны выполнять наш долг, чтобы в домашнем хозяйстве всё было без сучка и задоринки, — отвечает миссис Хадсон.

— Известно, кто поедет с семьей в Лондон на сезон? — с надеждой спрашивает Себастиан.

Мистер Хаммел прочищает горло.

— Я составляю список, который отнесу на одобрение его светлости. Хотя в резиденции Андерсонов в Белгравии уже есть персонал, возникнут дополнительные потребности, так как мисс Берри и мистер Блейн будут посещать сезон. Я весьма скоро объявлю, кто отправится в Лондон.

От перспективы поездки в Лондон на несколько месяцев зал слуг охватывает возбужденный гул. Курт надеется, что его имя будет включено в список, потому что он всегда хотел поехать в Лондон.

В комнату врывается Бриттани.

— Миссис Сильвестр говорит, что пора. Семья будет обедать через полчаса.

Все уплетают остатки обеда в спешке, потому что никто не хочет познать на себе гнев миссис Сильвестр, если еду не подадут в надлежащее время.

~~~

В пятый раз за вечер спустившись по лестнице, Курт с радостью замечает, что осталась всего одна тарелка основного блюда.

— Они закончили есть дикого лосося, и мистер Хаммел разливает красное вино по бокалам. Затем он начнет резать ростбиф, — сообщает Курт.

— Очень хорошо, Фарфоровый. Всё идёт по расписанию. Теперь будь ласточкой и отнеси последнее блюдо наверх, — отвечает миссис Сильвестр. — Соус готов, Бриттани?

— Да, миссис Сильвестр, — Бриттани передаёт последнюю серебряную тарелку. — Вот последнее блюдо.

— Прекращай, Бриттани. Он взрослый мужчина. Полагаю, он может поднять тарелку овощей. А теперь иди поставь яблочный пирог в духовку на нижнюю полку.

Курт не понимает, как такая добрая юная девушка, как Бриттани, может мириться с тем, что миссис Сильвестр допекает её целыми днями. Тем не менее, Бриттани всегда кажется спокойной и мило всем улыбается.

Курт отправляется в шестой заход по лестнице в столовую. Он радуется, что прибывает как нельзя вовремя, потому что его отец как раз начинает подавать ростбиф. Себастиан заменяет овощное ассорти блюдом с запечённым картофелем и йоркширскими пудингами, поскольку существует особый порядок подачи блюд.

Курт аккуратно кладёт одну запечённую картофелину и один йоркширский пудинг на тарелку его светлости, осторожничая, чтобы не дать им скатиться с сервировочных ложек. Последним он прислуживает мистеру Блейну, который выглядит невероятно элегантно в смокинге. Находясь по левую руку от него, Курт замечает, что мистер Блейн облизывается при виде предлагаемых яств. Курт идёт на риск и подаёт ему две запечённых картофелины и три йоркширских пудинга. Появившаяся у мистера Блейна широкая улыбка — единственное необходимое Курту подтверждение правильности собственных действий. Может быть, еда — это в каком-то смысле связывающий их мостик.

Рядом стоит Себастиан с блюдом овощей, поэтому Курт быстро идет к буфету и хватает соусник, необходимый для последней перемены блюд за столом. Когда поданы уже все блюда, Курт занимает свою позицию у задней стены, рядом с Себастианом, который посылает ему хмурый взгляд. Курт не уверен, что поступил неправильно, но не сомневается, что скоро об этом узнает в самых красочных подробностях.

— Я видел, что ты провернул для мистера Блейна за столом. Что вы днём делали в теплице наедине? — шипит Себастиан, с пустыми тарелками спускаясь по лестнице.

— Что? Собирали ежевику, разумеется. Мистер Блейн явно был голоден, поэтому я подал ему несколько дополнительных порций. Это как-то порицается?

Себастиан бросает на него взгляд, который Курту трудно интерпретировать. Смайт злится, что мистер Блейн наслаждался лишними картофелинами и йоркширскими пудингами? Или загвоздка в чём-то ещё? Кажется, будто Себастиан ревнует.

~~~

Чуть позже тем же вечером Курт в двенадцатый раз поднимается по лестнице, чтобы собрать разнообразные бокалы и тарелки, оставленные джентльменами после обеда. Шагая по коридору, Курт слышит прекраснейшую музыку, которую играют на пианино. Он впервые слышит конкретно этот фрагмент, но он полюбился ему с первых нот. Особое звучание музыкального отрывка побуждает Курта думать о надежде, любви и мечтах. Он замечает, что дверь гостиной прикрыта не плотно, поэтому поддаётся искушению заглянуть в дверной проём, чтобы увидеть, кто украшает комнату красивой музыкой. И у него тут же перехватывает дыхание, ведь это мистер Блейн.

Он закрывает глаза, словно уйдя в себя, пока пальцы летают по клавишам. Выражение лица мистера Блейна передаёт все чувства, выливающиеся в музыке, и от этого захватывает дух. Другие члены семьи сидят по разным диванам и креслам, рассредоточенным по комнате. В то время как вдовствующая графиня следит за каждой нотой, которую играет мистер Блейн, леди Куинн вертится в кресле, словно ей скучно. Из транса Курта выводит кто-то, стоящий у него за спиной и негромко прочистивший горло, и, обернувшись, он с удивлением обнаруживает собственного отца.

— Как закончишь со своими обязанностями, увидимся вечером у меня, как обычно?

— Да, мистер Хаммел, — отвечает Курт, смущённый тем, что его отец видел, как он шпионит за семейным досугом после обеда.

Помыв хрустальные гранёные фужеры и забрав обувь семьи на утреннюю полировку, Курт отправляется в подсобку дворецкого на вечернее общение. Он застаёт своего отца у чёрного телефона на стойке, приложившего трубку к уху и тренирующегося произносить приветствия в трубку.

— Прости, отец. Я помешал?

— Нет, вовсе нет. Заходи, сынок.

— Ты уже пользовался телефоном?

— Да, но потребуется некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть к нему. Ты не против, если к нам присоединится миссис Хадсон?

— Конечно нет. Мне она очень нравится. Она может быть строгой, когда дело касается работ по дому, но она справедливая и добросердечная.

— Слышал, днём ты проводил время с мистером Блейном?

— Об этом больше разговоров, честное слово. Миссис Сильвестр хотела, чтобы я собрал ежевику для послеобеденного чая, а мистер Блейн спросил, может ли он присоединиться ко мне. Надо сказать, я удивился, увидев его на кухне. У членов семьи есть привычка спускаться на нижний этаж?

— Только у мистера Блейна. Он особенный. Видишь ли, его брат на десять лет старше него, поэтому детство он по большей части провёл с няней. Мистер Блейн любил ходить в деревенскую школу и играть с детьми своего возраста. Сэм Эванс прибыл в аббатство примерно в то же время, что и я. Они тогда были друзья — не разлей вода. Мистер Блейн часами находился в компании мистера Эванса, будь то на улице или внизу. У давно работающих здесь в сердце есть особый уголок для мистера Блейна.

В каморку дворецкого входит миссис Хадсон, по традиции неся в руках поднос с чаем и бисквитами, не забыв прихватить парочку сладких угощений и для Курта.

— Надеюсь, не помешала.

— Нет, вы очень вовремя. Мы как раз говорили о мистере Блейне. Я ещё не рассказал Курту важные новости.

— Рассказывай скорее, отец.

— Начиная со следующей недели, ты будешь ухаживать за мистером Блейном. Тебе нужно будет подавать ему чай и помогать одеваться по утрам.

Миссис Хадсон посмеивается.

— Мистер Блейн известен тем, что бодрствует допоздна, читая чуть ли не до рассвета. Чтобы он своевременно присоединялся к остальным за завтраком, тебе придётся его будить, а не полагаться на систему звонков. Он может быть сонным по утрам, но не волнуйся, он не слишком сварливый.

Курт пытается освоиться с перспективой ответственности будить кого-то каждое утро.

— Что ещё я должен буду делать?

— Ты будешь помогать ему одеваться в течение всего дня, а не только по утрам — в экипировку для верховой езды, дневной костюм для обеда и послеобеденного чая и, конечно же, смокинг на вечер. Тебе нужно будет чистить костюмы после каждого ношения и следить за тем, чтобы бельё было постирано в стиральной машине. И вообще вся его одежда должны быть в идеальном состоянии. Мистер Эванс может помочь с этим.

Курт мысленно закатывает глаза. Он уже выяснил, что его навыки намного превосходят навыки камердинера его светлости.

Миссис Хадсон присоединяется к дискуссии.

— Также тебе нужно будет готовить мистер Блейну ванну и помогать ему, когда он попросит. Например, мыть волосы и тереть спину. И хотя мистер Блейн может и сам управиться с причёской, он справится вдвое быстрее, если ты поможешь ему с помадой.

— Не волнуйся, сынок. Мистер Блейн довольно непритязателен, в отличие от своего старшего брата. Вскоре ты привыкнешь к выполнению того, чего он от тебя ждёт. Но есть и другие обязанности. При необходимости ты будешь сопровождать мистера Блейна, когда он будет выезжать из аббатства. Например, ты поедешь с ним в Саутгемптон, чтобы забрать мисс Берри, когда её корабль прибудет из Америки.

— В самом деле? Я побываю в Саутгемптоне? — Курт пищит от восторга.

Он так много слышал об этом знаменитом портовом городе, в котором полным полно причаливающих и отчаливающих кораблей. Он никогда не думал, что сможет увидеть его своими глазами.

— До тех пор, пока ты удовлетворительно заботишься о мистере Блейне, и здесь, и в Саутгемптоне, ты будешь ездить куда угодно, даже в Лондон. Но не говори остальным — список ещё не объявлен.

— Вы уже рассказали Курту о других его обязанностях? — спрашивает миссис Хадсон.

— Нет, я подумал, что лучше вам рассказать ему, миссис Хадсон.

— Мистер Блейн переговорил со мной после того, как вы сегодня провели время в приусадебном огороде. Мистера Блейна очень впечатлили твои знания в области садоводства и инициативы по улучшению размещения культур. И, как ты знаешь, мы отчаянно нуждаемся в том, кто смог бы помочь. Поэтому, как привыкнешь ухаживать за мистером Блейном, начнёшь ухаживать ещё и за приусадебным огородом.

— Мне бы очень этого хотелось, миссис Хадсон, но я не уверен, что в течение дня у меня будет достаточно свободных часов, чтобы заниматься этим в довесок к моим обычным обязанностям.

— Я обсудил этот вопрос с миссис Хадсон и решил, что ты будешь трудиться в приусадебном огороде вместо полировки серебра в дневные часы. Уверен, Себастиану и мистеру Эвансу по плечу справиться с этой задачей. А теперь ложись спать, сынок. В ближайшие дни переговори с мистером Эвансом, чтобы точно представлять себе, что от тебя ожидают, когда ты начнёшь прислуживать мистеру Блейну в понедельник утром.

Пожелав спокойной ночи, Курт покидает подсобку дворецкого, в глубине души визжа от восторга от вороха хороших новостей, которые сообщил отец. Курт предчувствует, что ему понравится прислуживать мистеру Блейну, а выезды за пределы поместья станут вишенкой на торте. На пути к чёрной лестнице, Курт замечает приоткрытую дверь чёрного хода, через которую осуществляется доставка. Когда он подходит, чтобы закрыть и запереть её, он видит снаружи силуэты Себастиана и мисс Лопез. Они курят сигареты, и Курт удивляется, откуда они взяли табак. Услышав, как произносят его собственное имя, Курт прячется за дверью, чтобы подслушать.

— Не могу подолгу его видеть, — говорит мисс Лопез.

— Этот мальчишка… Он покушается на мою должность.

— Кого это волнует? Кто-то должен будет заменить тебя, когда ты потеснишь мистера Эванса с должности камердинера его светлости. А кто лучше тебя? Ты прислуживаешь лорду Куперу уже пару лет.

— Да, но мне дворецкий аббатства не папочка. У меня нет таких связей, как у Курта. Кроме того, мистер Блейн ему симпатизирует. У меня нехорошее предчувствие на его счёт, — признается Себастиан.

— Совместное собирание ежевики едва ли считается за проявление симпатии.

— Я так давно закидываю удочку в попытках остаться наедине с мистером Блейном. А смазливый гадёныш запросто снимает сливки.

— Будь осторожен, Себастиан. Ты даже не знаешь, есть ли у него такие наклонности.

— Достаточно скоро узнаю, как только начнётся сезон. Пока что каждый раз, когда мистер Блейн оказывается в «малиннике», он ведет себя как застенчивый школьник, при первой же возможности извиняясь и улепётывая от барышень. Может, у него другие потребности, с которыми я смогу ему помочь… хотя бы раз.

Курт сыт по горло сплетнями Себастиана о мистере Блейне. Неудивительно, что отец посоветовал держаться подальше от пересудов среди персонала. Всё взвесив, он решает не сообщать отцу о наклонностях Себастиана. В конце концов, у него те же склонности.

Он не спеша преодолевает два лестничных пролета на пути в спальни для слуг и тихо входит в свою комнату, так как мистер Эванс спит. Может, однажды Курт и будет наслаждаться должностью камердинера. В конце концов, он собирался стать портным, прежде чем отец вызвал его в аббатство Вестервилль. Кроме того, сокращение часов работы позволит больше спать, а в этом он отчаянно нуждается.

Выполнив ночной ритуал по уходу за собой и переодевшись в пижаму, он заползает в кровать и натягивает толстое одеяло до шеи. Хотя оно и царапается, в комнате так холодно, что в радость любой источник тепла. Устроившись поудобнее, Курт мысленно возвращается к подслушанному разговору. Откровенно говоря, юноша не удивлён, что Себастиан и мисс Лопез недолюбливают его — это очевидно по тому, как они к нему относятся. Но что его удивило, так это то, что Себастиану нравятся мужчины и он признался мисс Лопез во влечении к мистеру Блейну.

Курт всю свою жизнь знает, что ему тоже нравятся мужчины в порицаемом смысле. Когда мама читала ему сказки о рыцарях, спасающих принцесс из замков, Курт мечтал о рыцаре в сияющих доспехах, который спас бы его. С возрастом эти чувства только крепли. В то время как другие мальчики на пятничных танцах в ближайшей деревне шептались о девочках, он украдкой поглядывал на самих мальчиков. Иронично, что эти же мальчики считали его казановой, потому что девчонкам всегда нравилась его компания. Его могли восхитить красота и характер девушки, но именно мужчины распаляли его.

Курт старается держать эти побуждения при себе — его могут посадить, если он будет потворствовать своим желаниям. Но это не мешает ему испытывать чувства к мужчинам. Он никогда ни с кем не действовал напролом, как Себастиан. Курт содрогается от мысли о Себастиане, ублажающем мистера Блейна. Курт вообще сомневается в том, что мистер Блейн интересуется мужчинами. В конце концов, разве мистер Блейн посетит сезон не ради поисков жены?

Курт считает, что мистер Блейн без проблем найдёт жену за считанные месяцы. Хотя у него нет титула, наверняка у него будет щедрое содержание. И от внимания дам не ускользнёт и его чрезвычайная красота и безупречные манеры.

Когда Курт предаётся воспоминаниям о проведённом вместе времени за сбором ежевики в теплице приусадебного огорода, ярче всего он помнит сверкающие глаза мистера Блейна, его теплую улыбку и то, как легко было с ним разговаривать. И когда мистер Блейн подмигнул ему на прощание… ему было так комфортно, и он был счастлив; и когда Курт задумывается о причинах, в животе начинают порхать бабочки. Курт знает, что мистер Блейн прямо как мужчина из его детских грёз, но сразу же отгораживается от этой мысли. Со следующей недели Курт будет прислуживать мистеру Блейну, нельзя приступать к новым обязанностям и при этом страстно желать его. Нет, так не пойдёт. Будет тяжело, но он не хочет опозорить себя или своего отца.

Курт закрывает глаза и пытается сосредоточиться на предстоящем визите в Саутгемптон, но последнее, что он видит перед сном за закрытыми веками, — это тёплые карие глаза и подмигивание.

~~~

Коллаж, вдохновлённый самой нежной сценой главы:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание alloff:   
> На этот раз я сама взяла на себя смелость представить обстановку следующей сцены, вот тут много фотографий: https://cutt.ly/wjf6uKC  
> И гифка с телефоном: https://cutt.ly/9jf6i9S


	6. Саутгемптон, часть 1

**Март, 1914**

**Блейн**

Блейн потягивается в кровати, когда слышит, как открывается дверь спальни, а следом раздаются тихие шаги человека с лёгкой поступью, направляющегося к камину. Андерсон ещё крепче вжимается в подушку, заслышав потрескивание вновь ожившего огня, и притворяется спящим, потому что не планирует покидать кровать, пока в комнате не станет тепло и уютно. Снова задремав, он чувствует, как на лицо падает солнечный луч, едва распахиваются шторы. Блейн медленно открывает глаза и видит Курта, который жизнерадостно и ярко улыбается ему.

— Доброе утро, мистер Блейн.

— Доброе утро, Курт. А ты сегодня пришёл не рановато?

— Ну, да, сегодня раньше обычного. Ведь после завтрака мы отправляемся в Саутгемптон.

Блейн садится и поправляет подушку, чтобы на нее опереться. Он улыбается своим мыслям, когда замечает чашку горячего чая на тумбочке.

— Какая книга не давала Вам уснуть до поздней ночи, мистер Блейн?

— «Возвращение Тарзана в джунгли». Ты читал первую книгу?

— Нет, не читал, мистер Блейн.

— Тебе стоит одолжить мой экземпляр. Трудно объяснить, о чём эта история, не испортив интригу, но я думаю, тебе понравится роман.

— Спасибо, мистер Блейн. Я почитаю ночью после того, как выполню свои обязанности.

У Блейна теплеет на душе, когда он старается представить, как Курт читает его книгу в постели этажом выше.

— Я уже собрал вещи к поездке в Саутгемптон, ваш чемодан внизу. Мне осталось подобрать вам одежду на сегодня. Вы предпочтёте коричневый или синий костюм?

— Мне без разницы, Курт. Тот, который, по-твоему, лучше всего на мне смотрится.

— Тогда синий.

Блейн делает глоток чая, наблюдая, как Курт роется в шкафу в поисках подходящих рубашки и галстука. Особо внимателен Андерсон тогда, когда Курт низко наклоняется, чтобы достать носки. Хвосты ливреи Курта спадают по обе стороны тела, открывая чётко выраженные ягодицы. И тут Блейн понимает, что его утренний зов плоти ещё не сошёл. Он стал ежедневным явлением с тех пор, как Курт начал прислуживать ему по утрам, и Андерсон гадает, к чему бы это. С другими у него никогда такой проблемы не возникало.

— Я налил горячую воду в чашу. Пора побриться, и я буду в полном Вашем распоряжении, когда мы прибудем в Саутгемптон.

Курт протягивает Блейну халат и терпеливо ждёт у комода, точа острую бритву с помощью кожаного ремня.

Блейн встает с кровати и надевает халат, тщательно заворачиваясь в него, чтобы не демонстрировать возбуждение ниже пояса. Он садится на стул перед Куртом и откидывает голову, готовясь к бритью. Курт берет полотенце, смоченное в горячей воде, и кладет его на лицо Блейна. Он слышит, как Курт что-то напевает с закрытым ртом, когда смачивает помазок и водит им по крему для бритья «Taylor of Old Bond Street». Блейн чувствует бабочек в животе, когда Курт снимает горячее полотенце и распределяет пену, нежно поглаживая лицо. Предыдущий лакей разводил мыльную пену в чаше для бритья, но Блейн предпочитает метод Курта, сразу наносящего пену на лицо. Мягкие щетинки помазка слегка массируют лицо, и это кажется… интимным. По донёсшемуся аромату сандалового дерева, Блейн понимает, что у Курта достаточно пены, чтобы начать бритьё.

Курт кладёт одну руку на подбородок парня, осторожно поглаживая его одним пальцем, пока другой рукой проводит бритвой по краю шеи. Блейн смотрит на Курта, поджавшего губы и полностью сосредоточившегося на задаче. От Курта исходит сказочный аромат, и Блейн изо всех сил сопротивляется желанию коснуться его лица, чтобы узнать, настолько же оно мягкое, каким кажется. Курт продолжает напевать за работой, и Блейн считает этот звук самым замечательным звуком в мире. Вскоре Курт подносит свободную руку к шее Блейна, брея щёки и подбородок. Растворившись в ощущениях, Блейн понимает, что всё сделано, только когда Курт накрывает лицо холодным влажным полотенцем. Хотя такой контраст — шок для организма, Блейн ёрзает на месте, поскольку вот-вот начнётся его любимая часть.

Курт выжимает из тюбика и растирает в руках толику бальзама после бритья. Затем Курт нежно распределяет бальзам по лицу Блейна массирующими мягкими круговыми движениями. От прикосновения кончиков пальцев Блейн чувствует некий трепет в животе, и член снова начинает твердеть. На вкус Блейна, Курт слишком рано расправляется с поставленной задачей, и, открыв глаза, тот видит, как парень ополаскивает и вытирает бритву и помазок.

— Следует ли мне помочь вам одеться?

Блейн совершенно подавлен тем, что Курт может увидеть его проблему ниже пояса, которая всё никак не пройдёт.

— Нет, в этом нет необходимости. Уверен, у тебя ещё полно дел до нашего отъезда в Саутгемптон. Я и сам неплохо справлюсь.

— Тогда увидимся внизу, мистер Блейн.

Андерсон быстро одевается и укладывает с помощью помады взлохмаченные со сна волосы. Оценив внешний облик в зеркале и решив, что пройдёт проверку своего отца, он мчится вниз по лестнице. Блейн удивлён, обнаружив Хаммела у подножия лестницы, как будто ждущего его.

— Доброе утро, Хаммел.

— Доброе утро, мистер Блейн. Я хотел поинтересоваться, можно ли переговорить с вами перед завтраком?

— Конечно, — отвечает Блейн, вопросительно глядя на дворецкого.

— Речь о Курте... и Саутгемптоне. Курт провёл всю свою жизнь в деревне, впервые покинув её всего несколько недель назад. Самый большой городишко, в котором он бывал, — Тонтон, который скорее похож на крупную деревню. Он никогда не был в местах, подобных Саутгемптону, и поэтому ничего не знает о городской жизни. Дело в том, что я немного волнуюсь за него. Ходят слухи о хулиганах, которые работают в доках.

— Но Курт будет со мной…

— В течение дня, да. Но Курт будет ужинать и спать с мистером Хадсоном, а я не уверен, всегда ли он принимает мудрые решения. Мистер Хадсон себя в обиду не даст, но я обеспокоен тем, что Курт может оказаться в ситуации, к которой плохо подготовлен.

— Я вас прекрасно понимаю, Хаммел. Предоставьте мне с этим разобраться. Я обещаю уберечь Курта и вернуть его в аббатство в целости и сохранности.

— Спасибо, мистер Блейн. Я знал, что вы поймёте. Мне нетрудно поверить в то, что вы присмотрите за Куртом.

Блейн налегает на завтрак, так как не знает, когда им удастся пообедать в Саутгемптоне. Мама предоставляет ему приблизительное описание кузины Рэйчел — миниатюрная длинноволосая кареглазая брюнетка. Ей поручено надеть красное пальто и шляпку, в то время как Блейн должен носить красный цветок на левом лацкане пальто.

Хаммел входит в столовую, как только Блейн заканчивает свою трапезу.

— Машина подана к парадному входу, можете выходить, когда будете готовы, мистер Блейн.

— Я только освежусь и выйду через десять минут, — отвечает Блейн. — Позволите, отец?

— Да, конечно, Блейн. Не забывай, что ты представишь семью в Саутгемптоне. Нельзя недооценивать первое впечатление.

— Я обещаю оправдать имя Андерсонов, отец.

— Ты взял список вещей, которые можно купить в Саутгемптоне? — спрашивает Памела.

— Да, мама. Я куплю всё до завтрашнего прибытия корабля кузины Рэйчел.

Блейн чмокает маму в щёчку, прежде чем покинуть столовую. После того, как он освежился, Хаммел провожает его через парадную дверь, у которой ждёт автомобиль «Рено», свежевымытый и отполированный.

— Взял верёвки, чтобы закрепить чемоданы мисс Берри наверху? В баке хватает бензина?

— Да, мистер Хаммел, — отвечает Хадсон.

— Что ж, тогда, полагаю, пора в путь.

Курт, стоящий рядом с машиной, открывает заднюю дверь. Блейн садится на заднее сиденье, а Курт закрывает дверь и торопится обойти машину, чтобы занять место на переднем сиденье. Хадсон заводит двигатель, положив начало четырехчасовой поездке в Саутгемптон.

— Вы уже бывали в Саутгемптоне, мистер Хадсон? — спрашивает Курт.

— Нет, но туда легко добраться. Достаточно держаться прибрежной дороги.

— Я был в Саутгемптоне несколько раз, — вмешивается Блейн. — Каждые пару лет нас навещает моя американская бабушка, и мне всегда разрешали вместе с мамой встретить её с корабля.

— Какой он, Саутгемптон? — спрашивает Курт.

— Это шумный портовый город. Помимо пассажирских лайнеров, из порта выходят грузовые суда, заполненные углем, сланцем и строительным камнем, а также суда с лесоматериалами, фруктами и вином.

— Не терпится увидеть своими глазами.

— Как и у любого большого города, у него есть свои плюсы и минусы. В Саутгемптоне можно купить практически всё, что душа пожелает — в магазинах, которые обслуживают пассажиров, садящихся на суда. Тем не менее, нам нужно сохранять осторожность, избегая докеров вечером, особенно, когда у них в животах полно пива. А где ты бывал, Курт?

— Нигде, откровенно говоря. Я родился в Мидсомер Нортоне, что в Сомерсете, и жил там до восьми лет. Потом мама умерла, и я уехал жить к тёте и дяде на ферму около Уивелискомба, а отец отправился в Вестервилльское аббатство. Я был в Тонтоне несколько раз, но на этом всё. На данный момент переезд в Вестервилль — моё самое дальнее путешествие.

— Тогда, я так полагаю, это будет твоё первое приключение в череде многих других.

— Я, конечно, на это надеюсь, — вздыхает Курт.

Блейна отвлекает дорожный знак, информирующий о том, что они находятся в десяти милях от Торки.

— Хадсон, ты везёшь нас на запад, тогда как Саутгемптон в восточной стороне! Нам нужно развернуться.

— Извините, мистер Блейн. Мне сказали следовать по прибрежной дороге. Никто не сказал, в каком направлении.

— Определенно на восток, Хадсон.

Шофёр совершает разворот, в процессе которого Блейн и Курт цепляются за ремни, свисающие сбоку. Когда Хадсон берёт правильное направление, Блейн снова расслабляется на заднем сиденье.

— Вы бывали в Америке, мистер Блейн? — спрашивает Курт.

— Нет, не бывал. Я очень хочу посетить Нью-Йорк и увидеть всё, о чем мне рассказывала моя американская бабушка.

— Я бы тоже хотел побывать в Нью-Йорке, — признается Курт. — Кажется, тот мир отличается от юго-западной Англии. Америка — страна возможностей, и я хотел бы увидеть её своими глазами.

Блейну интересно, чем Курт хотел бы заняться там, если бы у него была такая возможность, но решает промолчать. Он знает, что ему не следут подогревать подобные чувства среди слуг. В машине повисает тишина, поскольку Хадсон сосредоточен на дороге, а Блейн не может не восхищаться профилем Курта, пока тот смотрит в окно. У парня теплеет на душе от мысли, что они проведут день вместе.

С чего бы это? Не то чтобы он никогда не был рядом с красивыми слугами. Тем не менее, в Курте есть что-то особенное, речь не только о его внешности. Возможно, дело в том, с какой жизнерадостностью он занимается своей работой. Или, может, вопросы, которые Курт всегда задаёт, намекают на то, что за человек скрывается под образом вышколенного лакея.

Тем не менее, Курт — не тот человек, о котором Блейн должен размышлять. В конце концов, ему нужно найти жену в предстоящем лондонском сезоне, а прежде — забрать кузину Рэйчел из Саутгемптона. Не в первый раз Блейну приходит мысль, что кузина Рэйчел приезжает как нельзя вовремя. Он узнает от неё, как вести себя с дамами из высшего общества, и скоро у него рядом с ними будет теплеть на душе так, как в присутствии Курта.

Вскоре Блейн засыпает, усыплённый шумом двигателя. Он просыпается через несколько часов, когда машина останавливается. Хадсон выходит наружу, чтобы посмотреть на дорожные знаки. Увидев, как он почёсывает голову, Блейн выходит из машины, чтобы помочь ему.

— Я заблудился. Я с час не видел побережья, — признаётся Хадсон.

Блейн смотрит на дорожные знаки и вздыхает.

— Это потому, что мы движемся на север. Ты должен был повернуть направо и направиться на юг полчаса назад. Нам нужно развернуться.

Вернувшись к машине, Блейн и Курт автоматически готовятся к развороту Хадсона. Не успевают они опомниться, как возвращаются на перекрёсток, и Хадсон едет по верной дороге в сторону Саутгемптона. Вскоре они доезжают до деревень и, минуя их, вдыхают запах морского бриза. Блейн смотрит на Курта, который не отрывает взгляда от окна машины, стремясь впитать всё, что они проезжают.

Блейн говорит Финну притормозить, когда чувствует, как начинает урчать живот. Неудивительно: час обеда давно пробил. Парень соображает, где они находятся, и улыбается при виде знакомой вывески магазина.

— Хадсон, можешь остановиться перед этой пекарней, что впереди? Мы припозднились с обедом, нужно перекусить. Поедим в парке через улицу.

Хадсон паркуется перед пекарней глостерширских пирогов с хрустящей корочкой. Блейн быстро выпрыгивает из машины и входит в магазин, уже зная, что хочет заказать. Он покупает три коронных пирожка с мясом и почками, а также бутылки с имбирным лимонадом. Оплатив покупки, Блейн переходит дорогу и присоединяется к Хадсону и Курту на скамейке в парке. Хадсон без промедления уписывает за обе щёки пирожок, приканчивая его в рекордно короткие сроки.

— Вы купили нам обед? — спрашивает Курт.

— Конечно, купил. А ты думал, мы не будем есть в Саутгемптоне?

— Почему же, но я думал, что поем только вечером в отеле в помещении для слуг. Отец снабдил меня небольшой суммой на чай и булочку, если я проголодаюсь до этого.

— Можешь приберечь свои карманные деньги на полдник. Нам предстоит сегодня много дел, так что ешь. Глостерширские пироги с хрустящей корочкой славятся на всю Англию.

Блейн наблюдает, как Курт пробует кусочек мясного пирожка, и улыбается, когда видит, как Курт закрывает глаза и жуёт, расплываясь в блаженной улыбке.

— Это самое вкусное, что я только пробовал. За эти огромные куски мяса и почек можно умереть.

— Спокойно, Курт. Я пообещал твоему отцу вернуть тебя в целости и сохранности. Местные пирожки отменные, но не такие вкусные, как у поварихи.

— Она иногда снабжает вас пирожками для утреннего перекуса при верховой езде?

— Ты в курсе?

— Кто, по-вашему, снабжает Уэса перекусами каждое утро? — ухмыляется Курт.

Блейн склоняет голову, посмеиваясь про себя. Конечно, именно Курт доставляет угощения по утрам в конюшню. Курт всегда так или иначе причастен ко всему хорошему, что есть в его жизни.

Покончив с пирожками и имбирным лимонадом, они возвращаются к машине. Хадсон снова заводит «Рено», и они возвращаются на дорогу, переходя к последнему этапу путешествия. Блейн дает шофёру указания о том, как проехать, чтобы они не потерялись на пути к центру Саутгемптона. Вскоре на улицах становится всё больше автомобилей и пешеходов, прогуливающихся по тротуарам.

— Это трамвай? — любопытствует Курт.

— А как же. Они появились в Саутгемптоне в 1900 году, к новому столетию.

— Я никогда не ездил на трамвае или поезде, если на то пошло. Только на двуколках, машинах и автобусах… и паровом тракторе, который дядя арендует для сбора урожая.

Десять минут спустя машина тормозит напротив Юго-восточного отеля — места их остановки в Саутгемптоне. Четырехэтажное здание из красного кирпича с белоснежной отделкой вокруг окон и колоннами с замысловатыми фризами стоит на углу квартала в центре города. Он считается самым желанным отелем в Саутгемптоне не только из-за его богатства и высокого уровня обслуживания, но и потому, что он удобно расположен рядом с железнодорожной станцией и доками, в которые заходят пассажирские лайнеры.

— Видишь вон там док, Курт? Именно оттуда КПС «Титаник» отчалил два года назад, и больше никогда уже не вернулся.

— Вы же не думаете, что у мисс Берри будут проблемы с пересечением Атлантического…

— Нет, она на надежном и заслуживающем доверия лайнере «Белая звезда».

Портье отеля, одетый в шикарную красную униформу и кепку, открывает дверь машины для Блейна. Хадсон выпрыгивает из машины и предоставляет ещё одному портье небольшой багаж на одну ночь. Получив указания о том, где припарковаться, Хадсон подходит к Блейну.

— Я вам понадоблюсь сегодня, мистер Блейн? Мне нужно подыскать пару запчастей для машины, мистер Хаммел наказал забрать вино из хранилища Ланкестера, а миссис Сильвестр дала мне список продуктов, которые нужно закупить.

— Занимайся своими делами, Хадсон. Мы с Куртом разберёмся со списком моей матери. Полагаю, обернёмся к ужину. Увидимся утром. Постарайся не потеряться в закоулках.

После отъезда Хадсона Блейн слышит, как Курт хихикает у него за спиной, поэтому Андерсон поворачивается и лукаво смотрит на него.

— У мистера Хадсона топографический кретинизм. Кажется, он может заблудиться и в трёх соснах.

— Гораздо лучше, что он работает в гараже, а не в главном доме. Он не продержался и до обеда в свой первый день в качестве второго лакея. Его мать и Хаммел боялись, что с бокалами и фарфоровой посудой может что-то приключиться. Подожди, пожалуйста, в зоне портье прямо за дверью, пока я нас зарегистрирую.

Блейн проходит к регистрационной стойке, соответствующей его статусу — там обычно заселяются с кораблей пассажиры первого класса. Стены украшает белый мрамор из Италии, а хрустальные люстры отражают лучи света. Большую часть пола прикрывает зелёный шерстяной ковёр с орнаментом, а у стойки регистрации аккуратно расставлены стулья, диваны и тумбочки. Блейн направляется к ней и завершает все формальности. Он рад узнать, что отец забронировал ему роскошную комнату с видом на океан. Блейн спрашивает, как пройти в общежитие для слуг в подвале, и уточняет, есть ли какие-то правила. За исключением необходимости вернуться в общежитие не позднее десяти часов вечера, Курт может делать всё, что пожелает.

Блейн направляется в зону портье и улыбается, когда видит, как бдительно Курт следит за его небольшим багажом.

— Пожалуйста, отправь мой чемодан в комнату двести шесть, — инструктирует Блейн.

— Я могу и сам поднять, — вмешивается Курт. — Хотите, я распакую вещи, пока вы освежаетесь, мистер Блейн?

— Сейчас в этом нет необходимости. Мы прибыли в Саутгемптон немного позже, чем планировалось, а мне ещё нужно решить некоторые семейные вопросы. Ты будешь со мной до конца дня.

~~~

Коллаж для создания утреннего настроения:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) «Титаник» являлся Королевским почтовым судном, о чём свидетельствовал префикс RMS (Royal Mail Ship), т.е. по-русски я перевела аббревиатуру как КПС, хотя у нас она и не используется, нашла только в переводе книги. Перед выходом в рейс в почтовый отсек через люк на носовой межнадстроечной палубе лайнера было загружено 3364 50-килограммовых мешка с почтой. За восемь дней плавания почтовым клеркам предстояло отсортировать около 40 000 писем и бандеролей по штатам и городам США. Кстати, события «Аббатства Даунтон» начинаются чуть раньше, чем Вестервилль, как раз с известия о трагедии, которое очень повлияло на будущее Аббатства.
> 
> 2) Хранилище Ланкастера — средневековое хранилище вин, предположительно XIV в. Саутгемптон славится хранилищами, посмотреть и почитать подробнее можно тут: https://seesouthampton.co.uk/southamptons-city-vaults/


	7. Саутгемптон, часть 2

**Март 1914**

**Курт**

Курт следует за Блейном по закоулкам Саутгемптона, стараясь ни в кого не врезаться. Через пять минут они доходят почти до конца Хай-стрит, которая находится в центре главного торгового района. Курт думал, что переулки забиты народом, но ничто не могло подготовить его к толпе людей на Хай-стрит. Здесь полно джентльменов и дам, делающих запасы перед долгим морским путешествием, курьеров, несущих большие коробки, чтобы пополнить припасы магазинов, и детей, мчащихся по улицам в поисках ближайшего магазина сладостей.

Их первая остановка — Г. Болдуин & компания, и Курт сразу же чувствует чудесные ароматы, когда они входят в лавку травника. Пока мистер Блейн занят с лавочником, ищущим для графини лавандовое ароматерапевтическое масло, Курт идёт к прилавку, на котором выставлены образцы. Он по очереди вынимает пробки из бутылочек и вдыхает аромат густого душистого масла. Добравшись до шестого образца, Курт закрывает глаза, а на его губах начинает играть лёгкая улыбка.

— Судя по выражению лица, ты нашёл масло, которое тебе нравится.

Услышав голос мистера Блейна, Курт быстро открывает глаза, немного смущённый тем, что его застукали.

— Райский аромат. Напоминает маму. Что это?

Мистер Блейн берёт у Курта бутылочку и, принюхавшись, узнаёт запах.

— Ромашка. Некоторым людям нравится пить ромашковый чай, но я предпочитаю одну-две капли масла при принятии ванны. Мне стоит купить его?

— Только если Вы захотите, мистер Блейн.

Мистер Блейн добавляет ромашковое масло к своим покупкам, и Курт с нетерпением ждёт возможности добавить несколько капель в ванну Блейна и почувствовать, как благоухание повиснет в воздухе.

Мистер Блейн ведёт их в следующий магазин, «Бакалею Сойера». Вместо обычных бакалейных товаров вроде муки, специй и чая, у этого продавца сплошная роскошь, подобной которой Курт никогда раньше не видел.

— Мне нужна банка мармита, — говорит Блейн владельцу.

— Что это, мистер Блейн? Я никогда ещё такого не видел в столовой.

— Это дрожжевая паста, которую миссис Сильвестр нравится намазывать на тосты. Я не удивлён тому, что она не делится ею со всеми остальными внизу. Я куплю две банки и скажу миссис Сильвестр, что одна для столовой слуг.

Мистер Блейн обращает внимание на стеллаж за прилавком.

— Хм… Консервированная фасоль «Хайнц». Представь — фасоль уже приготовлена и законсервирована. Думаю, я куплю полдюжины банок.

Мистер Блейн поворачивается к Курту и добавляет: 

— Надеюсь, теперь фасоль будут чаще подавать на завтрак.

Выбрав полдюжины шоколадных батончиков, которые, как заверяет мистер Блейн, предназначены для миссис Хадсон и других слуг, он оплачивает заказ и организует доставку упакованных посылок в отель.

Когда они продолжают путь по Хай-стрит, мистер Блейн останавливается перед большим магазином, над входом которого висит вывеска Общество с ограниченной ответственностью «Ф.Б. Вулворт и компания». Мистер Блейн лучезарно улыбается со словами:

— Нам стоит зайти сюда, Курт. Это новый, американский тип магазина. Тут есть трёх- и шестипенсовые отделы, так что, я думаю, ты найдёшь, что купить на карманные деньги, выданные тебе Хаммелом.

Когда они идут по проходам, Курт трогает всё, что его интересует.

— Не могу поверить в то, что всем можно прикасаться к вещам. Я привык просить продавца что-то принести с прилавка.

— Думаю, в будущем это станет нормой, судя по количеству людей в этом магазине. Давай выйдем из отдела товаров для дома и посмотрим одежду.

Они направляются в отдел мужской одежды, и Курт сразу устремляется к выставленным фланелевым рубашкам. Он гладит ткань, млея от ощущения мягкости. Да ведь это идеальный тип рубашки, которую можно носить на работе в огороде.

— Тебе нравятся эти рубашки? — спрашивает мистер Блейн.

— Я не уверен, в курсе ли вы, мистер Блейн, но я буду отвечать за приусадебный огород, когда мы вернёмся. В аббатстве Вестервилль у меня нет никакой фермерской одежды, а я не могу ухаживать за садом в ливрее лакея. Этот тип рубашки — именно то, что мне нужно. Она достаточно плотная, чтобы я не мёрз, и будет хорошо носиться.

— Так ты говоришь мне, что тебе нужны новые рубашки? — дразнит мистер Блейн.

— О, я бы никогда так не поступил, мистер Блейн! Я дам отцу о них знать, и, возможно, он обдумает покупку.

— Поскольку мы здесь, и это идеальная рубашка для твоих новых обязанностей по садоводству, я куплю её. В конце концов, мы спасём более дорогую ливрею лакея от грязи и земли. Я думаю, от двух рубашек никому вреда не будет.

Курт удивлён щедрости мистера Блейна, но пребывает в слишком большом восторге, чтобы отказаться от новой покупки. Он знает, что отец расстроится, когда узнает, но в конечном итоге разумный довод о том, что одежда подойдёт для огорода, перевесит.

— Мистер Блейн, кажется, размер мне в пору? — спрашивает Курт, прижимая рубашку к верхней части тела, и краснеет, когда взгляд Блейна медленно скользит по его телу.

— Эээ… Выглядит идеально.

— Теперь мне нужно определиться с цветами, — деловито заявляет Курт, обращая внимание на большой ассортимент.

— Мне нравится голубая фланелевая рубашка — под твои глаза. Зелёная тоже ничего. А теперь иди подбери пару брюк.

— Спасибо, мистер Блейн! — отвечает Курт, передавая рубашки мистеру Блейну, прежде чем броситься в отдел брюк. На этот раз Курт выбирает сам — пару синих комбинезонов, которые, судя по виду, удобные, но при этом практичные.

Когда молодые люди направляются к кассе, в проходе с товарами по шесть пенни что-то бросается Курту в глаза. Декоративная тарелочка, изображающая очень высокое сооружение.

— Что это за здание, мистер Блейн?

— О, это Вулворт-билдинг в Нью-Йорке. Самое высокое здание в мире.

— Какая у него высота?

— Вулворт-билдинг достроили только в прошлом году. Если память мне не изменяет, почти 800 футов.

Курт считает, что Нью-Йорк, должно быть, удивительный город с невероятно высокими зданиями, полными товаров, которые могут себе позволить такие люди, как Хаммел. Он хочет запомнить время, проведённое в Саутгемптоне, как напоминание о том, что Курт всегда должен мечтать масштабно.

— Я куплю эту тарелку на карманные деньги. Однажды я увижу Вулворт-билдинг воочию.

Напоследок они заходят в книжную лавку «Блэквелл». Мистер Блейн с головой уходит в изучение отдела новинок, а Курт решает осмотреться в отделе периодических изданий. Хаммел поднимает голову, когда слышит громкий визг, и улыбается, увидев мистера Блейна со свежайшей книгой о Шерлоке Холмсе в руках. Курт переключает внимание на предлагаемые журналы и берёт последний выпуск «Журнала моды джентльмена». Перелистывая страницы, парень настолько поглощён фотографиями людей, одетых по последнему писку моды, что не замечает, когда кто-то встаёт у него за спиной.

— Тебе нравится мода? — спрашивает мистер Блейн.

— Ммм… да, нравится. Она была одним из моих хобби до того, как я начал работать в аббатстве Вестервилль.

— Тогда я куплю его для тебя.

— Нет, мистер Блейн. Это слишком! Я не могу принять это. Что скажет отец?

— Чепуха, Курт. Я полностью обновлю гардероб к лондонскому сезону. Я скажу Хаммелу, что купил его для тебя, чтобы ты изучил последние веяния и подкинул мне идеи. Он примет к сведению, что ты хорошо выполняешь свои обязанности.

Мистер Блейн берёт журнал и кладёт в большую стопку книг на прилавке. Курт удивлён, что среди них есть сборник «Дублинцы» Джеймса Джойса. Юноша сомневается в том, что ирландские бедные так уж сильно отличаются от английских. Он ухмыляется, когда видит новинку «Ночной ветер», потому что никогда не принимал мистера Блейна за поклонника иллюстраций. К счастью, тот организует доставку книг в отель, ведь иначе Курту пришлось бы таскать покупки до конца дня.

Как только они заканчивают со всеми необходимыми приобретениями, заодно прикупив кое-каких угощений, они оказываются в самом конце Хай-стрит.

— Пойдём со мной. Я хочу кое-что тебе показать.

Мистер Блейн сходит с Хай-стрит. Через несколько кварталов они оказываются перед средневековыми вратами. Двухэтажное строение, выполненное из камня и кремня и увенчанное зубцами, впечатляет.

— Я никогда раньше не видел ничего подобного. Для чего это?

— Во времена норманнов французские войска постоянно совершали набеги на Саутгемптон. В 1300 годы король Эдуард III приказал построить вокруг города стену для защиты. Раньше это были главные ворота в Саутгемптон. Сейчас тут размещается полицейское подразделение, а ещё недавно их использовали в качестве тюрьмы, но её закрыли из-за увеличившегося дорожного движения и трамваев. Думаю, Совет не уверен, что теперь делать с вратами.

— Надеюсь, их сохранят в первозданном виде в память об их истории.

— Я тоже. Готов отправиться в обратный путь?

Когда Курт кивает, мистер Блейн, снова взяв на себя инициативу, идёт к ближайшей трамвайной остановке и проверяет расписание.

— Нам везёт. Следующий трамвай будет здесь через две минуты.

— Мы действительно прокатимся на трамвае, мистер Блейн?

— Какое посещение Саутгемптона без хотя бы одной поездки на трамвае.

Курт практически подпрыгивает на месте от предвкушения. Вскоре трамвай прибывает, и они садятся в первый вагон, чтобы иметь и боковой, и передний обзор. Они занимают места рядом друг с другом в самом первом ряду, благодаря чему Курту предоставляется лучший вид из окон. Когда трамвай трогается, мистер Блейн расплачивается с кондуктором. Курт смотрит в окно, задавая всевозможные вопросы:

— Как вам котелок этого джентльмена?  
— Почему там расположен магазин велосипедов, хотя я не видел здесь ни одного велосипедиста?  
— Что продают в «Повар Томас и сын»?

Несмотря на любопытство, Курту трудно сосредоточиться на ответах мистера Блейна, поскольку он гораздо больше сосредоточен на ощущении соприкосновения их боков на узких сиденьях. Курт чувствует румянец, упиваясь горячим трением, вызванным мускулистой ногой мистера Блейна.

Солнце уже почти садится к тому времени, когда они возвращаются в отель на юго-западе, нагруженные покупками. Они оба поднимаются на лифте на второй этаж, и мистер Блейн отпирает дверь, когда они достигают номера двести шесть. Он довольно просторный, с двуспальной кроватью, двумя тумбочками, шкафом для одежды, комодом и туалетным столиком. В углу есть кресло и лампа для чтения. Курт занимает себя распаковкой, а мистер Блейн приводит себя в порядок в смежной с комнатой ванной.

Вернувшись в спальню, мистер Блейн снимает дневной наряд и передает каждый предмет одежды Курту, который аккуратно всё складывает и убирает на хранение в гардероб.

— Вот бы мне не надо было спускаться в ресторан отеля. Этим вечером я ничего не хочу больше, чем долго отмокать в ванне с несколькими каплями ромашкового масла, уткнувшись носом в нового «Шерлока Холмса». Однако отец узнает, если я не появлюсь на ужине.

«Интересно, что делают бедные?» — размышляет про себя Курт и слой за слоем вручает мистеру Блейну всю одежду, которую нужно надеть в этот вечер. После помощи с пуговицами на рубашке и запонками Курт берёт бабочку и надевает её на шею мистера Блейна. Курт стоит так близко, что чувствует тёплое дыхание мистера Блейна, овевающее лицо. Курт гадает, каково было бы задеть губами этот рот, а затем качает головой, чтобы избавиться от неджентльменских мыслей.

— Вам сегодня нужно что-то ещё, мистер Блейн?

— Нет. У вас с Хадсоном есть планы на вечер?

— Нет, мистер Хадсон сказал, что поужинает в городе и его не стоит ждать. Я просто поужинаю внизу, в столовой для прислуги, а потом удалюсь в постель и почитаю журнал, который вы мне купили.

— Думаю, это мудрое решение, Курт. Уже стемнело, и скоро работники причала закончат смену. Улочки и пабы — не лучшее место для тебя в поздний час.

— Тогда я сейчас пойду вниз. Во сколько вас разбудить?

— В восемь. Корабль кузины Рэйчел прибудет не раньше полудня, но я настроен завтра прогуляться по набережной.

Курт кивает и выходит из комнаты. Перед тем, как закрыть дверь, он останавливается.

— Мистер Блейн?

Мистер Блейн поднимает глаза и вопросительно мычит.

— Я хочу поблагодарить вас за сегодняшнее. Это был лучший день в моей жизни. Я ел стейк и пирог с почками, увидел часть Саутгемптона, посетил «Вулворт», прикупил одежды для садоводства, проехался на трамвае, и у меня появился новый журнал.

Мистер Блейн улыбается:

— Всегда пожалуйста. Спокойной ночи, Курт.

— Спокойной ночи, мистер Блейн.

~~~

Поужинав на нижнем этаже отеля супом и булочкой, Курт осторожно заходит в общую спальню слуг, не зная, чего ожидать. Он испытывает облегчение от того, что тут практически пусто, все остальные наслаждаются пабами Саутгемптона. Он ходит туда-сюда по рядам двухъярусных кроватей, пока не находит ту, на которой размещены их с мистером Хадсоном дорожные сумки. Переодевшись в одежду для сна и выполнив обычный ритуал в смежной ванной комнате, он взбирается на верхнюю койку. Он однозначно не намерен подвергать себя риску того, что мистер Хадсон случайно упадёт на него ночью.

Курт вполне доволен перспективой остаться сегодня в четырёх стенах и прочитать новый выпуск «Журнала мод джентльмена». И его отец, и мистер Блейн предупредили его о сомнительной стороне Саутгемптона в тёмное время суток, и он определённо не хочет подвергать себя опасности. Кроме того, он пообещал мистеру Блейну не покидать отель до утра, и Курт не хочет его разочаровывать.

Безусловно, день выдался захватывающий, и он должен благодарить за это мистера Блейна. Тот совсем не чванлив, в отличие от других знатных джентльменов его возраста. С мистером Блейном действительно довольно легко общаться. Курту становится неловко рядом с ним, лишь когда его собственные мысли уносит не в ту сторону — насколько красив мистер Блейн. Нет сомнений в физическом влечении. «Нужно убить эти чувства в зародыше, пока мистер Блейн не смекнул».

Курт заглядывает под койку, когда слышит шум с нижней половины кровати. Он с облегчением видит, что это всего лишь мистер Хадсон, снимающий тяжёлые ботинки.

— Интересный вечер, мистер Хадсон?

Мистер Хадсон мотает головой:

— Ты не поверишь, насколько сложна уличная система Саутгемптона. Мне удалось пополнить продовольствие, приобрести вино и еду, но я не смог найти автомастерскую, хоть ты тресни. К счастью, ребята в пабе знали, где она, и нарисовали мне карту. Можешь передать мистеру Блейну, что мы пересечёмся с вами уже на пристани в полдень?

Курт гадает, не станет ли он гонцом с плохими вестями:

— Разве вы не должны сами сообщить мистеру Блейну? Он разозлится?

— О нет, мистер Блейн не будет против. Он очень хорошо меня знает. Мне может понадобиться чуть больше времени, чтобы что-то сделать, но я всегда справляюсь.

— Давно вы живёте в аббатстве?

— Мы с мамой приехали в аббатство Вестервилль, когда мне было десять. Мой отец служил в том же полку, что и его светлость во время Бурской войны. Когда он пал в бою, мама не имела возможности нас содержать. Она несколько лет отчаянно боролась, прислуживая семье в Бате. Как раз тогда, когда казалось, что нет другого выбора, кроме как попасть в работный дом, его светлость услышал о нашем положении и предложил моей матери должность экономки. С тех пор мы живём в аббатстве Вестервилль.

Курт не впервые слышит о благородстве графа в отношении своих слуг, особенно проявившейся в позволении миссис Хадсон воспитать сына в аббатстве. В конце концов, граф рискнул, когда много лет назад нанял его отца в качестве дворецкого. Мистер Хадсон, кажется, примерно того же возраста, что и мистер Блейн, и Курту любопытно, каким тот был в детстве.

— Вы знали мистера Блейна всё это время?

— Конечно. Да ведь мы даже несколько лет ходили в одну деревенскую школу. Мистер Блейн был зубрилой, всегда утыкался носом в книгу. Но мистер Блейн был так дружелюбен со всеми и любил играть с нами вне школьных стен. Они с Сэмом Эвансом чего только не вытворяли. А вот его брат, лорд Купер, — совсем другой. На каникулах он возвращался из Итона и шутил над нами.

— Вы ещё дружите с мистером Блейном?

— Мы вполне ладим. Когда я не за рулём, мистер Блейн приходит в гараж с угощением от повара, и мы болтаем о том о сём. О мистере Блейне я скажу одно — он самый дружелюбный джентльмен, которого ты когда-либо встретишь. Он не зазнаётся, как другие люди его положения.

— И всё же вы называете его мистером Блейном.

— На шестнадцатый день рождения обращение сменили с «мастера Блейна» на «мистера Блейна». Мистер Хаммел настаивал на том, чтобы мы, молодые, называли его по-новому в знак уважения. Честно говоря, «мистер» легко проскальзывает при обращении к Блейну. Он, безусловно, пользуется моим уважением.

Курт обдумывает сказанное мистером Хадсоном, только подтверждающее его собственные мысли о мистере Блейне. Похоже, сегодня мистер Блейн старался изо всех сил сделать этот день для него особенным — визит в «Вулворт», катание на трамвае, знакомство со старинными вратами и многое другое. Курт улыбается самому себе, придумывая план, который позволит ответить взаимностью хоть в малой доле.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В блоге у автора фика HKVoyage можно прочесть об иерархии должностей прислуги: https://hkvoyage.tumblr.com/post/171944374876/westerville-abbey-hierarchy-and-duties-of  
> И о титулах членов семьи Андерсон: https://hkvoyage.tumblr.com/post/171944372721/westerville-abbey-titles-of-the-anderson-family


	8. Прибытие кузины Рэйчел

**Март 1914**   
**Блейн**

Блейн через силу ужинает в большом обеденном зале Юго-западного отеля. Он рад, что сидит один, поскольку погружён в свои мысли. Он обдумывает события дня и улыбается, когда вспоминает восхищение Курта во время их дня в Саутгемптоне. Блейн счастлив, что приложил дополнительные усилия, чтобы сделать день особенным для Курта.

Хотя они впервые провели существенное время вместе, Блейн может сказать, что Курту комфортно рядом с ним. Блейн надеется, что Курт не уловил его потаённых взглядов в течение дня. Было так трудно удержаться от разглядывания, потому что Курт — самый красивый человек, которого он когда-либо видел. И это наводит на дальнейшие размышления о собственных чувствах.

Раньше он никогда не считал мужчину красивым, но именно таков Курт. Его цвет лица — фарфорово-белый, румяные щёки придают ему здоровое сияние. Его волосы, выглядящие мягкими на ощупь, тщательно уложены. Его глаза прекрасны, они словно меняют цвет с голубого на зелёный и все промежуточные оттенки. Он преподносит свою высокую стройную фигуру с гордостью и изяществом. Когда Блейн представляет облик Курта, у него всё внутри переворачивается, и он понимает, что такого никогда не случалось при мыслях о девушке.

На стол продолжают подавать многочисленные блюда, но, как только уносят очередную тарелку, Блейн не может вспомнить, что только что съел. При первой возможности он возвращается в номер и быстро переодевается, моется и забирается в кровать. Он знает, что новой книге о Шерлоке Холмсе придётся подождать ещё денёк, потому что все его мысли по-прежнему занимает Курт.

Блейн гадает, что если он подобен одному из тех мужчин, о которых сплетничают поздно ночью в дортуарах военной академии Сандхёрста. Он наслышан о грешных мужчинах, которым нравятся другие мужчины, занимающихся неописуемыми вещами друг с другом. Ходит много слухов о том, что заведующий пансионом встаёт по ночам, и Блейн всегда старается его избегать. Блейн не думает, что то, как его тело реагирует на Курта, вообще грешно — на самом деле, ощущения довольно приятные.

Блейн надеется, что будущая жена будет вызывать в нём схожие чувства, однако сомневается в этом. В прошлом девушки без конца уделяли ему внимание на танцах, в том числе писаные красавицы. Но ни одна из них не вызывала в Блейне чувств, подобных нынешним.

Возможно, это просто этап, который он переживает, поскольку испытывает давление из-за поиска жены в предстоящем лондонском сезоне. Он встретит прелестную даму, которая сразит его наповал, прямо как Куинн Купера. Наверняка Блейн знает одно — он не может думать о Курте в таком ключе. Он должен каким-то образом избавиться от этих мыслей, выжидая время, пока его будущее не определится и он не отдалится от искушений аббатства Вестервилль.  
~~~

Блейн просыпается от лёгких, но настойчивых стуков в дверь. Он вылезает из кровати, надевает халат и направляется к двери. Едва стоит открыть, как в комнату входит Курт с подносом для завтрака, улыбаясь так же ярко, как луч солнца.

— Доброе утро, мистер Блейн. Я не был уверен, пожелаете ли вы спуститься в столовую этим утром, поэтому решил доставить завтрак наверх.

— Завтрак в постель! Ты меня балуешь, Курт.

— Надеюсь, — отвечает Курт, краснея.

Блейн идёт в ванную, чтобы сделать всё необходимое, затем бежит назад и прыгает в кровать. Курт уже открыл шторы, и вид за окном кажется необычайно ярким и солнечным для марта. Когда Курт ставит поднос на колени, Андерсон замечает в уголке красную гвоздику. Курт, должно быть, слышал, как его мать на завтраке прошлым утром упоминала бутоньерку с красным цветком. Это напоминание о том, что Курт умён и думает обо всех его нуждах.

Сделав первый глоток чая, Блейн спрашивает:

— Так чем ты вчера занимался, Курт?

— Ужинал с другими слугами, остановившимися в отеле. Еда была сносной, но не такой вкусной, как у миссис Сильвестр. После этого я сразу отправился в постель и прочитал журнал, который вы мне вчера купили. В нём полно последних модных тенденций, подаривших мне столько идей.

— Хорошо, тогда я обязательно возьму тебя с собой, когда отправлюсь к портному в следующем месяце. Уверен, твои советы будут ценнее, чем от Эванса.

— Уверен, мистер Эванс хороший советчик для всех джентльменов в аббатстве.

— Мы же говорим о Сэме Эвансе? Нет такой вселенной, в которой Эванс хоть что-то знает о моде.

— Тогда почему он камердинер вашего отца?

— Эту историю рассказывать Эвансу, а не мне.

В разговоре наступает неловкая заминка, поэтому Блейн быстро меняет тему:

— Хадсон вчера вернулся до комендантского часа?

— Да, мистер Хадсон вернулся задолго до десяти. О, я забыл упомянуть, что мистер Хадсон сегодня утром уходит по делам. Видимо, у него вчера возникли некоторые трудности с поиском магазина автомобильных запчастей.

Блейн хихикает:

— Он потерялся по дороге туда?

Курт кивает и присоединяется к смеху.

— По крайней мере, мистер Хадсон сумел найти дорогу к торговцу вином и продуктовой лавке. Ему бы все уши прожужжали, если бы он вернулся в аббатство с пустыми руками. Так или иначе, он встретится с нами на пирсе ровно в полдень. Мистер Хадсон заверил, что знает, как определять время.

— Очень смешно, Курт. Так, если утро только в нашем с тобой распоряжении, как насчёт прогулки по знаменитому причалу Саутгемптона?

— С большим удовольствием, мистер Блейн. Вы будете принимать ванну с утра?

— Думаю, я подожду возвращения в Вестервилль. Я хочу принять ванну днём, после автомобильной поездки.

— Очень хорошо. Я принёс бритвенные принадлежности. Мне чётко указали побрить вас утром перед знакомством с мисс Берри.

Блейн стонет. Без сомнения, его мать что-то нашептала Курту на ушко. Однако, чего она не знает, так это того, что бритьё стало его любимым времяпрепровождением теперь, когда это одна из обязанностей Курта.  
~~~

После неторопливой прогулки по саутгемптонской пристани и рассматривания грузовых и военно-морских судов они наконец добираются до набережной, к которой причаливают пассажирские лайнеры. Эта часть пристани намного элегантнее с виду, ведь состоятельная публика ждёт тут родственников и друзей. Им уже виден вдали корабль «Белая звезда», трубы которого извергают густой чёрный дым.

— После всей утренней прогулки, полагаю, пришло время для раннего обеда. Я задумал угостить тебя особым блюдом, — говорит Блейн, останавливаясь перед лавкой «Улов рыбака».

— Я уже ел рыбу с хрустящим картофелем, мистер Блейн. Может, в это трудно поверить, но даже в Тонтоне есть лавка с рыбой и хрустящей картошкой.

— Но там нет «Улова рыбака». Его вполне можно назвать местным фаворитом.

После того, как Блейн покупает три порции рыбы и жареного картофеля, они садятся на ближайшую скамейку набережной и открывают бумажные пакеты, набитые их обедом. Свежевыловленная треска в кляре — хрустящая снаружи, а изнутри прожарена до совершенства. Толстые ломтики картофеля обжарены так же и слегка сдобрены солью и уксусом.

— Вкус так отличается от рыбы и хрустящего картофеля, что я ел в Тонтоне.

— Лучшая рыба с жареным картофелем всегда в прибрежных городах, поскольку рыба поймана этим же утром. За исключением Лондона, конечно. В Лондоне самая лучшая еда.

Когда колокол звонит двенадцать раз, а корабль «Белой звезды» почти у причала, Блейн видит, как к ним приближается Хадсон. Блейн передаёт ему лишнюю порцию рыбы с жареной картошкой и приветствует:

— Ты точен как часы. Вот твой обед.

— Спасибо, мистер Блейн. Умираю с голоду, — Хадсон садится, облизываясь, когда открывает пакет.

Блейн какое-то время наблюдает за тем, как Хадсон жадно глотает рыбу с жареным картофелем, и поражается тому, как он практически в мгновение ока сметает обед. У Хадсона всегда был огромный аппетит, и, будучи подростком, он часто совершал набеги на кухонную кладовку, чтобы дополнительно подкрепиться. Много раз Блейн брал на себя вину за съеденное, когда миссис Сильвестр замечала оскудение запасов. Это помогло ему заработать лояльность Хадсона.

— Похоже, «Белая Звезда» как раз вовремя. Всё в порядке, Хадсон?

Хадсон сминает пустую бумагу и тыльной стороной ладони вытирает с лица жир.

— Да, мистер Блейн. Я позаботился о том, чтобы носильщики помогли нам с чемоданами мисс Берри, и получил подробные разъяснения насчёт обратного пути. Я вас не разочарую.

— Ты никогда меня не разочаровываешь, Хадсон. О, смотрите… С корабля спускают трап. Нам лучше пройти дальше, если хотим встретить кузину Рэйчел прямо с корабля.

Они быстро направляются к «Белой Звезде» и ждут среди толпы людей, встречающих тут родственников и друзей, а также носильщиков, водителей и так далее. Вскоре пассажиры первого класса начинают высаживаться, и Блейн высматривает даму своего возраста. Блейн опускает взгляд на лацкан пальто, чтобы убедиться, что красная гвоздика заметна. Он улыбается, когда видит миниатюрную женщину с ног до головы в красном, собирающуюся спуститься по трапу. Он быстро подходит к ней и с улыбкой машет рукой, когда их взгляды пересекаются. Следующее, что он осознаёт, — она спешит к нему.

— Вы Блейн Андерсон?

— Да, это я. Добро пожаловать в Англию, кузина Рэйчел. Позвольте представить: Хадсон, шофёр семьи, и Курт, наш второй лакей. Они заберут ваши чемоданы. А пока почему бы нам не отправиться в отель и не выпить чаю с сэндвичами? Боюсь, путешествие назад в Вестервилль пройдёт не без приключений.

— Какая замечательная идея, кузен Блейн. Могу я к тебе так обращаться? Умираю от желания узнать, будет ли чай здесь даже лучше, чем в Америке.

Блейн усмехается:

— Мы, британцы, пили чай на протяжении веков. Уверен, ты сочтёшь его первоклассным. С превеликим удовольствием соглашаюсь на это обращение. Я уже могу сказать, что мы станем друзьями.

— Лучшими друзьями.

Время летит быстро, пока кузина Рэйчел освежается в отеле, и, как только они заканчивают пить чай (британский, безусловно, лучше), Курт объявляет, что всё готово к путешествию обратно в Вестервилль. После того, как кузина Рэйчел подтверждает, что все её чемоданы загружены сзади и сверху «Рено», они начинают путь в Вестервилль.

— Так ты, Хадсон, должно быть, очень занят тем, что возишь всю семью.

— Да, мисс, так и есть. Однако в это время года семья редко покидает Вестервилль, поэтому я тружусь над тем, чтобы поддерживать автомобиль в хорошем состоянии.

— Должно быть, это не так просто. Я уже могу сказать, что ты хорошо справляешься со своей работой. У тебя будет время покатать меня и показать достопримечательности Девоншира?

— Да, мисс. Просто сообщите дворецкому, и он будет рад отдать соответствующие распоряжения.

— Я был бы счастлив показать тебе девонширские окрестности.

— Спасибо, кузен Блейн. Я приму твоё предложение. Однако в те дни, когда ты занят, я уверена, Хадсон обо мне позаботится.

Если Блейн всё правильно понимает, кузина Рэйчел увлечена Хадсоном. Да ведь она с ним практически заигрывает. Да, Блейну будет чему поучиться у кузины Рэйчел, прежде чем они отправятся в Лондон и примут участие в сезоне.

Пока они держат путь с побережья в сельскую местность, усеянную фермами, в машине стоит тишина. Верный слову, Хадсон не даёт им заблудиться на обратном пути, и Блейн чувствует облегчение. Не успевает он и оглянуться, как они оказываются в Тедберн-Сент-Мэри, что примерно в получасе от Вестервилля.

— Хадсон, не мог бы ты остановиться у телефонной будки перед нами? Я обещал Хаммелу, что позвоню ему ближе к нашему прибытию.

Хадсон останавливается перед будкой и выбирается из машины, чтобы открыть заднюю дверь. Когда выходит и Блейн, Хадсон шепчет:

— Можно мне совершить телефонный звонок, мистер Блейн? Я никогда не пользовался телефоном… И хочу попробовать… И…

— На диво хорошая мысль, Хадсон. Вот пара пенсов, которые позволят поговорить по телефону в течение трёх минут. Позволь я покажу, как набрать номер.

Проинструктировав Хадсона о том, как пользоваться телефоном, Блейн выходит из будки и дышит воздухом, характерным для раннего вечера. Ровно три минуты спустя из будки выходит Хадсон с улыбкой до ушей.

— Это было фантастически. Голос мистера Хаммела звучал как наяву!

— Верно, Хадсон. Ты не забыл рассказать им, когда мы приедем?

— Чуть не забыл, но мистер Хаммел сам спросил. Он велел мне выдвигаться, так как очень скоро стемнеет.

Они возвращаются к машине и завершают последний этап пути, и затемно прибывают в аббатство Вестервилль. Как это принято с важными гостями, и семья, и слуги выстраиваются в две отдельные линии перед главным входом, ожидая их прибытия.

Курт выпрыгивает из машины и открывает дверь кузине Рэйчел. Для Блейна очевидно, что кузина Рэйчел впечатлена не только размерами аббатства, но и торжественным приёмом.

По обычаю, граф первым делает шаг вперёд:

— Добро пожаловать в аббатство Вестервилль, Рэйчел. Надеюсь, путешествие прошло хорошо?

— Да, милорд. Морское путешествие было долгим, но приятным. Я рада снова стоять на твёрдой земле.

— Дорогая моя Рэйчел. Я с нетерпением ждала твоего прибытия, — приветствует и обнимает племянницу Памела. — Позволь представить ещё одного моего сына, Купера, и его жену, Куинн.

— Кузина Рэйчел, вижу, Блейн в целости и сохранности доставил тебя с пристани к нам, — встревает Купер.

— Кузен Блейн справился блестяще. Он встретил меня прямо с корабля и повёз в отель, чтобы перекусить, пока слуги разбирали чемоданы. Я не могла бы просить лучшего автомобильного путешествия в Вестервилль.

— Кузина Рэйчел, не могу передать, как я рада появлению в доме ещё одной дамы. Для подготовки к сезону нужно так много сделать.

— На это ещё будет полно времени, Куинн. Не стоит обескураживать Рэйчел в первый же день, — упрекает Памела. — Должно быть, ты вымоталась, Рэйчел. Заходи внутрь, и тебе покажут твою комнату. После того, как ты освежишься, у нас будет лёгкий ужин.

— Если вы не возражаете, думаю, я сразу пойду спать. Я не могла и глаз сомкнуть на корабле — я была слишком взволнована тем, что плыву сюда.

Пока Памела уводит кузину Рэйчел в дом, граф подходит к Блейну и похлопывает его по спине:

— Молодец, сын мой.

Блейн доволен собой, поскольку прошёл первое испытание представления семьи Андерсон.

— Ты, должно быть, тоже устал после долгих автомобильных поездок.

— Думаю, сегодня вечером я воздержусь от ужина и приму долгую ванну. Было бы хорошо смыть грязь и сажу Саутгемптона.

Прежде чем пойти за отцом в аббатство, Блейн оглядывается и видит, как Хаммел отдаёт распоряжения Хадсону, Курту и Себастиану, выгружающим чемоданы из машины и доставляющим их наверх. Хаммел подходит к Блейну:

— Надеюсь, Курт был полезен во время поездки? Не докучал вам неловкими трудностями, с которым мне следует разобраться?

— Курт вовсе не докучал мне. Собственно, он справился со своими обязанностями по высшему разряду. Тебе следует гордиться своим сыном, Хаммел. Сейчас я собираюсь отправиться к себе в спальню. Не можешь ли прислать кого-нибудь, чтобы мне наполнили ванну?

Войдя в аббатство, Блейн желает спокойной ночи отцу и Куперу с Куинн. Он поднимается в спальню и сразу замечает свою дорожную сумку и покупки в углу комнаты. Когда он входит в ванную, то с удивлением обнаруживает там Сэма, который набирает ванну вместо Курта.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Блейн! Курт занят с багажом мисс Берри и вещами, которые привёз Финн. Мне приказано было подняться и набрать вам ванну.

— Ты только что напросился получить свой подарок раньше, — хихикает Блейн. Он привык каждый раз привозить Сэму что-нибудь из поездок.

Сэм завинчивает краны и вытирает руки:

— Вы слишком хорошо меня знаете, мистер Блейн.

— Свой подарок найдёшь среди книг. Ты поймёшь, какой из них твой, когда увидишь.

Блейн снимает одежду и улыбается, когда слышит гиканье, доносящееся из спальни.

Едва Блейн успевает забраться в ванну, в комнату влетает Сэм:

— Я никогда прежде не слышал о «Ночном ветре», эта книга выглядит великолепно, мистер Блейн! Залезайте в ванну, пока вода не остыла, и я вам почитаю.

Блейн отмокает в ванне, пока Сэм рассказывает историю о супергерое, который владеет мечом, сотканным из тёмной силы, и показывает, как много в книге иллюстраций. Блейн понимает, что сделал мудрый выбор, ведь Сэм всегда любил книги, в которых картинок больше, чем текста.

Блейн слушает вполуха, пока Сэм моет его волосы и тело. Он вполне комфортно чувствует себя в присутствии Сэма, будучи в ванне обнаженным, в конце концов, они не раз видели друг друга без одежды. У Блейна, конечно, нет проблем с эрекцией, когда рядом с ним Сэм; только Курт вызывает эту особую реакцию.

~~~

Позже вечером, стоит Блейну устроиться в постели за чтением новой истории о Шерлоке Холмсе, его живот начинает ворчать от голода. Он решает, что уже довольно поздно вызывать Курта, чтобы тот принёс что-нибудь перекусить, так что он надевает халат и тапочки и направляется на кухню. Прежде чем поравняться с кабинетом дворецкого, он слышит Хаммела, миссис Хадсон и Курта, которые обсуждают поездку в Саутгемптон.

— Я и представить не мог, что бывают такие магазины как Вулворт. Все товары выложены посреди магазина, и можно выбирать вещи, не спрашивая помощи продавца. И там были трехпенсовые и шестипенсовые отделы!

— Не следовало докучать мистеру Блейну покупкой рабочей одежды, Курт, — делает замечание Хаммел.

— Я отказался от его предложения, но мистер Блейн настоял. Кроме того, эта одежда идеальна для работы в огороде. А я рассказывал, что мы прокатились на трамвае? И что я видел старинные городские врата? И что в Саутгемптоне самая лучшая жареная рыба с хрустящим картофелем, которую я когда-либо пробовал?

— Да, думаю, мы уже в курсе каждого твоего шага в Саутгемтоне, — одобрительно замечает Хаммел.

— Похоже, что у вас с мистером Блейном была чудесная поездка, — вступает в разговор миссис Хадсон, — мистер Блейн хороший человек. Кажется, он знает, что делать, чтобы сделать других счастливыми. Финн был так взволнован, что ему, наконец, выдалась возможность поговорить по телефону.

Блейн наклоняет голову и улыбается в темноту. Стыдно осознавать, что столь простые вещи могут оказывать такое сильное влияние на других. Его живот урчит снова, поэтому он решает пройти дальше по коридору, пока его не поймали за подслушиванием. Блейн берёт блюдо с мясными закусками и кусок чеддера из кладовой и ставит его на стол посреди кухни.

— Ещё осталось немного булочек.

Блейн оборачивается и видит Курта, стоящего в дверях кухни.

— Я… Я не ужинал сегодня. Живот урчал так…

— Не нужно оправдываться, мистер Блейн. Давайте я сделаю вам сэндвич.

Блейн садится за кухонный стол и смотрит, как Курт отрезает толстые куски ветчины и сыра и быстро собирает ему перекус.

— Хочу поблагодарить вас ещё раз, мистер Блейн, за вчерашнее. Это был в самом деле лучший день в моей жизни.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Курт. Мне тоже понравилось. Не хочешь ли сделать сэндвич и себе тоже?

— Я бы не посмел! Если бы я съел какую-то еду, кроме той, что подаётся в столовой для прислуги, мне пришлось бы вернуться в Сомерсет первым же автобусом.

Когда Курт ставит сэндвич перед Блейном, тот набрасывается на еду, как будто не ел несколько дней.

— Я думал, мистер Хадсон ест быстрее всех, кого я знаю, — хихикает Курт.

— Тише ты! Умираю с голода.

Забрав грязную тарелку, Курт направляется к мойке.

— Спокойной ночи, Курт. Сегодня я буду думать о том, что ты читаешь свой журнал этажом выше.

— Не удивлюсь, если вы умны как Шерлок Холмс.

Блейн возвращается в спальню, забирается под одеяло и берёт свою новую книгу. Он смотрит в потолок и размышляет, думает ли Курт о нём по ночам. О, он бы дорого дал, чтобы узнать эти мысли.


	9. Овощной пирог

**Март 1914**

**Блейн**

Войдя в столовую, Блейн радуется, что прибыл на завтрак до кузины Рэйчел. И его мать, и Куинн решили, что будут завтракать внизу, пока кузина Рэйчел обживается в аббатстве. Блейн накладывает себе большую порцию кеджери, блюда из риса с копченой пикшей, яйцами, порошком карри и изюмом, и садится на своё место по ту сторону стола от матери.

— Ты оставил немного кеджери в буфете на случай, если Рэйчел захочет попробовать?

— Да, мама. Там ещё много осталось. Я сегодня очень голоден. Должно быть, это всё морской воздух Саутгемптона.

В тишине столовой отец изучает газету, а остальные члены семьи едят. Однако все смотрят на дверь, когда слышат приближающиеся шаги человека с изящной походкой. Глаза Блейна широко распахиваются, когда видят кузину Рэйчел в чёрном джемпере с изображённой спереди белой карусельной лошадкой и в чёрно-белой юбке-шотландке. Американцы, несомненно, обладают довольно интересным представлением о том, что модно носить.

— Доброе утро, Рэйчел. Ты хорошо спала?

— Спальня удобнейшая, тётя Памела, хотя у меня застыли пальцы ног, как только погас камин. Моя спальня в Нью-Йорке оснащена радиатором, поэтому я привыкла к теплу на всю ночь.

— К сожалению, наш паровой котёл подходит лишь для нагревания воды. Ты почувствуешь, насколько теплее станет, когда придёт весна. А пока я дам тебе пару шерстяных носков, это должно помочь.

Кузина Рэйчел скептически улыбается тёте и переходит к буфетному столу, чтобы выбрать себе завтрак. Граф выгибает бровь, заметив на тарелке кузины Рэйчел всего лишь пару тостов с толикой консервированной клубники.

— Англичане предпочитают полноценный завтрак, — отмечает Памела, — кухарка заказала чёрный пудинг специально для тебя.

— Что такое чёрный пудинг?

— Похож на колбасу, но он делается из свиной крови с добавлением овсяных хлопьев. Деревенский мясник производит лучший чёрный пудинг во всём Дэвоншире, — хвастается Блейн.

— Свиная кровь! — с искажённым от ужаса лицом восклицает кузина Рэйчел.

— Это традиционное английское блюдо. Ты попробуешь новые кушанья, пока гостишь в Англии. Что-то тебе понравится, а что-то не очень, — объясняет Памела, — скажи, Рэйчел, что обычно ты ешь на завтрак?

— Обычно на завтрак у меня кукурузные хлопья с молоком, какие-нибудь консервированные фрукты вроде персиков и бисквиты.

— Что за кукурузные хлопья? — спрашивает Блейн.

— Ты не слышал о них? Это готовый завтрак, сделанный из поджаренных хлопьев кукурузы. Их насыпают в миску и едят с молоком, в Америке это очень популярно.

— Меня больше интересуют бисквиты. Ты хочешь сказать, что ешь сладости на завтрак? — спрашивает Купер.

Памела посмеивается:

— Ох, Купер! Американские бисквиты похожи на несладкую сдобу. В Америке их ещё называют печенье. Чувствую, мне придётся побыть переводчиком, пока Рэйчел не освоится в английских выражениях.

Блейн благодарен матери, что та присутствует за завтраком и помогает Рэйчел приспособиться к английскому образу жизни. Он очарован американской девушкой и хочет узнать её лучше.

Он поднимает взгляд на неё и спрашивает:

— У тебя есть какие-то планы на сегодня, кузина Рэйчел?

— Думаю, хорошо бы пойти осмотреться. Всю неделю я была буквально прикована к кораблю, будет неплохо снова пройтись по суше.

— Утром я планирую прогуляться верхом и буду рад показать тебе окрестности поместья, — предлагает Блейн.

— Блестяще! Не уверен, насколько долго продержится такая тёплая погода, — вмешивается в беседу граф, — ты умеешь ездить верхом, Рэйчел?

— Да, умею.

— Блейн, скажи Уэсли, что Рэйчел может взять мою лошадь, — поручает Памела сыну.

Затем она поворачивается к кузине Рэйчел и добавляет:

— Не волнуйся насчёт Колокольчика. Она уже немолода, но всё ещё вынослива. На ней вполне можно хорошо прогуляться вокруг поместья.

— Встретимся внизу, скажем, через полчаса, уже одетые к прогулке?

— Звучит прекрасно! — отвечает кузина Рэйчел.

~~~

Блейн впечатлён навыками верховой езды Рэйчел: она непринуждённо держится в седле, в этом нет сомнений. Они мчатся сквозь бесплодные поля и переходят на более размеренную рысь, чтобы дать лошадям передохнуть. Жар-птица тотчас направляется к озеру, где они с Блейном обычно отдыхают утром. Блейн немедля спрыгивает с Жар-птицы, дабы помочь кузине спешиться с Колокольчика.

— При поместье есть такое большое озеро! — восклицает Рэйчел.

— Дело рук моего прапрадеда. Когда потеплеет, мы сможем покататься на лодке по озеру. У нас есть лодочный эллинг, а в нём несколько шлюпок.

Блейн находит несколько морковок, припасённых для лошадей, в седельной сумке Колокольчика и покрывало в сумке у Жар-птицы. Он оказывается приятно удивлён, обнаружив металлическую флягу с горячим чаем, пару эмалированных кружек и льняные салфетки с завёрнутыми в них приличными кусками баттенбергского кекса.

— Как ты догадался, что я люблю пикники, кузен Блейн?

— Думаю, все любят пикники. Здесь я обычно останавливаюсь для утреннего чая. Пожалуй, это моё любимое место в поместье, здесь так мирно. Здесь я действительно могу поразмышлять о разном, помечтать или делать всё, что захочу. Это моё секретное место. Ты никому об этом не расскажешь?

— Нет, я сохраню твой секрет. Теперь я вижу, почему это место для тебя столь особенное. Здесь так красиво.

Блейн наливает чай, и они съедают свои порции сладкого баттенбергского кекса в тишине. Закончив, Блейн направляется к седельной сумке и достаёт оттуда чёрствые корочки хлеба, которые дала миссис Сильвестр.

— Пойдём покормим уток? — предлагает Блейн. Он подаёт руку, чтобы помочь кузине Рэйчел подняться, и они отправляются к кромке озера. Утки сразу устремляются к ним, замечая брошенные в воду маленькие кусочки хлеба.

— Мы же друзья, да? — нерешительно спрашивает Рэйчел.

— Мне бы этого хотелось… Нет, я знаю, что мы станем лучшими друзьями! — заверяет её Блейн.

— У меня есть один секрет. Дело в том, что… Я вегетарианка.

— Что это значит?

— Так говорят про человека, который не ест мясо.

— Серьёзно?

— Да, серьёзно. Терпеть не могу даже его вкус. От одной мысли о том, что придётся есть чёрный пудинг, живот наизнанку выворачивает. Что мне делать?

— Что ж, думаю, нашей кухарке следует сообщить незамедлительно, и тебе стоит сказать об этом моей матери. Это непривычно, но я уверен, мы сможем приспособиться к твоей диете. Оставь это мне, я замолвлю перед кухаркой словечко.

Кузина Рэйчел с восторгом обнимает его:

— Ты так добр ко мне с тех самых пор, как встретил с корабля в Саутгемптоне. Я знала, что из всех обитателей Вестервилля, именно ты меня поймёшь. Спасибо!

Блейн улыбается кузине Рэйчел, когда она выпускает его из своих сильных объятий.

— Есть что-то ещё, что ты не ешь?

— Брюссельская капуста. Не выношу её!

— Я тоже! — усмехается Блейн, — Мы отлично поладим, кузина Рэйчел. Нам лучше вернуться в аббатство, перед обедом следует освежиться и переодеться.

Они собирают покрывало и то, что осталось от утреннего чаепития, седлают лошадей и, пуская их в галоп, возвращаются в конюшни. Понимая, что время поджимает, Блейн поторапливает кузину Рэйчел вернуться в дом.

— Мистер Блейн, мисс Берри… Надеюсь, вы насладились своей утренней прогулкой, — осведомляется Хаммел, когда они входят в аббатство.

— Да, Хаммел. Мы собираемся подняться к себе и переодеться к обеду. Попросишь Курта присоединиться ко мне? Мне потребуется его помощь, чтобы успеть к обеду. И лучше попроси Мерседес позаботиться о кузине Рэйчел.

Как только Хаммел заверил его, что отправит обоих слуг наверх, Блейн мчится наверх и раздевается до нижней рубашки и кальсон. Он умывается, стараясь не нарушить гладкую от помады причёску. Слыша стук в дверь, он оборачивается и видит входящего в комнату Курта. Блейн замечает, как темнеют глаза Курта, когда тот оглядывает его тело. Блейн вспоминает многочисленные взгляды Себастиана в свой адрес, но почему-то это не жутко, когда так смотрит Курт. На самом деле это даже вызывает у него гордость за своё тело, которое за время, проведённое в Сандхёрсте, стало более мускулистым.

— Курт, слава Богу, ты здесь! Мне нужно раскрыть тебе один секрет.

Когда Курт кивает и вскидывает бровь, Блейн продолжает:

— Я только что узнал, что кузина Рэйчел не ест мясо.

— Что вы имеете в виду? Никогда раньше о таком не слышал. От мяса она чувствует себя плохо или что-то в этом роде?

Блейн качает головой:

— Знаю, это звучит странно, но ей не нравится вкус. Время поджимает, поэтому я дам знать миссис Сильвестр во второй половине дня. А пока у нас есть маленькая проблема под названием обед. Можно ли подать ей одни только овощи, но совсем без мяса?

— Да, мистер Блейн. Я устрою так, чтобы была моя очередь подавать мясо и овощи.

— Ещё кое-что… Кузина Рэйчел вдобавок терпеть не может брюссельскую капусту. Она ест кочанную капусту, так что отдашь ей мою порцию?

Курт с хихиканьем покидает спальню, и Блейн радуется, что лакей с ним заодно.

~~~

После обеда Блейн устремляется вниз на кухню, переживая за предстоящий разговор с миссис Сильвестр. Курт потрясающе справился с поручением и подал Рэйчел просто гору овощей, включая порцию кочанной капусты, и ни единого кусочка мяса. Он делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем войти в кухню, и замирает, услышав разговор.

— Американские дамы, несомненно, обладают странными пристрастиями в еде. Мисс Берри предпочитает хлеб и овощи, нежели мясо, — замечает Себастиан.

— Я уверена, она пока ещё приспосабливается после долгого путешествия из Америки. Графининой матушке требуется не меньше двух недель, чтобы выспаться и наладить питание после прибытия, — отвечает миссис Хадсон.

Блейн решает войти в кухню и пресечь возможные сплетни:

— Это не имеет никакого отношения к адаптации после долгой поездки. Дело в том, что кузина Рэйчел не ест мясо.

— Что вы хотите этим сказать? Неужто она не знает, какое счастье иметь на своём столе мясо трижды в день? — спрашивает Себастиан.

— Знаю, звучит невероятно, но это правда, и вам следует учитывать это, пока Рэйчел гостит у нас. Что сегодня на ужин?

Миссис Сильвестр опускает скалку с грохотом:

— Пирог с олениной. У меня нет времени перекраивать меню под мисс Берри! Только сегодня пополудни графиня велела мне приготовить особый трайфл к ужину. Вы хоть знаете, сколько времени уходит, чтобы выложить все эти слои? Нет, я не могу поменять меню из-за прихоти девчонки-подростка, и не важно, насколько она большая шишка!

— Миссис Сильвестр, успокойтесь! Уверена, нет нужды переделывать меню для всей семьи. Вы можете сделать особый пирог для мисс Берри, — предлагает миссис Хадсон.

— Что?! Подать пирог, начинённый одной картошкой? Что это за ужин такой? Графиня будет недовольна.

— Это не ради того, чтобы задобрить мою мать, а ради того, чтобы кузина Рэйчел чувствовала себя в Вестервилле как дома, — парирует Блейн.

На несколько минут воцаряется тишина, в которой каждый пытается найти решение.

— Я знаю! Мы можем сделать пирог с овощной начинкой, — предлагает Бриттани.

— И где же мы найдём столько времени, чтобы и к чаю подготовиться, и ужин на семью сделать и трайфл приготовить? Сегодня у меня нет времени для экспериментов на кухне, — фыркает миссис Сильвестр.

— А у меня есть, — отвечает Блейн, — если Бриттани сделает теста побольше, я займусь начинкой.

— Мы не можем вас об этом просить, мистер Блейн, — говорит миссис Хадсон.

— Вы и не просите… Я сам предлагаю свою помощь. Схожу в огород посмотреть, какие овощи я могу добавить в пирог, кроме картофеля.

Блейн берёт своё пальто, припрятанное у задней двери, и отправляется к приусадебному огороду, размышляя, как бы ему приготовить овощной пирог. Конечно, он немало времени провёл, наблюдая за миссис Сильвестр и Бриттани на кухне, и научился азам готовки, но готовить что-то новое — это смелый шаг. И всё же он хочет сделать это для кузины Рэйчел, своего нового друга.

Внезапно Блейн останавливается, обнаружив у приусадебной ограды Курта, который вышвыривает прочь здоровенного кота Бриттани.

— Брысь, Лорд Таббингтон! Понятия не имею, чего ты тут ошиваешься. Ступай внутрь и мышей полови!

Блейн смеётся, и Курт поднимает на него взгляд:

— Мистер Блейн, я не знал, что вы здесь! Чем я могу вам помочь?

Когда они входят в огород и направляются к теплице, Блейн посвящает Курта в детали своей беседы с миссис Сильвестр.

— Я не уверен, что поступаю как надо. Я просто знаю, что хочу сделать кузину Рэйчел счастливой и позволить ей есть то, что она пожелает.

— У меня есть идея. Давайте соберём немного овощей, и я помогу вам с пирогом. Разумеется, нам понадобится морковь. Поглядим, что ещё созрело.

Курт берёт плетёную корзину и проходит между грядок, выбирая несколько морковок, луковиц, пару кочанов цветной капусты и перьев лука-порея. Блейн чувствует, как случайно их пальцы легонько касаются друг друга, когда они с Куртом оба выбирают один и тот же зрелый кочан брокколи. Блейн находит румянец Курта восхитительным и старается повторить эту «случайность», когда они собирают горох. Они пробираются к недавно разбитому уголку с зеленью, и Курт срезает пару веточек розмарина.

Проверив содержимое корзины, Курт убирает садовые ножницы:

— Думаю, у нас есть всё, что нужно для превосходного пирога.

Блейн идёт вслед за Куртом от теплицы к открытым грядкам.

— Ты умеешь готовить, Курт?

— Я знаю об этом достаточно. Когда живёшь на маленькой ферме, приходится быть мастером на все руки. После сбора урожая я проводил много времени на кухне и помогал тёте с заготовкой фруктов и овощей. Между нами говоря, у нас с вами получится пирог, достойный королевы.

Блейн ещё сомневается, но всё же заражается толикой уверенности Курта, пока они спешат в аббатство. Едва они снимают пальто, Блейн замечает, во что Курт одет. Фланелевая рубашка в синюю клетку подчёркивает его глаза, и Блейн изо всех сил старается не протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться мягкой ткани. Новые брюки облегают тело, подчёркивая стройные ноги. Блейн качает головой и идёт на кухню, заранее зная, что этой ночью будет грезить о Курте.

Для Блейна уже приготовлено место на кухне, где его ждёт пирожковое тесто, небольшая миска порезанного картофеля и горшок с овощным бульоном. Он глубоко вздыхает, не зная, с чего начать.

— Первым делом нам нужно приготовить овощи. Почему бы вам ими не заняться, пока я готовлю соус для начинки?

Блейн кивает в ответ, берёт острый нож и пытается очистить морковь от кожуры. Это куда сложнее, чем казалось, и ему приходится тяжко.

— Позвольте, я покажу, как это делается, — предлагает Курт.

Блейн вздрагивает от ощущения тела Курта позади и от того, как близко его лицо к Блейновой щеке. Пальцы Курта обхватывают руку Блейна, держащую нож:

— Двигайтесь осторожно. Вы ведь хотите снять только кожицу и оставить в целости как можно больше самой моркови.

С каждым взмахом ножа Блейн чувствует, как тело Курта льнёт к нему. Оно тёплое и крепкое, и с каждым движением Блейн ощущает бабочек в животе. Курт наклоняется к нему за следующей морковкой, и Блейн чувствует что-то твёрдое напротив своих ягодиц. Когда Курт спешно делает шаг назад, он понимает, что это член Курта… и у него эрекция.

— Думаю, вы уловили суть. С остальными овощами вы наверняка справитесь, — голос Курта звучит высоко и с придыханием. Сказав это, Курт быстро поворачивается к плите и начинает заниматься соусом.

— Бриттани, нарежь лук и обжарь его для пирога. Мы не позволим, чтоб от мистера Блейна за ужином разило сырым луком.

— Да, миссис Сильвестр.

Блейн продолжает чистить и нарезать кубиками оставшиеся овощи, а затем помещает их в большую кастрюлю, стоящую на столешнице. Он знает, что его тело реагирует на Курта, но Блейн понятия не имел, что у Курта могут быть похожие проблемы. Когда Бриттани подходит, чтобы унести кастрюлю на плиту, она шепчет ему на ухо:

— Курт тоже дельфин.

Блейн привык пропускать мимо ушей большую часть болтовни Бриттани, но ему интересно всё, что связано с Куртом. Когда он посылает ей озадаченный взгляд, Бриттани просто отвечает:

— Вы знали, что дельфины просто волшебные акулы?

Блейн может вспомнить два значения слова «волшебный», но отсылка к морским обитателям не имеет никакого смысла. Тем не менее, он решает вернуться к этому в другой раз и поднять эту тему с Бриттани, когда они будут одни и времени будет побольше.

Когда овощи обжарены, а соус к начинке готов, Блейн и Курт быстро собирают пирог. Бриттани подходит с раскатанным слоёным тестом и аккуратно кладёт его сверху. Пирог выглядит так аппетитно, что Блейну хочется, чтобы в следующий раз они приготовили такой же и для него.

~~~

— Это самый изумительный пирог, который мне доводилось пробовать! Передайте мои комплименты повару, — говорит кузина Рэйчел, попробовав свою порцию пирога. Затем она посылает взгляд Блейну и одними губами шепчет «спасибо».

Блейн сияет от похвалы и радуется, что овощной пирог снискал успех. Он глядит на Курта, который тоже улыбается, и подмигивает.

— Обычно после ужина мы музицируем. Блейн весьма недурно аккомпанирует, пока я пою, — замечает Купер.

— Много раз Хирам писал мне, что Рэйчел поёт словно ангел. Возможно однажды ты выступишь для нас? — спрашивает Памела.

— С превеликим удовольствием! Что, если сегодня?

— Это честь для нас, дитя. Блейн отличный пианист и знает много разных пьес. Я уверена, что он сможет аккомпанировать любой песне, которую ты выберешь.

— Будет здорово! Я привезла и ноты к песням, которые я обычно исполняю, и последние новинки.

Блейн на удачу спрашивает:

— Ты захватила регтайм? Я люблю Скотта Джоплина.

— А ты слышал об Ирвинге Берлине? — Блейн качает головой, и Рэйчел продолжает, — Если тебе по душе Скотт Джоплин, ты полюбишь и «Регтайм группу Александра». Ещё я привезла граммофонные пластинки, так что мы сможем послушать новую музыку, например Американский квартет.

— У нас нет граммофона, — горбится на стуле Блейн. Он умолял о граммофоне, но отец и слушать ничего не хотел. «Зачем нам записи, когда у нас есть ваши с Купером выступления?»

— О, понятно. Неважно, у меня хватит нот на множество выступлений, вплоть до начала сезона.

Дамы уходят, оставляя мужчин коротать время за портвейном и сигарами. Блейн закатывает глаза, когда Купер начинает разглагольствовать о том, как будет выступать вторым. Вскоре они присоединяются к дамам в гостиной.

Блейн перестаёт нервничать, как только усаживается за фортепиано и видит ноты на пюпитре. Хотя ему не доводилось раньше играть Элси Бэйкер, он уверен, что сможет прочесть с листа. Кузина Рэйчел кивает, и Блейн берёт вступительные ноты.

_Я сильно-сильно люблю тебя, дорогая._   
_Жизнь с её печалями, жизнь с её слезами_   
_Превращается в сказку, когда ты рядом._   
_Я сильно-сильно люблю тебя, дорогая._

Его мать оказалась права, у кузины Рэйчел поистине ангельский голос. Несмотря на свой юный возраст, она способна выразить не по годам зрелые чувства. Он видит как Купер, не привыкший сидеть в сторонке, дёргается в кресле. Блейн ухмыляется, довольный тем, что кто-то наконец перетянул внимание с Купера на себя. Доиграв последние ноты, Блейн аплодирует, и вскоре к нему присоединяется вся семья.

— Браво, дорогая! Это было просто чудесно! — восклицает Памела.

— Твой голос действительно ангельский. С нетерпением жду следующих выступлений, — добавляет граф.

— Надеюсь, в твоём репертуаре найдутся дуэты, — влезает Купер.

— Найдутся. Пожалуй, мы можем вместе поизучать мои ноты и определиться, какие песни продемонстрируют мой музыкальный талант, — отвечает кузина Рэйчел.

— И мой заодно, — напоминает ей Купер, — Блейн, давай-ка покажем кузине Рэйчел, что мы тоже кое-что смыслим в музыке.

Когда Купер начинает петь «Когда ирландские глаза улыбаются», Блейн вступает на фортепиано. Похоже, их ждёт долгая череда выступлений.

Позже ночью, лёжа в постели, Блейн не может отделаться от мыслей о Курте. Курт не похож ни на одного мужчину, которого он встречал раньше. Самые яркие моменты в его жизни теперь связаны с Куртом. И это не только то, как превосходно Курт заботится о Блейне, но и то, как Курт обсуждает с ним всё на свете.

Хотя Курт всего на полгода старше, он разбирается в столь многих вещах — в садоводстве, моде, кулинарии и многом другом. Блейн морщится, когда думает о собственных умениях — верховой езде, музицировании и искусстве поддерживать праздные разговоры.

Без всякого сомнения, Блейн находит Курта привлекательным мужчиной, и подтверждение тому — неоднократно возникавшие эрекции в присутствии Курта. Однако испытывает ли Курт взаимность? Тепло разливается внутри, когда Блейн вспоминает, как на кухне Курт прижимался своей эрекцией к нему за чисткой моркови. И если это влечение взаимно, как им с этим быть?

~~~

Приглашаем прогуляться вместе с Блейном и Рэйчел:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка, упоминаемая в главе [ссылки можно скопировать и вставить в строку браузера]:
> 
> Скотт Джоплин - афроамериканский композитор и пианист, автор 44 регтаймов  
> (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD,_%D0%A1%D0%BA%D0%BE%D1%82%D1%82)
> 
> Ирвинг Берлин - американский композитор, автор большого количества эстрадных песен, ставших хитами  
> (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%98%D1%80%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3_%D0%91%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD)
> 
> "Регтайм группа Александра" (Alexander's Ragtime Band) - песня, написанная Ирвингом Берлином в 1911 году.  
> Послушать: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gbBkXHRM1o
> 
> "Американский квартет" (The American Quartet) - вокальный ансамбль, существовавший в США с 1899 по 1925 гг. (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Quartet_(ensemble))
> 
> Песня, которую исполняет Рэйчел - "I Love You Truly" (1912), написанная Кэрри Джейкобс-Бонд  
> Послушать в исполнении Элси Бэйкер можно здесь: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PxWY2b1DRc
> 
> Песня, которую исполняет Купер - "When Irish Eyes Are Smiling" (1912), написанная Эрнестом Боллом  
> Послушать можно здесь: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFDGknbIUvs  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFDGknbIUvs


	10. Дождливые дни

**Март 1914**

**Курт**

Совершив последние приготовления, Курт поднимается к себе в спальню. С удивлением он не обнаруживает мистера Эванса мирно спящим в постели. И Курт счастлив побыть наедине с самим собой для разнообразия, ведь все его мысли заняты мистером Блейном.

Курт рад, что мистер Блейн дал ему знать о своеобразной нелюбви мисс Берри к мясу. Отец всегда твердит, что главное в этой работе — завоевать доверие семьи. Когда мистер Блейн, казалось, был не в состоянии справиться с овощным пирогом, Курт был рад прийти на помощь… до происшествия. Мистер Блейн выглядел таким восхитительно беспомощным, когда чистил морковку, он абсолютно не имел понятия о том, что делает. Вполне естественно, что Курт предложил показать, как следует пользоваться ножом. Когда он обвил пальцами мягкую руку мистера Блейна и ощутил тепло его тела, это сделало урок куда более привлекательным. Однако стоило его лицу коснуться гладкой щеки мистера Блейна, тело начало реагировать на их близость. И на кой он выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы потянуться за следующей морковкой и прижаться членом к ягодицам мистера Блейна?

Курт в ужасе закрывает лицо руками, понимая, что мистер Блейн наверняка почувствовал его эрекцию. Разумеется, мистер Блейн повёл себя как истинный джентльмен и ни слова не сказал об этом плачевном происшествии. Он вёл себя как обычно и даже подмигнул Курту за ужином. Что теперь мистер Блейн о нём думает? Потребует ли, чтобы он с позором покинул аббатство?

— Привет, Курт! Ты в порядке? — спрашивает мистер Эванс, входя в спальню.

Курт с испугом вскидывает голову и, придя в себя, отвечает:

— Всё нормально, мистер Эванс.

— А по тебе не скажешь. Одна голова хорошо, а две — лучше. Я хороший слушатель.

Курт знает о давней дружбе мистера Эванса с мистером Блейном. Неплохо бы прощупать почву и разузнать, не сказал ли мистер Блейн ему чего-нибудь.

— Не думаю, что мистер Блейн мной доволен. И я не уверен, что он хочет, чтобы я и дальше ему прислуживал.

— Шутишь что ли? Мистеру Блейну ты нравишься, Курт! Он постоянно говорит мне, что ты лучший лакей в Вестервилльском аббатстве. На самом деле, думаю, мистер Блейн был разочарован, что прошлым вечером я помог ему принять ванну, а не ты.

— Наверное, это потому что он хотел, чтобы вода была сдобрена парой капель ромашкового масла.

— Ну вот видишь? Ты хорошо справляешься, Курт. Я даже не знал, что мистер Блейн любит ванну с ромашковым маслом. Что же заставило тебя считать иначе?

Курт чувствует себя намного лучше, но он не собирается рассказывать о происшествии на кухне.

— Пожалуй, ничего. Столько всего надо узнать про мистера Блейна. Я просто боюсь напортачить.

— Я думаю, Курт, ты как раз тот, кто нужен мистеру Блейну.

Курт не до конца понимает игривую улыбку, которой его награждает мистер Эванс, и нервничает о том, к чему клонится их разговор. Он так редко остаётся один на один с мистером Эвансом, так что Курт решает сменить тему.

— Мистер Хадсон рассказал мне, что ходил с мистером Блейном в деревенскую школу. А вы тоже с ними учились?

— Разумеется. Я знаком с мистером Блейном куда дольше, чем Финн. Я приехал в аббатство, когда мне стукнуло восемь.

— Мне было столько же, когда моя матушка скончалась. В то же время отец вступил в должность дворецкого в поместье, а я переехал на ферму в Сомерсет к своим дяде с тётей.

— Кажется, у нас с тобой есть кое-что общее. Мой отец был денщиком лорда Андерсона в Англо-бурскую войну. В бою он заслонил лорда от вражеского снаряда и погиб от ранений лёгких, которые вызвал взрыв.

Мистер Эванс открывает верхний ящик комода и достаёт что-то, прежде чем повернуться к Курту.

— Отец получил обе Южных королевских медали*, он умер героем.

Курт видит в ладонях мистера Эванса бережно сохранённые награды.

— Ваш отец, должно быть, был очень храбрым человеком. Могу я спросить про вашу матушку?

— Вскоре после окончания Бурской войны мама умерла от гриппа.

— Что ж, думаю, у нас куда больше общего. А как вы попали в аббатство?

— Его светлость поддерживал связь с мамой, даже присылал ей гостинцы каждое Рождество. Когда дедушка написал его светлости о смерти мамы, он настоял, чтобы я приехал и поселился в аббатстве. Заверив моих бабушку с дедом, что здесь всегда найдётся для меня работа, его светлость стал моим опекуном, и я переехал в Вестервилль. С тех пор аббатство мой дом.

— Наверное пришлось приспосабливаться, — замечает Курт.

— Точно! Я был всего-навсего неотёсанным парнишкой из восточного Лондона, никогда не бывал за городом и, тем более, не общался с господами. Но мистер Блейн взял меня под крыло и помог здесь освоиться.

— Каким был мистер Блейн в детстве?

— Дай подумать… Пожалуй, мы с мистером Блейном в то время как нельзя лучше подошли друг другу. В школе я вечно попадал впросак и не умел толком ни читать, ни писать. Мистер Блейн — сама доброта и терпение — по выходным подтягивал меня по учёбе. Он был низеньким скромным пареньком и вечно коротал время в одиночестве за книжками. С моей подачи он присоединился к нашим играм с ребятами и быстро завёл новых друзей. То-то были времена у нас с мистером Блейном! Мистер Хаммел даже пару раз прикрывал меня, ведь нет ничего страшнее получить взбучку от лорда Андерсона.

— Кто был вашим наставником? — спрашивает Курт, задумавшись, не его ли отец это был.

— Мистер Денсмор, прежний камердинер его светлости.

В голове Курта всё встаёт на свои места — почему мистер Эванс прибыл в аббатство в одиночку, их с мистером Блейном дружба и как мистера Эванса обучали ремеслу камердинера.

— Вам нравится работать камердинером его светлости?

— Терпеть это не могу, Курт! Мне нравится заботиться о его светлости, но я не понимаю эту одержимость одеждой. Я никак не могу запомнить, какие запонки подходят к тому или иному костюму. Я совершенно безнадёжен. Единственное, что выручает, так это шпаргалки мистера Блейна.

Мистер Эванс опять подходит к комоду и достаёт листочки бумаги. На каждом из них нарисовано по одному из нарядов лорда Андерсона, каждый предмет гардероба подписан и имеет пометку, когда его следует надевать. Мистер Блейн ещё сильнее вырастает в глазах Курта — усилия, которые он приложил, чтобы помочь другу детства, неоценимы.

— Раз вам не нравится быть камердинером, почему вы не скажете об этом его светлости?

— Его светлость обеспечил меня этой должностью сразу, так что мне не пришлось пробиваться с самых низов. Если я попрошу о другой работе, Себастиан тотчас займёт моё место и принесёт немало хлопот прислуге.

— Вот уж точно, — смеётся Курт.

— Боюсь, мои дни в роли камердинера сочтены. Леди Андерсон снабдила меня кипой журналов, которые мисс Берри привезла из Америки. Мне следует дать рекомендации мистеру Блейну по обновлению гардероба перед сезоном. Я совершенно без понятия, какой стиль пойдёт мистеру Блейну.

— Я могу помочь с этим, мистер Эванс. Я люблю моду! Почему бы мне не взглянуть на журналы и подсказать вам, какие образы впишутся в новый гардероб мистера Блейна?

— Ты поможешь?

— С радостью! Кроме того, в моих интересах проследить, чтобы облик мистера Блейна был неотразим на протяжении сезона. Я тоже забочусь о нём.

— Спасибо, Курт! Ты настоящий друг.

~~~

Хотя ещё только полдень, за окном низко висят тёмные грозовые облака, из-за которых кажется, что день уже клонится к закату. Стук дождя по оконным стёклам напоминает Курту, что лучше отложить на денёк посещение огорода. Пользуясь случаем, он разглядывает журналы и наслаждается каждым мгновением.

— Эта девица невозможна! — жалуется Мерседес, впервые за день садясь передохнуть в комнате для прислуги, — мисс Берри следует называть «Её высочество Берри» со всей этой показухой и запросами.

Курт наливает Мерседес чаю и ласково гладит по плечу.

— Что теперь учудила мисс Берри?

— Всё те же штучки. Мне следует приносить ей чай с мёдом ровно в 6 утра, после того, как она разогреет связки. Он не должен быть слишком горячим, чтобы ни в коем случае не повредить её нежное горло, но и не холодным, иначе успокаивающий эффект напитка пропадёт. После упражнений я должна набрать ей ванну. Вода плещется повсюду, а её волосы забиваются в слив. И всё это до 7 утра! Она, по меньшей мере, дюжину раз перебирает наряды, бросая то, что не подходит, кучей на пол. И звонит в звонок с самыми дурацкими требованиями! Вот почему надо было звонить вчера, когда я уже ушла, и сообщать, что подушки недостаточно взбиты?

Уже не в первый раз Курт вознёс благодарность, что его подопечный — мистер Блейн, его требования куда проще.

— Где сейчас мисс Берри?

— Пошла в гараж, и ливень ей нипочём. Сказала, что вроде хочет расспросить мистера Хадсона о будущей экскурсии по Девонширу. Боже помоги мистеру Хадсону, он такая добрая душа! Скоро он будет угождать каждой её прихоти и фантазии.

Курт заметил, что мисс Берри была увлечена мистером Хадсоном на протяжении их поездки из Саутгемптона. Занятно, что она захотела провести дождливый полдень в гараже с ним наедине.

— Что читаешь, милашка?

— Листаю модные журналы, которые мисс Берри привезла с собой. Взгляни на эту фотографию: брюки теперь короче, чем раньше, у них есть отвороты и сборки спереди и сзади.

— Поняла, к чему ты клонишь, — говорит Мерседес. Прочитав статью тщательно, она замечает:

— Брюки куда более облегающие, чем мистер Блейн обычно носит.

— Это идеальная посадка, Мерседес. Я думаю, мистер Блейн будет смотреться в них очень эффектно.

— Кто будет смотреться эффектно? — спрашивает миссис Хадсон, чей перерыв уже наступил, и усаживается за стол.

— Мистер Блейн. Поглядите, что сейчас носят американские мужчины, — отвечает Мерседес, разворачивая журнал к экономке.

— Ты права. Мистер Блейн будет очень хорош в этом костюме. Почему-то я не думаю, что вдовствующая графиня это одобрит, — усмехается миссис Хадсон.

— Он одевается не ради одобрения вдовствующей графини. Мистеру Блейну нужно охмурить подходящих юных леди, — фыркает Себастиан.

Позабыв, что Себастиан всё это время читал газету, сидя за другим концом стола, все поднимают на него взгляды.

— Откуда у тебя этот журнал, Курт? — спрашивает миссис Хадсон.

— Мистер Эванс одолжил. У него сейчас все журналы, которые привезла с собой мисс Берри. Я даю ему советы по поводу того, что из модных новинок будет к лицу мистеру Блейну.

— А где сейчас мистер Эванс?

— Он в конюшнях с мистером Блейном и Уэсли, — докладывает Себастиан, — хотел бы я одним глазком туда заглянуть. Уверен, они чешут языками о том, что в аббатстве творится.

— Следует своими делами заниматься и судачить поменьше, — журит миссис Хадсон.

Курт замечает Лорда Таббингтона, который катается в углу рядом с набивной подушечкой.

— Что творится с этим котом? Он постоянно ведёт себя как безумный.

— Это величайший вопрос во Вселенной, — отвечает миссис Хадсон.

— Ну, в конце концов, это же кот Бриттани, — хихикает Мерседес.

Беседа прекращается, стоит им услышать стук задней двери. Все встают смирно, завидев входящую мисс Берри и до нитки промокшего мистера Хадсона.

— Финн! Что ты сотворил с бедной мисс Берри! — ворчит миссис Хадсон.

— Ничего, матушка. Мисс Берри пришла в гараж расспросить об окрестностях. Я только сопроводил её обратно, чтобы убедиться, что она доберётся в целости и сохранности.

— Мисс Берри, давайте мне своё пальто и зонтик. Вам следует подняться к себе и согреться, пока вы не подхватили простуду. Мерседес сделает вам чаю.

— Я в порядке, миссис Хадсон. Ваш сын проследил, чтобы я не намокла. Мерседес, мне нужна будет твоя помощь, после того, как закончишь с чаем. Я собираюсь порепетировать перед вечерним выступлением, и мне понадобится, чтобы кто-то переворачивал ноты.

— Да, мисс Берри, — резко отвечает Мерседес.

~~~

**Два дня спустя**

Проливные дожди так и не прекращаются, но Курт больше не может пренебрегать приусадебным огородом. Дождь льёт как из ведра и делает короткую пробежку ещё невыносимее, и Курт изо всех сил старается не наступать в лужи и грязь. На его счастье, в теплице совсем сухо. Курт снимает промокшее пальто и, чтобы согреться, берёт с крючка старый кардиган. Он поношенный и сидит слишком тесно, но такой мягкий, что Курту всё равно. Пока Курт подрезает побеги помидоров, он чувствует порыв ветра от распахнувшейся двери.

— Мистер Блейн! Что-то случилось? Вы до нитки промокли!

Мистер Блейн снимает кепку, и Курт замечает сзади на его шее крохотные кудряшки. Он не может перестать думать, насколько очаровательно взъерошенным выглядит мистер Блейн.

— Я не мог больше ни на секунду оставаться в аббатстве. Купер и кузина Рэйчел сводят меня с ума! Они препираются о том, какие песни исполнить после ужина. И если бы только это! Купер пытается убедить её включить в выступление танцы. Кузина Рэйчел твёрдо уверена, что вся семья сосредоточится только на их голосах. Хватит с меня этих двоих!

— Это идеальное место чтобы сбежать от них. Лорд Купер и мисс Берри ни за что не придут в огород. Давайте ваш плащ, я развешу его, чтобы он подсох.

Мистер Блейн расстёгивает пуговки плаща и сбрасывает его с плеч, и Курт вешает вещь на один из колышков, прибитых к стене. Заметив, что мистер Блейн одет в одну лишь тонкую рубашку поверх майки, Курт снимает кардиган и отдаёт ему.

— Я не могу надеть твой кардиган, Курт!

— Всё равно я собирался его снять. Эта фланелевая рубашка очень хорошо сохраняет тепло.

Блейн хихикает, натягивая кардиган:

— А ты знаешь, что раньше это был мой кардиган? Удивительно, что он тебе не слишком мал. А ещё теперь он пахнет прямо как ты.

— И как же я пахну? — спрашивает Курт.

— Как лавандовое поле после росы, — с хрипотцой в голосе произносит Блейн.

— Это из-за того, что я пользуюсь лавандовым мылом. В конце каждого лета моя тётя вручную делает такое мыло. Я привёз несколько кусочков с собой в Вестервилль.

— Так чем ты занимался, пока я не ворвался сюда?

— Подрезал ростки помидоров. Почему бы вам не присесть на стул, а я вернусь к работе?

Курт удивляется, когда мистер Блейн несёт стул к верстаку и ставит рядом с ним. Зардевшись как маков цвет, он говорит:

— Гораздо проще беседовать, когда мы рядом.

Курт продолжает обрезать и объясняет:

— Если подрезать все побеги, помидоры вырастут крупнее и вкуснее.

— Можно я попробую?

Курт вручает ему секатор, и Блейн скоро начинает понимать, какие ростки надо подрезать. Напевая про себя, Курт наблюдает за ним с приличного расстояния.

— Тут так спокойно. Просто идеальное место, чтобы отвлечься от Купера и кузины Рэйчел.

— Это моё самое любимое место в Вестервилле, — делится Курт, — на приусадебном огороде я могу быть самим собой и сбежать от жёстких правил, которые царят в поместье. Кроме того, мне нравится выращивать вкусные овощи и цветы, которые радуют глаз.

— У меня тоже есть любимое место в Вестервилле, — признаётся Блейн. Он делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем продолжить:

— И я его люблю по тем же самым причинам. Моя жизнь тоже во власти строгих правил.

— Но порядок вещей складывается в вашу пользу. Вы ведь не слуга.

— Может и так, но всё равно это угнетает. Вся моя жизнь расписана — что я должен делать, когда и на ком я должен жениться, и как я должен себя вести. Иногда мне просто нужно место, куда я могу убежать и помечтать. Однажды я покажу тебе своё секретное место.

— Я буду очень рад, мистер Блейн. Надеюсь, если вам понадобится убежище, огород тоже сможет стать таким местом.

— Спасибо, Курт. Ловлю тебя на слове.

Курт тепло улыбается мистеру Блейну в ответ, и после разговора возникает лёгкая неловкость. Однако его внимание привлекает Лорд Таббингтон, который крадётся, низко припадая к земле, будто хочет остаться незамеченным.

— Кыш, Лорд Таббингтон! — вскрикивает Курт, хватает кота и выпроваживает его из теплицы, — не пойму, что не так с этим котом. Он всё время пробирается в огород.

— Что ж, это ведь кот Бриттани. Только с виду кажется, что в них нет ни капли здравого смысла, но на самом деле они гораздо умнее, чем кажутся.

— Может быть, — отвечает Курт скептическим тоном, — понятия не имею, почему миссис Сильвестр пускает кота на кухню.

— Миссис Сильвестр готова вынести грозу мышей всея Вестервилля, — смеётся мистер Блейн.

— Кстати, мистер Эванс поделился с вами своими идеями о том, что сейчас на пике моды среди юных джентльменов?

— Ты имеешь в виду, поделился твоими идеями?

— Возможно, я обратил его внимание на парочку фотографий.

— Эванс дал понять, что это полностью твоя заслуга. Мне очень пришлись по душе укороченные брюки с отворотами, но насчёт гетр я не уверен. Кажется странным надевать дополнительный слой одежды, чтобы прикрыть лодыжки.

— Почему бы вам не примерить пару гетр, когда поедете к портному? Я думаю, вы заметите, что это сделает образ завершённым.

Мистер Блейн кивает и продолжает подрезать побеги. Курт удивляется, что мистер Эванс полностью признал его заслугой идеи по обновлению гардероба мистера Блейна. Другие слуги, а именно Себастиан, не отдавали ему должного.  
Хотя Курту приятно проводить время в компании мистера Блейна, он понимает, что пора возвращаться в аббатство.

— Который час, мистер Блейн?

Мистер Блейн вынимает карманные часы:

— Боже мой, гляди-ка ты! Я тут уже больше часа. Мне лучше вернуться в аббатство и подготовиться к послеполуденному чаю.

~~~

— Входи, сын, — говорит мистер Хаммел, когда Курт стучится к нему в кабинет перед сном. Курт быстро отмечает, что миссис Хадсон уже здесь и её чашка с чаем почти пуста.

— Последние несколько дней творилось сущее светопреставление. Надеюсь, тебя не застигла стихия, когда ты пошёл на приусадебный огород.

— Всё обошлось, миссис Хадсон. Я только рад был выбраться из поместья на свежий, пусть и сырой, воздух. Побегам помидоров и вправду нужно было моё внимание.

— И внимание мистера Блейна тоже? — спрашивает мистер Хаммел.

— Нет, мистер Блейн пришёл по собственному желанию. Он сбежал от музыкальных репетиций лорда Купера и мисс Берри.

— Я бы тоже сбежала. Мерседес просто с ног сбилась. Думаю, все мы с нетерпением ждём начала лондонского сезона. Он сосредоточит на себе всё внимание мисс Берри, — замечает миссис Хадсон.

— Как мистер Блейн? — спрашивает отец Курта.

— Когда мистер Блейн только пришёл в теплицу, он был очень напряжён, но вскоре он расслабился, когда понял, что лорд Купер и мисс Берри его там не отыщут. Мы говорили о последних модных новинках из журналов мисс Берри и о том, что ему хотелось бы заказать у портного.

— Превосходно, сын. Ты завоевал доверие мистера Блейна. У меня сегодня тоже случился любопытный разговор. Мистер Эванс пришёл ко мне просить, чтобы ты также присутствовал у портного. Он сообщил, что ты обладаешь превосходным модным чутьём и сыграл важную роль в подборе идей.

— Мистер Эванс льстит мне, — отвечает Курт.

— Чепуха, Курт! Я видела, как ты корпел над журналами, пока мистер Эванс развлекался в конюшнях с Уэсли. Ты заслуживаешь поехать в Эксетер с мистером Блейном и мистером Эвансом, — возражает миссис Хадсон.

— Поездка назначена на следующий месяц. Я сообщу мистеру Блейну, что ты тоже будешь сопровождать его.

Курт находит, что заявление его отца поставило точку в обсуждении. Он быстро желает доброй ночи отцу и миссис Хадсон, замечая, что все закончили пить чай, но миссис Хадсон не спешит уходить. Курт подозревает, что на душе у них нечто большее, чем просто обсуждение дел в аббатстве.

Когда Курт возвращается в спальню, мистер Эванс ещё не спит и читает «Ночную птицу».

— Мистер Эванс, спасибо, что поговорили с мистером Хаммелом и мистером Блейном. Я присоединюсь к вашей поездке в Эксетер в следующем месяце.

— Слава богу! Я рассчитываю на твои советы, — отвечает мистер Эванс.

Курт кивает:

— Не переживайте. Я уверен, что мистер Блейн покинет Эксетер с гардеробом, достойным лондонского сезона.

Курт идёт к раковине и начинает умываться с тётушкиным лавандовым мылом. Он улыбается, вспоминая разговор в теплице. Он удивлён, что мистер Блейн заметил, как он пахнет, и, судя по его реакции, ему это пришлось по душе. На взгляд Курта, нет ничего лучше запаха мистера Блейна — сандаловое дерево, кофе и кое-что особенное, принадлежащее лишь ему одному.

Глаза Курта закрываются, и он вскоре засыпает, видя во сне, как он проводит время с мистером Блейном в его секретном месте.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Медали Англо-бурской войны, о которых рассказал Сэм:  
> https://ru.qwe.wiki/wiki/King%27s_South_Africa_Medal  
> https://ru.qwe.wiki/wiki/Queen%27s_South_Africa_Medal


	11. Компаньон дяди Хирама

**Март 1914**

**Блейн**

— Очередной мрачный дождливый день? — спрашивает Блейн, когда Курт утром заходит к нему в спальню.

— Нет, шторм миновал. Похоже, выдастся славный денёк, — отвечает Курт, открывая тяжёлые шторы, чтобы впустить солнечный свет.

— Слава богу. Я сойду с ума в четырёх стенах.

Последние пять дней Блейн прикован к дому из-за проливных дождей. Он проводил каждое утро в конюшне с Жар-птицей, Уэсли и иногда с Сэмом, но было слишком влажно и ветрено, чтобы кататься. Во второй половине дня он играл на пианино и читал романы. Чего он хотел, так это провести время с кузиной Рэйчел, однако она была занята. Его мать и Куинн монополизировали её досуг разговорами о сезоне и обсуждением различных завидных джентльменов, которые будут присутствовать на балах. Блейн решил избегать этого разговора, опасаясь, что они переключатся на обсуждение завидных дам.

Хотя кузина Рэйчел не из их числа, в библиотеке можно услышать, как она выполняет свои вокальные упражнения. Накануне стало только хуже, когда Купер решил к ней присоединиться. Вскоре они уже спорили о том, какие песни выбрать и сопровождать ли свои выступления танцами.

Блейн ходил по коридорам сверху вниз и обратно, надеясь наткнуться на Курта, но попытки оставались тщетны. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока ему не надоели брат и кузина, и он не сбежал в приусадебный огород. Ему очень нравится разговаривать с Куртом, узнавать о нём побольше. Блейн сам себе удивился, рассказав о своём особом месте у озера. Он никогда не рассказывал о нём даже Сэму. Что такого в Курте, что притягивает Блейна как магнит, и отчего он чувствует себя так легко, что раскрывает свои сокровенные секреты? Блейн разрабатывает план, как исхитриться, чтобы Курт пришёл к озеру, когда мысли прерывает вопрос:

— Вы сегодня отправитесь кататься, мистер Блейн?

— Вероятнее всего. Надеюсь, кузина Рэйчел составит мне компанию.

— Тогда я подготовлю ваш костюм для верховой езды.

Потягивая чай в постели, Блейн внимательно осматривает Курта, достающего его костюм для верховой езды из гардероба. Его любимая часть — когда Курт наклоняется, чтобы найти его обувь. Тем не менее, Блейн хмурится, когда видит, как Курт морщится, когда снова выпрямляется.

— Что-то не так, Курт? Ты что-то потянул, пока садовничал?

— Нет, я споткнулся и упал вчера после ужина. Я бываю таким неуклюжим. Слава богу, не нёс поднос, но, разумеется, это должно было случиться на глазах у Себастиана. Это всего лишь синяк на плече, так что я буду в полном порядке.

Блейн идет в ванную комнату и возвращается с банкой целебной мази из арники.

— Я множество раз падал с Жар-птицы, и это как раз то, что нужно, чтобы залечить синяки. Позволь мне тебе втереть.

Курт снимает пиджак, расстёгивает рубашку и приспускает материю с плеча. У Блейна пересыхает во рту, стоит увидеть бледную гладкую кожу Курта, и на мгновение он задаётся вопросом, как Курт выглядел бы обнажённым. Блейн немедленно перестаёт глазеть, когда видит зловещий синяк.

— Судя по виду, сильно болит, — Блейн деликатно наносит мазь из арники на эту область. Кожа Курта действительно такая же мягкая и шелковистая, как и выглядит. — Почему ты не хотел, чтобы это произошло на глазах у Себастиана? Я бы подумал, что Себастиан найдёт это весьма забавным.

— Ничто из того, что я делаю, не забавляет Себастиана. Это только подтверждает его мысль, что я безнадёжен как лакей… как будто он каждый день постоянно не напоминает мне об этом.

— Не обращай внимания на Себастиана. Ты превосходно справляешься с работой.

Когда Блейн как следует наносит мазь, он неохотно отрывает пальцы от Курта, пока не увлёкся, и вытирает руку лежащим рядом полотенцем.

— Возьми мазь с собой и применяй трижды в день. Станет лучше, не успеешь и глазом моргнуть.

~~~

За завтраком кузина Рэйчел подтверждает, что тоже хочет покататься, и они мчатся наперегонки, чтобы увидеть, кто соберётся первым. Переодевшись в костюм для верховой езды, Блейн ждёт, когда услышит шаги по коридору, и только после этого покидает спальню. Кузина Рэйчел, похоже, из тех, кто любит побеждать, а Блейн — никто иной, как джентльмен.

Они быстро седлают лошадей и отправляются к полям, по которым ездили верхом на прошлой неделе.

— Кто последний доскачет до озера — балбес! — кричит Рэйчел, наклонившись вперёд и цокая Колокольчику.

Хотя Блейн недавно уступил победу кузине Рэйчел, он безусловно не позволит ей выиграть гонку на лошадях. Он ослабляет поводья и сжимает бёдрами Жар-птицу, которая начинает мчаться галопом и проносится мимо Колокольчика. К тому моменту, как кузина Рэйчел прибыла на озеро, Блейн уже спешился и разложил одеяло под дубом.

— Так нечестно. Жар-птица больше Колокольчика! — дуется кузина Рэйчел.

Блейн ухмыляется, зная, что это тренировки в Сандхёрсте и турниры по поло помогли ему выиграть гонку, но он слишком учтив, чтобы озвучить это предположение. Как только кузина Рэйчел садится на одеяло, Блейн разливает горячий чай по кружкам и раскладывает сдобные булочки с маслом и смородиной.

— Ты плаваешь в озере летом? — спрашивает кузина Рэйчел.

— Да, плаваю. Хотя в жаркий летний день мы можем отправиться на побережье. Девоншир славится пляжами.

— Шикарно! Будет как Хэмптонс на Лонг-Айленде. В Саг-Харборе у нас есть дом с видом на океан, и мы с папой и дядей Лероем всегда проводим там июльский месяц.

— Я впервые слышу о дяде Лерое. Он брат твоей покойной матери?

— Нет, он не буквально мне дядя. Он мне как второй отец. Дядя Лерой — компаньон моего отца. Он всегда был частью нашей семьи. Дядя Лерой переехал к нам, когда мне был год.

— Я слышал только о компаньонках при одиноких дамах. Дядя Лерой — больше как слуга?

— Он скорее папин лучший друг, которого он любит и уважает. Когда моя мать умерла при родах, папа не мечтал повторно жениться. Он предпочитал проводить время в своём клубе джентльменов, где они и встретились. Дядя Лерой из состоятельной семьи, но, будучи четвёртым сыном, он с трудом пробивался на скудное пособие. Папа настоял, чтобы он переехал жить к нам, и с тех пор так и повелось. Им нравится одинаково проводить время, например, посещать оперы и тому подобное. Довольно непривычно видеть папу без дяди Лероя поблизости.

— Другие люди не находят их дружбу довольно странной?

Рэйчел смеётся.

— Она и правда странная, кузен Блейн, но они любят друг друга, и всё складывается. В основном другие люди закрывают на них глаза, потому что они джентльмены с безупречной репутацией.

— Хорошо, что они не живут в Англии. Уверен, о них бы трепали языками.

— Не забывай, что папа — очень состоятельный человек, и что он, что наша бабушка обладают влиянием в нью-йоркском обществе. Закон не един для богатых и бедных.

— Кузина Рэйчел, когда ты говоришь, что они любят друг друга…

— Бывает самая разная любовь, кузен Блейн. Любовь супружеской четы публична, но есть и другие виды любви, они более частные. Что я узнала, так это то, что не бывает неправильной любви. Ненависть к нашим собратьям — вот что должно нас беспокоить.

~~~

Блейн читает «Журнал мод джентльмена» и обдумывает совет Курта о брюках. Ему действительно стоит носить более плотно облегающие? Мысли прерывает Сэм, входящий в библиотеку.

— Мистер Хаммел сказал, что вы хотели со мной переговорить. К этому моменту вы должны знать, что это Курта надо звать, если хотите совета по моде.

— Нет, речь совсем не о моде. Молодец, что спросил Хаммела, поедет ли Курт с нами в Эксетер. Надо ещё кое с чем разобраться. Курт вчера споткнулся и упал на глазах у Себастиана, и я не могу не задаться вопросом, был ли Себастиан тому причиной.

— Я бы сказал, от Себастиана можно ожидать чего угодно. От него всегда одни проблемы. Он травит Курта…. Постоянно говорит Курту, какой тот никчёмный по сравнению с остальными слугами, поручая ему всю худшую работу, которую Себастиан должен выполнять сам. И тому подобное.

— Я так и думал, хотя Курт слишком учтив, чтобы о ком-то злословить. Ты думаешь, это потому, что отец Курта — дворецкий? Так Себастиан каким-то образом хочет поставить его на место?

— Отчасти, но я думаю, это больше связано с тем временем, которое он проводит с вами.

— Со мной? Как Курт может не проводить со мной время? Он второй лакей: его работа — проводить со мной время.

— Не осталось незамеченным, что вы вместе проводите время в приусадебном огороде или здесь, в библиотеке, обсуждая моду. Себастиан ревнует… Он не дамский угодник.

— Сэм, ты говоришь мне, что Себастиан — один из тех мужчин, которые предпочитают близость с другими мужчинами?

— Вы уловили мысль. Я думаю, что Курт может иметь ту же склонность.

— Ты, конечно, не предполагаешь связь между Себастианом и Куртом!

— Боже, нет, мистер Блейн. Для настолько умного человека, как вы, до вас порой очень туго доходит. Судя по тому, как Курт говорит о вас по ночам в нашей спальне, он как страстно увлечённая школьница. Я говорю, что Курт вам симпатизирует, а Себастиан воспринимает его как соперника.

Блейна быстро осеняет то, что Сэм на самом деле ему говорит, и у него в животе разливается тепло от мысли, что Курт действительно может думать о нём в таком ключе.

— Ты мне сообщишь, если эта ситуация усугубится для Курта?

— Да, сообщу. Вы же не собираетесь их рассчитать? — нервно спрашивает Сэм. — Ни Себастиан, ни Курт не станут оказывать вам знаки расположения, а Курт научился легко реагировать на шпильки Себастиана.

Блейн качает головой.

— Нет, они оба превосходно справляются с работой. Кроме того, я полагаю, что у каждого есть секреты. Кстати говоря, как идут дела с Мерседес?

Сэм признаётся, что не особо, потому что он слишком стесняется дать понять Мерседес о своих чувствах. Блейн сочувственно внимает ему, но его мысли то и дело переносятся к Курту — а что, если они разделяют чувства друг друга?

~~~

Купер зажигает сигару и выпускает дым Блейну прямо в лицо так, что тот заходится кашлем.

— Купер, держи себя в руках, — наставительно произносит граф, — не мог бы ты разлить портвейн, Хаммел?

Хаммел разливает портвейн мужчинам по маленьким хрустальным гранёным бокалам и подаёт сырную тарелку с хрустящими хлебцами.

— На этом всё, Хаммел. Оставь графин на столе, мы сами о себе позаботимся.

— Слушаюсь, милорд, — отвечает Хаммел.

Роли вбегает в гостиную через приоткрытую Хаммелом дверь и усаживается подле хозяйского кресла. Лабрадор колотит хвостом по полу, пока граф почёсывает её за ушками.

— Вот что нам нужно обсудить с тобой, Блейн. Грядущий бал в Вестервилле и лондонский сезон будут сопровождаться значительными затратами. В них входят обновление гардероба, привлечение дополнительной прислуги и расходы на само проведение сезона в Лондоне.

Блейн удивляется замечанию отца, ведь тот никогда раньше не говорил с ним о деньгах. Финансовые вопросы обычно подлежат обсуждению за закрытыми дверями кабинета, в присутствии отцовского поверенного и Купера.

— Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы помочь. Я могу отказаться от нового гардероба и остаться в Вестервилле на период сезона, если это спасёт ситуацию, — отвечает Блейн.

— Чепуха, мальчик мой! Ничего подобного. Гораздо важнее сейчас посетить лондонский сезон. Видишь ли, некоторые мои инвестиции оказались не столь удачны.

— Возможно, бабушка из Америки сможет помочь? — предлагает Блейн.

— Разве что, — бормочет Купер.

— Пожалуй, стоит начать с начала, — отвечает граф и делает глоток портвейна, прежде чем продолжить.

— Твоя матушка привнесла в наш брак солидное приданое, которое, при обычных обстоятельствах, могло бы обеспечить Вестервилль на несколько поколений вперёд. Тем не менее, в 1894 году Парламент ввел новый вид обязательств, согласно которым поместье облагается налогом после моей смерти и, впоследствии, каждого моего преемника. В то время я обратился к вашей американской бабушке за дополнительными средствами, но она не смогла помочь. Остаток имущества её покойного мужа по доверенности должен перейти вашему дяде Хираму после её смерти. Она просто ничего не может поделать.

— Можно ли использовать какую-то часть маминого приданого для уплаты налога?

— Хорошая идея, Блейн, но есть ещё кое-что, — качая головой, говорит Купер.

Граф продолжает рассказ:

— Положившись на совет хороших друзей в Палате лордов, я вложил средства в строительство канадской железной дороги Grand Trunk, которая простирается на тысячи миль. Предполагалось, что её ждёт финансовый успех, когда она соединится с железнодорожной сетью, проходящей через границу Соединённых штатов. И, конечно, возможность войны предвещала огромный рост числа железных дорог повсюду. Все прогнозы были достоверны. Железнодорожные акции должны были принести состояние.

— Похоже, это прекрасное капиталовложение. Так что произошло? — спрашивает Блейн.

— Кое-что под названием Британская Колумбия, — с горечью произносит Купер, — после присоединения Британской Колумбии к Канаде, правительство заставило компанию расширить железнодорожную сеть до побережья Тихого океана. Для строительства дополнительных путей требовались большие деньги, а организация оставляла желать лучшего. Увы, доход от эксплуатации этих путей оказался невелик.

Граф встаёт со своего места и начинает мерить шагами комнату.

— Ради всего святого, это же главная железная дорога британских колоний в Америке! В неё вложился не только я. Все говорили, что мы не можем проиграть! Мы знали, что рано или поздно наступят тяжёлые времена для таких поместий, как Вестервилль, и это вложение должно было его обезопасить.

— Что тогда изменилось? Не понимаю, — отвечает Блейн.

— Ходят слухи, что компания близка к разорению и железная дорога будет национализирована. Инвестиции не стоят и той бумаги, на которой напечатаны, — горько говорит граф.

— Вы хотите сказать, что все деньги пропали? — спрашивает Блейн.

— Боюсь, так и есть. Основная часть денег твоей матери была потеряна. И снова будущее Вестервилля не обеспечено. Я подробно говорил с поверенным на эту тему, и он предполагает, что имущество будет разделено и продано.

— Звучит очень серьёзно, — замечает Блейн.

— Видимо раньше я неверно выразился, раз ты считаешь его несерьёзным. Но я не сдамся, Блейн! Я слишком многим пожертвовал ради Вестервилля, чтобы от него отказаться. Я не желаю быть неудачником, графом, который, уронив факел, спалил свой дом!

— Но что вы будете делать? — шепчет Блейн.

— Есть способ обойти это бедствие, и он связан с тобой, — вмешивается Купер.

Граф садится за обеденный стол и закуривает трубку.

— Блейн, как ты уже знаешь, тебе предстоит посещать лондонский сезон, чтобы подыскать подходящую жену. В нашей ситуации подходящая жена должна обладать приданым, которого будет достаточно, чтоб обеспечить финансовую безопасность Вестервилля.

— И есть ли у вас на примете подходящая дама, которая не только имеет солидное приданое, но и не заинтересована в титуле и имуществе? — спрашивает Блейн.

— Ещё нет, но мы с твоей бабушкой начали разведывать обстановку, выяснять, чьи дочери в этом году предстанут на сезоне. Мы присматриваемся к тем дамам с достойным приданым, которые могут пожелать вступить в брак со вторым сыном.

Блейну не нравится, когда отец представляет его вторым сыном, человеком, которому нечего предложить.

— Мама знает?

— Я не стану ей говорить, пока мы не найдем кандидаток. Не хочу быть дурным вестником без надежды на скорое избавление.

— Я всё твержу отцу, что маму стоит посвятить в план. Кроме того, здесь кузина Рэйчел. Нет закона, который запретит тебе на ней жениться, — говорит Купер.

Брови Блейна взлетают чуть ли не до макушки. Купер, что, серьёзно предлагает ему жениться на кузине Рэйчел?

Граф качает головой.

— Ваш дядя Хирам отправил её сюда ради поисков титулованного супруга, а не ради вступления в брак с кузеном без гроша за душой и переезда в индийскую глушь. Было бы нелегко найти Блейну американскую наследницу, учитывая обстоятельства. Нет, я думаю, мы попытаемся найти английскую супругу, даже если она будет родом из Шотландии. Ты ведь понимаешь, чего от тебя ждут, Блейн?

Блейн медленно сглатывает и кивает.

~~~

— Что-то случилось, мистер Блейн? Вы какой-то бледный, — замечает Курт, на исходе дня направляясь к камину в спальне.

— Просто обдумываю послеобеденный разговор с отцом и Купером. В аббатстве конца и края не видно беседам о лондонском сезоне.

— Должно быть, мысли о посещении бала в Вестервилле и лондонского сезона будоражат воображение.

— Это бесконечная череда званых вечеров и чаепитий, как по мне. Бессчётные переодевания и праздные разговоры с юными дамами. Придётся быть у мамы на побегушках по любому поводу. А ещё ожидается, что я найду там подходящую жену.

— Но это как раз лучший способ найти жену, мистер Блейн. Уверен, ваш щегольской вид и джентльменские манеры принесут свои плоды, — Курт прикрывает рот ладошкой и краснеет.

— Ты меня за щёголя принимаешь? — дразнит его Блейн.

— Эммм… Я…

Блейну не по себе от того, что Курт оказался в неловком положении, и он добавляет:

— Неважно, Курт. Я тоже нахожу тебя симпатичным.

— Правда? — отвечает Курт.

Блейн поверить не может, что вслух назвал Курта симпатичным. Ради всего святого, о чём он только думает? И что это за полный надежды взгляд у Курта? Или Курт дразнит его в ответ?

— Не бывать тебе лакеем, если бы ты не был симпатичным, — Блейн быстро занимает себя избавлением от костюма и бабочки, надеясь, что это положит конец неловкому разговору.

— Помочь ли вам смыть с волос помаду, мистер Блейн?

— Да, будь добр. У тебя это получается гораздо лучше, — со смешком отвечает Блейн.

Блейн подходит к умывальнику и наклоняет голову вперёд. Он чувствует, как тёплая вода медленно льётся на макушку, и длинные тонкие пальцы Курта освобождают его кудри. Каждое движение так приятно, что Блейн замечает, как тело начинает реагировать. Курт кладёт полотенце Блейну на голову и начинает сушить его волосы.

— Всё готово, мистер Блейн.

Блейн стоит смирно, пока пальцы Курта расчёсывают его волосы в попытке усмирить беспорядок.

— Скажи, Курт, слышал ли ты когда-нибудь о том, что у джентльменов бывают компаньоны-мужчины?

— Нет, не слышал. А что?

— Сегодня утром кузина Рэйчел рассказала мне, что лучший друг его отца живёт с ними.

— Вы полагаете, этот компаньон может быть… ну, кем-то особенным для её отца? Например, кем-то, кого он любит в незаурядном смысле?

— Так я и подумал, но может быть в Америке принято вести себя по-другому, — предполагает Блейн.

— Должно быть, Нью Йорк — чудесное место, — вздыхает Курт.

— О чём ты, Курт?

Тоскливое выражение лица Курта меняется.

— Кажется, вся наша жизнь предопределена жёстким классовым делением, решающим, что мы можем делать, а что нет… Чего от нас ожидают. Приятно думать, что в этом мире есть место, где ты можешь быть тем, кем хочешь.

Курт качает головой и добавляет:

— Не думаю, что вы поймёте.

— Ты не единственный, чья жизнь продиктована строгой классовой структурой. От меня требуют найти подходящую жену до конца августа, даже если я этого не хочу.

Курт хихикает в ответ:

— Я и не думал об этом в таком ключе, мистер Блейн.

— Курт, ты ведь не скажешь никому ни слова об этом?

— Нет, мистер Блейн, ни за что. Я не какой-то праздный сплетник.

— Нет, конечно же нет! Мне ожидать тебя завтра как обычно?

— Да. Доброй ночи, мистер Блейн.

Едва Курт покидает спальню, Блейн переодевается в пижаму и заканчивает приготовления ко сну. Он забирается в постель и устраивается с книгой, готовый к ежевечернему чтению. Однако, поймав себя на том, что читает один и тот же абзац уже не по разу, Блейн убирает книгу и выключает свет.

Как и он сам, Курт предположил, что отношения дяди Хирама и Лероя гомосексуальны по своей сути. Это может служить объяснением, почему дядя Хирам не женился снова. Не заметно было, что Курта это беспокоит. По факту, казалось бы, он принял идею того, что можно жить вне общепринятых норм. Блейну по душе идея видеть Курта своим постоянным спутником, с которым можно проводить дни и ночи. Он быстро отгоняет такие мысли, ведь этому никогда не бывать, не при такой жизни. Все в Вестервилле рассчитывают на то, что он найдёт обеспеченную жену.

Отец с Купером предельно ясно дали понять о том, какие проблемы ждут поместье в будущем. Блейн знает, чего от него ожидают, но это вовсе не значит, что ему это нравится. Хотя он души не чает в Куинн и относится к ней как к старшей сестре, он не может не желать, чтобы у неё было достойное приданое. Это, безусловно, избавило бы его от давления. Но сколько не мечтай об уйме денег, по волшебству она не появится. Он поступит согласно ожиданиям и отыщет сосватанных ему дам. Он не может удержаться от глубокого вздоха, когда понимает, что в это же самое время спустя год с ним будет делить постель его жена.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Довольно хорошая статья об эволюции женской, мужской и детской моды 1910-1919 гг.: http://woomansfasion.com/1910-1919/
> 
> Модные тенденции весны-лета 1914 (The Gentleman's Tailor, Fashions for Spring and Summer, 1914, New York): https://libmma.contentdm.oclc.org/digital/collection/p15324coll12/id/8951
> 
> Винтажное издание Gentleman's Magazine of Fashion:  
> https://www.rarebook.com/pictures/85580_2.jpg?v=1526748836


	12. Поездка к портному

**Апрель 1914**

**Курт**

Курт просыпается раньше обычного, уж слишком взбудораженный, чтобы много спать минувшей ночью. Он не только впервые посетит Эксетер, но и пойдёт в ателье. В течение последнего месяца всё его свободное время было наполнено поисками образов к сезону, достойных светского джентльмена. К счастью, это позволяло ему проводить время один на один с мистером Блейном в библиотеке.

Мистер Блейн по собственной инициативе разыскивал Курта, спрашивал у него совета. Они изучали американские модные журналы, смеясь над одними смелыми костюмами и отмечая закладками другие. Они провели полдня вместе, разбирая гардероб мистера Блейна, чтобы посмотреть, что ещё можно носить, а что уже устарело. Чтобы наверстать упущенное, мистер Блейн настоял на помощи в теплице приусадебного огорода. Курт дорожил временем, проведённым с мистером Блейном, потому что казалось, что они друзья, а не господин и его слуга. Мистер Блейн каким-то образом умел сделать так, чтобы Курт чувствовал, что его мнение имеет значение.

В столовой, в ожидании, пока семья не придёт завтракать, Курт мягко нажимает пальцами на левое плечо. Синяк проходит, но всё ещё чувствителен. У Курта учащается пульс и алеет лицо, когда он вспоминает утро на прошлой неделе, когда мистер Блейн обнаружил синяк.

Он ужасно смутился, когда мистер Блейн попросил его показать больное место. Курт знает, что его кожа бледнее, чем у большинства, и что его часто называли тощим. Мистер Блейн продолжал на него глазеть, и всё, что Курт мог сделать, — спокойно стоять, а не убежать и спрятаться в каком-нибудь тёмном уголке. Когда мистер Блейн начал наносить мазь из арники, его прикосновение было таким нежным и заботливым. Курт понятия не имел, что прикосновение кончиков пальцев может ощущаться так чувственно.

— Доброе утро, ещё раз, Курт, — приветствует мистер Блейн и быстро берёт себе тарелку с буфетного стола. Едва наполнив тарелку тостами, яйцами, беконом, колбасой, приготовленными помидорами и грибами, мистер Блейн садится на своё обычное место за обеденным столом. Себастиан быстро хватает чайник и направляется к столу.

— Вам сегодня понадобятся мои услуги, мистер Блейн? Кажется исключительно правильным, чтобы первый лакей сопровождал сына и племянницу графа в столь важной поездке в Эксетер.

— Нет, благодарю, Себастиан. Курт хорошо разбирается в моде, поэтому он как нельзя лучше подходит для сопровождения меня в поездке в Эксетер. Кроме того, там также будет Эванс, поэтому мы будем в надёжных руках. Приятно знать, что первый лакей будет присматривать за остальной семьёй в Вестервилле.

Курт едва способен скрыть ухмылку, когда видит кислую физиономию Себастиана. Курт решает, что сейчас самое время продемонстрировать, что он более чем способен ухаживать за мистером Блейном. Он берёт припрятанную тарелочку с крышкой и подаёт мистеру Блейну.

— Курт! Это консервированная фасоль «Хайнц»? — восклицает Блейн, когда Курт снимает куполообразную крышку.

— Да, та самая, которую вы купили в Саутгемптоне. Мне потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы убедить миссис Сильвестр открыть банку, не говоря уже о том, чтобы приготовить её к завтраку.

Курт терпеливо ждёт вердикта, пока мистер Блейн поглощает фасоль.

— Фасоль просто чудесная! Она в каком-то томатном соусе — не слишком сладко, и не слишком остро. Мне следует купить сотню таких банок в Саутгемптоне!

— Почему бы мне не поискать её сегодня в Эксетере, пока вы с мистером Эвансом будете заняты у портного?

Мистер Блейн одаривает его вопросительным взглядом и улыбается, когда Себастиан подходит ближе, чтобы изучить фасоль.

— Превосходная идея, Курт! Я скажу тебе, в каких бакалейных лавках её можно найти, — сказав это, мистер Блейн поворачивается к Себастиану и добавляет:

— Да, я буду в надёжных руках во время моей поездки в Эксетер.

Курт расцветает от похвалы и с важным видом следует на прежнее место у буфетного стола. Вскоре появляются остальные члены семьи, накладывают себе завтрак и заводят беседу.

— У тебя есть список костюмов и аксессуаров, которые нужно заказать? — спрашивает сына леди Андерсон.

— Да, матушка. День будет насыщенный, судя по тому, насколько этот список длинный.

— Примерь обязательно пару гетр. Кузина Рэйчел говорит, что все мужчины в Америке их носят, — замечает леди Куинн.

Граф фыркает:

— Не вижу смысла носить укороченные брюки, когда всё равно придётся прикрыть зазор.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что Блейн оголит лодыжки? — восклицает леди Андерсон.

— А что ты планируешь заказать в Эксетере, Рэйчел? — спрашивает граф.

— Я полностью обновила гардероб в Нью-Йорке, но я собираюсь заказать новую шляпку.

— Хотелось бы мне поехать с тобой. Салон Мартина Миллинера славится прелестными вещами, — вздыхает леди Куинн.

— Дорогая, ты бывала у портного как минимум раз в неделю на протяжение последнего месяца и заказывала новые платья, халаты и ещё много чего, — отвечает лорд Купер, — ты же знаешь, что нас ожидают к обеду у вдовствующей графини. Бабушка очень расстроится, если тебя не будет, — говорит Купер.

— Я знаю, Купер. Конечно, я останусь и пойду с тобой к вдовствующей графине.

— Возможно Рэйчел предпочтёт съездить в другой день, когда ей не придётся ждать, пока Блейн закончит у портного, — предлагает леди Андерсон.

— О нет! — восклицает мисс Берри, — я ждала этой поездки целую вечность! К тому же, мой отец заказал сюрприз, который мне нужно забрать.

— Тогда тебе следует сегодня поехать в Эксетер, — заявляет леди Андерсон.

~~~

Курт рад, что поездка в Эксетер занимает чуть меньше часа, ведь ему пришлось втиснуться на переднее сидение между мистером Хадсоном и мистером Эвансом. Мистер Блейн с мисс Берри удобно устроились на заднем сидении, и Курт может слышать их болтовню.

— Ты уверена, что не хочешь, чтобы я сопровождал тебя к шляпнику, кузина Рэйчел?

— Нет, я думаю, тебе стоит провести побольше времени в ателье. Почему бы Хадсону не отправиться со мной, после того как мы тебя высадим?

— Но Хадсон совершенно не разбирается в дамских шляпках!

— Как и ты, кузен Блейн, — хихикает мисс Берри, — я точно знаю, что мне нужно. Мы с Хадсоном встретим тебя у портного в час дня и отправимся на обед.

— Я знаю превосходное место, кузина Рэйчел. Королевский отель Кларэнс, что рядом с Кафедральным собором, славится своими обедами. Знаешь ли, что это первое место во всей Англии, которое стало называться отелем?

— Звучит очень мило, но могу я быть с тобой откровенной? Я могу пойти в Королевский отель Кларэнс с твоей матушкой и леди Куинн когда угодно. Мне больше по душе посетить английский паб. Я так много слышала о них, и, в таком случае, Хадсон, Эванс и Курт смогут к нам присоединиться.

— Я не знаю…

— Мы можем сводить мисс Берри в Шип Инн, — вступает в разговор мистер Хадсон.

— Не уверен, что моя матушка это одобрила бы, — вздыхает мистер Блейн.

Курт замечает дорожный знак, ведущий к Эксетеру, и удивляется, что они не поворачивают.

— Мистер Хадсон, на знаке, который мы только что проехали, написано, что к Эксетеру нужно повернуть направо.

Мистер Хадсон останавливает машину, чтобы сориентироваться:

— Ты прав, Курт.

— Держитесь все! — успевает крикнуть Курт, прежде чем мистер Хадсон начинает разворачиваться.

Как только они берут правильное направление, беседа возобновляется.

— Пожалуйста, кузен Блейн! Можем мы пообедать в Шип Инн? — умоляет мисс Берри.

— Сам сэр Фрэнсис Дрейк захаживал в Шип Инн. Полагаю, это может сойти за урок истории, — находит объяснение мистер Блейн.

— Почему бы нам тогда не встретиться в час дня у входа в Шип Инн? — предлагает мистер Хадсон, когда они въезжают в центр Эксетера.

— Мы придём, Хадсон, — подтверждает мистер Блейн.

Когда машина останавливается у входа в ателье, Курт и мистер Эванс выскакивают наружу, и Курт устремляется назад, чтобы открыть дверь мистеру Блейну.

— Курт, мне нужно поговорить с мистером Эвансом. Я подойду через минутку.

Пока мистер Блейн шёпотом переговаривается с мистером Эвансом, Курт оглядывает улицу Винтер. Тут не так людно, как в Саутгемптоне, но, кажется, здесь есть все мыслимые и немыслимые магазины. Он смотрит на витрину ателье Томаса Мура, в которой видны аккуратно сложенные рулоны тканей.

— До свидания, мистер Блейн. Увидимся в час, — подтверждает мистер Эванс, удаляясь.

— Разве мистер Эванс не пойдёт с нами к портному? — спрашивает Курт.

— Нет, он будет прочёсывать Эксетер в поисках консервированной фасоли. Себастиан ни за что не узнает, что вы поменялись обязанностями, — говорит мистер Блейн и подмигивает.

Когда они входят в ателье, звонит колокольчик, и пожилой джентльмен появляется из служебного помещения.

— Мистер Андерсон, вы вовремя.

— Доброе утро, мистер Мур. У нас впереди напряжённый день. Позвольте представить вам Курта, он будет моим советчиком.

— В Вестервилле появился новый камердинер? — спрашивает мистер Мур.

— Мистер Эванс по-прежнему служит камердинером, однако сегодня его задержали дела. Вы обнаружите, насколько Курт осведомлён в мужской моде.

Курт передаёт мистеру Муру список необходимых предметов одежды. Изучив его, портной предлагает:

— Давайте начнём с официальной одежды. [Чёрная визитка и брюки в полоску](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/817/27087818458_4c4fa2f54b_b.jpg) — в это будут одеты все джентльмены на балах сезона. Белый двубортный жилет, белый галстук-бабочка и белая рубашка завершат образ. Я сделал для его светлости новый официальный костюм несколько месяцев назад, и ваша матушка выбрала ткани высочайшего качества. Могу я предложить использовать тот же материал для вашего костюма?

— Звучит отлично, мистер Мур.

— Также я вижу в списке новый охотничий костюм. Наряд весьма традиционный. Мне следует сделать его из той же ткани, что и для лорда Андерсона?

— Верно. Мне хотелось бы точно такой же, как у отца… [красного цвета](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/882/41074606781_24af4654a4.jpg).

Курта одолевает разочарование и беспокойство. Зачем было так усиленно изучать журналы, если мистер Блейн собирается одеваться точно так же, как лорд Андерсон?

— Вам также нужны три костюма для более неформальных случаев, как я погляжу. Для этого у нас широкий выбор тканей.

— Курт, что ты предлагаешь? — спрашивает мистер Блейн.

— Мистер Мур, у вас найдётся смесь кашемира с камвольной шерстью*?

— Превосходное предложение! Камвольная шерсть износостойкая и держит форму, а кашемир делает ткань чрезвычайно мягкой и комфортной для ношения летом.

Портной выкладывает множество рулонов ткани на стол. Повосклицав и пощупав ткани, мистер Блейн шепчет Курту:

— Ты должен мне помочь. Понятия не имею, какую ткань выбрать.

Курт немедленно достаёт рулон ткани угольного цвета.

— Я думаю, [укороченный пиджак, брюки и жилет](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/785/27087816728_353f68e62f_z.jpg) следует сшить из этой ткани. И, возможно, мистер Мур предложит самый лучший чёрный материал, который есть в наличии. Таким образом, вы сможете сочетать предметы в соответствии с вашим настроением и поводом.

— Позволь уточнить. Я смогу надевать чёрный пиджак с серыми брюками и жилетом или полностью одеться в чёрное для полуофициальных событий? — спрашивает мистер Блейн.

— Именно, — соглашается Курт.

— Чудесная идея! Выходит, будто у меня больше двух костюмов. Есть какие-то предложения для третьего пиджака?

— Обычно у каждого джентльмена есть твидовый пиджак для поездок в усадьбу, — советует мистер Мур.

— Тогда давайте посмотрим твидовую материю, — отвечает Блейн.

— У вас найдётся твид Харрис*, мистер Мур? — спрашивает Курт.

— Кое-кто хорошо подготовился! Желаете посмотреть традиционную ткань в «ёлочку» или более современную в клетку? — осведомляется портной.

— В клетку, будьте любезны.

Портной выкладывает на стол рулоны твида Харрис, и Курт замечает, как взгляд мистера Блейна выхватывает среди них [ткань цвета кэмел](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/818/27087816428_91a83d1729_c.jpg) с вкраплениями синего, зелёного и красного.

Курт берёт этот рулон и спрашивает:

— Вам нравится, мистер Блейн? Думаю, пиджак из этой материи будет отлично на вас смотреться.

Мистер Блейн сияет от радости:

— Я в восторге от этой ткани, и она определённо отличается от того, что надели бы отец и Купер. Она позволит мне выделиться.

Мистер Блейн молчит, пока мистер Мур с Куртом выбирают ткань для брюк и жилета, которые завершат образ. Портной смотрит в список, который ему дали в самом начале.

— Последний наряд, который вам нужен, будет наиболее неформальным, он подойдёт для лодочных прогулок или других повседневных занятий. По традиции, такой костюм состоит из тёмно-синего блейзера и пары светлых брюк.

— Вы можете показать нам тёмно-синюю ткань с узором? — спрашивает Курт.

И снова портной приносит множество рулонов ткани, и Курт внимательно наблюдает за мистером Блейном. Когда его взгляд задерживается на отдельном рулоне, Курт быстро берёт его.

— Мисс Берри говорила мне, что именно такие [синие блейзеры в полоску](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/799/27087817928_21034846ce_z.jpg) носят джентльмены в Хэмптонс. Белая полоска на этой ткани не такая широкая, как та, которую мы видели в американских журналах. Выглядит модно, но ненавязчиво. Вертикальная полоска, к тому же, визуально добавляет роста.

— Любая помощь будет кстати, — усмехается Блейн, — мне нравится эта ткань. Давайте её используем.

Курт усердно выбирает материал для рубашки вместе с портным. Он подносит рулоны к окну, чтобы изучить плетение, прежде чем представить свой выбор на одобрение мистеру Блейну.

— Я думаю, эти ткани будут идеальны для ваших рубашек. Они отличного качества и стирать их будет легко.

Мистер Мур одобрительно кивает:

— И правда, у Курта глаз намётан на качественные вещи, мистер Андерсон.

— Тогда эти ткани нам и стоит использовать, — подтверждает Блейн.

— Курт и сам может быть портным!

Курт краснеет от похвалы портного. Мистер Мур и представить не может, что у него была мечта однажды стать портным. Но этот поезд ушёл, когда здоровье его отца пошатнулось.

— Благодарю вас, но я очень доволен своей должностью лакея в Вестервилльском аббатстве.

— Возможно, ты мог бы помочь мне со следующей задачей. Мне нужно снять мерки с мистера Андерсона, и дело пойдёт быстрее, если ты будешь записывать, пока я делаю замеры.

— Совершенно точно, мистер Мур! Я буду только рад помочь.

Мистер Мур отводит их в дальнюю часть магазина, где расположены примерочные с трёхстворчатыми зеркалами. Пока мистер Блейн раздевается до нижнего белья, Курт принимает каждый предмет одежды, бережно складывает и размещает на стоящем поблизости столике.

— Уже по тому, как Курт обращается с одеждой, я могу сказать, насколько он к ней неравнодушен, — замечает мистер Мур.

— Лучшего лакея я и пожелать не мог! — хвастается мистер Блейн.

Щёки Курта розовеют от слов Блейна. Он достаёт «Журнал мод джентльмена».

— Мы с мистером Блейном обсуждали это очень долго, и он согласился укоротить брюки, добавить отвороты и сделать посадку более облегающей.

Портной смотрит на картинку:

— Большинство моих клиентов старше мистера Андерсона, так что я не имел дела с таким фасоном брюк.

— Но вы ведь сможете такие сшить, мистер Мур? — спрашивает мистер Блейн.

— Разумеется! Подозреваю, что со временем все начнут шить такие брюки. Эта мода не пройдёт в одночасье.

Когда мистер Мур берёт измерительную ленту, Курт хватает кусок бумаги и карандаш, готовясь записывать замеры. Он не может не оценить фигуру мистера Блейна, насколько это позволяют измерения и описания. Он не раз видел мистера Блейна в нижем белье, но всегда отводил взгляд. Сейчас же Курт может всё детально рассмотреть, не опасаясь, как это может быть расценено.

Спина мистера Блейна крепкая, и если бы Курт не знал наверняка, он бы подумал, что это результат физического труда. У него хорошо развиты бицепсы, в этом, несомненно, заслуга игры в поло. Глаза Курта опускаются к стройной талии и…

— Курт, где именно ты предлагаешь начать сужать брюки ниже линии ягодиц? — спрашивает мистер Мур.

Курт опускает листок с карандашом и задумывается. Сложно судить, поскольку мистер Блейн носит старомодные [кальсоны](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/797/27087815808_6907fca8c3_z.jpg) до колен.

— Мистер Блейн, вы не будете против, если я дотронусь до ваших ягодиц и бёдер? Трудно найти точное место, откуда брюки должны сужаться в бёдрах, из-за свободного белья, которое вы носите.

— Нн… нет, Курт, я не против, — с запинкой говорит мистер Блейн, и Курт замечает, что тот волнуется.

Курт становится на колени позади мистера Блейна и кладёт одну ладонь на его поясницу. Он медленно и осторожно ведёт ладонью по изгибу ягодиц, останавливаясь, когда доходит до конца. Курт никогда не касался ничьих ягодиц, но у мистера Блейна они просто шикарны. Приходится собрать волю в кулак, чтобы не поддаться желанию сжать их. Его рука продолжает двигаться ниже к верхней части бёдер. Он чувствует, как напрягаются сильные мышцы мистера Блейна.

— Возможно, будет проще, если мистер Андерсон снимет бельё, — предполагает мистер Мур.

— Нет, я не могу! — вскрикивает мистер Блейн.

Подняв взгляд, Курт замечает взволнованное выражение на покрасневшем лице мистера Блейна. И тогда Курт осознаёт, в чём проблема — передняя часть белья мистера Блейна поднялась торчком.

Курт твёрдо удерживает палец на нужном месте:

— Я думаю, вот здесь, мистер Мур.

Мистер Мур заменяет палец Курта своим, и замеры продолжаются. Курт может ручаться, что у мистера Блейна впечатляющая эрекция. Снова взявшись за бумагу с карандашом, Курт вспоминает, что мистер Блейн прежде назвал его симпатичным. Он задумывается, не он ли вызвал у мистера Блейна такую реакцию. Одна эта мысль будоражит его.

— Если вы хотите носить брюки такого силуэта, вам нужно подобрать другое бельё, — замечает мистер Мур, — нынче популярны облегающие боксеры. Если вы посетите «Маркс & Спенсер» на улице Куинн, то найдёте именно то, что нужно.

— Мы сходим туда после обеда. Видели ли вы мою бабушку в последнее время?

Обсуждение перемещается на вдовствующую графиню и её благие деяния в сельском госпитале и школе. Курт задумывается, с чего вдруг мистер Блейн перевёл разговор на свою бабушку, но затем понимает, что это должно помочь ему справиться с проблемой, возникшей под нижним бельём.

Мистер Мур ещё раз изучает список.

— Охотничьим костюмом я займусь в первую очередь. Леди Андерсон сказала мне, что охота состоится через две недели. Затем я приступлю к официальной одежде, которая понадобится вам для бала в Вестервилле. Нам нужно будет провести несколько примерок.

После того, как даты примерок назначены, мистер Блейн сверяется с карманными часами.

— Нам пора идти, иначе я опоздаю к обеду.

~~~

Коллаж, вдохновлённый поездкой к портному:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Камвольная шерсть: https://textiletrend.ru/pro-tkani/naturalnyie/kamvolnyie-tkani.html
> 
> *Харрис твид: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%81_%D0%A2%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%B4


	13. День в Эксетере

**Апрель 1914**

**Блейн**

Прогулка до Шип Инн занимает каких-то десять минут по переулку Святого Мартина, и Блейн рад, что Курт слишком занят разглядыванием витрин, чтобы заводить беседу. У него так много всего на уме, и все мысли вращаются вокруг Курта Хаммела.

По правде говоря, Блейн не особенно беспокоится по поводу нового гардероба. Планирование было предлогом, чтобы проводить больше времени с Куртом. Пока они часами разбирали модные журналы и его нынешние костюмы, Блейн видел, как Курт обретает уверенность в своих суждениях и способностях. Это похоже на то, как прямо на твоих глазах юный бутон превращается в розу. Блейн не сомневается, что Курт может делать всё, что захочет. Курт так умён, и досадно знать, что у него недостаточно возможностей для этого.

И даже если всё проведенное время вместе и означало помощь Блейна в приусадебном огороде… Что ж, это было дополнительным бонусом. Блейн обнаружил, что есть другая — более свободная — версия Курта за пределами аббатства. Едва строгие правила, нормы этикета и социальные роли оставались позади, Курт становился дружелюбнее, даже дразнил Блейна время от времени.

Помощь Курта была просто неоценима сегодня утром в ателье. Даже мистер Мур оказался впечатлён способностью Курта выбирать ткани высочайшего качества. Всё проходило гладко… до снятия мерок. Когда портной натягивал ленту вокруг разных частей тела Блейна, он мог видеть в зеркале, как Курт внимательно глядит на него. При обычных обстоятельствах он смутился бы этому, но под предлогом снятия мерок, Блейн сильнее выпрямлялся, в надежде, что Курту понравится вид. Конечно, это возымело обратный эффект, когда мистер Мур попросил совета Курта.

Блейн чувствовал тепло Куртовой ладони, коснувшейся его поясницы и медленно двигавшейся по ягодицам и верхней части бёдер. Ощущения были так хороши, что его член пошевелился и быстро затвердел. Блейн готов был сгореть со стыда, когда портной предложил ему снять бельё, ведь это дало бы им понять, какое действие Курт оказал на Блейна. Ему оставалось надеяться, что Курт не заметил, как натянулась передняя часть его белья. Блейн быстро завёл разговор о бабушке, чтобы успокоиться.

— Я вижу Шип Инн впереди, — говорит Курт, указывая на рукописный знак, который висит на кованых скобах перед зданием. Не обнаружив остальных снаружи, Курт отворяет дверь, и они входят внутрь. В заведении низкие потолки, сложенные из горизонтальных балок тёмного дерева. Стены выложены старыми валунами из местного карьера, а у одной стены размещён камин — настолько большой, что Блейн и Курт вдвоём смогли бы в нём поместиться. Справа от камина — длинный стол, за которым сидят кузина Рэйчел, Хадсон и Эванс, наслаждаясь элем с местной пивоварни.

— Одной пинты хватит с тебя, Хадсон. Тебе ещё нас домой везти, — напоминает Блейн.

— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Блейн. Я большой парень и смогу совладать с выпивкой.

— Вы уже заказали что-нибудь поесть?

— Нет, мы ждали тебя, — отвечает кузина Рэйчел, — что ты предложишь?

— Пастуший пирог с горошком для ребят, а для тебя я подберу что-нибудь подходящее.

Блейн отправляется к стойке, чтобы заказать обед и имбирного лимонада на всех. Он не посмеет явиться домой с компанией нетрезвых слуг, которые перебрали с элем. Когда Блейн возвращается, то замечает, как кузина Рэйчел хихикает над тем, что говорит ей Хадсон. Он не в первый раз удивляется, что она смогла найти в этом шофёре. Конечно, Хадсон приветливый парень, но явно не дамский угодник.

— Утро выдалось плодотворным, кузина Рэйчел? — спрашивает Блейн, садясь рядом с Куртом.

— Да, я нашла идеальную шляпку. Мастеру нужно будет ещё пришить отделку; мы с Хадсоном заберём её на следующей неделе. Сегодня днём я собираюсь забрать сюрприз, который папа прислал для семьи. Мне нужна будет помощь Хадсона с тяжёлой коробкой, ведь он такой рослый и сильный.

Блейн едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Кузина Рэйчел беззастенчиво флиртует с Хадсоном. Может так и надо себя вести, чтобы завоевать чьё-то внимание, но он не может представить себя так открыто флиртующим с дамами на протяжении сезона.

— Мистер Блейн, я должен сегодня приобрести провизию по поручению мистера Хаммела и миссис Сильвестр, — говорит Хадсон.

— Если ты отдашь мне список и позаботишься о кузине Рэйчел днём, я уверен, что Курт и Эванс смогут пробежаться по магазинам. Я закончил в ателье, но мне ещё нужно зайти в «Маркс & Спенсер» , и в «Ладжетс».

Официант приносит их заказ к столу и ставит перед юношами порции пастушьего пирога с горошком.

— Я сейчас подойду с заказом для леди.

— Что ты заказал мне, кузен Блейн?

— [Уэльского кролика](http://readandeat.ru/2020/07/21/welsh-rarebit/). Думаю, тебе понравится.

— Кролик это ведь мясо, — шепчет сквозь зубы кузина Рэйчел.

Блейн смеётся:

— В этом блюде нет мяса. Это всего лишь горячий плавленый сыр, намазанный на гренку.

— Почему тогда оно называется «Уэльский кролик»?

— Есть множество вариантов происхождения названия. Самый известный гласит, что уэльским крестьянам не разрешалось есть кроликов, пойманных в дворянских угодьях, и им приходилось обходиться сыром.

— Я люблю английский сыр!

— Вы не пробовали сыр из Сомерсета, мисс Берри. Он самый лучший, — вступает в разговор Курт.

Когда уэльского кролика ставят перед кузиной Рэйчел, они замолкают, поглощённые обедом. Судя по тому, как остальные быстро расправляются с фаршем из баранины с картофельным пюре, Блейн делает вывод, что идея выбрать пастуший пирог была верной. Как только все заканчивают обедать и собираются уходить, Блейн подводит кузину Рэйчел к стене, на которой начертана цитата сэра Фрэнсиса Дрейка.

_«Помимо моего собственного корабля, мне по сердцу сей старый Корабль в Эксетере, таверна на Рыбной улице, как её зовут в народе, или в переулке Святого Мартина, как сказало бы духовенство»._

Блейн рассказывает Рэйчел историю об английском мореплавателе.

— Сэр Фрэнсис Дрейк прославился своим кругосветным путешествием. Однако британцы предпочитают не упоминать пиратский характер этой экспедиции, а также, что он ещё и совершал грабежи вдоль побережья Нового Света.

— У Британии такая длинная и насыщенная событиями история.

— Именно так мы и стали великой державой, кузина Рэйчел. Теперь, когда я показал это тебе, можешь говорить, что посещение Шип Инн было частью экскурсии.

Они присоединяются к остальным снаружи, и когда кузина Рэйчел и Хадсон исчезли из виду, Блейн отдаёт список покупок Эвансу.

— Встретимся у собора без десяти минут четыре. Никто не узнает, что не Курт бегал по поручениям.

— Да, мистер Блейн. К тому же, сегодня утром мне удалось найти фасоль «Хайнц».

— Превосходно! Вот деньги на чай и перекус, но используй их не раньше, чем закончишь дела.

Эванс зашагал по улице, насвистывая и подбрасывая в руке полпенни. Когда он скрывается из виду, Курт спрашивает:

— Куда дальше, мистер Блейн?

— Нам лучше пойти в «Маркс & Спенсер» как предложил мистер Мур, — отвечает Блейн, и они сворачивают на Королевскую улицу.

— Какого рода магазин представляет собой «Маркс & Спенсер?» — спрашивает Курт.

— Это универсам, в котором продают всевозможные вещи по пенни или чуть дороже. Впервые он появился в Лидсе, а два года назад открыли филиал в Эксетере. Он похож на «Вулворт», товары точно также выложены посреди торгового зала. Качество превосходное, потому что всё произведено в Англии.

Войдя в магазин, они направляются к отделу мужского нижнего белья, и Блейн сразу же начинает разглядывать длинные кальсоны.

— Мистер Блейн, я думаю, что мистер Мур посоветовал вам носить бельё типа этого.

Блейн оборачивается, и его глаза лезут на лоб — Курт держит перед ним [пару нижнего белья](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/865/41076977051_4c03162c40.jpg), меньше которой он ещё не видывал. Оно настолько короткое, что едва прикроет верх бёдер. Что ж, а по виду оно напоминает боксёрские трусы.

— Я не могу носить такое крошечное бельё, — шепчет Блейн.

— Нет, мистер Блейн, можете. Ваше длинное исподнее соберётся складками под вашими новыми брюками и будет причинять неудобство. Если вы наденете такие боксеры, силуэт будет гладким. Вам следует признать, что такой тип белья больше подойдёт жаркому климату, если вас отправят в Индию.

Слова Курта вполне разумны. Консультант помогает Курту подобрать нужный размер. Блейн вспыхивает, отмечая, какие эти боксеры крохотные.

— Полагаю, вам стоит примерить эти. Я помогу вам раздеться и поделюсь мнением насчёт того, верно подобран размер, или нет.

— Нет… Эээ… Это необязательно, — восклицает Блейн.

Курт точно заметит, если у Блейна случится эрекция в этих крошечных боксерах.

— Пожалуйста, дай мне несколько размеров, и я сам их примерю.

Блейн входит в примерочную, быстро раздевается и надевает новое бельё. Он должен признать, что оно весьма удобное. Глядя в зеркало, Блейн отмечает, насколько плотно сидят боксеры, подчёркивая все линии тела спереди и сзади. Они определённо не оставляют простора для воображения. Он глубоко вздыхает и решает двигаться в ногу со временем и испробовать новый фасон белья.

После покупки дюжины пар, они отправляются в [«Ладжетс» ](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/873/41076976861_cea9fc3b76.jpg) — магазин мужской одежды у Кафедрального собора. Блейн примеряет несколько шляп, и Курт смеётся, когда особенно большие падают ему на нос. В итоге, Блейн покупает цилиндр для официальных мероприятий, [котелок](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/794/40183546705_e4fb665443.jpg) к костюму, твидовую шляпу для поездок за город и [канотье](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/813/40367798304_ff8a89a706.jpg) с красно-синей лентой вокруг тульи. Также выбраны галстуки и несколько пар перчаток, ведь настоящие джентльмены без них не появляются в свете.

К трём часам, когда они покидают «Ладжетс», Блейн чувствует себя абсолютно измотанным. Они весь день провели на ногах, и он находит утомительным принимать так много решений.

— Как вы думаете, мистер Блейн, у нас ещё есть время заказать вам новую обувь?

— Нет, Курт. Прямо сейчас мои ноги изнемогают от боли. Кроме того, мне нужно вернуться на примерку к портному. Я смогу заказать её позже. Почему бы нам не найти скамейку на [лужайке](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/816/41076977021_ba6c6325bc_o.jpg) рядом с Кафедральным собором? К тому же, мы рядом с тем местом, где через час нам нужно встретиться с остальными.

На лужайке довольно пусто в послеполуденный час, и Блейн быстро находит скамейку, на которой они могут отдохнуть.

Они молча наблюдают за играющими в чехарду ребятами. Блейн мельком глядит на Курта, он практически видит, как тот думает. Он никогда не замечал раньше, чтобы у Курта был такой отстранённый взгляд.

— О чём задумался?

— Я всё время забываю, что скоро вы будете вдали от Вестервилля вести захватывающий и полный приключений образ жизни.

— Верно. Иногда я сам едва ли в это верю. Невозможно это представить, пока моё будущее не решено. В некотором смысле, я бы предпочёл получить чин в Британской кавалерии. По крайней мере, на таких условиях я смогу навещать Вестервилль и мою будущую жену.

— Если бы вы оказались в Индии, то смогли бы чаще видеться с женой.

— Довольно непросто представить мою будущую жену, не говоря уже о том, чтобы проводить время с ней. Куда больше удовольствия мне принесло проведённое с тобой время за последний месяц. Я буду скучать по тебе, когда уеду.

Блейн замечает, как глаза Курта увлажняются, и он мягко сжимает его предплечье.

— Я тоже буду скучать, мистер Блейн.

Блейн склоняет голову, не зная, что ответить. За столь краткое время он сблизился с Куртом так сильно, как ни с кем не сближался до этого. Курт вызывает в нём такие чувства, каких он не испытывал до сих пор. Ему нужно как-то с этим разобраться прежде, чем он покинет Вестервилль.

~~~

— Сколько галстуков ты купил сегодня, Блейн? — спрашивает Памела.

— Шесть, — за ужином Блейн чувствует себя как на допросе, из-за вопросов о новых предметах гардероба, которые он заказал недавно.

— Очень хорошо. Это обошлось довольно дорого, но, полагаю, это мудрое вложение средств. На балах будут дамы, которых тебе нужно впечатлить.

Блейн выдавливает слабую улыбку, пытаясь подавить горечь, которая сидит внутри. Он знает, отец рассчитывает, что он найдёт супругу с достойным приданым. Каждый Божий день он напоминает, что будущее Вестервилля теперь возложено на плечи Блейна. Но это вовсе не означает, что Блейну по душе, что с ним обращаются как с собственностью, которой легко управлять.

Вдовствующая графиня опускает бокал вина и качает головой.

— В мои годы не имело значения, как джентльмен выглядел. Леди была не способна проявлять физическое влечение, не будучи проинструктированной своей матушкой.

Блейн улыбается словам бабушки, которая всегда умеет разрядить обстановку, сама о том не зная. Она легонько сжимает его руку, прежде чем добавить:

— В любом случае, мой внук будет самым привлекательным джентльменом лондонского сезона.

— У меня есть особый сюрприз для сегодняшнего выступления. Тётя Памела, могут ли дамы остаться с джентльменами здесь, пока я его подготовлю в гостиной? — спрашивает кузина Рэйчел.

— Это непривычно, но мы с радостью останемся, — соглашается Памела.

Купер поднимается со стула.

— Я помогу тебе с подготовкой, кузина Рэйчел. Ты не предупредила, что мы сегодня будем исполнять.

— Присядь, кузен Купер. Сегодня мы не будем выступать. Я хочу сохранить сюрприз в секрете и для тебя тоже. Хаммел, можно Курт мне поможет?

— Да, мисс Берри. Мы с Себастианом позаботимся здесь обо всём.

Кузина Рэйчел вскакивает, исполненная волнения, словно ребёнок в отделе со сладостями, и Курт следует за ней в гостиную. Когда Купер берёт сигару, отец быстрым жестом велит убрать её. Традиционные посиделки после ужина не включают курение в присутствии дам.

— С трудом верится, что сегодня вторая годовщина с тех пор, как затонул Титаник, — замечает Куинн.

— Когда он отправился в своё первое плавание, невозможно было и ожидать такой судьбы. Несчастные пассажиры, которые не смогли выбраться с корабля вовремя, — размышляет Памела.

— Ты имеешь в виду пассажиров не из первого класса, душа моя. Господи помилуй тех бедняг под палубой, — с жалостью в голосе произносит Майкл.

— Довольно о Титанике и смертях! Такие речи не идут на пользу пищеварению, — ворчит бабушка, — кто-то знает, что это за сюрприз? Надеюсь, это не одна из тех скверных американских песенок, которую она собирается исполнить. Наша музыка куда более изысканная.

— Бабушка, я не уверен, что именно припасла для нас кузина Рэйчел. Это была довольно большая коробка, которую пришлось прикрепить на крышу автомобиля, когда мы покидали Эксетер, — отвечает Блейн.

Не успели они предположить, что же может быть в той большой коробке, как Курт входит в столовую и шепчет что-то на ухо Хаммелу.

— Мисс Берри просит всех проследовать в гостиную, — объявляет дворецкий.

Как только Себастиан отодвигает стул вдовствующей графини, Блейн помогает ей подняться и подаёт руку, дабы сопровождать её. По прибытии в гостиную им открывается вид на большой граммофон, стоящий на столе в углу, с дюжиной пластинок рядом.

— Ради всего святого, это что ещё такое? — спрашивает бабушка.

— Граммофон, бабушка Андерсон, — отвечает кузина Рэйчел.

— Я леди Андерсон для тебя, юная леди!

Блейну стоит чуть позже напомнить кузине Рэйчел о манерах. К тому же, даже его мать использует по отношению к бабушке её официальный титул. Ну, а пока он слишком взволнован тем, что перед ним граммофон, о котором он так давно мечтал.

— Кузина Рэйчел, поставь пластинку, прошу!

Курт заводит граммофон, поворачивая рукоятку на его боку, и вскоре пластинка начинает вращаться. Бабушка отводит их в противоположную сторону.

— Мы будем держаться подальше, когда ты его зажжёшь.

— Он не взорвётся, — заверяет Блейн.

Когда кузина Рэйчел аккуратно помещает иголку на поверхность пластинки, из трубы начинает звучать музыка.

_Ну-ка послушай, ну-ка послушай_   
_Рэгтайм ансамбль Александра,_   
_Ну-ка послушай, ну-ка послушай,_   
_Лучше него на свете нет!_

— Мне так нравится эта песня! Скажи, что ты захватила с собой ещё пластинок с рэгтаймом? — лицо Блейна озаряется широкой улыбкой, когда Рэйчел кивает.

Песня стихает, и вдовствующая графиня выносит вердикт:

— Звучит как визжание, на мой вкус.

— Бабушка, позволь я выберу то, что тебе придётся по душе, — предлагает Блейн и отправляется изучить пластинки. Курт тут же достаёт из общей кипы одну.

— Отличный выбор, Курт! Она старомодная, прямо как бабушка, — шепчет ему Блейн.

Блейн меняет местами пластинки в проигрывателе, и Курт заводит граммофон и ставит иголку на пластинку. Звучит вступление к песне, и Блейн подходит к бабушке с вопросом:

— Не окажете ли честь потанцевать со мной?

Вдовствующая графиня взмахивает ресницами и поднимается, принимая предложенную Блейном руку.

— Эта песня куда лучше, — объявляет она, прежде чем начинается танец.

_Сияньем тысячи огней был зал объят,_   
_И светскою толпой наполнен._   
_А взоры каждого пленяла лишь одна,_   
_Едва ли не прекрасная из всех._

Купер и Куинн встают и присоединяются к танцу, и даже их родители вскоре вступают. Пока Блейн медленно покачивается с бабушкой под музыку, он замечает, что Курт во все глаза наблюдает за ним со своего места. На его лице читается страстное желание, и Блейн жаждет, чтобы в его объятиях сейчас оказался Курт, а вовсе не бабушка. На протяжении всей песни они не отводят взглядов друг от друга.

_Одна из дам шепнула кавалеру:_   
_«Сказочно богата»,_   
_«Но вышла замуж за доход, не по любви», —_   
_Он отвечал._   
_«И всё же, дом её — дворец»._   
_Она — птица в клетке золотой,_   
_Лишь внешне хороша._

Звуки песни стихают, и Блейн замечает, как Купер дарит Куинн нежный и полный любви поцелуй. Ах, если бы он мог поцеловать Курта в конце танца… Он чувствует себя словно птица в золотой клетке, изо всех сил желающая разорвать оковы и стать свободной.

— Пожалуй, впечатлений для одного вечера предостаточно, — объявляет бабушка, — я вернусь к себе, а молодёжь пусть ставит, что ей угодно.

Блейн провожает бабушку к машине, и, прежде чем Себастиан закроет дверь, успевает поцеловать её в щёку на прощание. Прохладный вечерний воздух обостряет его чувства.

— Что-то не так, мистер Блейн? Вы будто призрака увидели, — замечает Себастиан.

— Вовсе нет. Просто я всё ещё под впечатлением от граммофона, столь чудесного подарка кузины Рэйчел, — Блейн улыбается через силу, едва ли он хочет, чтобы Себастиан обратил внимание, что и о ком он думал. Так и разносятся слухи и сплетни среди слуг.

~~~

— Думаю, граммофон имел огромный успех, — говорит Курт, выгребая золу из камина в спальне, прежде чем положить туда свежий уголь.

— Я месяцами умолял отца купить его. Кузина Рэйчел самая лучшая! Мне так понравилась музыка, которую она ставила, когда бабушка и мои родители ушли.

— Вы отлично смотрелись, когда танцевали с вдовствующей графиней. Я пытался представить, как бы вы выглядели в своём новом парадном костюме.

_А я представлял тебя в своих объятиях._

— Вот и увидим в следующем месяце на балу. А пока я поупражняюсь в танцах с кузиной Рэйчел.

— Я готов включать граммофон и менять пластинки.

Блейн быстро избавляется от брюк и отдаёт Курту, чтобы тот повесил их.

— Спасибо, что подобрал ту песню для бабушки. Не думаю, что ей когда-нибудь придётся по душе рэгтайм.

— Надо же, мистер Блейн, вы надели новое бельё. Дайте-ка взглянуть… О, сидят отлично!

Блейн вспыхивает, вспоминая, как боксеры демонстрируют все изгибы его тела, и быстро поворачивается за халатом.

— Я решил, пора к ним привыкать, пока мой новый костюм не будет готов.

— Хорошая идея, мистер Блейн. Вам понадобится ещё что-нибудь?

— Нет, Курт, спасибо. Доброй тебе ночи и приятных снов*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песни, которые Андерсоны слушают в этой главе:  
> ♪ Alexander's Ragtime Band Ирвинга Берлина: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gbBkXHRM1o  
> ♪ A Bird in a Gilded Cage Стиви Портера: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EB0KDlZ0lc
> 
> *В оригинале фраза Блейна выглядит так: "Sleep tight and don’t let the bedbugs bite".  
> После сомнений было решено передать её на русский попроще:)  
> Но давайте представим на секунду, что Блейн мог сказать примерно так:  
> "Сладких снов, спокойной ночи,  
> Пусть клопы едят не очень".


	14. Пробуждение

**Апрель, 1914**  
**Блейн**

Едва Курт покидает спальню, Блейн снимает халат и глядит на себя в зеркало, поворачиваясь и так, и этак, чтобы рассмотреть себя со всех сторон. Новые боксеры несомненно облегают его тело, не оставляя ничего на волю воображения. Ему стоит быть осторожнее в присутствии Курта во избежание неловких ситуаций. Один вопрос формируется в сознании Блейна.

О чём думает Курт, когда видит его едва одетым?

Блейн пристальнее смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале. Его и раньше называли симпатичным, в основном члены семьи: мама, Куинн и бабушка. Он знает, что далёк от классической красоты Купера, но не лишён привлекательности. Многие благосклонно судили о его глазах, несмотря на непокорные брови. Хоть и кажется, что они живут собственной жизнью, Блейн знает, что брови придают его лицу выразительность.

Всякий раз, когда Блейн посещает светские приёмы, девушки его возраста так и вьются вокруг и флиртуют, должно быть, другие тоже находят его симпатичным. Впрочем, они также поддразнивают его из-за старомодных принципов и манер:

— Викторианская эпоха закончилась в 1901, мистер Андерсон. Король Эдвард приверженец развлечений и наслаждается жизнью по максимуму. Вам стоит чуть-чуть расслабиться.

Может со смертью королевы Виктории времена и поменялись, но на территории поместья на западе страны манеры по-прежнему высоко ценятся.

Блейн доволен своим внешним видом. Конечно, он не прочь быть чуть повыше, но он реалист — никакие желания не сделают его ростом в шесть футов. Бабушка всегда говорит: «Мал золотник, да дорог».

Взгляд Блейна смещается с лица к торсу. Может он и небольшой комплекции, зато сильный, благодаря регулярным конным прогулкам и летним военным подготовкам. Причём он сильнее Купера, и даже может поднять вес, трижды превышающий его собственный.

Он глядит на тонкую талию, но морщится при виде упрямо выступающего животика. Он знает, что слишком много лакомится особыми угощениями миссис Сильвестр на протяжении всего дня, но их притягательности невозможно сопротивляться. Что думает Курт, когда видит его животик? Что он эгоистичный и не следит за собой?

Блейн утешает себя мыслью, что скоро особые угощения останутся в прошлом. Его рацион изменится, когда он поступит на гражданскую службу в Индии или пойдёт в армию. Ну, а пока он собирается наслаждаться каждой вкуснятиной, которую способна предложить миссис Сильвестр.

Взгляд Блейна быстро перескакивает с боксеров на ноги. Мышцы выглядят внушительно, и он-то знает, что бёдра стали довольно сильными в результате его конных прогулок. Замечает ли это Курт? Как, интересно, будет ощущаться, если обхватить Курта бёдрами?

Блейн наконец уделяет внимание боксерам, которые обнимают тело. Он оборачивается и через плечо глядит на ягодицы. Ему всегда казалось, что ягодицы слишком выдаются вперёд, но теперь он считает иначе. Они округлые и крепкие, хоть и выступают наружу, а вовсе не плоские или бесформенные, как он мог замечать у других. Он сжимает половинки и одобрительно отмечает, какие они крепкие. Он вспоминает комментарий Курта по поводу того, что боксеры сидят идеально. О чём же думал Курт про себя в тот момент?

Повернувшись лицом к зеркалу, Блейн уделяет внимание участку тела, которое опоясывают боксеры. Хоть у него и немного волос на груди, он видит небольшую полоску волосков, идущую вниз от пупка и скрывающуюся под поясом белья. Его член наполовину твёрдый, и выпуклость под боксерами уже стала заметной. Он не спеша касается себя ладонью, пока член не становится большим и твёрдым. Кажется, что он готов вырваться наружу из боксеров. Блейн раньше никогда не задумывался о своей сексуальности. Глядя на свою внушительную эрекцию, он чувствует себя желанным и даже соблазнительным. Видит ли Курт его таким?

Блейн смотрит на своё лицо, раскрасневшееся от желания. Он знает, что сегодня ночью ему нужно о себе позаботиться.

Едва вступив в половую зрелость, Блейн всегда заботился о своих интимных нуждах. Обычно это происходило второпях, и все его мысли крутились вокруг того, чтобы побыстрее закончить и не оказаться застуканным кем-то. Несколько капель лосьона под покровом постельного белья и носовой платок, чтобы стереть сперму — всё, что ему нужно. Он хихикает, вспоминая многочисленные наставления миссис Хадсон о том, что он вечно теряет носовые платки. Стоит лишь представить, что бы подумала миссис Хадсон, если бы узнала, почему он тратит их так много!

Блейн в последний раз глядит на себя в зеркало. Он замечает, что соски затвердели, и не может вспомнить, чтобы видел их такими раньше. Он мысленно делает пометку исследовать это получше, когда окажется в постели. Его взгляд движется вниз, и он отмечает, что мышцы туловища по обеим сторонам торса принимают форму буквы V. Он задумывается, так ли у Курта, и решает, что наверняка. В конце концов, Курт трудился на ферме годами, а форма лакея скрывает слишком много, на вкус Блейна. Он представляет, каково будет проследить эту линию на теле Курта сначала пальцами, а затем губами.

Блейн забирается на кровать и достаёт лосьон и платок. Прежде чем снять боксеры и прикоснуться к себе, он решает сегодня сделать это немного иначе. Он прекрасно знает, что никто не ворвётся в его комнату посреди ночи, так почему бы не действовать помедленнее?

Кончики пальцев Блейна касаются шеи и медленно движутся ниже по груди. Большим пальцем он очерчивает правый сосок, и скоро он становится выпуклым и твёрдым. И хотя вся эта область чувствительна, Блейн экспериментирует со скоростью прикосновений и силой давления — медленнее и мягче, жёстче и быстрее, в совершенно разных сочетаниях. Он легонько касается верхушки соска, описывая полный круг. Боже, ощущения так хороши… И почему я раньше так не делал?

Его ладони движутся вверх и вниз по бокам, и Блейн чувствует покалывание, которое устремляется напрямую к члену. Прежде чем сосредоточиться на левом соске, он останавливается передохнуть и слегка остыть, хотя ему так сильно хочется дотронуться до себя, пока он не достиг оргазма. Он потирает вокруг ареолы с такой скоростью и нажимом, которые, как оказалось, приносят ему наслаждение. Однако он не только растирает сосок, но и слегка щипает его. Блейн мягко стонет от ощущений и чувствует, как на белье появляется влажное пятно от головки истекающего смазкой члена.

Блейн задумывается, а находят ли другие мужчины свои соски эрогенной зоной? В частности, будет ли это так же хорошо, или даже лучше, если кто-то делал бы это с его телом. Когда он оглаживает ладонями торс сверху вниз, его большой палец задевает сосок каждый раз, и Блейн фантазирует, что Курт делает это с ним…

Блейну становится жарко, и он снимает пижамную рубашку и стягивает одеяло до талии. По утрам он шевелится от звуков, которые издаёт второй лакей, тихонько разжигающий камин. Курт подходит к окну, но прежде чем он поднимет занавески, Блейн слышит тихий вздох. Он не до конца проснулся, так что не уверен, по-настоящему это или всё ещё снится ему. Лёгкие шаги приближаются к кровати, и минуту-две не слышно ни звука. Затем Блейн чувствует будто бы пробное и благоговейное прикосновение кончиков пальцев к своей груди. Следом он чувствует мягкость губ на своём соске и ощущение влажного тепла от того, как Курт облизывает быстро твердеющий бугорок. Курт щёлкает языком по соску вверх-вниз и заканчивает лёгким укусом. Блейн стонет, когда его бёдра дёргаются вверх, спровоцированные действиями Курта.

…Блейн открывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, уговаривая себя не кончить от одной только фантазии о Курте, касающимся и пробующим на вкус его соски. Он не хочет, чтобы всё вот так быстро закончилось. Блейна озадачивает то, что он обычно не думает и не фантазирует ни о ком, когда ласкает себя. В голове обычно пустота, и он сосредоточен только на конечном результате. Он и не подозревал доныне, насколько сильнее удовольствие, когда он думает при этом о Курте. Ему стыдно, что он пользуется образом второго лакея для своих фантазий, но ничего не может с этим поделать. Он знает, что его влечёт к Курту физически, и это ощущается вполне естественно.

Как только его возбуждение слегка спадает, и он вновь обретает контроль над своим телом, Блейн продолжает изучать себя. Его руки движутся вдоль торса и массируют внутреннюю сторону бёдер. Время от времени его палец проходится под бельём, заставляя член истекать смазкой. Он ни разу не касается члена, хотя тот отчаянно нуждается во внимании, и это обостряет ощущения, делает их интенсивнее и горячее. Когда Блейн чувствует сигнал, возвещающий близость оргазма, он останавливается.

Разум Блейна словно в тумане, и он сосредотачивается на дыхании. Он никогда не делал так раньше и не представлял, что может взять под контроль телесное наслаждение. Это даёт ему возможность чувствовать себя так хорошо, даже откладывая неизбежное. Блейн знает, что не сможет растянуть это надолго. В яичках ощущается тяжесть и наполненность, а эрекция лишь слегка спала. Он стягивает боксеры и бросает их на пол. Позже он с ними разберётся.

Блейн легонько касается ладонью члена. Он опускает взгляд и замечает, что вновь полностью возбуждён и пульсирует. Блейн позволяет себе несколько сильных и быстрых движений, толкающих за грань, а затем его пальцы перемещаются ниже к мошонке. Обхватывает ладонью каждое яичко и массирует. Он знает, что времени до извержения всего ничего. Вся прелюдия мешает остыть. Блейн спрашивает себя, а может ли он заставить другого человека чувствовать себя так же, как он сейчас — изнемогающим от нужды. Он не может не задаться вопросом, каково это будет — доставить удовольствие Курту.

Он медленно ласкает член, размышляя о том, какой он у Курта. Блейн представляет, что член Курта длиннее, чем у него, но такой же толстый. Он бы ощущался чуть тяжелее и был бы таким шелковистым в его руке. Блейн поворачивает ладонь со следующим движением, и его бёдра дёргаются от ощущений. Он представляет, что бы почувствовал Курт. _Блейн, ты знаешь, что именно нужно делать. Я так возбуждён, жар охватывает меня снова и снова… Пожалуйста… Ещё…_

Блейн тянет мошонку, когда движения становятся более рассеянными. _Аххх… Быстрее… Жёстче… Ты нужен мне, Блейн._

Блейн представляет, как Курт хнычет, пока его рука стремительно движется на члене и оттягивает яички по очереди. Большим пальцем Блейн касается кожи прямо под мошонкой. Пальцы на ногах поджимаются, и он чувствует такое возбуждение, словно тело вот-вот разорвёт. _Курт… Курт… Курт… Кончи со мной._

Длинные полосы спермы расчерчивают тело Блейна — горячее семя покрывает его грудь, а несколько капель попадают на шею. Он ни разу прежде не кончал настолько сильно. Блейн замедляет движения ладони, пока не изливается до конца, и член не становится слишком чувствительным. Он тяжело дышит, из тела словно вынули все кости, и он лежит так некоторое время, медленно спускаясь с небес на землю. Ничего подобного он раньше не испытывал. Блейну требуется минут пять, чтобы открыть глаза. Затем он резко садится, ругая себя, что не воспользовался платком, ведь теперь по всей постели мокрые пятна.

Блейн тихо поднимается, идёт к кувшину и наливает немного воды в фарфоровую чашу. Он смачивает полотенце и сначала вытирает живот, а потом пытается оттереть простыни. Он краснеет, представляя, что подумают прачки, когда увидят его простыни на следующий день. Однако он совершенно уверен, что Купер тоже удивлял их, когда был подростком.

Надев пижаму, Блейн забирается в постель и пытается взбить подушки, как это делает Курт. Он укладывает голову на одну подушку, а вторую обнимает и прижимает к себе. Теперь, полностью удовлетворённый, он представляет, что обнимается с Куртом. _Ты потрясающий любовник, Блейн. Никогда раньше не испытывал ничего настолько невероятного. Ты делаешь меня таким счастливым, и я хочу лишь, чтобы ты вечно держал меня в объятиях. Я люблю тебя, Блейн._

Глаза Блейна резко распахиваются, и он чувствует разочарование, когда понимает, что в его объятиях подушка, а не Курт. Он давно знал, что его влечёт к Курту физически, но сегодняшние занятия не оставляют у Блейна сомнений, что он хотел бы исследовать этот вид чувственных утех вместе с Куртом.

Но не только это.

Блейн наслаждается временем, которое они проводят с глазу на глаз. Раньше в тот же вечер он хотел с Куртом романтики… Держать его в объятиях и танцевать… и никогда не отпускать. И он хотел даже закончить танец поцелуем. И, судя по взгляду Курта, у него могли быть похожие мысли. Неужели c ними что-то не так, раз они испытывают это?

Одно дело желать кого-то, но совсем другое — влюбиться. Это ли происходит с ним? Это возможно испытать с другим мужчиной? Мысли Блейна крутятся вокруг недавнего разговора с кузиной Рэйчел. Она поведала историю своего отца и «дяди» Лероя. Слушать историю двух компаньонов было захватывающе, но лучше бы увидеть всё воочию. Уже не впервые ему хочется, чтобы дядя Хирам и Лерой смогли посетить Вестервилль.

Внезапно мечты Блейна о романтических отношениях и чувственной близости с Куртом лопаются как мыльный пузырь. Блейн не представляет, как бы Курт вписался в его жизнь, когда его семье нужно, чтобы он женился на обеспеченной леди. Он думает, что Курт заслуживает лучшего, а не просто быть интрижкой на стороне. Он заслуживает того, кто окружит его романтикой, станет любить и удовлетворять его нужды. А не кого-то женатого и с детьми. Нет, вся эта ситуация просто невозможна, и эта мысль опустошает Блейна.

В конце концов, дрёма настигает Блейна, и он закрывает глаза. Последний образ, который видит Блейн, засыпая — их танец с Куртом.

~~~

Коллаж, вдохновлённый главой:


	15. Восемнадцатилетие Блейна

**Май, 1914**  
**Курт**

После того, как мистер Блейн с утра покидает поместье для привычной прогулки верхом, Курт поднимается в его спальню, чтобы привести в порядок щётки, почистить пиджаки, сложить одежду и убрать её в комод. Он проверяет комнату ещё раз, чтобы убедиться, что горничные убрались как следует, и всё в полном порядке. Когда Курт идёт по служебному коридору, он слышит сдавленные стоны, доносящиеся из-под лестницы, из большого чулана для мётел. Испугавшись, что кто-то попал в беду, он рывком распахивает дверь и цепенеет от увиденного.

Мисс Лопез прижимает Бриттани к стене, заведя её руки над головой. Глаза Бриттани прикрыты, и она стонет, пока мисс Лопез покрывает поцелуями её шею.

— Ох! — вскрикивает Курт и закрывает рот ладонью.

Мисс Лопез удостаивает Курта взглядом и затем отпускает руки Бриттани.

— На что уставился, Дамские губки? Тебе, что, заняться больше нечем? Лучше бы тебе не болтать об этом, иначе…

— Прошу прощения, мисс Лопез. Я подумал, что кто-то застрял в чулане.

— Да, мы застряли, на случай, если кто-то спросит, так что не забудь, — грозит мисс Лопез, прежде чем выйти из чулана и поспешно удалиться по коридору.

Тем временем Бриттани возится, убеждаясь, что её шпильки на своих местах. Уходя, она подмигивает Курту.

— Не волнуйся. В поместье полно потайных местечек для вас с мистером Блейном.

Прежде чем Курт успевает спросить, что она имеет в виду, Бриттани уже спускается по чёрной лестнице. Курт вообще не удивлён, что мисс Лопез и Бриттани любовницы. Он замечал, как мисс Лопез пожирает кухарку взглядом. Но удивительно то, что им хватило смелости целоваться в чулане, когда кругом ходят люди.

И что имела в виду Бриттани, говоря о потайных местечках в поместье? И с чего она взяла, что им с мистером Блейном могло бы понадобиться одно из них?

~~~

Курт слышит стук в дверь комнаты мистера Блейна и спешит взглянуть, кто пришёл. Это его отец, который выглядит сбившимся с ног.

— Мистеру Блейну стоит поскорее спуститься. Миссис Сильвестр рвёт и мечет. Ты знаешь, как она ведёт себя, когда семья опаздывает к особой трапезе. Мистер Эванс поможет Себастиану отнести наверх первое блюдо. Присоединяйся ко мне в гостиной, как только закончишь здесь.

Курт кивает.

— Я почти закончил одевать мистера Блейна. Скажите миссис Сильвестр, что он спустится через пару минут.

Курт закрывает дверь и снова опускается на колени напротив мистера Блейна, чтобы пристегнуть гетры (1) к его обуви. Он восхищённо отмечает, что даже лодыжки мистера Блейна совершенно идеальны. Поднявшись, Курт не спеша обходит мистера Блейна кругом, чтобы убедиться, что всё выглядит по высшему разряду.

— Я думаю, вы готовы. Выглядите весьма эффектно. Вам понадобится моя помощь с причёской, мистер Блейн?

— Нет, тебе стоит спуститься в гостиную и передать Хаммелу, что я буду через минуту. В конце концов, я рассчитываю на впечатляющее появление, — говорит мистер Блейн, подмигивая Курту.

Курт стремглав несётся по чёрной лестнице и быстро достигает гостиной. Он занимает место рядом с отцом, пока вся семья ожидает прибытия мистера Блейна.

— Я оказалась права насчёт своей горничной. Она оставила меня… ради замужества! Как можно быть такой эгоистичной? — ворчит вдовствующая графиня.

— Полно вам, леди Андерсон! Денкер из деревни может помогать до тех пор, пока вы не найдёте подходящую замену. И что так задерживает Блейна? В конце концов, это обед в честь его дня рождения, — поражается графиня.

— Он упоминал про новый костюм за завтраком, — напоминает всем лорд Купер.

— Нам следует начать без него, иначе нечестно по отношению к миссис Сильвестр, — решает граф.

— Ох, её стряпня по времени расписана? Не мог бы ты раньше сказать, — острит вдовствующая графиня.

— Я считаю, что еда у неё просто пальчики оближешь, — отвечает мисс Берри.

— Это точно.

Услышав быстрые шаги по лестнице, Курт подходит к двери в гостиную и открывает её, впуская мистера Блейна.

— Добрый день всем, — мистер Блейн важно появляется в гостиной в новом чёрном костюме, и медленно поворачивается (2), давая всем рассмотреть себя.

Все сидят с раскрытыми ртами, кроме леди Куинн, которая широко улыбается.

— Говорю же, Блейн, ты такой симпатичный! Такой взрослый, — восклицает леди Куинн.

— А не тесноваты эти брюки? Они не выглядят безопасными для его здоровья, — причитает вдовствующая графиня.

— Это модно в лондонском cезоне. Все джентльмены будут так одеты, леди Андерсон, — вежливо отвечает леди Куинн.

— И что это на твоих лодыжках? Поразительно, как ты вообще можешь ходить с этими штуками на ногах!

— Они называются «гетры», бабушка. Куинн пытается уговорить меня заказать парочку. Увидев их на Блейне, я думаю, что смотрятся они вполне элегантно, — говорит лорд Купер.

— Мне они тоже нравятся. И если вы позволите мне сопровождать вас в столовую, бабушка, вы убедитесь, что я вполне способен ходить, будучи одетым в гетры, — говорит Блейн, предлагая графине руку.

Вскоре семья располагается в столовой, и Курт сбивается с ног в суете перемены блюд. Это полноценный воскресный обед — с жареным ягнёнком, мятным желе, хрустящим картофелем, а также свежей спаржей, которую Курт собрал накануне утром. Он собирает пустые тарелки и мчится вниз, на кухню.

— Они закончили с основным блюдом, миссис Сильвестр. Себастиан сейчас подаёт сыр и крекеры.

— Торт готов, Бриттани?

— Да, миссис Сильвестр.

Бриттани вынимает викторианский бисквит (3) из духовки. Нежный ванильный бисквит сдобрен взбитыми сливками и джемом между двумя коржами и украшен уймой ягод, которые Курт с утра собрал в саду.

— Ты забыла посыпать верхушку сахарной пудрой, Бриттани. Вот что с тобой поделать?

— Простите, миссис Сильвестр.

Как только Бриттани посыпает верхушку торта пудрой, Курт осторожно берёт поднос с тортом, чтобы отнести его наверх. Он оставляет его в маленькой каморке дворецкого возле столовой и присоединяется к остальным. Мистер Блейн разворачивает длинный тонкий свёрток, и Курт предполагает, что это его именинный подарок.

— Меч! Благодарю, отец!

— Это тот самый меч, который мой отец передал мне накануне Бурской войны. Он сохранил мне жизнь, и сохранит твою, вступишь ли ты в кавалерию, или повстречаешься с жуткими индийцами в ваших краях. Ты можешь заметить, что имя Андерсонов выгравировано на рукояти.

— Не знаю, что и сказать, отец. Я возьму его с собой, куда бы ни отправился, — мистер Блейн вынимает меч из ножен и делает выпад в сторону от стола. Курт восхищается видом того, как новые брюки сидят на его мускулистых бёдрах.

— Перестань пялиться и тащи торт, — шипит Себастиан.

Торт подан, и мистер Блейн выглядит довольным, судя по огромной улыбке на его лице.

— Ого, смотрите, я нашёл монетку! — вскрикивает мистер Блейн и протирает её льняной салфеткой.

— Вполне ожидаемо, что имениннику попалась монетка, — замечает леди Куинн.

— Это доброе знамение, Блейн. Найти монетку в своей порции означает, что однажды ты разбогатеешь, — замечает лорд Купер.

Курт не понимает, почему это замечание вынуждает мистера Блейна натянуто улыбнуться лорду Куперу.

— Мне тоже что-то попалось! — кричит мисс Берри.

Она достаёт маленький серебряный напёрсток и спрашивает:

— Что это значит?

В комнате тишина, и Курт понимает, что несчастливый обладатель напёрстка никогда не вступит в брак.

— Это значит, что у тебя будут самые изумительные наряды, — поясняет леди Куинн.

— Возможно этот кусок должен был достаться Блейну, — возражает вдовствующая графиня.

~~~

Позже в тот же день Курт, стоя на коленях, трудится в огороде, высаживая молоденькие саженцы, которые он разводил в теплице на протяжении холодных месяцев. Как хорошо снова по-настоящему оказаться на свежем воздухе и греться в лучах солнышка. Он старательно высаживает отдельными рядами молодую морковь, капусту и лук. И только принявшись за бобы, Курт замечает, что напевает себе под нос рэгтайм песенку, которую в последнее время часто ставили на граммофоне. Традиционные музыкальные выступления давали, когда ужины посещала вдовствующая графиня. В иные вечера мистер Блейн, мисс Берри, лорд Купер и леди Куинн заводили граммофон и танцевали.

За закрытыми дверями мисс Берри учит их танцевать танго — новый танец из Аргентины, стремительно штурмующий Америку. Курту тоже хотелось бы научиться танцевать танго, танец, который он может описать не иначе как «чувственный». Грудь касается груди партнёра… стремительное движение щека к щеке, затем откинуть голову назад… И глубокий прогиб. Мистер Блейн прирождённый танцор, и он даже превосходит в своих умениях мисс Берри. Как бы хотелось танцевать с мистером Блейном так интимно. И в этом-то кроется суть его проблемы…

Потому что Курт влюбился.

Мистер Блейн такой добрый и чуткий ко всем, но особенно к Курту. Он обращается с Куртом по-человечески, а не как с ничтожным слугой, коим он и является. При каждой возможности мистер Блейн обращается к нему за советом и на самом деле к нему прислушивается. И если этого недостаточно, мистер Блейн самый привлекательный мужчина, которого Курт когда-либо видел. Ему невероятно трудно оторвать взгляд, когда мистер Блейн одет в одни лишь тесно облегающие боксеры. Мистер Блейн очаровательно краснеет и отворачивается, так чтобы Курт не увидел его спереди. Но мистер Блейн и не представляет, что вид сзади даже интереснее. Его ягодицы крепкие словно орехи, идеально округлые и мускулистые. Член Курта оживает при воспоминании о том, как ощущались эти ягодицы, когда они были в ателье в прошлом месяце.

— Курт, ты выглядишь таким отстранённым. Не возражаешь, если я присоединюсь?

Испугавшись, Курт падает лицом вперёд прямо на грядку. Совершенно смущённый, он поднимается и отряхивает одежду от грязи.

— Вовсе нет, мистер Блейн. Мне приятна ваша компания.

Мистер Блейн становится перед Куртом и глядит ему прямо в глаза. Его рука нежно проходится по щеке Курта, и тот чувствует, как будто сейчас воспламенится.

— Эмм… У тебя на лице немножко грязи осталось, — шепчет мистер Блейн.

Курт прикасается к щеке, где ещё секунду назад была тёплая рука мистера Блейна, стараясь запомнить это удивительное ощущение.

— Я такой неуклюжий увалень.

— Нет, это Хадсон неуклюжий увалень. А ты вполне грациозный.

— Тогда я грациозно принесу стул, чтобы вам было на чём сидеть.

— Хочешь, я помогу? — спрашивает мистер Блейн.

— Не сейчас, когда вы одеты в новенький костюм. Он чудесно сидит, кстати.

— И он очень удобный, должен заметить. Ты видел как мой отец и Хаммел пристально смотрели на мои гетры на протяжении обеда?

Курт хихикает.

— У наших с вами отцов есть общая черта — отдавать предпочтение старомодному укладу. Думаю, гетры делают вас похожим на денди. А лорд Купер и мисс Берри опять за своё?

— Бабушка останется в аббатстве на весь вечер, так что они готовятся к выступлению. Они так шумно репетируют, слушать невозможно — их голоса становятся всё громче и громче, в попытке заглушить друг друга.

Курт чувствует на себе взгляд мистера Блейна, когда наклоняется высадить последний росток. Ему интересно, о чём думает мистер Блейн.

— У тебя должно быть прекрасный певческий голос, судя по тому, как ты говоришь, — подмечает мистер Блейн.

Курт смеётся.

— Я обожаю петь. Я был единственным из мальчиков в церковном хоре Уивелискомба, кто не покинул его, став подростком. У меня довольно высокий голос.

— Я бы сказал, что твой голос просто чудесный, так и ласкает слух. Возможно, однажды ты споёшь для меня?

Курт видит, как алеют щёки мистера Блейна, как будто он не собирался говорить это вслух.

— Возможно, однажды, мистер Блейн. Между тем, мне нужно полить саженцы, которые я только что пересадил.

— Ты выглядел таким погружённым в раздумья, когда я вошёл в огород. О чём ты думал?

Теперь очередь Курта краснеть, ведь он думал о боксерах мистера Блейна и о том, что под ними.

— О танго. Я никогда не видел танца, подобного ему. Думаю, вы блестящий танцор, даже лучше, чем мисс Берри.

Мистер Блейн тихонько смеётся.

— Не говори этого при кузине Рэйчел, а то она запрёт меня в гостиной, пока я не соглашусь с тем, что она самая лучшая. Нам стоит перестать танцевать танго и сосредоточиться на тех бальных танцах, которые будут гвоздём программы всех балов на протяжении cезона. Леди Куинн согласилась стать нашим учителем и убедиться, что мы знаем каждый шаг.

— Леди Куинн так изящно танцует, — замечает Курт.

Кое-что упомянутое Бриттани сегодня утром не даёт ему покоя, и он решает спросить мистера Блейна, правда ли это.

— Я хотел спросить у вас кое-что…

— Давай, — побуждает Блейн.

— Аббатство занимает очень большое строение. Здесь должно быть немало укромных уголков, о которых я не знаю.

— Так и есть. Когда я был маленьким, мы с Купером всё изучили в поисках тайных ходов и спрятанных комнат. Аббатство даже было убежищем духовенства.

— Вы имеете в виду, местом, где священники прятались от преследователей-католиков сотни лет назад?

Блейн кивает.

— Не думаю, что мои родители вообще знают о некоторых тайных местах. Они наверняка сейчас грязные и поросли паутиной. Что если я покажу тебе некоторые из них в следующий раз, когда будет дождливая погода?

— Да, мистер Блейн, пожалуйста.

Когда Курта удовлетворяет проделанная в огороде работа, он опускает лейку.

— Оставайтесь тут, мистер Блейн. Я сейчас!

Курт мчится в теплицу, берёт что-то из кармана куртки и возвращается в огород. Он улыбается и говорит:

— С днём рождения, мистер Блейн.

Курт достаёт из-за спины правую руку и разжимает ладонь, в которой лежит миниатюрная подкова.

Мистер Блейн берёт подкову и внимательно рассматривает её.

— Так красиво, Курт! Тебе не стоило дарить мне подарок. Когда ты её купил?

— Я положил на неё глаз, когда мы были в «Маркс & Спенсер». Мистер Хадсон приобрёл её для меня, когда отвозил мисс Берри в Эксетер за шляпкой. Подкова предназначена приносить удачу. И я надеюсь, удача будет сопровождать вас в будущих странствиях.

— Мне приятно, что ты провёл время, думая о подарке, который выразит чувства. Я буду хранить её в кармане, когда покину Вестервилль. Она не только принесёт мне удачу, но и станет напоминать о тебе.

— Вы не считаете это глупостью, мистер Блейн?

— Это не глупость. Это кое-что особенное.

~~~

Сразу после ужина собрав наверху всю обувь и положив её в лакейском чулане, Курт присоединяется к остальным в комнате для прислуги. Он с удивлением замечает мистера Хадсона, мисс Лопез и Бриттани, которые осторожно касаются пальцами указателя на колдовской доске (4).

Бриттани ёрзает на месте и хлопает в ладоши.

— Да! Мисс Берри выйдет замуж. Я думаю, духам виднее, чем напёрстку. Давайте-ка выясним найдёт ли мистер Блейн жену до конца сезона.

Их пальцы возвращаются к указателю, и он быстро оживает. Сначала он указывает на «Д», затем быстро перескакивает к «Н». Указатель зависает в центре доски, и спустя пять минут они сдаются.

— Догадываюсь, что это значит, — рискует предположить мистер Хадсон.

— Это значит, что Уиджа несёт полную чушь! — рявкает миссис Сильвестр, — эта доска не хуже прокисшего теста.

— Я просто думала… — мечтательно говорит Бриттани.

— Чтоб мне пусто было, захлопните варежки! — фыркает миссис Сильвестр.

— Я думаю, это значит, что мистер Блейн найдет настоящую любовь, но не женится. Что думаешь, Курт?

Все взгляды устремляются на Курта, который не уверен в том, что должен ответить.

— Полагаю, мистер Блейн столкнётся с трудностями выбора между всеми леди, которые захотят выйти за него, — предполагает мистер Эванс.

Курт улыбается мистеру Эвансу, радуясь, что тот первым предложил объяснение.

— Запомните мои слова, мистер Блейн женится до конца года, — предрекает Себастиан, — ни одна девчонка не устоит перед ним в этих брюках.

Когда дворецкий входит в комнату для прислуги, все подскакивают с мест.

— Я разместил список тех, кто отправится в Лондон для подготовки к сезону, — объявляет мистер Хаммел.

В сутолоке Курт достигает коридора, где вывешен список.

— Милашка, я еду в Лондон! — кричит Мерседес, — И ты тоже!

Курту удаётся разглядеть список одним из последних. Хотя отец ранее сообщил Курту, что он отправится в Лондон, всё-таки отрадно видеть своё имя в списке. Просматривая список, Курт понимает, что практически все те, кого он знает, тоже поедут в Лондон. Он возвращается в комнату для прислуги, которая наполнена восторженным гулом разговоров о поездке в Лондон. Курт встречается у входа с мистером Эвансом и приглашает его сесть рядом с ним и Мерседес.

— Ты тоже едешь в Лондон, Мерседес? — застенчиво спрашивает мистер Эванс.

— Да! Я думала, что меня выберут, потому что я забочусь о мисс Берри. Кажется, я буду помогать мисс Лопез прислуживать вдовствующей графине.

— Думаю, они обе заставят вас с ног сбиться , — хихикает Курт.

— Буду рад предложить свою помощь. Я хорошо навожу лоск на обувь, — говорит мистер Эванс.

— Пожалуй, я приму ваше предложение, мистер Эванс. Не могу представить, как мисс Лопез выполняет тяжкую работу, прислуживая вдовствующей графине.

Курт слушает беседу мистера Эванса и Мерседес. Хоть эти оба влюблены друг в друга, они слишком стесняются показать чувства. Когда Курт убеждается, что они более не нуждаются в его присутствии, он извиняется, чтобы присоединиться к отцу и миссис Хадсон в кабинете дворецкого.

— Добрый вечер, сын. Уверен, все в восторге от поездки в Лондон по случаю сезона?

— Не пойму, почему, — замечает миссис Хадсон, — работа слуг в Лондонском особняке не сильно отличается от работы в аббатстве.

— Я знаю, что обязанности будут те же, но так волнительно поехать в Лондон и быть рядом с мистером Блейном и мисс Берри на протяжении сезона, — предлагает свою версию Курт.

Миссис Хадсон доливает чаю в чашки.

— Хорошо, что все довольны. Оглянуться не успеешь, как придётся попотеть с подготовкой к охоте на лис, а затем к балу.

— Отец, неужели в лондонском особняке Андерсонов нет прислуги? А кто присмотрит за аббатством, когда все будут в Лондоне?

— Прекрасные вопросы, Курт. Его светлость считает, коль мисс Берри и мистер Блейн оба посетят сезон, любая помощь пригодится. Там будут бесконечные чаепития и лёгкие ужины, которые станет устраивать семья. Вдовствующая графиня также останется в особняке Андерсонов, что довольно необычно.

Миссис Хадсон опускает свою чашку.

— Полагаю, она хочет убедиться, что у мистера Блейна всё пройдет благополучно. Она питает к нему особую нежность.

— Как бы то ни было, вдовствующая графиня ожидает, чтобы всё было организовано по высшему разряду. Было решено, что её дом будет закрыт на время отъезда в Лондон, а её прислуга будет работать в аббатстве, чтобы обеспечить порядок к нашему возвращению. Они также смогут привлечь местных жителей деревни в случае необходимости.

Это всё объясняет, и Курт не удивлен, что у его отца и Его светлости есть такой тщательно продуманный план. После пожелания спокойной ночи он преодолевает два лестничных пролёта на пути к мужским спальням и падает на постель, умывшись и переодевшись в пижаму.

Мистер Блейн определённо был благодарен за счастливую подкову. Сердце Курта сжимается при мысли о том, как мистер Блейн будет носить её в кармане, когда покинет Вестервилль. Всего несколько недель осталось до тех пор, когда мистер Блейн отправится на вестервилльский бал, а затем на мероприятия сезона в Лондон, и у них будет мало шансов провести вместе время. Курт обещает себе, что воспользуется любой возможностью, чтобы провести время с мистером Блейном до той поры. Несмотря на то, что он не может быть с мистером Блейном, эти времена навсегда сохранятся в его памяти и сердце.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Гетры, которые носит Блейн: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/ab/f5/a2/abf5a2b5766b49c8ebc1a0bc590be0f6.jpg
> 
> 2) Очень напоминает эту сцену из Downton Abbey, не правда ли?  
> https://perioddramasource.tumblr.com/post/190306878277/downton-abbey-2010-2015
> 
> 3) Викторианский бисквит (Victoria sponge cake):  
> https://flockler.com/thumbs/sites/192/triple-layer-berry-victoria-sponge_s1200x630_c2115x1235_l0x953.jpg
> 
> 4) Колдовская доска (Уиджа): https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A3%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B0


	16. Охота на лис

**Май, 1914**  
**Блейн**

После завтрака Блейн мчится в спальню, чтобы переодеться для охоты. Когда он снимает утренний костюм, в дверь осторожно стучат.

— Могу я войти, мистер Блейн? — зовёт Курт.

— Да. Мне точно понадобится твоя помощь.

Курт входит в спальню, и его взгляд начинает блуждать по телу Блейна. Хоть Блейн и ценит внимание, он рад, что сегодня на нём надеты не крошечные боксеры. Старые добрые кальсоны до колена куда практичнее для верховой езды.

Блейн надевает бежевые прогулочные бриджи, затем Курт помогает ему надеть белую рубашку и быстро повязывает вокруг его шеи белый галстук. Вместо того чтобы терпеливо стоять, Блейн практически подпрыгивает на месте в ожидании, когда Курт достанет из шкафа очередной предмет одежды — красный шерстяной охотничий жакет с чёрным вельветовым воротником и такими же манжетами. Курт распахивает жакет, чтобы Блейн мог продеть руки в рукава. Блейн смотрится в зеркало, улыбаясь как кот, объевшийся сливок.

— Вам нравится, как сидит, мистер Блейн?

— Ещё бы! Но я куда больше рад, что наконец-то у меня появился первый красный охотничий жакет. Видишь ли, Курт, только в прошлом декабре я получил свой охотничий значок, подтверждающий мои умения и полезность. Даже Купер не удостаивался такой чести. Сегодня все будут в чёрных жакетах, за исключением мастеров охоты — моего отца и меня.

Курт помогает Блейну обуться в новые сапоги для верховой езды, выполненные по особому заказу, затем передаёт ему бежевые кожаные перчатки, завершающие образ.

— Вам идёт, мистер Блейн.

— Спасибо, Курт. Мне пора, остальные охотники должны прибыть с минуты на минуту.

Едва мистер Блейн выбегает из комнаты, Курт кричит вдогонку:

— Не забудьте свой цилиндр, мистер Блейн!

Блейн оборачивается, чтобы принять чёрную шляпу.

— Что бы я делал без тебя, Курт? Ты настоящее сокровище.

Кузина Рэйчел показывается из своей комнаты, когда Блейн проходит по коридору.

— Кузен Блейн, ты так эффектно смотришься в красном жакете! Хотелось бы мне не одеваться сегодня в чёрное.

— Ну что ты, кузина Рэйчел! Выглядишь просто прекрасно! Все остальные дамы блёкнут по сравнению с тобой.

— Ты всегда найдёшь подходящее слово, кузен Блейн, — отвечает она, хихикая, — мне правда нужно ехать в дамском седле?

— Да, тебе придётся. Правила этикета на охоте замысловатые и строгие, как и на балах. А теперь могу ли я сопроводить тебя вниз? — спрашивает Блейн, прежде чем соединить их руки.

— Я никогда раньше не надевала цилиндр на верховые прогулки, — замечает кузина Рэйчел.

— Советую тебе наклонять голову, когда будешь проезжать под деревьями.

— Кузен Блейн, осмелюсь спросить, что происходит с лисами?

— Либо лисы найдут логово под землёй и будут в безопасности, либо гончие вымотают их и прикончат.

— Не нравится мне, как это звучит, — морщит носик кузина Рэйчел.

— Лисы — вредители в английских усадьбах. Это способ отловить их, в противном случае на полях у фермеров уменьшится количество скота.

Когда они достигают подножия лестницы, у главного входа Блейн замечает Сэма Эванса при полном параде. Предполагается, что камердинер, как и лакеи, должен оказывать помощь по необходимости.

— Вы смотритесь очень нарядно в новом красном охотничьем жакете, — Эванс делает Блейну комплимент, открывая дверь перед ним и его кузиной.

— Спасибо, Эванс. Должен сказать, что мне очень нравится его носить.

Снаружи уже собралось порядка двадцати всадников, готовых участвовать в охоте. Кругом очень шумно, сорок гончих лают и носятся повсюду. Блейн и Рэйчел быстро находят Уэсли с Жар-птицей и Колокольчиком, и каждый из них седлает своих лошадей.

Поблизости Блейн замечает Куинн верхом на её любимой лошадке Бет. Он касается шляпы в знак приветствия и слегка улыбается ей. Несмотря на то, что Куинн одна из лучших наездниц на западе страны, она никогда не ездила верхом, когда ждала ребёнка.

Памела подходит к ним и с нежностью поглаживает Жар-птицу.

— Я так горжусь тем, что ты носишь красный жакет, Блейн. Ты определённо заслужил охотничий значок.

Блейн расцветает от материнской похвалы.

— Ты приглядишь за Рэйчел во время охоты?

— Да, матушка. Я обеспечу, чтобы ей ничего не угрожало. Думаю, мы будем держаться позади основной группы.

— Никакого веселья, — дуется кузина Рэйчел.

— Вижу, мистер Кил идёт прямо к нам. На этом прощаюсь с вами, мои дорогие, — говорит Памела.

Блейн подводит Жар-птицу ближе к кузине Рэйчел и шепчет:

— Он старший сын барона Падстоу. Когда его отец скончается, он унаследует его титул и поместье.

— А где это, Падстоу? — спрашивает кузина Рэйчел.

— В Корнуолле, гораздо западнее отсюда. Между нами говоря, Падстоу — маленькая непримечательная рыбацкая деревушка. Поражаюсь, как его семья умудряется содержать особняк Прайдо (1).

— Доброе утро, мистер Андерсон.

— Доброе утро, мистер Кил. Позвольте представить вам мисс Берри, мою кузину из Америки.

— Как поживаете, мисс Берри? — спрашивает мистер Кил, снимая шляпу и кланяясь. Его внимание возвращается к Блейну, и тому становится неловко, когда к нему вновь обращаются.

— Я понятия не имел, что вы получили охотничий значок, мистер Андерсон. Смею заметить, вы выглядите совершенно божественно в красном охотничьем жакете. Сей образ запечатлеется в моей памяти навеки.

Блейн вспыхивает от комплимента мистера Кила.

— Я получил охотничий значок в конце прошлого года.

— Тогда, уверен, мне стоит держаться вас на охоте. Мне может потребоваться особая помощь.

Курт проходит мимо их компании, держа в руках большой поднос с оловянными кубками, наполненными соком. Блейн оценивает длинные стройные ноги лакея, которые подчёркивает идеально сидящая ливрея. Курт ведёт себя уверенно и любезно, предлагая напитки гостям. Когда Блейн берёт кубок с подноса, он не может не заметить, как смущается Курт и одаривает улыбкой, предназначенной ему одному, и по телу Блейна стремительно разливается тепло.

Блейн пользуется возможностью сменить тему, в надежде, что кузина Рэйчел присоединится к разговору.

— В конце месяца Вестервилль даст бал в честь мисс Берри, а после мы отбудем в Лондон к Сезону. Присоединитесь ли вы к нам?

— Вне всяких сомнений, я посещу бал в Вестервилле, — соглашается мистер Кил, — хотя батюшка ещё не принял решение насчёт лондонского Сезона. Лето в Корнуолле такое короткое, и в Падстоу это самая хлопотная пора.

Блейну известно, что это значит: барон не уверен, окупятся ли плодотворной женитьбой деньги, вложенные в участие его сына в Сезоне. Блейн надеется, что мистер Кил не посетит Сезон, в таком случае будет на одного соперника меньше в борьбе за достойно обеспеченных дам. Может у Блейна и есть желанный охотничий жакет, но мистер Кил обладает исключительно важным титулом и поместьем, несмотря на то, что оно находится у чёрта на куличках.

— Неужто это Коротышка в охотничьем жакете! Даю слово, ты подрос с последней нашей встречи. Придётся найти тебе новое прозвище.

Блейн оборачивается и видит леди Кэтрин и её младшую сестру, леди Марли. Спустя порядочное время после смерти жены, граф Уайлд сочетался браком с вдовой Роуз, у которой тоже была дочь. Блейну верится с трудом, что сводные сестры росли вместе под одной крышей: леди Марли обладает столь милым и застенчивым характером, тогда как леди Китти резкая и острая на язык. Неудивительно, что её так прозвали. Блейн частенько пересекался с сёстрами на светских мероприятиях в Девоншире. С самого детства леди Китти превращала жизнь Блейна в ад, дразня его за невысокий рост и насмехаясь над тем, что он всего лишь второй сын.

— Доброе утро! Позвольте представить мою американскую кузину мисс Берри. Кузина Рэйчел, познакомься с леди Кэтрин Уайлд и леди Марли Роуз.

— Как поживаете, мисс Берри? Вы можете, как все, называть меня леди Китти. Мистер Андерсон ведёт себя ещё чопорнее, чем его отец.

— Рада знакомству. Вы живёте поблизости? — спрашивает кузина Рэйчел.

— Мы живём примерно в часе езды отсюда, в замке Паудерхем (2), что в Кентоне, — сообщает ей леди Марли.

— Вы живёте в замке? Как интересно! Вам следует рассказать мне всё-всё о нём. Никогда в жизни не бывала в настоящем замке!

Вскоре леди Марли и кузина Рэйчел погружаются в обсуждение рвов, подземелий и тому подобного. Леди Китти фыркает и переключает внимание на мистера Кила.

— Я не видела вас со времён празднования Нового года в аббатстве Хартленд (3). А вы научились флиртовать с тех пор, как я погляжу.

— Я вовсе не флиртовал, леди Китти! С чего вы взяли? Я всего лишь беседовал с мистером Андерсоном о сегодняшней охоте на лис и лондонском Сезоне.

Леди Китти только подтвердила мысль Блейна о том, что мистер Кил с ним заигрывал. Он удивлён, что мистер Кил не предпринял никаких действий в отношении состоятельной кузины Рэйчел.

Леди Китти выгибает бровь и хмыкает.

— Меня должны представить в этом Сезоне. Отец даст бал в нашем лондонском имении. Без сомнения, ваша матушка уже получила приглашение.

Блейн вздрагивает от одной мысли о том, что отец мог рассматривать леди Китти в качестве возможной супруги для него. Одно дело — отстоять честь семьи, но совсем другое — быть женатым на такой недоброжелательной девушке. Блейн мысленно делает заметку спросить бабушку о достатке графа Уайлда.

К ним присоединяется леди Куинн и подтверждает:

— Мы получили и уже приняли приглашение.

Звучит рожок мастера, возвещающий начало охоты. Егеря пускают гончих на поиски лисьего следа. Охотники спешат следом, и Блейн убеждается, чтобы они с кузиной Рэйчел ехали в задних рядах.

Они скачут вслед за охотниками через первое поле и входят в соседний лес. Псы неутомимо рыщут в бурьяне и густых кустарниках, силясь напасть на след лисиц, которые где-то поблизости. Жар-птица спотыкается и Блейн кренится в сторону, но умело восстанавливает равновесие и берёт контроль над конём. Когда он натягивает поводья, чтобы возобновить движение, Жар-птица медленно трогается с места, прихрамывая.

— Кузина Рэйчел, прошу, постой. С Жар-птицей что-то не так, — зовёт Блейн.

Куинн и кузина Рэйчел обе поворачивают, чтобы посмотреть, что случилось.  
Блейн спешивается с Жар-птицы и быстро понимает, в чём проблема: на одной подкове оторвался гвоздь и трётся о копыто.

— Мне нужно вернуться в конюшни, чтобы позаботиться о подкове.

Куинн спешивается и осматривает конскую ногу.

— Бедняжка Жар-птица, ему больно! Я поеду с кузиной Рэйчел, пока ты с этим разбираешься. Если не сможешь найти нас, то встретимся на западном поле, где будут подавать обед.

Радуясь, что Куинн присмотрит за кузиной Рэйчел, Блейн не спеша возвращается в конюшни. Он размышляет, как он будет чинить подкову Жар-птицы, когда все конюхи заняты на охоте. Он входит в сарай и изумляется тому, кого видит внутри.

— Курт! Что ты тут делаешь?

— Мистер Хадсон перевозит столы, стулья, посуду и продукты из аббатства на западное поле. Оказалось, что нужны ещё запасные стремена, и я вызвался принести их. Мистер Хадсон хорошо разбирается в машинах, но совсем ничего не смыслит в лошадях.

— Нет ли поблизости Уэсли, случайно?

— Я его весь день не видел.

— О нет, этого я и опасался. У Жар-птицы приключилась беда с подковой.

— Я могу взглянуть, — предлагает Курт.

— Ты разбираешься в лошадях?

— Я ухаживал за лошадьми у дяди на ферме.

Курт осматривает подкову и немедленно выявляет проблему. Блейн успокаивает Жар-птицу, поглаживая по шее и нежно воркуя, пока Курт занимается подковой. Не успевает он оглянуться, как Курт уже опускает ногу Жар-птицы, и Блейн убеждается, что проблема решена, когда Жар-птица проходится по конюшне.

— Есть вообще что-то, чего ты не умеешь, Курт? Я в восторге от твоих талантов!

— Я довольно многое не умею, но что именно, не скажу. Я всегда изо всех сил стараюсь выполнять ваши просьбы. Мне пора, мистер Блейн. Сейчас я отправляюсь на западное поле, чтобы помочь с сервировкой обеда.

— Себастиан сказал, что в машине все места заняты вещами, которые надо перевезти на западное поле. Я довольно быстро хожу пешком, так что доберусь часа за полтора. К тому же, я люблю бывать на свежем воздухе.

— Курт, позволь мне подвезти тебя до западного поля. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать после того, как ты починил подкову Жар-птицы.

Блейн удерживает Жар-птицу смирно, пока Курт забирается на коня и смещается подальше в седле. Он берёт пару запасных стремян и кладёт их в седельную сумку. Блейн седлает Жар-птицу, занимает переднюю часть седла и берётся за поводья. Когда они покидают конюшни, Блейн чувствует тёплое прикосновение Курта к своим бокам, такое приятное и успокаивающее. Поначалу Блейн едет не спеша, чтобы убедиться, что Жар-птице комфортно, но, судя по тому, как конь легко скачет по грунтовой дороге, проблема действительно решена.

Блейн вздрагивает, чувствуя тёплое дыхание Курта возле уха.

— До сих пор я даже не подозревал, насколько сильно скучал по поездкам верхом. Мы можем немного ускориться, мистер Блейн?

— Держись крепче, Курт.

Блейн наклоняется вперёд, цокая языком, и Жар-птица искусным галопом мчится по хорошо знакомым ему полям. Курт прижимается к спине Блейна, крепко обхватив его руками, отчего сердце Блейна парит, а внизу живота поднимается жар. Почувствовав, что Жар-птица устаёт, Блейн сбавляет шаг. Жар-птица поворачивает голову, словно указывая путь, ведущий к озеру.

Повинуясь мгновенному решению, Блейн направляет коня в ту сторону. После часов проведённых вдвоём в приусадебном огороде, ему хочется показать своё особенное место Курту. Когда они прибывают к озеру, Жар-птица тотчас же останавливается. Блейн спешивается и снимает кожаные перчатки для верховой езды.

— Что-то не так с Жар-птицей? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Курт.

— Нет. Я хочу кое-что показать тебе.

Блейн подаёт Курту руку, чтобы помочь тому спешиться, и замечает, какая у него тёплая и мягкая рука, и как идеально их ладони подходят друг другу. Блейн отпускает руку, чтобы взять морковку из седельной сумки и угостить Жар-птицу.

Позаботившись о Жар-птице, Блейн одной рукой берёт шерстяное покрывало, а другой снова хватает Курта за руку. Он ведёт Курта к старому дубу и расстилает под деревом покрывало, чтобы они могли присесть.

— Приусадебный огород — твоё особенное место в Вестервилле. А это моё.

Блейн осторожно наблюдает, как Курт любуется видом озера, лугами и холмами вдалеке.

— Это место совершенно исключительное, мистер Блейн. Хочется взять холст и краски, чтобы запечатлеть цвет и фактуру всего, что нас окружает. Для меня так много значит, что вы разделили это сокровенное место со мной.

Затем Курт совершает самую удивительную вещь… Он берёт руку Блейна в свою. Они сидят в тишине, держась за руки, и в этот самый момент на Блейна снисходит озарение.

Он влюблён.

Никакое иное слово не способно выразить, что у него на сердце. Несмотря на их социальное положение, Блейн никогда не сходился так близко ни с кем, как с Куртом. Словно их души соединены узами, которые ничто не в силах разрушить. Благодаря Курту он чувствует то, что раньше никогда не чувствовал. Все любовные романы, которые Блейн когда-либо читал, лгут о внутреннем волнении. Это больше похоже на жар, скапливающийся внизу живота и сжимающий сердце.

Блейн чувствует на себе взгляд Курта, и поворачивает голову. Те же нежные чувства написаны на лице Курта, и когда оно озаряется улыбкой, Курт становится просто прекрасным.

Свободной рукой Блейн аккуратно убирает с лица Курта выбившуюся прядь волос. Лицо Курта такое же мягкое наощупь, каким выглядит, и Блейн не может устоять. Он обхватывает ладонью лицо Курта, большим пальцем нежно лаская щёку. Потерявшись в ощущениях, Блейн закрывает глаза и безотчётно наклоняется к Курту. Их губы соединяются, словно так и было суждено.

Губы Курта тёплые и нежные, и Блейн ощущает, будто внутри вспыхивают фейерверки. Он чувствует, как сбивается дыхание Курта, и его губы двигаются напротив губ Блейна. Пока они целуют друг друга, мир словно исчезает. Нет ни правил, ни обязанностей, все мысли просто испаряются. Есть лишь они двое, поглощённые особым моментом.

Когда начинает не хватать воздуха, Блейн отстраняется от Курта и делает несколько дрожащих неглубоких вдохов. Он наклоняется обратно, так что их лбы соприкасаются в поисках единения. Разум наполнен лишь Куртом, и Блейн не может мыслить трезво, но одна мысль не оставляет его — он нарушил границу.

В его разуме запечатлена невидимая линия, которая определяет нормы подобающего поведения. Целоваться с мужчиной, тем более со слугой — это рушит все мыслимые правила. Что же я натворил?

Блейн немедленно отскакивает от Курта и сплетает руки, кладя их на колени.

— Курт, прости меня! Мне не следовало это делать. Моё поведение непростительно.

Курт поднимается и глубоко вздыхает.

— Я вовсе не сожалею об этом, мистер Блейн. Это был мой первый поцелуй, и чудеснее его и быть не могло. Я знаю, что общество порицает любовь между мужчинами, но таков я. Просто это то, что всегда жило где-то внутри меня. Не волнуйтесь, я не стану на вас давить. Я знаю, снова это никогда не произойдёт, и, обещаю, я не позволю этому повториться. А теперь прошу прощения, мистер Блейн, меня ожидают на западном поле.

Курт спешит прочь, и Блейн кричит вслед:

— Хочешь, я подвезу?

Курт оборачивается и качает головой.

— До западного поля всего полмили. Все удивятся, если я приеду с вами на Жар-птице.

Блейн смотрит, как удаляется Курт, пока тот полностью не исчезает из виду. Затем он поворачивается к озеру и пробегает пальцем по губам. Этот поцелуй был первым и для Блейна, и как сказал Курт, «чудеснее его и быть не могло». Он разжёг внутри что-то такое, чего он не чувствовал ни с кем и никогда. Впервые в жизни, Блейн следовал зову сердца и чутью. Как же может быть неправильным то, что ощущается настолько верным?

Блейн вынимает карманные часы и решает дать Курту достаточно времени, чтобы добраться до западного поля. Он седлает Жар-птицу и быстро присоединяется к охотникам на обеде. Он смеётся над шутками мистера Кила, но не вникает в них. Мысли Блейна крутятся вокруг второго лакея, который подаёт обед на другой стороне поля.

~~~

— А где Курт? — спрашивает Блейн позже в тот же день, входя в спальню.

— В постели хлюпает носом — что-то вроде сенной лихорадки после прогулки до западного поля. Странно, что какая-то пыльца подкосила Курта, он ведь вырос на ферме, — отвечает Сэм. — Ванна уже готова.

Снимая костюм для верховой езды, Блейн обдумывает слова Сэма.

— Ты не думаешь, что Курта что-нибудь расстроило?

— Нет, Курт довольно толстокожий. Он не позволит Себастиану себя задеть.

Блейн забирается в ванну, а Сэм садится рядом на стул.

— Себастиан всё ещё третирует Курта?

— При любой возможности. Но честно говоря, мистер Блейн, это весьма забавно.

Блейн берёт мыло и мочалку и начинает намыливать тело. Сэм смотрит на Блейна и начинает хохотать.

— Мистер Кил с вами так заигрывал сегодня, просто умора! Я чуть не уронил блюдо с клубникой со сливками, когда он стал болтать о том, что вам стоит навестить его в Корнуолле, пока его родители будут в Гернси (4).

— Кузина Рэйчел считает, что мистер Кил из тех, кого привлекают мужчины.

— А мисс Берри умна, хотя догадаться не трудно… учитывая то, как мистер Кил смотрел на вашу попу в этих бриджах.

Блейн плещет на Сэма водой из ванны:

— Ничего подобного!

— Можете себя уговаривать, мистер Блейн, но вы же знаете, что я прав. Все дамы и джентльмены по достоинству оценят ваши брюки, когда вы наденете свой новый костюм в Лондоне.

— Ты закончил дурака валять, Сэм? — спрашивает Блейн, вылезая из ванны.

Сэм подаёт ему полотенце.

— Так легко вывести вас из себя, мистер Блейн. Это самая приятная часть. Вам понадобится что-то ещё, прежде чем я уйду?

Блейн качает головой, надевает пижаму и забирается в постель. Утомительно было весь день следить, чтобы кузина Рэйчел познакомилась со всеми гостями и перемолвилась словечком с друзьями его бабушки.

Улыбка появляется на лице Блейна, когда он вспоминает их с Сэмом разговор в ванной — Сэм всегда старается поднять ему настроение. Инсинуации мистера Кила и правда выглядели нелепо. Однако Сэм невзначай надавил на больную мозоль.

Правда ли другие мужчины считают его привлекательным? Осознают ли они, что его влечёт к мужчинам? А именно, понятно ли им, что его влечёт к Курту?

Блейн касается губ и закрывает глаза, вспоминая поцелуй у озера. Если честно, Блейну давно хотелось поцеловать Курта, но до сегодняшнего дня он держал себя в руках и подчинялся воле разума. Становилось всё труднее находиться рядом с Куртом и не давать выхода чувствам.

Должно быть, Курт сильно расстроился из-за поцелуя, раз лёг спать так рано. Раньше у него не было ни намёка на сенную лихорадку. Курт сказал ему, что это был чудесный первый поцелуй, но вдруг теперь он передумал? Доложит ли Курт о нём Хаммелу, или ещё хуже, его отцу? Что подумает семья, если узнает, что он влюблён во второго лакея? Повергнет ли их в шок то, что ему нравятся мужчины?

Они станут напоминать ему о долге и чести… и поисках жены. Они сбросят со счетов его любовь к Курту, назовут её глупостью и временным увлечением. А затем рассчитают Курта, дабы избавить Блейна от искушения.

Блейн не хочет ранить Курта. Во что бы то ни стало, Блейн позаботится о том, чтобы положение Курта в поместье не пострадало. Как бы ни было трудно, возможно лучше ограничить время, которое они проводят вдвоём. Это позволило бы ему вновь обрести контроль над эмоциями. Другого выхода просто нет. Иногда следовать зову сердца невозможно.

~~~

Коллаж к самой романтической сцене главы:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Небольшие, но информативные статьи про британскую охоту:  
> ♦ https://britishrambling.com/lifeinbritain/hunting-in-the-uk/  
> ♦ http://zbroya.com.ua/article.php?id=347
> 
> О графстве Корнуолл можно почитать здесь:  
> https://britishrambling.com/cornwall/cornwall/
> 
> 1) Особняк Прайдо (Prideaux Place) — https://prideauxplace.co.uk/  
> 2) Замок Паудерхем: https://www.powderham.co.uk/  
> 3) Аббатство Хартленд: https://www.hartlandabbey.com/  
> 4) Гернси: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%B8


	17. Признания

**Май 1914**  
**Курт**

Курт тихонько открывает дверь в спальню мистера Блейна, опускает поднос с завтраком и добавляет угля в камин. Пока комната прогревается, он наблюдает за спящим мистером Блейном. Он свернулся крохотным клубком на краю кровати. Простыни и пуховое одеяло в полном беспорядке, словно он боролся с тигром посреди ночи.

Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить мистера Блейна, Курт идёт в смежную со спальней ванную проверить, как мистер Эванс прибрался вчера после того, как мистер Блейн принял ванну. Он качает головой и неодобрительно цокает при виде открытой бутылочки ромашкового масла, как попало оставленной на окошке. Неужто мистер Эванс не знает, какое оно дорогое?

Курт находит пробку и, прежде чем закрыть бутылочку, вдыхает аромат ромашкового масла. Райский запах ударяет в голову и пробуждает воспоминания, как аромат держался на мистере Блейне, когда он прижимался к нему сзади во время их поездки на Жар-птице. Курт улыбается, до мельчайших деталей вспоминая изменившийся маршрут, который привёл их к особому месту у озера.

Когда они уселись под дубом возле озера, Курт понял, почему мистер Блейн так любит это место в Вестервилле. От ярких красок и открывающегося отсюда вида просто захватывает дух. Для мечтаний наяву и просто для того, чтобы быть тем, кем тебе хочется — это идеальные декорации. В тот момент, разделяя что-то столь заветное, Курт ещё никогда не ощущал ни с кем такой связи. Курт не мог не взять мистера Блейна за руку, и с облегчением понял, что это был желанный жест.

Курт словно голову потерял, ощутив давление губ мистера Блейна на своих. Когда его озарило, что это происходит на самом деле, он прижался губами ближе. Их первый поцелуй был всем, о чём Курт только мог мечтать, и даже больше. Он был идеальным сочетанием нежности и чувственности и пробудил в нём промчавшийся сквозь тело жар. Он ощущался самой естественной вещью на свете. И этот поцелуй только подтвердил, что Курта всегда влекло к мужчинам… к конкретному мужчине.

Когда они отпрянули друг от друга, чтобы сделать вдох, Курт понял, что хоть мистер Блейн и насладился поцелуем, но немедленно о нём пожалел. Извинения мистера Блейна не удивили его. Несмотря на раскаяние мистера Блейна, Курт как-то набрался смелости сказать о своём влечении к мужчинам. Не желая впоследствии создавать неловкости между ними, Курт заверил мистера Блейна, что не станет добиваться его. Но Курт хочет… Ох, как хочет.

Вдруг Курт вздрагивает и понимает, что провёл слишком много времени, предаваясь воспоминаниям о вчерашнем дне, он не смеет допустить, чтобы завтрак мистера Блейна остыл. Он возвращается с спальню, отдёргивает занавески и произносит:

— Доброе утро, мистер Блейн.

— Хмффф, — отвечает мистер Блейн, глубже зарываясь головой в подушку.

— Хорошо спалось?

— Который час? — спросонья спрашивает мистер Блейн.

Курт улыбается, глядя, как мистер Блейн поворачивается и трёт глаза. Торчащие во все стороны кудри делают его просто очаровательным.

— Сейчас десять часов. Её светлость предложила дать вам поспать сегодня подольше. Последние гости-охотники покинули аббатство поздно вечером.

Мистер Блейн садится в постели, и Курт ставит ему на колени поднос с завтраком. Тут и яйца всмятку с тостами-«солдатиками» (1), сосиски, помидоры и дикие грибы. Как только мистер Блейн делает пару глотков чая, он обретает более бодрый вид.

— Эванс сказал мне, что ты себя неважно чувствовал из-за пыльцы с полей. Надеюсь, к утру тебе стало полегче? — спрашивает мистер Блейн.

— Мне гораздо лучше, спасибо, — отвечает Курт.

— Надеюсь, это не связано с моим поведением у озера. Я должен извиниться перед тобой, Курт.

— Вам не за что извиняться, мистер Блейн.

Блейн низко опускает голову.

— Нет, есть за что, Курт. Я злоупотребил своим положением в Вестервилле. Курт, ты правда мне не безразличен, и я отказываюсь становиться причиной твоего отъезда из Вестервилля. Даю слово джентльмена, что это больше не повторится.

Мистер Блейн подтвердил самый большой страх Курта… он считает их поцелуй ошибкой. Курт не уверен, как ответить мистеру Блейну, не заявляя о своей любви. Прежде чем он находит ответ, мистер Блейн прибавляет:

— Думаю, по этому вопросу сказано достаточно. Лучше пусть это останется между нами.

Курт кивает и сосредотачивает внимание на выборе утреннего костюма в шкафу.

Не этого Курту хотелось, но у него и правда нет выбора в сложившихся обстоятельствах. Мистер Блейн — сын графа, его держат под контролем. Курту может не нравиться решение мистера Блейна, но лучше ему разобьют сердце сейчас, чем позже, когда он с головой увязнет в чувствах.

~~~

День Курта наполнен обычными занятиями: прислуживать, садовничать, и снова прислуживать. Он трудится на совесть, но его мысли витают где-то далеко. Курту хочется довериться кому-то и получить совет. Как только члены семьи расходятся отдыхать по своим комнатам, Курт собирает обувь и относит её в лакейский чулан. Тогда-то Курт и осознаёт, что среди прислуги есть кое-кто, с кем он может посоветоваться. Он идёт к каморке дворецкого и стучит в дверь. Войдя внутрь, Курт обнаруживает отца за письменным столом, корпящим над хозяйственными счетами.

Дворецкий смотрит на настенные часы.

— Ты сегодня рано закончил, сынок. После вчерашних бдений допоздна, все разошлись отдыхать пораньше. Присядь-ка. Миссис Хадсон всё ещё разбирается с завтрашним меню с миссис Сильвестр. Я хотел перемолвиться с тобой словечком с глазу на глаз о твоём будущем.

Курт медленно сглатывает, боясь назревающего разговора. Дошли ли уже до отца слухи об их с мистером Блейном поцелуе?

— За последние несколько месяцев ты надёжно зарекомендовал себя на службе. Ты превзошёл все мои ожидания в течение испытательного срока. Ты не только эффективно справлялся со своими основными задачами, но ещё и взял на себя дополнительные обязанности, например уход за приусадебным огородом. Члены семьи отметили, насколько хорошо ты освоился, и как твоё присутствие будет важно мистеру Блейну в течение сезона.

Отец встаёт, подходит к Курту и похлопывает его по спине.

— Я, правда, очень горжусь тобой, Курт. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы твоя мама увидела тебя… знаешь, вживую.

Не эти слова ожидал Курт услышать.

— Спасибо, отец. Я постараюсь не подвести тебя. Я действительно изо всех сил тружусь, чтобы прислуживать мистеру Блейну в Лондоне.

Дворецкий садится в кресло, стоящее неподалёку.

— Твоя помощь в обновлении гардероба мистера Блейна не прошла незамеченной. Портной озвучил графу с графиней самые лестные замечания в твой адрес. Если ты хорошо справишься с работой камердинера мистера Блейна во время лондонского сезона, я порекомендую тебя графу в качестве его камердинера.

— Мне льстит, что портной отметил мои старания перед графом и графиней. Перспектива стать камердинером мне по душе, но как же мистер Эванс?

Отец с улыбкой качает головой.

— Ни для кого не секрет, что к способностям мистера Эванса нельзя причислить обязанности камердинера. Я подберу ему более подходящую должность. Хоть мистер Эванс и вырос в Вестервилле, в душе он городской парень. К концу года появится вакантное место в резиденции Андерсонов в Лондоне. Думаю, оно больше придётся по душе мистеру Эвансу.

Они слышат громкое шипение и тяжёлую поступь по ту сторону двери. Отец поднимается с места, чтобы разобраться. Курт слышит доносящийся из коридора разговор.

— Себастиан, что-то случилось? Ты зачем-то хотел видеть меня?

— Нет, мистер Хаммел. Я просто собирался выйти покурить.

— Ну что ж. Запри дверь как следует на обратном пути.

Мистер Хаммел возвращается к себе и снова садится в кресло.

— Итак, на чём мы остановились, когда нас прервали? Ах, да… планы на твоё будущее. Если ты официально станешь камердинером графа и виконта к концу года, то будешь относиться к высшему звену прислуги, у которых больше жалование и шире привилегии. Совершенно естественно будет, если ты придёшь мне на смену в качестве дворецкого, когда я соберусь в отставку. С нас начнётся родословная Хаммелов-дворецких, которые будут служить Андерсонам на протяжении поколений.

Будущее, которое отец пророчит ему, кажется Курту предельно ясным. Он удостоен чести возглавить мужскую часть прислуги в Вестервилльском аббатстве, коль отец видит в нём потенциал. Только вот в образе, который обрисовал отец, есть одна маленькая загвоздка. Он глубоко вздыхает в надежде, что открыться отцу — верное решение.

— Отец, я кое-что хочу сказать тебе. Я рад, что ты так гордишься мной, но я не хочу больше лгать. Жизнь в аббатстве среди прислуги дала мне понять, что я могу кое-чего добиться. Но у меня никогда не будет жены, и будущих потомков у Хаммелов тоже не будет. Понимаешь, меня привлекают мужчины.

— Я знаю.

— Правда? — пищит от удивления Курт.

— Я знал с тех пор, как тебе исполнилось три года. Я не восторге от этого, но раз уж таков ты, тут я ничего поделать не могу. И я по-прежнему сильно люблю тебя.

Дворецкий встаёт и похлопывает Курта по плечу, прежде чем притянуть его в долгое объятие.

— Спасибо, что рассказал мне, Курт. Это огорчало тебя в последнее время? Я заметил, что тебя что-то беспокоило, по всей видимости.

Они садятся, и Курт наливает им по чашке чаю. Одно дело, что отец теоретически догадывался о его влечении к мужчинам, но совсем другое — дать ему знать о любви к мистеру Блейну. Впрочем, раз уж он так далеко зашёл, то теперь он не может отступать.

— Меня многое беспокоило, отец. Знаешь, я влюбился, — говорит Курт не в силах побороть рождающуюся нежную улыбку.

Дворецкий делает глоток чаю, принимая во внимание последнюю новость.

— В Себастиана? Что ж, я весьма удивлён. Так вот почему Себастиан вертелся под дверью? Ждал, пока ты сообщишь мне новость?

— Господи, нет. Себастиан меня ни во что не ставит. Постой… ты знаешь, что Себастиану тоже нравятся мужчины?

— Мало что в Вестервилле ускользнёт от моего внимания. Я даже перемолвился словечком с мисс Лопез и Бриттани по поводу их отлучек среди бела дня.

Курт должен был знать, что его отец в курсе всего происходящего среди прислуги. Однако кажется, что он не догадался, кто является объектом влечения Курта.

— Моё признание вряд ли тебе понравится, отец. Это мистер Блейн, — нервно отвечает Курт.

Дворецкий кивает, поджав губы.

— Мистер Блейн дал тебе повод считать, что влечение может быть взаимным?

Курт отвечает, краснея:

— Всего однажды. Вчера мистер Блейн настоял подвезти меня до западного поля. Мы сделали небольшой перерыв, и он поцеловал меня… а я поцеловал его в ответ. Потом мистер Блейн немедленно извинился и пообещал, что такого больше не повторится.

Отец откидывается на спинку кресла и молчит минуту-две, глубоко погрузившись в раздумья. Курт переживает о том, что отец будет делать с новой информацией.

— Неудивительно, что мистера Блейна тоже могут привлекать мужчины. Я знавал его ещё молодым парнишкой, и он никогда не проявлял интереса к девочкам. Вы с мистером Блейном во многом похожи, и я понимаю, почему между вами возникла симпатия. Я сильно сомневаюсь, что мистер Блейн действительно понимает, что это значит для него. Я могу принять тебя таким, какой ты есть, и того, кто тебе небезразличен, но я гарантирую, что граф не станет с этим мириться.

— Из-за того, что мистер Блейн дворянин?

— Не смея выдавать секреты графа, я могу сказать лишь одно: ожидания в отношении мистера Блейна включают карьеру и достойную супругу. Из вашей будущей любовной связи с мистером Блейном ничего хорошего не выйдет. До конца года он женится и покинет Вестервилль.

— Это будет непросто, — говорит Курт.

— Это может быть проще, чем тебе кажется. Мистер Блейн, в первую очередь, джентльмен. Он человек слова, и если он сказал, что этого не повторится, значит так и будет. Разумнее с твоей стороны будет скрывать свои симпатии и позволить им постепенно сойти на нет.

Курт понимает, что совет отца вполне целесообразный, но проще сказать, чем сделать.

Пожелав отцу спокойной ночи, Курт отправляется на кухню за стаканом воды. Едва он успевает выйти, как чья-то рука хватает его и вытаскивает наружу, основательно напугав. В следующую минуту Курт осознаёт, что стоит, прижатый к каменной стене Себастианом, который крепко сжимает в кулаках рубашку Курта.

— Поверить не могу, что ты меня обошёл! Должность камердинера должна быть моей. Я столько выжидал, пока мистер Эванс совершит настолько ужасную ошибку, что даже граф не сможет её простить. Я хочу знать, что ты такого сделал, чтобы добиться этой возможности. Это из-за того, что твой отец дворецкий, или из-за того, что ты положил глаз на мистера Блейна?

— Ничего подобного! — вскрикивает Курт.

Себастиан наклоняется и ещё сильнее вторгается в личное пространство Курта.

— Прекрати строить из себя невинного. Я вижу, как ты смотришь на мистера Блейна… как ты начинаешь говорить с придыханием, и голосок у тебя делается высокий, как у девчонки. Если уж мистеру Блейну захочется потрахаться как следует, я как раз подойду, не то что сопляк вроде тебя.

Обычно Курт мирится с зубоскальством и ехидными замечаниями Себастиана, но его приводит в ярость, когда Себастиан заговаривает о мистере Блейне как об объекте вожделения. Курт удивляет Себастиана, разворачивая их так, что Смайт оказывается придавлен вплотную к стене.

— Обо мне можешь говорить что угодно. Мне оно что с гуся вода. Но даже не смей больше никогда так говорить о мистере Блейне. Теперь слушай сюда, противная мелкая крыса. Если ты хотя бы пальцем его тронешь, я твои лошадиные зубы в череп тебе вобью.

Себастиан отталкивает Курта и отряхивает пиджак.

— Запугиваешь меня, что ли? Если так, то со мной такое не пройдёт. Представляю, что случится, если я нашепчу графу о том, что вы дни напролёт проводили вдвоём в библиотеке и в огороде. Одно слово, и ноги твоей здесь не будет.

— Мы не делали ничего предосудительного, так что это будет весьма интересная история. А теперь почему бы тебе не уползти в свою нору обратно, — фыркает Курт, прежде чем войти в аббатство.

**Несколько дней спустя…**

Курт снимает садовые перчатки и любуется результатом своих трудов. Он прореживал кусты крыжовника, чтобы позволить оставшимся ягодам расти крупными и сочным. День, когда проходила охота на лис, миновал очень быстро. Себастиан продолжал совершать бесконечные нападки и отпускать едкие замечания. Единственная передышка у Курта случалась во время работы в огороде.

В последнее время Курт нечасто виделся с мистером Блейном. Он вставал рано и до завтрака отправлялся на долгую прогулку верхом на Жар-птице. Случались и затяжные утренние прогулки с конюхом Уэсли, а затем обед в гостях у вдовствующей графини. В течение дня он играл на фортепиано за закрытыми дверями гостиной, а вечерами вместе с мисс Берри доводил до совершенства танцевальные умения под руководством леди Куинн.

Мистер Блейн проводит всё больше времени с мистером Эвансом, который теперь взял на себя даже банные обязанности. Молча доставая смокинг, Курт слышит болтовню и смех из-за закрытых дверей ванной. Это заставляет Курта зеленеть от зависти. Неужели мистер Блейн не хочет больше находиться в его обществе?

Курт скучает по мистеру Блейну.

Только теперь Курт понимает, как много времени они проводили вместе, обсуждая всё на свете: музыкальные новинки, которые мисс Берри привезла из Америки, мужскую моду и книги, которые нравились им обоим. Курту кажется, что они родственные души, попавшие в сети правил приличия и предъявляемых к ним ожиданий общества.

Курт возвращается в аббатство и быстро переодевается из комбинезона и фланелевой рубашки в лакейскую ливрею, так как ему предстоит подавать чай в гостиной.

— Возьми это! Не вошкайся! — кричит миссис Сильвестр Себастиану, пододвигая к нему трёхъярусный сервировочный столик из серебра. Он ломится от яиц с кресс-салатом, квадратных огуречных сендвичей со срезанной с хлеба корочкой, сконов и других пикантных закусок и сладостей.

Миссис Сильвестр поворачивается к Курту.

— Мистер Хаммел подаёт чай в гостиной. Его светлость с мистером Блейном в кабинете. А теперь тащи-ка поднос наверх к мужчинам, пока я тут не состарилась и не умерла.

— Да, миссис Сильвестр, — отвечает Курт и поднимает тяжёлый серебряный поднос, нагруженный к чаю на двоих.

Он осторожно идёт в кабинет и сдвигает поднос к бедру, чтобы постучать в дверь.

— Войдите, — отзывается его светлость. Увидев Курта с большим подносом, он добавляет:

— А, Курт. Неужели пора пить чай?

— Да, милорд, — отвечает Курт.

Он ставит чашки с блюдцами перед графом и мистером Блейном, и наполняет их чаем из серебряного чайника. Затем берёт сервировочную подставку с несколькими ярусами и предлагает джентльменам закуски на выбор.

— Можешь опустить подставку вот сюда. Мы сами выберем, если понадобится. Нам с Блейном нужно закончить разговор, — говорит граф.

— Слушаюсь, милорд, — слегка кланяется Курт, прежде чем покинуть кабинет.

Закрыв дверь, он становится напротив неё, радуясь, что не натворил ошибок перед его светлостью. С этого места Курт нечаянно слышит разговор между графом и мистером Блейном.

— Ты видел Куинн на охоте буквально на этой неделе. Купер заверяет меня, что они пытаются завести ребёнка, но это удаётся не очень хорошо.

— Уверен, для этого нужно время, отец.

— У них было предостаточно времени. После всех трудностей, думаю, Куинн может быть бесплодной. Нам следует убедиться, что твоя будущая жена будет происходить из рода, богатого на здоровых мальчиков.

— Кажется, список требований к моей будущей жене бесконечен.

— Не умничай со мной, молодой человек! Ты знаешь, что на кону — честь Вестервилля! Если до конца года ты не женишься, мне придётся увеличить размер ренты для фермеров-арендаторов до следующего урожая. Их существование зависит от того, насколько мы с ними честны.

— Я знаю, чего от меня ждут, отец. Не поделитесь ли мыслями насчёт того, какие дамы могут подойти на роль моей супруги?

— У маркиза Твиддэйла (2) всего одна дочь, леди Ребекка Джексон. Ходят слухи, что за неё дадут солидное приданое, стоит ей пойти под венец. Источник твоей матери сообщает, что маркиз согласен позволить ей жить где-нибудь на территории Британской империи.

— Бабушка рассказала мне о Кристине Коэн-Ченг.

— Это будет очень необычная партия, но её отец сколотил состояние на импорте фарфора и шёлка из Китая. Мисс Коэн-Ченг единственный ребёнок и унаследует всё. Мы не в том положении, чтобы полностью сбрасывать со счетов эту идею. Обе дамы посетят бал в Вестервилле.

— Надеюсь, леди Китти не входит в список потенциальных жён.

— Не волнуйся, сынок. Их поместье связано очень хлопотным принципом наследования. Похоже на то, что дальний родственник, какой-то четвероюродный дядя, и есть наследник состояния. Он поверенный из Манчестера, представь себе! Граф надеется, что леди Китти выйдет за него замуж.

— Слава Богу за малые милости.

Курт услышал достаточно из разговора между графом и мистером Блейном. Он молча удаляется по коридору, пока его не застали за подслушиванием. Он старается уложить новости в подсознании, чтобы полностью разобраться в них в конце дня.

~~~

Курт забирается в постель полностью измотанным. Во время ужина Себастиан гонял его туда-сюда по лестнице, а сам стоял у стены, «присматривая». Курт рад, что между ним и Себастианом не было стычек с той поры, когда он признался отцу. У Курта голова и так забита предостаточно.

Курт скучает по старому доброму мистеру Блейну, который активно искал его общества. Новый мистер Блейн делает всё возможное, чтобы избегать его. Вопреки тому, насколько чудесным был поцелуй, Курту хочется, чтобы он никогда не случался, и они могли бы вернуться к тому, что было раньше.

Мистер Блейн всегда позволял себе неожиданные замечания об обязанностях и ожиданиях, которые возлагают на него родители, но Курт понятия не имел, что в них входит женитьба до конца года. Вполне разумно, что его светлость хочет наследника мужского пола, чтобы продолжить род Андерсонов в Вестервилле. Чего Курт не осознавал, так это того, что если леди Куинн окажется бесплодной, эта обязанность может распространиться на мистера Блейна.

Неудивительно, что мистер Блейн проводит время с Уэсли и мистером Эвансом — ближайшими друзьями в Вестервилле. Тоненький голосок в душе желает, чтобы мистер Блейн тоже посвящал его в свои секреты. Теперь, при осознании того, что мистер Блейн под давлением из-за женитьбы, мысли о работе камердинером графа и лорда Купера позабыты. Курт сделает всё возможное, чтобы облегчить мистеру Блейну пребывание на лондонском сезоне. И даже если Курту нужно будет зарыть свои чувства к мистеру Блейну ещё глубже, значит так тому и быть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Toast soldiers (завтрак Блейна): http://all2all.ru/yajca-vsmyatku-i-xrustyashhie-soldatiki/  
> 2) Маркиз Твиддэйл: https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B7_%D0%A2%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%B4%D0%B4%D1%8D%D0%B9%D0%BB


	18. Бал в Вестервилле

**Май 1914**  
**Блейн**

Блейн выбирается из ванны, быстро хватает полотенце и отворачивается от Курта. С тех пор, как миновал день охоты на лис, очень сложно было держаться подальше от второго лакея, зная, насколько сладкие и соблазнительные его губы на вкус. Находясь рядом с Куртом, Блейн не доверяет себе, поскольку всё, чего ему хочется — обнимать Курта, целовать до беспамятства… признаться в вечной любви… и ускакать с ним в закат. Блейн наклоняется, чтобы вытереть голени и ступни, пока Курт спускает воду из ванны и прибирается.

— Симпатичная задница, мистер Блейн. Как считаешь, Курт? — балагурит Сэм, входя в ванную.

— Ох… Я-я… Я особо не смотрел, мистер Эванс, — с запинкой произносит Курт.

— Как скажешь, — Сэм дерзко улыбается в ответ.

Блейн краснеет, словно свёкла, понимая, что он наверняка предоставил Курту такую возможность.

— Что ты тут делаешь, Сэм? Отец с Купером уже оделись?

— Они внизу, встречают первых гостей. Его светлость просил меня напомнить, что вас ожидают у парадного входа через полчаса, когда прибудет ваша бабушка. За ней отправился Хадсон. Кроме того, его светлость просил передать вам подарок, чтобы вы надели его сегодня вечером.

Блейн проскальзывает в халат и рассматривает подаренные запонки. Он тотчас же замечает выгравированный на золоте фамильный герб. Отцовская реликвия перейдёт по наследству Куперу после смерти графа, так что, должно быть, эта пара была изготовлена специально для Блейна.

— Они просто потрясающие, мистер Блейн, — восклицает Курт, заглядывая ему через плечо.

Блейн чувствует, как жар прошивает тело, когда Курт прислоняется к его спине. Член Блейна начинает проявлять интерес… Нет, этому не бывать!

Блейн отскакивает от Курта, как от огня.

— Мне следует одеться, если я хочу вовремя встретить бабушку.

— Увидимся внизу, мистер Блейн. Моя помощь нужна при встрече гостей, — говорит Сэм, покидая ванную.

Блейн входит в спальню и замечает, что Курт уже аккуратно разложил каждый предмет его вечернего наряда. Он берёт пару маленьких боксеров и награждает Курта недвусмысленным взглядом.

— Я знаю, что вы можете надеть кальсоны под костюм, но это бельё подчеркнёт безукоризненный силуэт ваших брюк.

— Никто не заметит, Курт.

— Я замечу. То есть… Я знаю, что костюм может сидеть ещё лучше. А вам захочется выглядеть наилучшим образом на первом светском мероприятии мисс Берри. И, как знать, может быть, сегодня вы повстречаете даму своей мечты.

— Довольно, Курт. Ты меня убедил, — хихикает Блейн и надевает боксеры, не снимая при этом халат. Похоже, что Курт вряд ли оценит, что физическое влечение, в случае Блейна, имеет мало общего с женитьбой.

Ему лишь показалось, или глаза Курта на миг потемнели, когда он говорил о силуэте. В глубине души Блейн надеется, что Курт сочтёт его привлекательным в новом парадном костюме.

Когда с брюками покончено, Курт помогает Блейну надеть рубашку. Курт медленно, при этом тщательно продевает пуговки в петли. Каждый раз, когда Блейн чувствует лёгкие прикосновения пальцев Курта к своей груди, его член возбуждается. Блейн закрывает глаза и велит телу успокоиться, пока Курт не заметил. Следом надеваются только что подаренные запонки, и Блейн изо всех сил подавляет стремление погладить нежные руки Курта.

Почувствовав, как Курт надевает на него брюки, плотно облегающие талию, и начинает застёгивать верхнюю пуговицу, он взвизгивает:

— Я застегну остальные пуговицы!

Как бы он не жаждал прикосновений Курта рядом со своим членом, ему следует перестраховаться. Он не хочет опозориться и кончить прямо в бельё.

После того, как Курт помог ему с жилетом и галстуком-бабочкой, он поворачивается к раковине.

— Я помогу вам уложить волосы.

Блейн кивает и медленно сглатывает, потому что длинные тонкие пальцы Курта явно не пойдут на пользу проблеме, назревающей у него в штанах.

Подойдя к раковине, Блейн спрашивает:

— Курт, ты можешь сделать зачёс спереди, как у тебя? Мне очень нравится, как он смотрится.

— Разумеется, мистер Блейн, — отвечает Курт.

Лакей берёт капельку помады из баночки и растирает в ладонях. Затем его пальцы широкими движениями расчёсывают волосы Блейна, усмиряя кудри, но не прилизывая их. Блейн закрывает глаза и наслаждается ощущениями. У Курта наверняка самые волшебные пальцы во всей Британской империи.

В следующее мгновение Блейн ощущает тёплое дыхание Курта на своём лице, тогда как пальцы лакея аккуратно зачёсывают волосы спереди. Умом Блейн понимает, что работа Курта — помогать ему одеваться, но с закрытыми глазами это ощущается более интимно, словно в эту минуту нежности за ним ухаживает возлюбленный. Блейн открывает глаза, когда Курт разворачивает его.

— Не хочу, чтобы вы смотрели в зеркало, пока мы не закончили, — замечает Курт.

Курт помогает Блейну надеть чёрный фрак и проворно застёгивает пуговицы.

— Теперь можете взглянуть, мистер Блейн.

Блейн открывает глаза и смотрится в зеркало. [Его волосы](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/923/40945263594_f7b48e9124.jpg) оказались превосходно убраны и уложены к вечернему балу. Курт стоит позади него и смахивает с пиджака невидимые пылинки. В этот миг у Блейна возникает желание войти в бальную залу, держа Курта за руку, чтобы все увидели, кого он любит на самом деле.

Но он не может.

— Увидимся внизу, — шепчет Блейн, прежде чем покинуть спальню.

Блейн спускается по главной лестнице и видит гостей, толпящихся посреди множества комнат, открытых к сегодняшнему вечеру. Спрэтт — бабушкин дворецкий — принимает у гостей меховые накидки, пальто и шляпы, чтобы отнести их в находящуюся поблизости гардеробную. В приёмной (1) сервирован чай и лёгкие закуски. В гостиной (2) игорные столы подготовлены для виста, а в столовой организован ужин-фуршет, на тот случай, когда гости проголодаются. Главная бальная зала в восточном крыле, которая обычно закрыта, специально к сегодняшнему балу отмыта до блеска.

Блейн направляется к парадному входу, где Сэм открывает гостям двери.

— Вы справились точно вовремя, — шепчет Сэм, когда Хадсон останавливает «Рено» перед ними.

Блейн поправляет бабочку и приглаживает фрак, пока Хадсон открывает заднюю дверь машины. Его бабушка, одетая в платье минувшей Викторианской эпохи, выглядит величественно, хоть и слегка старомодно. Блейн предлагает ей руку, чтобы помочь выйти, и отмечает:

— Бабушка, ты так элегантно выглядишь. Ты будешь королевой бала.

— Я, безусловно, буду королевой бала, идя под руку с тобой. Блейн, ты такой красавец в этом новом костюме! Мне стоило захватить зонтик, чтобы отгонять девиц, которые будут виться вокруг тебя.

— Ты мне льстишь, бабушка, я всего лишь скромный второй сын. Поглядим, проявит ли кто-то интерес.

Блейн с бабушкой не спеша следуют к входу в бальную залу. Хаммел тут как тут, он выпячивает грудь вперёд, прежде чем объявить:

— Досточтимый Блейн Андерсон и вдовствующая графиня Вестервилля.

Все взгляды в зале обращаются к паре, поскольку вдовствующая графиня занимает прочную позицию в высшем обществе. Просторная бальная зала хорошо освещена множеством хрустальных люстр, свет которых отражается от тщательно отполированного дубового пола. Пока не зазвучала музыка, гости небольшими группами расхаживают по зале, болтая друг с другом.

Блейн провожает бабушку к стоящему поблизости столику, откуда за происходящим наблюдают её приятели. Курт немедленно подходит с подносом и вручает ей бокал шампанского. Убедившись, что бабушка расположилась комфортно, Блейн направляется к своим друзьям из военной академии Сандхёрст.

— Богатей и Стиляга! Я так рад, что вы смогли прийти, — приветствует друзей Блейн и похлопывает их по спинам.

— Если не хочешь прослыть «Коротышкой» до конца вечера, лучше придерживайся наших настоящих имён, — отвечает мистер Дюваль.

Джефф Стерлинг и Ник Дюваль были его лучшими друзьями на протяжении летних строевых подготовок в Сандхёрсте.

— Конечно. Если не ошибаюсь, вы скоро выпускаетесь. Чем займётесь потом?

— Меня назначили во главе первого офицерского состава Девятого полка королевских улан (3), — с гордостью хвастается мистер Дюваль. — Часы тренировок и полевых учений того стоили.

— Мой отец приобрёл для меня чин в Четвёртой гвардии ирландских королевских драгун (4). Кажется, мои шалости и розыгрыши в Сандхёрсте настигли меня самого. Я лишь надеюсь, что смогу разобрать грубый ирландский акцент, — отвечает мистер Стерлинг. — А вы, мистер Андерсон, положили на кого-то глаз на балу?

Блейн окидывает залу взглядом, и Курт тотчас привлекает его внимание.

— Кое в ком я заинтересован, но не стану раскрывать их личность. Иначе вы ринетесь к ним, словно пчёлы на мёд.

— Никакого веселья, — дуется мистер Стерлинг. — Как насчёт красивой блондиночки вон там?

— Это леди Кэтрин Уайлд, также известная как леди Китти. Осторожнее с ней — у неё есть коготки и она кусается.

— Ого, люблю провокации. Спорим, я смогу заставить её поцеловать меня до конца вечера!

Блейн смеётся.

— Будьте осторожны в своих желаниях, мистер Стерлинг.

— Когда ты выяснишь насчёт службы в индийских колониях? — спрашивает мистер Дюваль.

— Я получу результаты экзаменов со дня на день, но займёт чуть больше времени разузнать, есть ли у них вакантная позиция для меня. Отец также отправляет запросы на военную службу, — отвечает Блейн.

— С моей стороны эгоистично будет хотеть, чтобы ты вступил в уланский полк со мной? Мне бы пригодился кто-то, похожий на тебя, — настаивает мистер Дюваль.

Их разговор обрывается, когда Блейн видит, кто входит в бальную залу.

— Мисс Рэйчел Берри и графиня Вестервилля, — объявляет Хаммел, когда матушка Блейна и его кузина входят в бальную залу.

Брови Блейна подскакивают вверх, когда он смотрит на кузину Рэйчел. Она одета в [платье](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ee/f2/5c/eef25ce2e25e526ec2ebbc72d2a0075e.jpg) из мятного крепа (5) с оборками из белого узорчатого кружева. Блейн думает, что нечто подобное могла бы носить его бабушка, разве что другого цвета. Без сомнения, английские дамы следуют веяниям парижской моды. Памела и Рэйчел проходят к Блейну.

— Кузина Рэйчел, твои волосы выглядят великолепно, благодаря высокой причёске. Вижу, матушка одолжила тебе несколько своих шпилек с драгоценными камнями, — говорит Блейн, целуя её в щёку.

— Да, они так прелестно на ней смотрятся, — с мягкой улыбкой произносит Памела.

— Бальная зала так величественно выглядит, — отмечает Рэйчел. — Надо же, тут даже музыкальный квинтет есть! А хрустальные люстры так ярко сияют!

— Кузина Рэйчел, позволь представить тебе моих хороших друзей — мистера Ника Дюваля и мистера Джеффа Стерлинга.

— Как поживаете, мисс Берри? — господа Дюваль и Стерлинг приветствуют её поклоном.

— Кузен Блейн рассказывал столько замечательных вещей о вас и о своих летних тренировках в военной академии Сандхёрст.

— Мы словно три мушкетёра, — подтверждает мистер Дюваль.

— Один за всех, и все за одного! — восклицает мистер Стерлинг, вскидывая руку вверх.

Музыканты начинают играть известный вальс.

— Не окажете ли честь потанцевать со мной, мисс Берри? — спрашивает мистер Дюваль.

Едва Рэйчел кивает в знак согласия, её сразу же утягивают на танцплощадку.

— Прошу меня извинить, вижу, что прибыл лорд Сент-Джеймс. Мне он нужен на пару слов, — объявляет мистер Стерлинг, прежде чем покинуть Памелу с Блейном.

Памела оглядывается вокруг и улыбается, заметив того, кого искала.

— Леди Ребекка Джексон уже здесь, как я погляжу. Дай-ка я тебя ей представлю.

Блейн следует за матерью сквозь переполненную залу и улыбается Курту, когда они проходят мимо друг друга.

— Лорд и леди Джексон, я так рада, что вы с дочерью смогли прибыть сегодня в Вестервилль. Я хочу представить вам своего второго сына, Блейна Андерсона.

Поклонившись паре, Блейн обращает внимание на их дочь. Леди Ребекка — невысокая блондинка, как ранее ему сообщила бабушка, в её глазах сверкает огонёк, а на лице царит усмешка.

— Как поживаете, леди Ребекка?

— Вы очень привлекательный, мистер Андресон. Я могу совершенно точно представить вас в своей постели.

Лицо Блейна вспыхивает от смущения. Он никогда не встречал девушку, которая вслух говорит такое, о чём стоит умолчать. Отчаянно желая сменить тему, Блейн спрашивает:

— Как вы коротаете время в Шотландии, леди Ребекка?

— Я играю на ксилофоне на воскресных службах в церкви.

— Я тоже обожаю музыку, леди Ребекка. Возможно, однажды мы могли бы сыграть дуэтом?

— Идём танцевать, будущий муж! — командует леди Ребекка.

Блейн в шоке, что леди Ребекка уже провозгласила его своим будущим мужем. Да ведь они только познакомились! Блейн придаёт лицу выражение вышколенной приятности и напоминает себе, что, возможно, эта дама и станет ключом к будущему Вестервилля. Он кланяется, прежде чем взять леди Ребекку за руку и отвести на танцевальную площадку. Не успевают они завершить тур вальса, как Блейн чувствует шлепок по ягодицам.

— Ты им станешь, — кричит леди Ребекка, прежде чем шлёпнуть Блейна снова.

Гости вокруг давятся от смеха и шепчутся друг с другом. Блейн видит, что к ним приближается графиня Джексон, и это не сулит ничего хорошего.

— Не шуми, Ребекка, — ненавязчиво напоминает ей графиня Джексон.

Под бдительным оком матери леди Ребекки они продолжают танцевать без происшествий, пока вальс не подходит к концу.

— Ребекка, прошу, составь мне компанию в приёмной за чаем и закусками, — предлагает графиня Джексон.

— Лучше бы у них были капкейки с розовой глазурью и посыпкой или ещё чем-нибудь! Вы к нам присоединитесь, мистер Андерсон? — спрашивает леди Ребекка.

— Боюсь, мне придётся остаться в бальной зале в качестве хозяина вечера. Возможно, я разыщу вас позже.

— Уж постарайтесь! — отвечает она, и сильно ущипнув его за правую ягодицу, следует за своей матерью на выход из бальной залы.

Никогда в жизни Блейн не чувствовал себя рядом с девушкой настолько некомфортно. Он только лишь надеется, что остальные потенциальные супруги из родительского списка окажутся куда приятнее и будут в его вкусе. Его передёргивает от одной мысли быть женатым на леди Ребекке. Когда он размышляет, не сбежать ли и присоединиться к цирку, он слышит позади знакомый голос.

— Да у вас хлопот полон рот с этой леди Ребеккой.

Блейн оборачивается и широко улыбается своему доброму другу из Кармела.

— Думаю, вы правы, лорд Сент-Джеймс. Вы у нас целую вечность не бывали.

— Я посещал Австрию и Германию.

— Звучит интригующе, — отмечает Блейн.

Прекрасно известно, что следующий герцог Кармела заинтересован социополитическими вопросами, и он действительно находится в своей стихии, узнавая секреты других людей и используя их в своих интересах. Таким образом, неудивительно, что на континенте лорд Сент-Джеймс ведёт дипломатические переговоры на высоком уровне.

— Интересно… и тревожно. Кайзер такая непостоянная персона — то полководец, то поэт, томящийся от безнадёжной любви, — повествует лорд Сент-Джеймс.

— Но поэт нуждается в империи, — добавляет Блейн.

Лорд Сент-Джеймс посмеивается.

— Очень хорошо, мистер Андерсон. Отмечу, что на балу весьма приличная публика. Кажется, сегодня здесь всё те же лица.

— Вам уже довелось познакомиться с моей кузиной из Америки — мисс Рэйчел Берри? Она недавно приехала из Нью-Йорка. Сегодня она дебютирует на балу. Я уверен, вы с ней быстро найдёте общий язык.

Блейн находит кузину Рэйчел и представляет её лорду Сент-Джеймсу.

— Рад встрече, мисс Берри, — приветствует её лорд Сент-Джеймс.

Когда Рэйчел подаёт руку, он кланяется и легко целует её.

— Хочу заметить, мистер Андерсон, где вы всё время её прятали?

— Я прибыла в марте из Нью-Йорка, чтобы посетить лондонский сезон. Будете ли вы там, лорд Сент-Джеймс?

— Теперь я точно там буду, мисс Берри.

После нескольких минут болтовни ни о чём пара отправляется танцевать. Это лишь подтверждает для Блейна тот факт, что лорд так тому и быть.и кузина Рэйчел станут отличной партией друг для друга.

Блейн уже готовится отыскать бабушку, чтобы узнать, не нужно ли ей что-нибудь, когда слышит объявление Хаммела:

— Мистер и миссис Коэн-Ченг и их дочь, мисс Кристина Коэн-Ченг.

Когда новые гости прибывают, Блейн переводит взгляд на вход в бальную залу и обращает внимание на экстравагантную девушку, равных которой он ещё никогда не видывал. Мисс Коэн-Ченг [одета](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/25/c7/ce/25c7ce80e9c98e489fe8ab846c24b66b.jpg) в объёмную юбку из красного шёлка и блузу с длинными рукавами, по поверхности которых вьются золотые нити, сплетающиеся в замысловатый узор. Её длинные волосы свободно сколоты на затылке и распущенные локоны ниспадают на спину.

Граф слегка подталкивает его локтем:

— Пойдём поприветствуем их вместе.

— Мистер и миссис Коэн-Ченг, добро пожаловать в Вестервилль. Надеюсь, поездка из Лондона прошла без эксцессов?

— Несомненно, лорд Андерсон. Это моя дочь, мисс Кристина Коэн-Ченг.

— Добро пожаловать, мисс Коэн-Ченг. Позвольте мне представить вам моего второго сына — мистера Блейна Андерсона.

Блейн кланяется юной даме.

— Мистер и миссис Коэн-Ченг, позвольте сопроводить вас в столовую, где сервирован шведский стол с лёгким ужином. Уверяю, ваша дочь будет под надёжным присмотром моего сына.

Курт прибывает с напитками в тот момент, когда они провожают взглядами родителей, покидающих залу.

— Не возражаете насчёт бокала шампанского, мисс Коэн-Ченг?

Заметив её кивок, Блейн берёт с подноса два бокала и одними губами благодарит Курта.

— Ваше здоровье! За новую дружбу! — говорит Блейн, и они чокаются бокалами и делают по глотку игристого напитка.

— Я никогда раньше не видел такое изысканное бальное платье. Могу я поинтересоваться, откуда оно?

— Оно называется ханбок*. Корейские дамы надевают такие платья на официальные мероприятия. Я бы с удовольствием надела что-то вроде того, что носят английские дамы, но матушка настояла на более традиционном наряде.

— Вы из Кореи, мисс Коэн-Ченг?

— Это долгая история, мистер Андерсон. Изначально мы родом из Сеула, но из-за начавшейся четыре года назад японской оккупации моя семья бежала в Гонконг. Там отец расширил свой бизнес, включающий в себя продажу Великобритании китайского шёлка и фарфора. Мы с матушкой живём в Лондоне, пока отец ездит туда-сюда в Гонконг.

Теперь Блейн понимает, как семья Коэн-Ченг сколотила состояние.

— Должно быть вы ведёте увлекательную жизнь. Вы любите путешествовать, мисс Коэн-Ченг?

— Я люблю путешествовать по новым местам, мистер Андерсон. А ещё я люблю танцевать, — смеётся она.

Блейн понимает намёк, предлагает руку мисс Коэн-Ченг, и вскоре, одновременно с музыкой, они начинают танцевать польку. Его партнёрша потрясающе танцует, она движется так быстро и легко. Тем не менее, взгляд Блейна мечется по зале до тех пор, пока не находит Курта, который смотрит на него в ответ, стоя у стены. И хотя их разделяют не меньше ста шагов, Блейн понимает по позе Курта, что тому грустно.

— Пожалуй, вы лучший партнёр, с которым мне доводилось танцевать, — шепчет мисс Коэн-Ченг.

Внимание Блейна снова перескакивает к юной леди.

— Благодарю. Мне всегда нравились музыка, пение и танцы. Кроме того, я практиковался со своей кузиной Рэйчел.

Они танцуют в течение следующих четырёх музыкальных произведений до тех пор, пока оба не начинают испытывать усталость и жажду.

— Давайте сходим за чаем и закусками? — предлагает Блейн.

— Я думала, вы никогда не спросите, — отвечает мисс Коэн-Ченг, хлопая ресницами.

Блейн берёт её под руку, и они следуют в гостиную. Он видит, что за угловым столом его бабушка играет в вист с приятельницами. Завидев их, вдовствующая графиня от души улыбается, а Блейн подмигивает ей в ответ, подводя мисс Коэн-Ченг к свободному диванчику. Как только они садятся, к ним подходит Себастиан и наливает две чашки чая.

— Последние несколько недель моя семья только и делала, что пела вам дифирамбы: о том, что вас ждёт стабильное будущее будь то в Британской кавалерии или на гражданской службе в Индии. Скажите, мистер Андерсон, какому пути вы больше всего хотите следовать?

Блейн ошарашен её вопросом, ведь никто никогда не спрашивал о его собственном выборе.

— Я буду рад любому, но если бы я мог выбирать, то выбрал бы кавалерию. Хотя мне придётся долго быть вдали от дома, у меня будет возможность приезжать в Вестервилль в отпуск.

— Так вы сильнее будете скучать по Вестервиллю или по своей семье? — допытывается мисс Коэн-Ченг.

— По обоим сразу, — признаётся Блейн. — Я обожаю проводить время со своей семьёй, но также я люблю бывать под открытым небом Вестервилля. В этом часть меня самого.

Подходит Курт и предлагает выбрать из множества сэндвичей, лежащих на серебряном блюде. Блейну сложно истолковать выражение лица лакея. Он вежливый и приветливый, но кажется весьма отстранённым.

— Могу вообразить ваши конные прогулки в поместье. Должно быть вы производите впечатление, когда на вас надет охотничий жакет.

— Мой красный охотничий жакет, — хвастается Блейн.

— Тогда он под стать моей старомодной корейской юбке, — отвечает мисс Коэн-Ченг, и они оба начинают хихикать.

По ходу беседы Блейн понимает, что она умна и задаёт ему отличные вопросы. Его впечатляет, что она действительно с интересом прислушивается к его ответам. Мисс Коэн-Ченг остроумна, и несколько раз Блейн заливается смехом от её рассказов.

— Вы со своей кузиной мисс Берри посетите все мероприятия сезона?

— Да, — подтверждает Блейн.

— Отлично, мне нравится ваше общество. Я рассчитываю видеться с вами время от времени, — мечтательно отвечает мисс Коэн-Ченг.

— Мне тоже по душе ваше общество. Будет очень нагло просить мою матушку поговорить с вашей… чтобы убедиться, что мы посетим одни и те же мероприятия? — спрашивает Блейн.

— Блестящая идея, мистер Андерсон! Я дам знать матушке, что одобряю эту договорённость, — с жаром отвечает мисс Коэн-Ченг.

— Значит, решено, мисс Коэн-Ченг.

~~~

Когда последние гости покидают Вестервилль, а те, кто пожелал остаться, отдыхают в своих комнатах, Блейн мчится к себе, чтобы разуться. Он разминает ноющие ступни — большую часть вечера он либо стоял, либо танцевал.

Он счёл общество мисс Коэн-Ченг приятным, когда они взяли перерыв от танцев для лёгкого ужина. Для дамы она очень хороший партнёр для общения, и Блейн может представить, что они могут стать хорошими друзьями.

Но это не вызывает у него волнения внутри.

Блейн способен оценить красоту мисс Коэн-Ченг — все джентльмены на балу глаз с неё не спускали. Но она не пробуждает желание или страсть в его сердце. Несмотря на отчаянную недосягаемость, лишь к одному человеку влечёт Блейна, словно магнит к железу. Как бы он ни старался усмирить сердце и подавить свои желания, он по-прежнему самозабвенно и глубоко влюблён в Курта.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Приёмная (front parlor) (устар.) – специальная комната в передней части дома или квартиры, предназначенная для приёма гостей.
> 
> 2) Гостиная (drawing room) – комната, предназначенная для проведения официальных мероприятий (upper-middle class usage).
> 
> По большому счёту, и «приёмная» и «гостиная» – места в доме, служащие для времяпрепровождения гостей, то есть они как бы синонимичны. Но разница в том, что во front parlor гостей именно встречают, там происходит small talk, а в drawing room гости уже развлекаются (например, игрой в вист).
> 
> 3) Улан – вид новоевропейской легковооружённой кавалерии с пиками, саблями и пистолетами.
> 
> 4) Драгун – воин кавалерии, способный сражаться как в конном, так и в пешем строю.
> 
> 5) Креп (тип ткани) – буквально «шероховатый»; довольно прочная ткань, в основе которой лежит особое скручивание нитей (до 3000 на метр длины), за счёт которого достигается эффект шероховатости.
> 
> ~~~  
> Дорогие читатели, пожалуйста, если обнаружите какие-то фактические нестыковки, сообщите об этом, чтобы мы могли усовершенствовать перевод!


	19. Последний танец

**Май 1914**  
**Курт**

Когда все удалились в свои комнаты, Курт проходится по гостиной, собирая хрустальные бокалы, из которых пили гости. Очевидно, Вестервилльский бал имел огромный успех, судя по количеству приглашённых людей, которые танцевали и беседовали до рассвета. Он обнаруживает цилиндр мистера Блейна на столике для закусок и мысленно планирует занести его наверх, когда будет будить мистера Блейна с утра.

Оказалось сложно весь вечер смотреть на мистера Блейна с мисс Коэн-Ченг. Во время танца они выглядели так, словно созданы друг для друга. От ревности засосало под ложечкой, так что он попросил разрешения у отца прислуживать в гостиной хотя бы недолго. Разумеется, это случилось за минуту до того, как мистер Блейн с мисс Коэн-Ченг решили передохнуть за чаем и закусками. Вот так Курт и застрял в гостиной, наблюдая за тем, как мисс Коэн-Ченг заигрывает с мистером Блейном, который, судя по его выражению лица, был полностью доволен собой.

Курт слышит чьи-то шаги в направлении гостиной и, обернувшись, видит мистера Блейна.

— Курт, ты не видел мой…

— Вот ваш цилиндр, мистер Блейн, — говорит Курт, забирая предмет гардероба со столика и возвращая мистеру Блейну. — Я собирался завтра утром занести его в вашу комнату.

— Спасибо, Курт. Представляю, какой бы нагоняй мне устроил отец, если бы я забыл такой дорогой аксессуар.

Блейн сверяется с карманными часами и восклицает:

— Курт, ты почему до сих пор работаешь? Уже два часа утра! Ты за вечер совсем из сил выбился.

— Гостиную нужно убрать прежде, чем гости проснутся утром. Я вызвался это сделать. В любом случае, не думаю, что мне удастся выспаться сегодня ночью.

— И почему же, Курт?

Курт не собирается признаваться мистеру Блейну в настоящей причине — что он будет думать о нём и о мисс Коэн-Ченг. Он улыбается, когда наконец находится с ответом.

— Я всё ещё думаю об этом вечере. Мне никогда не доводилось видеть бал, равный тому, который дали сегодня в Вестервилле. Все дамы были столь изысканно одеты, а господа так ухожены. Хотя, должен сказать, вы в своём новом официальном костюме выделялись из толпы. Сегодня вы, несомненно, танцевали лучше всех в зале. Я мог бы весь вечер наблюдать за тем, как вы танцуете.

От похвалы щёки Блейна розовеют.

— Полагаю, все занятия с кузиной Рэйчел и Куинн окупились на танцевальной площадке.

Курт продолжает:

— Леди с Востока смотрелась так грациозно, когда танцевала в ваших объятиях. Словно вы созданы друг для друга. Замечу также, что вы оба очень наслаждались обществом друг друга.

— Мисс Коэн-Ченг поразительная девушка. В ней есть особая приятность, которую я обычно не обнаруживал в англичанках. Думаю, кузина Рэйчел чудесно с ней поладит. Возможно мне было суждено жениться на девушке из-за границы.

Курт сутулится и поджимает губы. Он поверить не может, что мистер Блейн уже нашёл девушку, которую рассматривает в качестве своей жены. Это только подтверждает для Курта, что он никак не вписывается в жизнь мистера Блейна — ни сейчас, ни в будущем.

— Что ж, чудесно, мистер Блейн. Просто чудесно. Надеюсь, вместе вы насладитесь лондонским сезоном.

Курт не думал, что прозвучит настолько горько, но это действительно ранит. Его глаза наполняются слезами, и он быстро отворачивается, чтобы занять себя взбиванием диванных подушек. Он не может дать понять мистеру Блейну, насколько ему грустно. Курт слышит, как мистер Блейн глубоко вздыхает, прежде чем спросить:

— Знаешь, о чём я думал, когда сегодня вечером танцевал с мисс Коэн-Ченг?

Когда Курт отрицательно качает головой, Блейн сам отвечает на свой вопрос.

— Я думал о том, как восхитительно было бы, если бы ты танцевал в моих объятиях.

Курт быстро оборачивается и тоненьким голосом произносит:

— Правда?

Признание мистера Блейна его удивило. Может он преувеличил чувства мистера Блейна к мисс Коэн-Ченг.

Курт наклоняет голову и замечает:

— Я тоже об этом думал.

Блейн направляется в угол гостиной и ставит пластинку. Повернув рычаг несколько раз, он подводит граммофонную иглу к поверхности пластинки. Когда граммофон начинает потрескивать, мистер Блейн подходит к Курту, кланяется и подаёт ему руку:

— Могу я пригласить тебя на последний танец?

Курт хочет завопить словно школьница, ведь это самый романтичный момент, который ему когда-либо доводилось переживать. Он принимает предложенную ладонь.

— Да, можете, мистер Блейн, — отвечает Курт с придыханием.

Как поставить руки и куда положить ладони стало причиной лёгкого замешательства, ведь ни один из них не танцевал раньше с мужчиной.

— Что если ты будешь вести, а я последую за тобой? — предлагает мистер Блейн.

_Ты заставил меня любить тебя,_  
_А я того не хотел, не хотел,_  
_Ты заставил меня желать тебя,_  
_Ты знал об этом всё время,_  
_Думаю, ты знал об этом всё время._

Блейн шепчет Курту на ушко:

— Я пытался забыть поцелуй у озера, но не могу. Он наполнил меня таким глубоким счастьем, какого раньше я не испытывал, и, наверное, не испытаю больше ни с кем в жизни.

_Ты заставил меня умолять тебя,_  
_Я не хотел говорить тебе, не хотел говорить,_  
_Я хочу настоящей любви,_  
_Да, хочу, я правда хочу,_  
_И ты знаешь об этом._

— Я тоже это чувствую, мистер Блейн, — Курт притягивает мистера Блейна в объятия и сжимает его крепче.

Их танец превращается в плавное покачивание, пока они оба наслаждаются объятием.

_Дай мне, дай мне, дай мне то, о чём молю,_  
_Ты знаешь, я умираю от твоих поцелуев,_  
_Знаешь, ты заставил меня полюбить тебя._

Блейн приподнимает подбородок Курта и внимательно смотрит на него. Курт замечает, что в его карих глазах отражается целый водоворот эмоций. Когда мистер Блейн улыбается, его лицо озаряется счастьем, и он становится просто прекрасен. В этот самый миг Курт позволяет чувствам взять над собой верх и прижимается к губам мистера Блейна своими. Курт ощущает, как напротив его груди ускоряется сердцебиение мистера Блейна. Осознание того, что это произошло из-за него, расцветает в душе радостным теплом. Мистер Блейн притягивает Курта ближе и углубляет поцелуй. Это ощущается словно так и было суждено. Такому поцелую можно отдаться без остатка.

Курт надеется, что их не обнаружат.

Заслышав чьи-то резвые шаги по коридору, Курт словно возвращается в реальный мир. Он тут же отодвигается от мистера Блейна.

— Вы это слышали, мистер Блейн? Как будто чьи-то шаги…

— Не сказал бы, что слышал что-то, Курт.

— Тогда неважно. Должно быть у меня воображение разыгралось.

Курту хочется вернуться к губам мистера Блейна, но его не покидает мысль о том, вдруг в этот самый момент кто-то шныряет по коридору. Курт прокашливается и передаёт мистеру Блейну цилиндр.

— Лучше бы вам лечь спать, а я закончу уборку в гостиной.

— Нам правда уже пора? — хнычет мистер Блейн.

— Думаю, пора, мистер Блейн. Мистер Эванс скоро начнёт меня разыскивать, удивившись, что я до сих пор не в постели.

— Возможно, скоро мы сможем продолжить с того места, где остановились, — с надеждой в голосе предполагает мистер Блейн.

— Возможно, сможем, — мягко повторяет Курт.

Мистер Блейн подходит к граммофону и выключает его.

— Спасибо за последний танец, Курт. Он сделал мой вечер идеальным.

~~~

Ужин на следующий день представлял собой незатейливое сочетание холодных мясных закусок и салатов, оставшихся после бала. Хоть это и упрощает работу миссис Сильвестр и кухонной прислуге, но оно и вполовину не сокращает количество забегов Курта туда-сюда по чёрной лестнице. Подав основное блюдо, Курт занимает место у стены и прислушивается к семейной беседе.

— Как бы мне не нравилось принимать гостей на протяжении сегодняшнего вечера, я рада, что последние из них уехали накануне ужина. Я просто выжата как лимон, — восклицает графиня.

— Оно того стоило, дорогая. Бал в Вестервилле имел огромный успех. Готов биться об заклад, что больше ни одной семье не под силу провести такой приём в этом сезоне, — отвечает граф прежде, чем сделать глоток своего кларета (1).

— А ты что думаешь, Блейн? Ты совершенно пленил леди Ребекку. Я удивлён, что ты сегодня без проблем можешь сидеть после её шлепков и щипков за ягодицы, — дразнит лорд Купер.

— Прекрати, Купер. Это совсем не смешно! — журит леди Куинн. — Все заметили её поведение и её одержимость ягодицами Блейна. Оно было совершенно возмутительно. Не удивлена, что леди Ребекка не может найти мужа, несмотря на достойное приданое.

Курт закусывает нижнюю губу и опускает взгляд, едва сдерживая смех. Леди Ребекка вела себя недопустимо, но так уморительно. Лицо бедного мистера Блейна залилось краской от стыда.

— Ай-ай, бедняжка Блейни! Тебе не нравится быть мишенью для шуток, — произносит лорд Купер и заливается хохотом.

— Довольно! — восклицает граф. — Блейн, я думаю, ты изумительно справился, развлекая леди Ребекку во время её краткого присутствия на балу.

— «Развлекая» — вот подходящее слово! — вторит лорд Купер.

Мистер Блейн откладывает столовые приборы и в упор смотрит на старшего брата.

— Повеселился, Купер? Выбрось из головы это сейчас же, потому что я не желаю больше никогда об этом слышать. Женитьба на леди Ребекке — мой самый страшный кошмар. Не удивлён, что её отец согласен, чтобы его дочь присоединилась ко мне в Индии.

— Не думаю, что до этого дойдёт, милый, — говорит графиня, пытаясь утешить сына. — Похоже, что мисс Коэн-Ченг хотела узнать тебя получше. Какие у тебя ощущения на её счёт?

Прежде чем ответить, мистер Блейн промокает губы салфеткой.

— Мне понравилась мисс Коэн-Ченг. Она не только красива, но ещё и сообразительна и умна. Я бы не сказал, что это любовь с первого взгляда, как у Купера с Куинн, но я с удовольствием провёл с ней время. Она тоже пробудет в Лондоне в течение всего сезона. Я полагаю, ты сможешь договориться с её матерью, чтобы мы посетили одни и те же приёмы. Мисс Коэн-Ченг более чем за.

Граф встаёт и похлопывает мистера Блейна по плечу.

— Великолепные новости, сынок. Хоть для английского джентльмена более чем необычно вступать в брак с восточной женщиной, вчера из вас вышла красивая пара на танцевальной площадке. Памела, начнёшь обсуждать сезон с миссис Коэн-Ченг?

Графиня кивает и быстро меняет тему.

— Рэйчел, какой-нибудь джентльмен привлёк вчера твоё внимание?

Рэйчел опускает стакан с водой.

— Мистер Дюваль был так дружелюбен и представил меня многим людям.

— Дюваль… хммм… Не могу вспомнить его семью, — размышляет граф.

— Он мой друг из военной академии в Сандхёрсте, — напоминает отцу мистер Блейн.

— Ах, да. Не у него ли отец врач из Бирмингема? Он не принадлежит к аристократии, — отзывается граф.

— Это он, дядя Майкл. Однако, я провела большую часть вечера с лордом Сент-Джеймсом. Он полон энергии и выглядит как настоящий щёголь.

— К слову, лорд Сент-Джеймс — поместный дворянин и старший сын. Его отец — герцог Кармела. Я встречал герцога на многих мероприятиях в Палате лордов, он отличный малый.

— Думаю, сын ему не уступает, — кивает мисс Берри.

— Ты не станешь возражать, если я приглашу его на чай в наш лондонский особняк? — спрашивает графиня.

— Это будет замечательно, тётя Памела, — отвечает мисс Берри.

Дождавшись кивка дворецкого, Себастиан и Курт шустро меняют тарелки. Пока Себастиан подаёт десерт, Курт носится вверх-вниз по чёрной лестнице с грязными тарелками, столовыми приборами и сервировочными блюдами. Справившись со своими обязанностями, он отпрашивается лечь спать пораньше, поскольку это всё, о чём он только и может думать.

Кроме того, что бал в Вестервилле снискал успех у гостей, кажется, что мистер Блейн и мисс Берри также нашли возможные кандидатуры на роли будущих жены и мужа, соответственно. Курту хочется удержать ощущения объятий мистера Блейна во время танца и поцелуев с ним.

Мистер Блейн казался разочарованным, что их танец быстро прервался, и дал понять, что хотел бы провести с ним побольше времени в будущем. Но на что они могут рассчитывать, если ясно, что его усилия направлены на завоевание мисс Коэн-Ченг? Неужто Курту с мистером Блейном не светит ничего, кроме разбитого сердца?

**Две недели спустя**

В Англии всегда выдаётся неделя в мае, когда погода стоит замечательная — тёплые солнечные деньки и ни единого облачка на небе. Затем опять возвращаются сырость и изморось, но одна майская неделя позволяет англичанам продержаться до лета.

Курт предпочёл старую футболку с короткими рукавами своей обычной фланелевой рубашке, хоть футболка и стала сидеть теснее, чем Курт помнит. Несмотря на то, что Курту уже девятнадцать, его фигура продолжает меняться, и он связывает это с долгими часами работы в приусадебном огороде. Мотыгой он выкапывает сорняки, растущие между рядов моркови и капусты.

Курт обнаруживает, что лорд Таббингтон снова прокрался в огород. С этим котом одни неприятности! Едва Курт собирается взять кота и вышвырнуть его прочь, он слышит оклик в свой адрес.

— Наконец-то я сбежал из аббатства!

Курт оборачивается и видит, что мистер Блейн закрывает калитку в ограде приусадебного огорода. Он одет в свой обычный костюм-визитку и выглядит привлекательным и взволнованным. Курт тотчас же забывает о лорде Таббингтоне и сосредотачивает своё внимание на человеке перед собой.

— Добрый день, мистер Блейн. Позвольте, я возьму ваш пиджак. Он слишком красив, чтобы носить его на улице. Досталось вам в аббатстве?

— Это невыносимо! Пока Купер дразнил меня насчёт леди Ребекки, кузина Рэйчел фонтанировала сведениями о лорде Сент-Джеймсе, а мама переживала о планах на сезон. Я дождаться не мог ускользнуть в огород, пока ты там работаешь.

— Знаете, станет только хуже, когда семья отправится в Лондон на следующей неделе.

Мистер Блейн опускает голову и кивает.

— Я знаю. Если бы не мысль о том, что ты тоже поедешь в Лондон, не знаю, как бы я справился.

— Уверен, любой добросовестный лакей сможет позаботиться о ваших нуждах, — отвечает Курт.

— Но я нуждаюсь не в лакее. Видишь ли, я нуждаюсь кое в ком, кто мне очень небезразличен… в человеке, который волнует меня как никто иной. В тебе я нашёл единомышленника, который действительно меня понимает. Я не чувствую себя вторым сыном — второсортным — когда ты обнимаешь меня, я чувствую себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. Я искал тебя вечность.

Грудь Курта переполняют чувства от услышанного. Он изумлён тем, как уверенно и эмоционально звучал голос мистера Блейна. Почему мистер Блейн так откровенно признаётся в чувствах, когда он собирается в Лондон добиваться мисс Тины Коэн-Ченг?

— Я всю ночь глаз не сомкнул, размышляя о том, как это могло бы сложиться… Как мы с тобой могли бы быть вместе на долгий срок. Если бы я думал лишь о себе, то я с радостью бы отказался от жизни в Вестервилле и сбежал бы с тобой. Но жизнь не так проста. Будущее моей семьи зависит от моей женитьбы на девушке с солидным приданым, которое обеспечит Вестервиллю финансовую безопасность для будущих поколений. И если Купер с Куинн не смогут иметь детей, от меня ожидают обеспечить Вестервилль наследником земель и титула. Я просто не могу отвернуться от моей семьи и моего долга перед ней.

В сознании Курта проносится мысль о том, как они сбегают из Вестервилля и находят место, где их любовь благосклонно примут. Однако он быстро гонит прочь эту грезу, ведь мистер Блейн никогда не опозорит свою семью.

— Я никогда этого не ждал, мистер Блейн. Ваши доброта и верность — те самые два качества из многих, которые меня восхищают в вас.

Мистер Блейн шарит в кармане и достаёт небольшое скромное [кольцо](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/978/41751249071_0b9b0abb43.jpg).

Курт шокирован тем, что мистер Блейн вполне серьёзен по отношению к нему, раз собирается дать ему кольцо и объясниться в любви.

— Что вы обещаете, мистер Блейн? — спрашивает Курт.

Он изо всех сил старается не рвануть сразу в объятия мистера Блейна, а действительно выслушать его ответ.

— Я обещаю всегда любить тебя. Поддерживать, даже если ты не прав. Удивлять тебя. Всегда находить время, чтобы поговорить с тобой, когда ты нуждаешься во мне. Целовать тебя, когда есть возможность, но холить и лелеять — всегда. Особенно напоминать тебе, насколько ты идеально неидеален. Я знаю, это кольцо недорогое…

— Мне оно нравится! Я люблю вас! — восклицает Курт, полностью погрузившийся в романтичность момента.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Курт. Правда-правда люблю.

Мистер Блейн надевает кольцо на палец Курта, и оно подходит идеально. Курт смотрит, как отражается свет от поверхности простого серебряного колечка с гравировкой в виде викторианского витого узора.

— Я не хотел давать тебе что-то настолько дорогое, что вызвало бы у окружающих вопросы, откуда оно у тебя. Это простое оформление для меня имеет особый смысл. Выгравированный узор бесконечен как моя любовь. Нам ещё предстоит разобраться, как сделать так, чтобы всё получилось, но я хочу быть с тобой сейчас и навсегда.

— Я тоже хочу этого, — соглашается Курт. — Я всегда знал, что меня привлекают мужчины, но я не понимал, что это значило на самом деле до тех пор, пока не приехал в Вестервилль и не увидел вас. Даже при ваших обязательствах перед семьёй насчёт поиска подходящей супруги, мы с вами как-нибудь приспособимся.

Мистер Блейн берёт лицо Курта в ладони и с любовью смотрит ему в глаза. От этого Курт практически растекается лужицей. Никогда в жизни Курт не ожидал, что его полюбит мужчина, но вот он — с прекрасным юношей, который смотрит на него, как на самого дорогого человека на свете.

Курт чувствует, как губы мистера Блейна бережно и сладко прижимаются к его губам. Это похоже на обещание их совместного будущего. Курту хочется навечно запомнить этот момент. Он хватает мистера Блейна за спину и прижимает его тело ближе, так чтобы они касались друг друга везде. Курт углубляет поцелуй и облизывает губы мистера Блейна, которые тотчас приоткрываются ему навстречу. Курт исследует рот Блейна своим языком, и это будоражит его. Он чувствует твёрдый член Блейна напротив своего бедра и радуется, что не только он так себя ощущает. Вспомнив, где они находятся, Курт отодвигается прочь.

— Думаю, нам обоим стоит остыть.

— Не хочу. Хочу обнимать и целовать тебя и чувствовать тебя всего. То, как ты выглядишь в этой футболке, не даёт мне покоя, — мурлычет Блейн на ушко Курту.

— Возможно в другой день мы сможем выкроить немного времени для нас двоих. Но сейчас мне нужно идти на кухню и отчитаться перед миссис Сильвестр о том, какие овощи созрели, чтобы она смогла спланировать ужин.

Блейн стонет.

— Скажи ей, что брюссельская капуста подхватила болезнь, и в этом году уже поздно сажать новую.

Курт взрывается хохотом.

— Даже миссис Сильвестр знает, что брюссельская капуста не даст урожай до поздней осени. Думаете почему её обычно включают в рождественское меню?

~~~

К тому моменту, когда Курт посоветовался с миссис Сильвестр и собрал овощи, необходимые для господского ужина, настала пора трапезы для прислуги. Он быстро умылся и переоделся в ливрею, прежде чем явиться в комнату слуг.

— Покажи-ка колечко, Курт, — завидев его, зовёт Мерседес.

Курт садится рядом, и она хватает его за руку.

— Ох, красота какая! Где ты взял такое?

Курт горбится на стуле, потупив взгляд, и размышляет, как бы ему ответить на вопрос. Разве можно быть таким болваном и не снять кольцо прежде, чем войти в комнату слуг?

Мистер Хадсон немедленно вмешивается.

— Курт купил его, когда мы были в Эксетере. Мистер Блейн дал ему немного карманных денег за помощь при выборе нарядов для Лондона. Неужто ты купил его в «Маркс & Спенсер», в этом новом северном магазине, который продаёт товары по пенни или чуть больше?

Курта поразило заявление мистера Хадсона. Разумеется, он знает, что это вовсе не так. Тем не менее, это позволяет ему выйти сухим из воды, так что Курт улыбается и кивает.

— Так и есть, мистер Хадсон. Мы заходили в «Маркс & Спенсер», чтобы мистер Блейн смог купить самое необходимое. Пока он выбирал бельё, я не мог удержаться, чтобы не восхититься колечком. У меня было немного денег, вот я и купил его.

— Кольцо выглядит так, словно сделано из настоящего серебра. Оно определённо стоит дороже пенни, — предполагает Мерседес.

— Нет. «Маркс & Спенсер» гордится тем, что продаёт хорошие товары по разумным ценам, — отвечает Курт. — К тому же, оно было последним в магазине, так что мне продали его по выгодной цене, — добавляет он, потому что не хочет, чтобы кто-то наведался в ювелирный отдел «Маркс & Спенсер».

Мистер Хаммел качает головой.

— Мы ещё поговорим об этом позже вечером, Курт. Никто не может принимать дополнительные деньги от членов семьи за те обязанности, выполнения которых и так от них ожидают. А теперь все прекращайте болтать и начинайте есть. Скоро семья спустится за аперитивом.

Курт чувствует облегчение, когда в комнате наступает тишина, пока слуги уплетают ужин. Когда он видит, что мистер Хадсон собирается к чёрному ходу, чтобы вернуться в гараж, Курт следует за ним наружу.

— Спасибо, мистер Хадсон. Всё эти вопросы застали меня врасплох.

— Не за что, Курт.

— Что вам известно?

— Достаточно, Курт. На прошлой неделе я отвозил мистера Блейна в Эксетер. Он пожелал посетить лишь один магазин — ювелирную лавку Бруфорда. Учитывая то, насколько сильно вы с мистером Блейном наслаждаетесь обществом друг друга… Скажем так, я смекнул что к чему, когда ты вошёл в комнату слуг с кольцом на пальце.

— Надеюсь, вы сохраните это в секрете, мистер Хадсон.

— Не волнуйся, Курт. Я очень предан мистеру Блейну. У меня и в мыслях не было сплетничать о ком-то из вас, — мистер Хадсон хлопает Курта по спине, прежде чем уйти в гараж.

Курт всегда считал мистера Хадсона немного бестолковым, но оказалось, что он куда умнее, чем о нём думают остальные. Насколько Курту известно, никто в аббатстве не догадался об истинных чувствах между ним и мистером Блейном.

Возвращаясь в аббатство, Курт натыкается на Себастиана.

— Смотри куда прёшь, неудачник, — брюзжит Себастиан.

— Прошу прощения, Себастиан. С твоего позволения, я пойду готовить столовую к ужину.

— Давай резче. Помни, я всё проверю, как только ты закончишь.

Курт прикрывает глаза и велит себе не отвечать на едкое замечание. Он лишь всей душой надеется, что Себастиан не подслушал разговор с мистером Хадсоном.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Кларет — общее название для некоторых красных вин Бордо, а также, в более широком понимании, сухих красных вин бордоского типа, производимых за пределами Франции.
> 
> Курт и Блейн танцуют под песню «You Made Me Love You» Эла Джолсона (1913).  
> Послушать можно здесь: https://youtu.be/UzTevhFLkBk


	20. Письмо

**Июнь 1914**

**Блейн**

Блейн поправляет галстук и приглаживает волосы, прежде чем постучать в дверь дома вдовствующей графини. Утром за завтраком бабушка отправила ему послание о том, что он должен прийти к ней сегодня на полуденный чай. Её неразборчивый почерк указывает на то, что послание было написано на скорую руку, что совсем на неё не похоже. Блейн может сделать лишь один вывод: что бы ни было у неё на уме, это важно.

Когда Блейн стучит в дверь, её немедленно открывает дворецкий.

— Входите, мистер Блейн. Вдовствующая графиня вас ожидает.

— Спасибо, Спрэтт, — отвечает Блейн, протягивая дворецкому шляпу, и входит в гостиную.

— Бабушка, какая честь, что ты сама пригласила меня на полуденный чай. Судя по посланию, ты хотела что-то со мной обсудить? — Блейн целует бабушку в щёку и садится на диван.

— Мы подождём, пока не подадут чай. Это личный разговор, не для ушей слуг.

Блейн заинтригован тем, что они могли бы обсудить исключительно наедине, но ждет, пока Спрэтт нальёт чай и подаст сэндвичи и булочки. Как только его бабушка допивает чай, она встает и достаёт какие-то бумаги из бюро расписного красного дерева.

— Я получила письмо, которое тебе нужно увидеть, — сообщает вдовствующая графиня, вручая Блейну листы бумаги.

— От кого оно?

— Сьюзен Флинтшир.

Поломав голову, Блейн вспоминает, что леди Флинтшир — дальняя родственница бабушки.

— Что она сказала?

— Приготовься к худшему. Пропусти первую страницу. Моя бедная племянница всегда предпочитает двадцать слов одному. Начни отсюда: Мне жаль…

— Мне жаль сообщать вам, что Хью рассказал мне гнусную историю о вашем внуке, Блейне.

— «Жаль»? Она в восторге! — горько отпускает ремарку вдовствующая графиня.

Блейн читает письмо о том, как в вечер бала в Вестервилле Хью из своей комнаты, находящейся прямо над гостиной, услышал музыку и спустился выяснить, что к чему. Он обнаружил, что Блейн интимным образом танцует с лакеем. В продолжении письма говорится, что они закончили танец страстным объятием и поцелуем.

Блейн понимает, что Курт был прав, когда сказал, что в тот вечер услышал шаги по коридору. Он кладёт письмо и пытается взять себя в руки, несмотря на то, как сильно трясутся поджилки. Что его бабушка сделает с этой информацией?

Вдовствующая графиня прочищает горло, чтобы привлечь внимание Блейна.

— Итак, сначала я должна спросить, и я хочу, чтобы ты тщательно подумал, прежде чем ответить, правда ли что-либо из этого?

Блейн поднимает взгляд на бабушку со слезами на глазах. Кажется, он не может найти слов, чтобы ей рассказать.

— Насколько это правда?

Блейн продолжает хранить молчание, надеясь, что вопросы будут исчерпаны.

— Ясно. Отчасти это правда.

Язык Блейна будто онемел, и он не может выдавить ни слова.

— Боже милостивый, — произносит вдовствующая графиня.

Теперь, когда она знает, что письмо фактически правдиво, Блейн хочет рассказать ей о своих чувствах.

— Я знаю, тебе тяжело это слышать, бабушка, но я действительно люблю его.

— Я задавалась этим вопросом. Блейн, твои родители знают?

— Нет, и не узнают, — резко отвечает Блейн. — Я знаю, что от меня ожидают женитьбы и, возможно, появления наследника. Я не откажусь от своих обязанностей перед Вестервиллем и моей семьёй.

Вдовствующая графиня молчит, усваивая новости.

— Пожалуйста, бабушка…

Вдовствующая графиня поднимает руку.

— Блейн, мне невмоготу слушать твои попытки постараться оправдать себя. Это всё ужасно неправильно. Я не знаю, как отношения со вторым лакеем могли бы иметь счастливый конец.

Блейн встаёт.

— Я знаю, тебе тяжело это слышать. Бог свидетель, порой мне самому тяжело в это поверить. Если ты ожидаешь, что я разлюблю Курта, боюсь, ты будешь сильно разочарована… Даже если это означает, что ты разлюбишь меня. Хорошего дня, бабушка.

Блейн покидает гостиную и дом, задаваясь вопросом, увидит ли он ещё когда-нибудь свою бабушку.

~~~

— Что мы будем делать, мистер Блейн? — спрашивает Курт после того, как услышал весь разговор между мистером Блейном и вдовствующей графиней. Они наедине в приусадебном огороде, за плотно закрытой дверью во избежание посторонних.

— Прежде всего, можешь обращаться ко мне Блейн, когда мы наедине, как сейчас? Я бы хотел думать, что мы партнёры, а не господин и слуга.

Курт кивает:

— Мне может понадобиться некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть к этому, Блейн.

— У нас есть вся жизнь, чтобы ты привык к этому, Курт. Бабушка говорила со мной вчера днём, и она ещё не сообщила моим родителям. Это говорит само за себя.

— Но откуда ты знаешь, что она ничего не сказала?

— Потому что, если бы мои родители знали, вы с отцом первым же поездом возвращались бы в Сомерсет.

— Не хотелось бы, чтобы в этом был замешан мой отец. Его работа в аббатстве значит для него всё. Как думаешь, я должен его предупредить?

— Пока нет. Я не думаю, что бабушка что-то предпримет, пока не поговорит со мной. Она не действует сгоряча. Ей нужно переварить то, что я ей сказал, и сформулировать свой план.

— Почему ты думаешь, что она придумает план?

Блейн усмехается:

— У бабушки всегда есть план. На моей памяти только один её план был плохо продуман.

— Какой, чисто из интереса?

— План представить меня леди Ребекке Джексон как возможной жене, — вздрагивает Блейн.

— Возможно, мне следует покинуть аббатство Вестервилль. Я всегда могу спросить мистера Мура, в силе ли его предложение быть подмастерьем в ателье. По крайней мере, я всё ещё был бы неподалёку от тебя.

— Пока, но что произойдёт, когда я поеду с семьёй на лондонский сезон? Или, может быть, даже в Индию? Нет, если мы хотим, чтобы это… наши отношения… продлились всю жизнь, нам нужно научиться вместе разбираться с трудностями.

Блейн прижимается к губам Курта в поцелуе и чувствует бабочек в животе. Это необходимое ему подтверждение истинности его чувств к Курту. Тот притягивает Блейна ближе и углубляет поцелуй, и вскоре они забывают о времени.

~~~

— Ты не умеешь играть в крокет, кузина Рэйчел? — восклицает Куинн, едва веря этому факту.

— Он не очень популярен в Нью-Йорке. Хотя у нас есть [таунхаус](https://www.townhouse.ru/viewpaper/objectid/chto-takoe-townhowse) на Верхнем Ист-Сайде, рядом с Центральным парком, наш задний двор довольно маленький.

— Не бери в голову, Куинн. Пока вы с семьёй играете в крокет, я составлю компанию кузине Рэйчел, — предлагает Блейн. — Может, прогуляемся по розарию? Уже распустились первые цветы.

— Было бы изумительно, кузен Блейн, — с энтузиазмом отвечает Рэйчел.

— Превосходно. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы через час нам подали послеполуденный чай в павильоне розария. Встретимся у главного входа через четверть часа?

Как только Рэйчел кивает, Блейн отдаёт Хаммелу распоряжение насчёт послеполуденного чая. Он поворачивается к лестнице, спеша подняться, но постукивание по плечу отвлекает его. Блейн оборачивается и видит Курта. В первую очередь Блейн замечает его широкую улыбку, а уже затем понимает, что Курт держит в руках его канотье и трость.

— Вы это искали, мистер Блейн? — подсказывает Курт с огоньком во взгляде, передавая ему аксессуары.

Блейн краснеет и качает головой.

— Надо же! Да, Курт, я как раз собирался забрать их из спальни. Откуда ты всегда знаешь, что мне нужно?

— Сказал бы я, что справился об этом у [Уиджи](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/91hFTdNmvuL._AC_SX425_.jpg), но это будет неправдой. Когда отец сообщил мне, что вы с мисс Берри через час будете пить чай в розарии, я сообразил, что вам это понадобится.

— Благодарю, любезный сэр.

Они оба поворачиваются к кузине Рэйчел, которая спускается им навстречу. Рассмотрев её наряд, Блейн пару раз моргает. Он впервые видит чёрный [джемпер](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/939/39850673200_0dbbe635d1.jpg) с аппликацией спереди в виде красно-коричневой совы. Затем он замечает, что Рэйчел надела яркую красную юбку в дополнение к образу. Блейн бросает короткий взгляд на Курта и быстро отворачивается, боясь расхохотаться от его вида. Блейн достаточно хорошо его знает и понимает, что если Курт прикусывает нижнюю губу, это значит, что он изо всех сил старается сохранить обычное доброжелательное выражение лица.

Блейн в последний раз осматривает Рэйчел и в итоге находит подходящий комплимент.

— Мне очень нравится, как ты укладываешь волосы, кузина Рэйчел. Выглядит замысловато, но элегантно. Мерседес помогала с причёской?

— Ты всегда отмечаешь мои волосы, кузен Блейн, и никогда — мой выбор наряда, — надувается кузина Рэйчел.

— Ты умудряешься подбирать одни из самых интересных нарядов во всей Англии. Любой повстречавший тебя мужчина заметит это.

Блейн слышит, как Курт тихонько фыркает, но старается не обращать внимания. Он замечает, как кузина Рэйчел охорашивается от похвалы, и при виде её улыбки совесть Блейна успокаивается. Блейн подаёт руку кузине Рэйчел, и они выходят наружу навстречу тёплому дню.

На протяжении поколений розарий являлся частью Вестервилльского аббатства. Со временем его почва дала жизнь многочисленным сортам роз. Блейн рассказывает кузине Рэйчел об истории некоторых из них, основываясь на том, что поведала ему бабушка на подобных прогулках. Он останавливается возле участка с полдюжиной розовых кустов в цвету.

— Вот это мой любимый розовый куст, — признаётся Блейн. — Этот гибрид вывел главный садовник поместья сто лет назад. Как видишь, по краям лепестки ярко-красные, но внутри бутона они солнечно-жёлтые. Он называется [«Девонская роза»](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/f9/17/c4/f917c4adcc08861ce515bd0465a20890.jpg) в честь графства.

— Кузен Блейн, наверное, это самая прекрасная роза, которую мне доводилось видеть! Трудно представить, как кому-то удалось создать настолько особенную розу!

— Это требует много терпения и внимания. Я не понимаю всех тонкостей разведения гибридных растений, но в этом случае взяли пыльцу с одного растения и ею опылили другое, — отвечает Блейн.

Когда они прогулялись через весь розарий, Блейн отводит кузину Рэйчел в белый деревянный павильон. Из него не только открывается отличный вид на розы, но он также создаёт приятную тень. Приятнее разве что Курт, сервирующий чай на две персоны. Курт отодвигает для них стулья, а затем наливает чаю и подносит трёхъярусную стойку с сэндвичами и [сконами](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/4523/7996462.35/0_6f925_db72c10b_orig.jpg) с клубничным джемом и знаменитыми девонширскими взбитыми сливками.

Едва Блейн с Рэйчел устраиваются за чаем, Курт отбывает в аббатство, чтобы обслужить семью.

— Не знаю, как я жила 18 лет, не пробовав английского чая на полдник, — восклицает Рэйчел, откусывая от скона.

— Вот и я не знаю, кузина Рэйчел, — смеётся Блейн. — Однако не сомневаюсь, что в Нью-Йорке немало своих вкусностей.

Рэйчел согласно мычит и делает глоток Эрл грэя.

— Мы можем говорить о еде весь день, но раз уж мы одни, мне куда интереснее поговорить о потенциальных воздыхателях. Приглянулся ли тебе на балу кто-то? Пожалуйста, умоляю, только не говори, что ты влюбился в леди Ребекку Джексон!

Блейн опускает чашку и хмыкает.

— Нет, леди Ребекка ничуть мне не понравилась. Мои ягодицы до сих пор ноют от её шлепков и щипков.

— Слава Богу, кузен Блейн. Леди Ребекка просто ужас наводит, и неважно, сколько у неё денег!

— Я встретил кое-кого, чьё общество оказалось приятным, — добавляет Блейн.

— Ту самую девушку с Востока? — спрашивает кузина Рэйчел.

— Да. Но даже при том, что с мисс Коэн-Ченг интересно общаться, в моём сердце не вспыхнула искра. Мы расстались на том, что будем видеться на протяжении сезона в Лондоне. Кто знает, что из этого выйдет, — с грустью отвечает Блейн.

Блейну становится неприятно говорить о своих предполагаемых суженых, и он решает сменить тему.

— Что насчёт тебя, кузина Рэйчел? Встретился ли тебе мужчина, который запал в душу?

— Мне на самом деле понравилось находиться в обществе твоих друзей из военной академии, но я очень сомневаюсь, что мой отец одобрит кого-то из них в качестве партии для меня. Он предельно ясно дал понять, что подходящий супруг должен иметь титул.

Блейн слышал это уже уйму раз, вот именно поэтому Купер был выгодной партией, а сам он — нет.

Рэйчел продолжает:

— Лорд Сент-Джеймс заинтересовал меня. Я думала, он окажется чопорным и эгоистичным, но его компания оказалась очень приятной. Как я и сказала твоим родителям, я хочу чаще видеться с ним в течение сезона, прежде чем смогу составить своё окончательное мнение.

— Я знаю лорда Сент-Джеймса с детства. Да, он самодовольный, но он унаследует большое поместье и фамильный титул.

Рэйчел всматривается вглубь розария, и по её виду Блейн понимает, что она о чём-то серьёзно размышляет.

— Кузен Блейн, мы ведь лучшие друзья?

— Самые-самые, — соглашается Блейн.

— Могу я доверить тебе свои самые большие секреты?

— Конечно можешь, кузина Рэйчел. Можешь быть уверена, я сохраню их в тайне.

Кузина Рэйчел несколько раз глубоко вздыхает, прежде чем начать говорить.

— У меня нет ни малейшего желания оставаться жить в Англии и выйти замуж за человека с титулом и поместьем. Мне жаль это признавать, но здешний образ жизни кажется мне неимоверно однообразным. Надо следовать правилам, уйму раз на дню переодеваться и следить за манерами. Может именно этого и хочет для меня отец, но я-то знаю, что для меня лучше.

Блейн разделяет чувства Рэйчел, но теперь его любопытство и вовсе зашкаливает.

— И что это может быть?

Кузина Рэйчел делает глубокий вдох.

— Я хочу стать звездой на Бродвее. Это главный театральный район Нью-Йорка, там ставят мюзиклы, в которых актёры демонстрируют свои драматические и певческие способности. На этой неделе я получила письмо от своей подруги Гармонии. И этой осенью она сыграет главную роль в «Пигмалионе» — Элизу Дулиттл. Я была рождена для подобной роли! Она должна была достаться не ей, а мне!

Часто Блейн чувствовал себя точно так же, как кузина Рэйчел. Если бы это от него зависело, он задумался о том, не избрать ли музыкальную карьеру.

— «Пигмалион» мне не знаком, но если исполнительница главной роли должна проявлять и драматические, и певческие способности, то я не могу представить никого, кроме тебя, кто бы лучше подошёл на эту роль.

Кузина Рэйчел заключает Блейна в долгое объятие.

— Я знала, что ты точно поймёшь, что я чувствую!

— Но что насчёт любви, кузина Рэйчел? Разумеется этот Бродвей не удержит тебя от замужества и создания семьи.

Кузина Рэйчел вздыхает.

— Нет, получение главной роли в бродвейском мюзикле — не единственное, чего я хочу от жизни. Ты точно сохранишь мой секрет?

Блейн берёт кузину за руку и кивает.

— У всех нас есть секреты. Уверяю, твои секреты я сохраню.

— ЯвлюбленавФинна, — выпаливает Рэйчел.

— Извини, я не понял. Это касается шофёра Финна? — спрашивает Блейн.

Рэйчел кивает.

— Да, я влюблена в Финна. Он самый заботливый и добрый мужчина, которого я когда-либо встречала! И он чувствует то же самое по отношению ко мне. В идеале я хотела бы исполнять на Бродвее роль Элизы Дулиттл в «Пигмалионе», а Финн поддерживал бы меня каждый вечер, сидя в первом ряду.

Блейн на мгновение задумывается. Удивительно, что его кузина находится в таком же затруднительном положении, как и он, а именно любит человека, чувства к которому запретны из-за разницы в их статусе. Тем не менее, Блейн ещё не готов поделиться с кузиной своим секретом, что он влюблён в Курта.

Кузина Рэйчел вздыхает.

— Конечно, мне не удастся претворить свои мечты в жизнь. Мой отец очень настаивает на том, как именно должна складываться моя жизнь. А это означает выйти замуж за титулованного джентльмена в Великобритании.

Курт возвращается, чтобы убрать со стола кушанья, оставшиеся от полдника. Блейн слишком поглощён разговором с кузиной, чтобы отдавать себе отчёт, что он говорит в присутствии лакея.

— Я полностью разделяю твои чувства, кузина Рэйчел. Моя жизнь была расписана ещё до моего рождения. Всё обучение и тренировки были направлены на то, чтобы я смог заполучить чин в Британской кавалерии или на государственной службе в Индии. Даже выбор супруги диктует мне семья. Иногда это очень давит, тем не менее, я ей предан и у меня есть чувство долга перед семьёй. Я не смею её подвести.

— Так получается, ты женишься на девушке, которую тебе выберут и, вероятно, переедешь в другую страну или подвергнешь свою жизнь опасности, поступив на военную службу… и всё ради твоей семьи?

— Да, — соглашается Блейн.

Он слышит, как у Курта перехватывает дыхание от этой мысли.

— Не уверена, есть ли у меня такое же как у тебя, кузен Блейн, чувство семейного долга. Меня, как американку, растили немного иначе. К тому же, в нашей Конституции сказано: «жизнь, свобода и стремление к счастью».

— Прекрасная мысль, кузина Рэйчел. Просто я не знаю, как это можно было бы вписать в мою жизнь.

~~~

— Мистер Блейн, вдовствующая графиня ожидает в приёмной. Ей срочно необходимо с вами поговорить, — сообщает Хаммел.

— Я подойду через несколько минут. Отправьте, пожалуйста, Курта подать нам чаю.

— Слушаюсь, мистер Блейн, — отвечает Хаммел, прежде чем спуститься на кухню.

Блейн несколько минут обдумывает, как может пройти их беседа. Хоть бабушка и является самым главным его союзником в семье, она может быть довольно грозной, если пожелает. Он совершенно не хочет, чтобы бабушка рассказывала родителям, которые тут же уволят Хаммела и Курта. Безусловно, это непредвиденное препятствие на пути, но Блейн уверен, что впереди их будет ещё много. Блейн думает, что присутствие Курта с ним в одной комнате даст бабушке понять о его настоящих чувствах. В непростые времена лучше с самого начала действовать сообща.

Блейн входит в приёмную и закрывает дверь, потому что не хочет давать повод для подслушивания.

— Добрый день, мой дорогой, — здоровается вдовствующая графиня.

— Добрый день, бабушка, — произносит в ответ Блейн.

Он опускается в обитое синим вельветом французское кресло и усаживается, выпрямив спину. Он глубоко вздыхает в ожидании, когда бабушка начнёт говорить.

— Блейн, ни к чему этот мрачный вид! Я пришла с миром. Итак, я подумала… Признаюсь, я не понимаю твоих чувств к лакею.

— Его зовут Курт, — вклинивается Блейн, — и я уже говорил, что именно чувствую к нему. Я влюблён в него.

Разговор прерывает стук в дверь — Курт входит с серебряным подносом, на котором сервированы чай и лакомства. Блейн замечает, что Курта удивляет присутствие бабушки в приёмной. Курт ставит поднос и разливает чай по чашкам. Предложив сэндвичи и булочки, он собирается покинуть комнату.

— Курт, прошу, останься, — умоляет Блейн. — Что бы ни собиралась сказать моя бабушка, это касается нас обоих.

Вдовствующая графиня деликатно прокашливается.

— Что ж, Курт, не поделишься ли мыслями насчёт нашего с Блейном недавнего разговора? Не сомневаюсь, вы обсуждали его.

Блейн обращает внимание, что Курт переминается на месте, собираясь с духом, прежде чем ответить. Он лишь может догадываться о том, насколько сильно Курт переживает. Блейн задерживает дыхание, пока Курт не прокашливается и не начинает говорить.

— Я влюблён в вашего внука, леди Андерсон. Никому и ничему не под силу изменить мои чувства, — храбро признается Курт.

У Блейна сердце заходится от слов Курта. Он под глубоким впечатлением от того, сколько у Курта оказалось мужества признать свои чувства перед бабушкой.

Прежде чем начать говорить, добрых две минуты вдовствующая графиня смотрит на Курта в упор.

— Не знаю, хватило ли бы мне силы духа, чтобы признаться в своей любви, как сделали вы двое.

Она делает паузу, прежде чем продолжить.

— Я верю в правила и традиции и в то, что каждому отведено своё место. Но не волнуйтесь, есть кое-что более важное.

— И что же, скажи на милость? — спрашивает Блейн.

— Я верю в любовь. Я имею в виду, что блестящая карьера и богатая жизнь редко складываются без любви.

— Бабушка, ты меня удивляешь, — отвечает Блейн.

— Ох, я рада. Значит не потратила время впустую. Должна признать, едва ли мне хватило бы смелости любить кого-то, зная, это может довести до тюрьмы, но, надеюсь, я любила бы всё равно. Курт, почему бы тебе не запереть дверь и не присесть с нами, пока мы разрабатываем план?

Курт напрягается от этой просьбы так, словно он настолько сильно нервничает, чтобы слушаться поручений графини. Блейн поднимается со своего места и запирает дверь, а затем берёт Курта за руку и усаживается вместе с ним. Блейн замечает, что Курту всё ещё неловко перед предстоящим разговором, и тотчас начинает поглаживать подушечкой большого пальца тыльную сторону его ладони. Судя по тому, как Курт начинает расслабляться, Блейн понимает, что поступил правильно.

— Так ты не собираешься рассказывать отцу с мамой? — робко спрашивает Блейн.

— Нет, пока ты сам не пожелаешь, чтобы я это сделала.

— Совершенно точно нет, — заявляет Блейн. — Они ни о чём не подозревают. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы Хью не услышал музыку в тот вечер.

— Когда случается неприятность, не следует желать обернуть всё вспять. Единственный выход — уменьшить урон для твоей репутации.

— Или попытаться. Но если твоя племянница знает… — предполагает Блейн.

— Я поговорила со Сьюзен Флинтшир. Я сказала ей, что Хью перебрал на балу с виски и был слишком пьян, когда отправлялся в постель. Всё, что он видел — плод его воображения, и лучше бы ей пресечь для него возможность распускать злобные сплетни. Даже если она мне не верит, она никому не скажет, так как иначе это плохо отразится на её репутации.

— Ох, надеюсь, что не расскажет, — вздыхает Блейн.

— Разумеется, было бы куда проще, если бы Курт не был слугой. Существуют способы, позволяющие джентльменам обойти брак без лишнего внимания общества.

— Вам они известны? — выпаливает Курт и тотчас опускает взгляд, словно устыдившись своих слов.

— Курт, может с виду я ископаемое, но за свою жизнь я повидала такое, что ты себе и представить не сможешь. Вы не первые мужчины, которые не могут чувствовать по отношению к женщинам то, что чувствуют друг к другу.

Затем вдовствующая графиня сосредотачивает внимание на своём внуке.

— Однако, есть вещи, которых ожидают от мужчин, находящихся на твоём месте, Блейн.

Блейн кивает.

— Я размышлял об этом, и единственный выход, который я вижу, заключается в том, чтобы как можно скорее жениться, дабы обезопасить будущее Вестервилля. На этот счёт у меня есть мысли, — говорит Блейн.

Вдовствующая графиня принимает удивлённый вид.

— Рассказывай, Блейн.

— Забегая вперёд, думаю, что лучший вариант — женитьба на Кристине Коэн-Ченг. Казалось, на балу она очень заинтересовалась мной, и мы условились, чтобы наши планы на сезон пересеклись. Но мне следует рассказать ей о Курте.

— Ради всего святого, зачем? — возмущается вдовствующая графиня.

— Держать это в секрете было бы непорядочно. Курт — любовь всей моей жизни, и никто и ничто не встанут между нами, — отвечает Блейн.

— Блейн, ты читаешь слишком много романов! Так или иначе, у всех, кто идёт к алтарю, есть свои скелеты в шкафу.

— Бабушка…

— Что ж, если Кристина Коэн-Ченг не примет твоё предложение руки до конца сезона, нам придётся уехать за границу. На данный момент ты сможешь нормально поискать не слишком придирчивую итальянку. И конечно же, нам понадобится лакей, который будет за нами ухаживать.

— Спасибо, что не ополчилась против меня, бабушка. Я знаю, что ты привержена принципам, и когда люди нарушают их, тебе непросто их простить. Я понимаю и уважаю это, — искренне произносит Блейн.

— В таком случае, у тебя есть козырь.

— Какой? — спрашивает Блейн.

Вдовствующая графиня берёт внука за руку.

— Ты член семьи.

~~~

Коллажи, навеянные событиями главы (в том числе мечтой Рэйчел):


	21. Потайные уголки

**Июнь 1914**  
**Курт**

Курт всегда думал, что слуги в Вестервилле тяжело трудятся каждый день, но он не ожидал того буйства, которое охватило прислугу в ходе приготовлений к отъезду в Лондон для посещения сезона. Мисс Лопез и мистер Эванс следят за чистотой каждого наряда, по необходимости чинят одежду и пакуют чемоданы. Миссис Сильвестр с Бриттани собирают консервы и составляют меню к приёму, который пройдёт в особняке Андерсонов в Белгравии. Мерседес с остальными горничными убирают поместье от и до под бдительным оком миссис Хадсон. Себастиан занимается организацией переезда семьи, слуг и перевозкой вещей. Отец Курта проводит много времени в винном погребе, готовясь к описи, и тщательно подбирает вино, которое отправится в Лондон. И, разумеется, мистер Хадсон возит мисс Берри в Эксетер для покупки предметов первой необходимости, понадобившихся ей в последнюю минуту.

Курту поручено привести в порядок гардероб мистера Блейна и упаковать одежду в поездку, а также ухаживать за приусадебным огородом. Судя по тому, как все загружены, он считает, что ещё легко отделался. Из всех членов семьи у мистера Блейна самый небольшой гардероб, и поскольку все вещи новые, их нужно только аккуратно сложить в чемодан.

Курт выглядывает из окна спальни мистера Блейна и отмечает, что снаружи по-прежнему льёт как из ведра. Он надеется, что до субботы дождь стихнет, чтобы он мог собрать фруктов и овощей перед поездкой в Лондон. Курт оборачивается, услышав, как кто-то входит в комнату, и улыбается, осознав, что это мистер Блейн.

— Мне скучно, Курт, — с деланным вздохом произносит мистер Блейн.  
— Утро я провёл в конюшне с Жар-птицей, но нет возможности отправиться с ним на долгую прогулку. Хотя Уэсли заверил меня, что будет объезжать его каждый день в моё отсутствие.

Курт посмеивается.

— Мне тоже скучно. Слишком дождливо, чтобы работать в огороде. Честно говоря, я тянул время, укладывая ваш гардероб, потому что боялся, что днём отец отправит меня работать с Себастианом. Я могу чем-то помочь вам, мистер Блейн?

— Помнишь, я просил тебя звать меня просто Блейн?

— Сейчас я работаю, поэтому обращаюсь к вам «мистер Блейн». Я придержу обращение к вам по имени до тех пор, пока мы не останемся наедине.

Курт замечает, как лицо мистера Блейна озаряет широкая улыбка, а во взгляде появляются искорки.

— Я буду читать книгу в библиотеке. Сможешь быстро закончить паковать вещи и присоединиться ко мне? Я хочу кое-что показать тебе. Надеюсь, это тебе понравится.

— Расскажите, мистер Блейн!

— Не-а, Курт. Тебе стоит поспешить и присоединиться ко мне в библиотеке.

Подмигнув, мистер Блейн с новоявленной энергией покидает спальню. Курт улыбается про себя и думает, что однажды этот человек доведёт его до погибели.

Курт быстро заканчивает упаковывать вещи. Удостоверившись, что ничего не забыто, он отправляется на кухню за чаем для мистера Блейна. Он стучит в закрытую дверь библиотеки, а затем заходит внутрь и видит мистера Блейна, свернувшегося калачиком на [Честерфилде](https://preppylife.ru/kratkaya-istoriya-divana-chesterfild/) и читающего «Освобождённый мир» Герберта Уэллса.

— Интересная книга, мистер Блейн?

— Так и есть, Курт. Она о будущем, в котором есть внушающие ужас атомные бомбы. От неё поджилки трясутся, отнюдь не в хорошем смысле.

Мистер Блейн откладывает книгу на стоящий рядом столик.

— Я считал минуты до твоего прихода, с тех пор как покинул спальню.

— Желаете, чтобы я налил вам чашку чаю? — спрашивает Курт.

— Я выпью чаю позже. Я обещал тебе кое-что показать.

Мистер Блейн встаёт с дивана и подходит к книжному шкафу в дальнем углу. Вынув несколько книг, он протягивает руку вглубь средней полки и поворачивает рычаг. У Курта перехватывает дыхание, когда он видит, что часть шкафа распахивается, открывая дверной проём.

— В аббатстве полно потайных комнат и туннелей. Я говорил, что однажды покажу их тебе, — мистер Блейн протягивает руку и добавляет. — Идём со мной.

Курт не колеблется ни секунды — затея изучить укромные уголки аббатства звучит заманчиво. Он берёт мистера Блейна за руку, и тот ведёт его в просторную тёмную комнату. Мистер Блейн зажигает единственный светильник на стене. Когда Блейн тянется закрыть дверь, Курт дёргает его за рукав:

— Мы не окажемся тут в ловушке, так ведь?

Блейн смеётся.

— Нет, с этой стороны есть ручка, как у обычной двери. Ещё один выход есть в дальней части, который соединяется с остальными переходами в аббатстве. В детстве мы с Купером там всё разведали. Сомневаюсь, что мои родители знают, что все эти переходы тут есть.

— Чем вы занимались в потайных комнатах?

— Мы с Купером играли в прятки, но я думаю, что полно разных — личных — вещей, которыми мы с тобой могли бы заняться.

До Курта наконец доходит смысл сказанного мистером Блейном.

— Ох! Я понял, что ты имеешь в виду. И я полностью это поддерживаю.

Улыбка мистера Блейна практически озаряет комнату. Курт некоторое время смотрит на пухлые алые губы мистера Блейна, которые так и ждут, что Курт зацелует их до потери сознания. Однако больше всего мистера Блейна выдают его глаза. Словно согретые осенним днём каштановые завитки оттеняют радужки цвета медовой ириски, а жар во взгляде даёт Курту понять, как мистер Блейн желает его.

Мистер Блейн притягивает Курта ближе, так что их дыхание смешивается. Курт чувствует запах кофе, шоколада и чего-то, присущего одному лишь мистеру Блейну. В этот миг ему хочется запечатать во флакон этот волнующий запах и открывать его наедине с собой, когда ему станет одиноко. Курт улыбается, когда мистер Блейн встаёт на цыпочки и мягко прижимается своими губами к его.

Впервые Курт чувствует, что они в безопасности и никто их не поймает.

Впервые Курт позволяет себе действительно чувствовать.

Пока они медленно целуются, Курт сосредотачивается на физических ощущениях. Он и представить не мог, как возможно, чтобы мистер Блейн — нет, Блейн — пах ещё лучше, чем обычно, но так и есть. Когда мистер Блейн облизывает его нижнюю губу, Курт открывает рот, словно давая разрешение языку Блейна проникнуть внутрь. Курт чувствует, как его тело прошивает током с головы до ног, когда язык Блейна начинает изучать его рот. Он слышит, как Блейн хрипло вздыхает — для ушей Курта это звучит как музыка. Сейчас, когда их тела близки как никогда раньше, Курт практически ощущает, как Блейн оставляет неизгладимый след в его сердце и душе. Такое чувство, будто ростки, которые были посажены ранее, достаточно напитались любовью, чтобы расцвести.

Спустя несколько минут Курт отодвигается, чтобы сделать вдох. Когда их связь прерывается, Курт слышит стон Блейна, и внутри него разливается тепло. В этот самый момент Курт понимает, что он сам причина тех соблазнительных звуков, которые издаёт Блейн. Именно он заставляет Блейна выглядеть так порочно. Но важнее всего, что он тот, кого Блейн любит.

Курт наклоняется так, что может чувствовать, как тело Блейна прижимается к его собственному. Он чувствует жар и биение сердца Блейна — Курт едва сдерживается. Положив одну руку на щёку Блейна, а другой обвив его за шею, Курт лидирует в поцелуе и словно позволяет своим губам вести беседу без слов. Когда губы Блейна опускаются и начинают целовать шею Курта, проходящий сквозь его тело ток превращается в удар молнии — мощный и быстрый.

— Курт, с тобой я чувствую себя таким живым, — шепчет Блейн, прижимая Курта к стене. — Я так хочу сделать тебе приятно. Понятия не имею, что я делаю, но я так сильно этого хочу.

Курт не может ничего с собой поделать и издаёт громкий стон, когда руки Блейна скользят по его бокам и очерчивают его бёдра. Курт теряет самообладание и стонет:

— Да!

_— Ты слышал этот звук, Себастиан?_

С той стороны двери послышался приглушённый кашель, и кто-то громко прочистил горло.

_— Нет, милорд. Я не слышал, — отвечает Себастиан._

Курт тотчас же отодвигается от Блейна.

— Тссс, твой отец и Себастиан в кабинете!

Блейн продолжает обнимать Курта, но его губы прекращают исследовать кожу Курта.

_— Себастиан, давно здесь стоит этот чай?_

_— Не знаю, милорд. Должно быть Курт принёс его ранее._

_— Ах, вероятно он предназначался для Блейна. Вижу на диване его книгу, должно быть Блейн забыл её, когда уходил. Не мог бы ты отнести книгу в его спальню?_

_— Да, милорд. Я более чем счастлив буду поухаживать за мистером Блейном. Это действительно деликатный вопрос, и я надеялся обсудить его с вами, милорд._

_— Если нужно, — нерешительно отвечает граф._

_— Рассматривали ли вы возможность оставить Курта в Вестервилле на период Лондонского сезона? У меня достаточно опыта, чтобы исполнять обязанности как лакея, так и камердинера для лорда Купера и мистера Блейна._

— Вот проныра! — шипит Курт.

_— Тише, любимый. Послушаем, что ответит мой отец, — шепчет ему на ухо Блейн._

_— Я не вмешиваюсь в дела прислуги, поскольку Хаммел более чем способен с этим справиться, — холодно отвечает граф._

_— Так ли это, милорд? При всём величайшем уважении к нему, мистер Хаммел не имеет чёткого представления о том, что касается его сына. Курт очень хорошо ухаживает за огородом, ведь он деревенский парень. Но я заметил, что для второго лакея он неловкий и простецкий. Возможно, было бы лучше, если бы я взял на себя обязанности по службе в Лондоне, а Курт остался бы в аббатстве._

_— Чепуха, Себастиан. Я слышал совсем иное от своей семьи, миссис Хадсон и её сына. Все они впечатлены тем, как быстро Курт приспособился и всегда оказывался на шаг впереди, чем от него ожидалось. Он весь в отца и в аббатстве он освоился прекрасно. Нет, Курт отправится с нами в Лондон. Он приложил руку к тому, чтобы Блейн остался доволен своим гардеробом и заботился о его нуждах._

_— Да, милорд, — бурчит себе под нос Себастиан._

_— На будущее, Себастиан, дважды подумай, прежде чем беспокоить меня по поводу дел прислуги, особенно по поводу Курта. Не думаю, что Хаммелу это понравится._

Курт обмяк от облегчения в объятиях Блейна. Он поверить не может, что Себастиану хватило ума поднять этот вопрос с его светлостью, и как его успокоил ответ графа. Однако, Курт уверен, что Себастиан этого так просто не оставит, и это его тревожит.

~~~

— Вам ясно, чего ожидают от каждого из вас на выходных, пока семья временно переезжает в Лондон?

— Да, мистер Хаммел, — отвечают все разом.

Собрание в комнате для прислуги идёт дольше, чем обычно, потому что нужно всё распланировать. Сюда входит и уборка комнат в аббатстве в преддверии длительного отсутствия жильцов, перевозка чемоданов и провизии в Лондон, подготовка особняка Андерсонов к приезду семьи… И всё это нужно успеть за последние двое суток.

Хаммел продолжает свою речь:

— Успех переезда зависит от каждого из вас. Семья на нас рассчитывает. Чтобы лондонский сезон прошёл успешно для мистера Блейна и мисс Берри, нам нужно объединить усилия. Обещаю, у каждого из вас по-прежнему будет выходной на полдня каждую неделю и полшиллинга на карманные расходы при условии, что всё пройдёт как следует, — провозглашает Хаммел.

Комната наполнятся гулом после объявления, что у прислуги будет возможность распоряжаться деньгами во время выходных в Лондоне. Раньше такой приятной надбавки не бывало.

— Мне хочется посмотреть на смену караула у Букингемского дворца. Раз уж там живёт король Георг с семьёй, этот дворец должен быть очень изысканным, — говорит миссис Хадсон.

— А я хочу отправиться в Ист-Энд и выяснить, смогу ли найти там кого-то из моей семьи. Я не виделся с бабушкой и дедушкой с тех пор, как переехал в Вестервилльское аббатство, — вздыхает мистер Эванс. — А что насчёт тебя, Курт? Чем хотел бы заняться в выходной?

— На самом деле я и не думал об этом, мистер Эванс. Я не подозревал, что нам не только позволят иметь свободные полдня, но и, вдобавок, карманные деньги. Наверное, в первую очередь я прогуляюсь по [Сэвил Роу](https://britishroom.ru/british-box/interesting/kultovye-atele-sehvil-rou) и поразглядываю витрины.

— Должно быть тебе и впрямь так интересна мода, раз ты собираешься провести свободное время в Лондоне, глядя на витрины ателье. Разумеется, найдутся и другие занятия, которые тебе тоже будут интересны, — предполагает мистер Хадсон.

— Возможно, я сэкономлю деньги и схожу на мюзикл в Вест-Энде, — рассуждает Курт вслух.

Мистер Хадсон улыбается словно Чеширский кот.

— Мисс Берри собирается посетить каждое выступление в Вест-Энде, пока будет в Лондоне. Могу попросить её порекомендовать мюзикл. Может я присоединюсь к тебе? Мисс Берри не умолкает насчёт того, насколько музыкальные выступления волшебны вживую, и теперь мне вроде как интересно.

— С удовольствием, мистер Хадсон! Мы вместе сходим на выступление.

Курт слышит стук ложечки по стеклу. Подняв взгляд, он замечает, что его отец стремится привлечь внимание слуг.

— По пути в Лондон у вас будет достаточно времени поболтать о перспективах на выходной. До отъезда вернёмся к текущим задачам.

Курт уходит в лакейский чулан, чтобы отполировать серебро, прежде чем семья отбудет в Лондон. Он испуганно вздрагивает, услышав громкий хлопок двери, и, оглянувшись через плечо, видит Себастиана, который свирепо глядит на него.

— Я тебя раскусил, Курт!

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь, Себастиан. А теперь оставь меня, мне нужно закончить с серебром.

— Как я мог не услышать громкие стоны в кабинете сегодня днём? Ну точно сучка во время течки стонет. Сперва я подумал, что это Сантана с Бриттани, но они стали отпираться. Значит это ты там стонал.

— Я по-прежнему не знаю, о чём ты говоришь, — возражает Курт.

— За дурака меня держишь, Курт? Поднос с нетронутым чаем? Книга, которую мистер Блейн оставил на столике у дивана? Высокие пронзительные стоны? Всё указывает на то, что вы с мистером Блейном дурачились где-то поблизости. Так вот как ты его удовлетворяешь?

Курт не знает, как отреагировать, но награждает Себастиана самым убийственным взглядом, прежде чем вернуться к полировке серебра.

Себастиан продолжает:

— Будет легко собрать воедино все доказательства, теперь-то я знаю, что происходит. Раз уж у меня есть нужные улики, я поговорю об этом с Хаммелом, и даже с его светлостью, если будет нужно. Твои дни сочтены, дамское личико!

С ликующей ухмылкой Себастиан покидает чулан так же быстро, как и появился, оставляя Курта наедине с тревожными мыслями.

~~~

Курт собирает последние созревшие фрукты и овощи и аккуратно складывает их в деревянные ящики, которые завтра отправят в Лондон. Мистер Хадсон любезно предложил помочь перенести ящики в гараж и подготовить их к перевозке.

— Это последний ящик, мистер Хадсон. Остался ещё один заход.

— Не припомню раньше такого урожая в огороде. Должно быть, Курт, пальцы у тебя волшебные, — говорит мистер Хадсон, когда они идут к гаражу.

— Дело не в какой-то магии, а в том, что я вырос на ферме.

— Что будет с огородом после того, как ты уедешь завтра в Лондон? — спрашивает мистер Хадсон.

— Главный садовник согласился приглядеть за приусадебным огородом в моё отсутствие. Кухарка вдовствующей графини законсервирует урожай.

— Спорим, это не будет так вкусно, как джем и всякая всячина, которую готовит миссис Сильвестр, — облизнувшись, улыбается мистер Хадсон.

Когда последний ящик поставлен в гараж, Курт интересуется:

— Хотите, я помогу завтра с утра всё погрузить в машину?

— Нет, спасибо. Мистер Эванс уже согласился помочь мне в гараже и на станции. Он дюжий парень, знаешь ли. Позаботься о мистере Блейне и убедись, чтобы он проснулся вовремя.

— Так и сделаю, — хихикает Курт.

Попрощавшись с мистером Хадсоном, Курт возвращается, чтобы запереть огород и убедиться, что ничего не забыл. Входя в открытые ворота, Курт улыбается, когда сталкивается лицом к лицу с Блейном. Даже в старом костюме, который не войдёт в лондонский гардероб, Блейн выглядит чертовски привлекательно.

— Я прочёл записку, которую ты оставил в моей спальне. Что-то срочное, судя по её тону. Есть какие-то новости? — спрашивает Блейн.

— Себастиан знает, — отвечает Курт.

— О чём знает? — произносит Блейн, вопросительно глядя на него.

Курт пересказывает разговор с Себастианом, который ранее состоялся между ними в лакейском чулане.

— Курт, нам просто нужно быть осторожнее в Лондоне. Стоит мне обручиться, и что бы не сказал Себастиан, это не затронет нас. Мой отец прекрасно знает, насколько важно, чтобы я женился до конца года. Он быстро заткнёт пустые сплетни Себастиана.

В ответ на это Курт хмурится. Хотя сказанное мистером Блейном имеет смысл, но вовсе не значит, что Курту это по душе.

— Что ж, как только ты женишься и отправишься в Индию или в армию, я останусь в прошлом?

— Курт, ты неправильно меня понял. Когда Вестервилль обретёт финансовую безопасность, моего отца уже не будет волновать то, как я веду себя, пока я проявляю осмотрительность. Если дело дойдёт до защиты чести Андерсонов, он уничтожит репутацию Себастиана.

Блейн притягивает Курта ближе и заключает в объятия.

— Для меня ты никогда не останешься в прошлом! Мы сделаем так, чтобы наши отношения смогли длиться долго. Бабушка поможет нам придумать, как всё устроить. Ты слишком мне дорог, чтобы отпустить тебя сейчас или вообще когда-нибудь.

Вот те самые слова, которые так нужно было услышать Курту. Он набрасывается на Блейна с поцелуем — настойчивым, отчаянным и страстным. Ему хочется забраться Блейну под кожу и стать с ним единым целым. Пока они переплетаются языками и исследуют друг друга руками, Курт удивляется шелесту, раздающемуся со стороны внутренней стены огорода. Курт оборачивается на звук и обнаруживает лорда Таббингтона.

— Вот что с тобой поделать, лорд Таббингтон? От огорода-то останется что-нибудь к моему возвращению?

Пока Курт охотится на кота, его ошарашивает неожиданная находка.

— Блейн, иди скорее! Тебе надо увидеть кое-что.

Когда Блейн прибегает к внутренней стене огорода, они с Куртом оба застывают на месте, услышав голос.

— Дай тебе волю, Курт, парень прибежит как миленький.

Курт оборачивается и видит Сантану, которая стоит у калитки и усмехается.

— А вы уже не «мистер Блейн», да? Уютненько вы смотритесь в обнимку.

— Это не то, о чём вы думаете, — с запинкой бормочет Блейн.

— О, я считаю, это именно то, о чём я думаю. Себастиану будет интересно об этом послушать. До скорого!

Сантана выхватывает лорда Таббингтона у Курта из рук и шествует к выходу.

— Что она видела, как думаешь? — шепчет Курту Блейн.

— Думаю, куда меньше, чем ей хотелось бы, чтобы мы поверили. Иначе она бы упомянула поцелуи. Я считаю, в Лондоне нам надо не высовываться… по крайней мере, до твоей помолвки.

— Курт, я согласен, хоть мне это всё ни капли не нравится. Кстати, ты звал меня посмотреть на что-то?

Курт берёт Блейна за руку и отводит к внутренней стене огорода.

— Кошачья мята! Бриттани посадила её в огороде. Теперь-то мне ясно, почему лорд Таббингтон в основном ведёт себя как сумасшедший. Если бы кошачья мята так же действовала на людей, это во многом объяснило бы и поведение Бриттани.

~~~

Всю ночь Курт крутится и вертится в постели. Кажется он едва ли сможет заснуть накануне своей первой поездки в Лондон. Да, он взволнован перспективой повидать столицу и помочь Блейну в течение сезона. В конечном счёте, на него также повлияет решение Блейна, кого взять в жёны.

Но в основном Курт переживает насчёт Себастиана. Что сегодня заприметил любопытный Сантанин взор? И что Сантана расскажет Себастиану? И если это окажется недостаточно вопиющим, на что пойдёт Себастиан, чтобы его опозорить? Следует ли ему порвать с Блейном, пока Себастиан не разрушил их отношения? Следует ли ему обсудить этот вопрос с отцом?

Нет, он просто-напросто не хочет расставаться с Блейном из-за Себастиана. Они пообещали друг другу быть вместе всегда, в горе и радости. Ему нужно довериться Блейну и вдовствующей графине, чтобы узнать, как поступить в случае, если Себастиан предъявит обвинения. Ему просто нужно вести себя хладнокровно и спокойно в присутствии Себастиана и стараться не попасться на его удочку.


	22. Лондонский сезон начинается

****

**Июнь 1914**  
**Блейн**

— Интересно, в котором часу они вернутся? — замечает Блейн, сидя в приёмной вместе с Купером и Куинн. — Уже столько времени прошло.

— Такие события торопить нельзя, — пеняет ему Куинн. — Не каждый день юную леди представляют ко двору, особенно американскую дебютантку.

Блейн не знает, как его мать смогла это устроить, но ей удалось получить приглашение для кузины Рэйчел, дабы та могла предстать перед королём и королевой. Без сомнения, имя их семьи и близкая дружба отца с принцем Уэльским во многом поспособствовали получению завидного приглашения.

Парадная дверь отворяется и в гостиную входят родители Блейна, вдовствующая графиня и кузина Рэйчел. Кузина Рэйчел — видение в белом, на ней длинное платье с меховой горжеткой. Последние штрихи — нить жемчужных бус и шляпка с белым [плюмажем](https://ficbook.https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BB%D1%8E%D0%BC%D0%B0%D0%B6) и бутоньеркой из белых роз. По мнению Блейна, она выглядит словно сущий ангел.

— Расскажи нам всё об этом, кузина Рэйчел, — упрашивает Куинн.

— Из всех британских обычаев, которые мне довелось открыть для себя с тех пор, как я приехала, этот самый лучший. Этот день я запомню на всю жизнь.

Куинн хлопает в ладоши от восторга:

— Кузина Рэйчел, я хочу знать все подробности!

— Мы с тётей Памелой и дядей Майклом ехали в машине к Букингемскому дворцу в составе длинной процессии. Караул в красной форме ехал верхом на лошадях по обе стороны, чтобы удостовериться, что зеваки, глазевшие на нас, остаются на тротуаре. Войдя во дворец, мы разошлись в разные стороны — дядя Майкл отправился в покои для джентльменов, а мы с тётей Памелой поднялись по главной лестнице в зал, полный ожидающих дебютанток, и тётя Памела передала приглашение одному из гвардейцев. Мы целую вечность ждали в очереди, а затем настал наш черёд войти в тронный зал, где уже находились король и остальные джентльмены. Офицер объявил: «Графиня Вестервилль представляет мисс Рэйчел Берри». Мои ноги так сильно дрожали, пока я шла к трону, но затем я вспомнила, что это как играть роль на сцене. Это придало мне уверенности сделать реверанс перед королём и королевой. Меня ободряло осознание, что тётя Памела рядом.

— Это я должна была представлять тебя ко двору, — бормочет сквозь зубы вдовствующая графиня.

— Вы присоединились к нам за [полдником](https://www.thespruceeats.com/afternoon-vs-high-tea-difference-435327) во дворце, леди Вестервилль, — напоминает ей Памела.

Граф сверяется с карманными часами:

— Через два часа нас ожидают на балу у герцога Вестминстерского. Полагаю, нам всем стоит отдохнуть, прежде чем переодеваться к приёму. Встретимся здесь ровно в шесть тридцать.

Блейн удаляется в свою комнату, чтобы продолжить чтение романа Герберта Уэллса. Когда он доходит до того момента в книге, где описывается действие атомной бомбы, в дверь стучат. Лицо Блейна сияет при виде входящего Курта, а взгляд следует за ним, когда тот направляется в ванную, чтобы набрать воды в чугунную ванну. Почувствовав запах сандалового дерева, доносящийся из ванной, Блейн присоединяется к Курту. Не сводя глаз с лакея, Блейн сбрасывает нательную рубашку и бельё, полностью обнажаясь. Услышав, как у Курта перехватывает дыхание, Блейн понимает, что тот доволен видом. Медленно забираясь в ванну, Блейн слегка покачивает бёдрами, красуясь.

— В-в-вам помочь с волосами, мистер Блейн? — с запинкой произносит Курт.

Блейн поднимает взгляд и видит, как очарователен Курт с порозовевшими щеками. Как только он кивает, Курт снимает пиджак и закатывает рукава, ни на миг не отводя взгляд от Блейна. Курт достаёт необходимые принадлежности и становится на колени рядом с ванной.

— Наклоните голову назад, мистер Блейн.

Не раздумывая, Блейн делает, что сказано, ведь властный Курт настолько притягателен. Он ощущает, как горячая вода покрывает его голову, а проворные пальцы Курта прочёсывают его кудри, чтобы избавить от помады.

— Можете снова сесть, мистер Блейн.

Курт выдавливает порцию шампуня в ладони и растирает в них до появления пены. Блейн снова ощущает эти волшебные пальцы на коже головы, которые массируют корни волос, в меру надавливая. И как только Курту удаётся сделать что-то настолько простое таким приятным? Затем он чувствует, как Курт распределяет пену до самых кончиков кудрей, и Блейн подавляет стон.

— Мистер Блейн, наклоните голову назад снова.

— Конечно, это ещё не конец! Твои руки просто волшебные. — Блейн закрывает глаза, когда Курт споласкивает волосы от шампуня.

— У нас есть ещё несколько минут. Можете прислониться спиной к ванне, мистер Блейн?

Блейн снова делает, что сказано, заинтересованный тем, к чему всё идёт. Он чувствует, как длинные пальцы расчёсывают его кудри. Он не может сдержать стон, когда движения прекращаются, ведь ощущение так убаюкивает, и ему не хочется, чтобы оно заканчивалось. Он быстро понимает, что Курт ещё не закончил, ощутив, как кончики пальцев медленно совершают лёгкие круговые движения по коже головы. Блейн перестаёт связно соображать, когда пальцы Курта двигаются назад и вперёд, а затем наоборот.

— Так хорошо, Курт.

Одной рукой Курт обхватывает щёку Блейна и нежно гладит её большим пальцем с одной стороны, а остальными пальцами — с другой. Когда рука Курта движется сверху вниз по его шее, сердце Блейна начинает частить, стоит ему представить, как бы это ощущалось, если бы Курт сделал тоже самое с его членом. Услышав смешок, Блейн опускает взгляд и видит, что его полностью возбуждённый член торчит из воды. Вместо того, чтобы столкнуться с унижением, он крепко зажмуривается.

— Блейн, не надо смущаться. Это случается само собой. Я даже горжусь, что смог вызвать такую реакцию простым прикосновением кончиков пальцев.

По мере того, как Курт надавливает чуть сильнее, круговые движения становятся шире. Блейн резко садится, боясь, что достигнет разрядки, если Курт продолжит в том же духе. Когда он выбирается из ванны, Курт быстро хватает мягкое полотенце и раскрывает его навстречу Блейну. Он шагает к Курту, и руки того, держащие полотенце, крепко обнимают Блейна.

— Ты так на меня действуешь… Ты смерти моей хочешь, — шепчет Блейн.

— Тогда будем надеяться, что это будет долгая и медленная смерть, мистер Блейн. Как только вы тут закончите, присоединяйтесь ко мне в спальне. К сегодняшнему балу нам следует сделать из вас эффектного юного принца, — отвечает Курт, прежде чем покинуть ванную.

~~~

Лондонская резиденция герцога Вестминстерского — самое большое поместье в округе — расположена всего лишь в квартале от особняка Андерсонов, на площади Итон в Белгравии. Герцог владеет большей частью Британии, нежели король, благодаря поместью, история которого насчитывает столетия. В одних только [Белгравии](https://bestgapp.co.uk/news/history-and-heritage-belgravia/) и [Мэйфере](https://www.britain-magazine.com/features/inspiration/mayfair-st-james-london/) Вестминстерам принадлежит триста акров элитной недвижимости. Ежегодно герцог даёт бал, приуроченный к представлению дебютанток ко двору. Сегодня вечером на нём будут все, кто хоть что-то из себя представляет.

Когда они поворачивают за угол к площади Итон, до Блейна доносятся звуки струнных инструментов. Глядя на длинную череду машин, ожидающих возможности высадить пассажиров, он с облегчением отмечает, что дом Андерсонов расположен достаточно близко и у них есть возможность не спеша прогуляться до места.

По прибытии в поместье Блейн берёт бабушку под руку и помогает ей подняться по парадной лестнице из белого мрамора.

— Бабушка, сегодня ты выглядишь абсолютно изысканно!

— Ох, дорогой мой, ты мне льстишь! Так и задумывалось. Блейн, ты такой джентльмен! Не знаю, как я буду без тебя, — шепчет вдовствующая графиня.

— А я не знаю, как буду без тебя, — отвечает Блейн; он знает, что в семье бабушка — его единственный настоящий союзник. Ему прекрасно известно, что совсем недавно она прошла проверку ситуацией с Куртом и в очередной раз доказала, как ей важны интересы внука.

Их встречает лакей, и граф передаёт ему заветное приглашение на бал. Шляпы, манто и трости передаются другому лакею на хранение.

— Бабушка, не желаешь ли, чтобы я сопроводил тебя в гостиную сыграть в вист с приятельницами?

— Для виста ещё найдётся достаточно времени, дитя моё. Прямо сейчас я хочу отправиться в бальную залу. Там могут оказаться достойные тебя дебютантки, которых я присмотрела.

— Сильно сомневаюсь, бабушка. Между тобой, мамой и Куинн, предположу, что все подходящие девушки со всех уголков островов уже заняты.

— Оставь пораженческий настрой, Блейн. Это вполне зажиточные люди. Гляди, вон там Миллисент Хатчинсон. Я нахожу её довольно скучной, но она та ещё сплетница и знает всё обо всех. Проводи меня, чтобы я смогла незаметно её расспросить.

— Наверное мне стоит носить знак, подтверждающий мою доступность для состоятельных дебютанток, — бесстрастно отвечает Блейн.

Оставив бабушку за столиком и обеспечив её и леди Хатчинсон бокалами хереса, Блейн как следует осматривается в бальной зале. Все дебютантки по-прежнему одеты в белые платья, в которых в полдень их представляли ко двору, вокруг них так и вьются юные джентльмены.

— Положил глаз на кого-то, Коротышка?

Блейн тотчас оборачивается и видит усмехающуюся в его адрес леди Китти.

— Что ж, леди Китти, я и не подозревал, что вы тут будете. Никогда прежде не видел вас в белом. Я мог бы сказать, что вы выглядите словно ангел, но я-то знаю. Пожалуй, вам стоит вместо белого носить красное.

— Да брось, Коротышка. Если уж здесь сегодня собрались сливки высшего общества, то я порядком разочарована. Джентльмены избалованные пижоны, не способные разглядеть настоящую женщину, даже если бы она стояла прямо перед ними. Мне скучно весь вечер.

Блейн обращает внимание на подавленное выражение лица леди Китти и внезапно понимает, что её скука вызвана совсем не уровнем здешних джентльменов, а тем, что они не уделяют ей внимания. Он кланяется и подаёт ей руку:

— Могу я пригласить вас на танец?

Леди Китти широко ухмыляется и принимает руку Блейна, и они присоединяются к танцующим парам. Вальс — третий танец, который они танцуют вместе. Пока они движутся по зале, леди Китти шепчет:

— Вон там в углу, возле чаши с пуншем, стоит леди с надутым видом. Судя по её взгляду, она пялится на вашу задницу.

Пока Блейн разворачивает леди Китти в такт музыке, он оглядывается вокруг и видит мисс Коэн-Ченг, которая уставилась на него. Когда та поднимает взгляд от его филейной части, он одаривает её широкой улыбкой, и лицо мисс Коэн-Ченг озаряется в ответ. Как только танец заканчивается, Блейн прощается с леди Китти и направляется к чаше с пуншем.

— Мисс Коэн-Ченг, я надеялся, что вы придёте сегодня.

— Да? — спрашивает она, взмахивая ресницами.

— Ну, разумеется, да. Матушка не была уверена, что вы сегодня будете здесь, поскольку вас не представляли ко двору.

— Только потомственные британские аристократы получают приглашение во дворец. Простых смертных вроде меня едва ли удостоят и взглядом.

— Мне трудно поверить, что кто-то не удостоил бы вас взглядом, мисс Коэн-Ченг, ведь вы куда очаровательнее многих английских барышень.

— Вы такой льстец, мистер Андерсон!

— Нет, я лишь распознаю истинную красоту, когда вижу её.

Когда оркестр начинает играть вновь, Блейн предлагает руку для танца. На протяжении часа они кружат и непринуждённо движутся по зале, и как только Блейн чувствует, что мисс Коэн-Ченг начинает уставать, оркестр делает перерыв.

— Нам стоит выпить по бокалу пунша, — предлагает Блейн.

— Да, мне как раз жарко и хочется пить, — признаётся мисс Коэн-Ченг.

— Почему бы нам не прогуляться в сад, чтобы освежиться, прежде чем оркестр снова заиграет?

— Превосходная идея, мистер Андерсон, хотя я думаю, что с меня достаточно танцев на сегодня. Мне нужно сохранить немного сил для других событий на этой неделе.

Как только Блейн берёт по бокалу пунша, они выходят наружу в маленький сад, расположенный за домом. Полная луна освещает путь вокруг розовых кустов и наперстянок. Хотя всё ещё лето, но воздух уже прохладный, и Блейн видит, как мисс Коэн-Ченг слегка дрожит. Он снимает пиджак и набрасывает ей на плечи.

— Никогда не встречала джентльмена столь внимательного, как вы, мистер Андерсон.

— Я набрался немало опыта, ухаживая за бабушкой.

— Вы с ней близки? — спрашивает мисс Коэн-Ченг.

— Да, очень. Она совершенно поразительная женщина! Я надеюсь найти кого-то столь же любящего и верного своей семье, как она.

— В корейских семьях тоже довольно крепкие связи. Но иногда мне кажется, что и вздохнуть нельзя без чьего-то вмешательства.

— Понимаю, о чём вы. Мой старший брат безжалостно дразнит меня насчёт моей жизни, что я нахожу весьма раздражающим. Но что касается бабушки, я знаю, что она желает мне только добра.

Мисс Коэн-Ченг останавливается с Блейном в тёмном уголке сада.

— Вы придаёте значение тому, чего жаждет ваше сердце, мистер Андерсон?

При мысли о Курте в животе Блейна порхают бабочки.

— Да. Я думаю, любовь это и есть наша основа, она побуждает нас становиться лучшей версией себя. Я считаю, что обретение родственной души и настоящей любви — высшая цель, которую может достичь любой из нас.

Мисс Коэн-Ченг поворачивается к Блейну лицом, и ему становится слегка неловко из-за того, как долго они держат зрительный контакт. Едва он собирается предложить вернуться внутрь и присоединиться к остальным, мисс Коэн-Ченг говорит:

— Вы того же мнения о любви, что и я.

Блейн замечает, что мисс Коэн-Ченг наклоняется к нему, прикрывает глаза и придвигается для поцелуя. Он чувствует себя плохо подготовленным к этому моменту. Разумеется, он понимает, что на каком-то этапе ему придётся целовать будущую жену. Но всё, о чём он может думать сейчас, это вкус и ощущение губ Курта, которые прижимаются к его собственным.

Блейн отворачивается и слышит, как мисс Коэн-Ченг громко ахает.

— Я не готов. Был долгий день, сегодня кузину Рэйчел представляли ко двору, а я ухаживал за бабушкой. Я хочу, чтобы этот момент был для нас обоих особенным, и сегодня я к нему не готов.

— Какой же вы милый романтик, мистер Андерсон. Прошу меня простить за дерзкое поведение. Я просто почувствовала особую связь между нами.

Блейн слабо улыбается ей и ведёт обратно в бальную залу. Мисс Коэн-Ченг немедленно отговаривается необходимостью посетить дамскую комнату. Блейн оглядывает залу и улыбается при виде кузины Рэйчел, танцующей с лордом Сент-Джеймсом.

Краем глаза он обнаруживает, что бабушка зовёт его к себе взмахом руки. Он замечает, что та стоит рядом с молоденькой дебютанткой и её семьёй, что означает лишь одно — эта леди Хатчинсон снабдила бабушку новостью о ещё одной потенциальной супруге. И хотя Блейн всё ещё испытывает потрясение от почти случившегося поцелуя с мисс Коэн-Ченг в саду, он придаёт лицу уверенное выражение и присоединяется к окружению бабушки.

— Блейн, ты меня нашёл! Хочу представить тебе мистера и миссис Мотта из Манчестера и их дочь Шугар.

— Как поживаете? — вежливо говорит Блейн, кланяясь.

— Леди Вестервилль рассказывала нам, что вы недавно прибыли на лондонский сезон, — произносит мистер Мотта.

— Да, мы прибыли на прошлых выходных. Сегодня мою кузину Рэйчел представляли ко двору.

— Как и Шугар, — с гордостью отвечает мистер Мотта.

Блейн присматривается к дочери. Она привлекательна; длинные прямые волосы свободно уложены назад, а улыбка открывает ряд здоровых белых зубов. Её наряд обычный для дебютантки, но больше всего Блейну бросаются в глаза бриллиантовые украшения, которые на ней надеты.

— Какое у вас необычное имя, мисс Мотта. Так у вас в семье давно повелось?

— Я единственная и неповторимая Шугар. Когда мой папенька впервые взглянул на меня после моего рождения, он решил, что я миленькая душечка. Я его личная принцесса, — отвечает мисс Мотта.

Судя по гордому взгляду мистера Мотта, Блейн может сказать, что дочь его любимица.

— Как вам дворец, мисс Мотта? Удовлетворила ли презентация ваши ожидания? — спрашивает Блейн.

— Всё прошло благополучно и именно так, как я и ожидала, мистер Андерсон. Мне следует благодарить за это мисс Спенсер из [Бриллиантмонта](https://www.studylab.ru/education/high-schools/schools/brilliantmont-international-school).

Когда становится ясно, что Блейн понятия не имеет, что ответить, вмешивается бабушка:

— У Бриллиантмонта высокие стандарты, поскольку он стоит во главе элитных пансионов для благородных девиц. Довелось ли вам увидеть большую часть Швейцарии во время вашего пребывания там?

— Мы с моей гувернанткой проделали путь до Цюриха, где сели на Восточный экспресс до Парижа.

Блейн делает мысленную пометку позже поблагодарить бабушку. Его сбил с толку акцент мисс Мотта, он никогда прежде не слышал, чтобы у девушки был такой сильный северный говор.

— Ах, город огней! Я часто думал, что Париж стоит увидеть, если ты влюблён, — отвечает он.

Мисс Мотта хихикает:

— Или чтобы посетить модные дома. Поль Пуарэ, Жанна Пакен, Жак Дусе и Мариано Фортуни — мои любимые модельеры.

— Там вы приобрели бриллиантовую тиару? — спрашивает вдовствующая графиня.

— Нет, это маленькая безделушка, которую я нашла в [«Эспри»](https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asprey) в другой день. Я сказала папеньке, что просто обязана её получить.

— Для моей принцессы что угодно, — соглашается мистер Мотта.

Теперь Блейн понимает, почему бабушка хотела познакомить его с мисс Мотта. Семья не только богата, но ещё и отец балует дочь. Миссис Мотта выглядит настолько же гордой за их дочь.

— Мистер Андерсон, мы как раз обсуждали, что завтра наши пути вновь пересекутся. У наших семей есть приглашения на чаепитие у леди Бомонт. Наша Шугар согласилась выступить с небольшим музыкальным представлением.

— Буду ждать с нетерпением, мисс Мотта.

Блейн осторожно смотрит на бабушку с мольбой, надеясь, что она поймёт его желание покинуть бал. После инцидента в саду с мисс Коэн-Ченг Блейн предпочёл бы провести время в одиночестве, размышляя. К счастью, бабушка улавливает его настрой.

— Прошу нас извинить, у меня начинается мигрень. Должна заметить, сегодняшний день был утомителен и взял своё сполна. Я приду завтра к леди Бомонт и послушаю ваше особое выступление. Блейн, не будешь ли так добр сопроводить меня домой?

— Разумеется, бабушка. Рад был познакомиться с вами, мисс Мотта. До завтра!

— Да, буду ждать с нетерпением, мистер Андерсон, — отвечает мисс Мотта.

Сказав матери, что собирается домой вместе с бабушкой, Блейн увлекает вдовствующую графиню к выходу, где Хадсон ожидает с машиной. Разместившись на заднем сидении с удобством, бабушка снабжает его информацией о семье Мотта:

— Они нувориши из Манчестера. Мистер Мотта владеет несколькими текстильными фабриками, которые занимаются импортом хлопка и экспортом готовых товаров в колониальные страны. Шугар их единственная дочь. Что за нелепое имя! Кто станет называть дочь в честь еды?

Прежде чем бабушка продолжает рассказ, Блейн смеётся и качает головой.

— Очевидно, что она избалована сверх меры. Ты заметил, сколько имён она назвала за вечер? Леди Хатчинсон рассказала мне, что они прибыли на лондонский сезон, чтобы обеспечить ей брак с выходцем из старой элиты. Она явно неподходящая партия для титулованного сына…

—… но она походит для второго сына, — заканчивает за ней фразу Блейн. — Посмотрим, что завтра принесёт нам чаепитие у миссис Бомонт.

~~~

Коллажи к главе (+ фантазия на тему образа Рэйчел при дворе короля):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Очень интересная заметка о представлении ко двору в Великобритании (таймлайн — 1920 г., что на 4 года позже, чем в фике, но в то же время, что и в Аббатстве Даунтон): https://la-gatta-ciara.livejournal.com/266394.html


	23. Чаепитие у леди Бомонт

**Июнь 1914**  
**Блейн**

На следующее утро Блейн просыпается рано, радуясь, что вчера вернулся не засветло с бала герцога Вестминстерского. Он вспоминает события прошлого вечера и со стоном думает о неловкой ситуации в саду с мисс Коэн-Ченг. Правильно ли он поступил, не став её целовать, когда момент показался ему неподходящим? Настанет ли вообще когда-нибудь подходящий момент? Даже не раздумывая, Блейн знает ответ.

Нет.

Блейн осознаёт, что в конце концов ему придётся сделать куда больше, чем просто поцеловать будущую жену, но не представляет, как это случится. Будет ли он способен сыграть роль, для которой был рождён? Будет ли ему по силам физически удовлетворять супругу, тогда как его сердце принадлежит другому?

Блейн не может ничего поделать с собой и думает о тех сокровенных моментах, которые он провёл с Куртом. Ощущение тела Курта, его аромат, когда Блейн крепко обнимает его, и вкус его губ. Только эти дивные губы имеют для него значение. Когда его разум, тело и душу поглощает Курт, ничто иное не ощущается настолько правильным. При одной мысли об этом сердце Блейна начинает биться чаще, щёки алеть, а член шевелиться.

Он слышит, как медленно открывается дверь, и улыбается Курту, который крадётся внутрь.

— Доброе утро, Курт.

Судя по виду Курта, он на ногах уже несколько часов. Его глаза сияют, одежда безупречна, а чёлка уложена именно так, как любит Блейн.

— Вам следовало позвонить мне раньше, мистер Блейн. Вы давно проснулись?

— Не очень. Я просто думал, как сильно соскучился по тебе.

По тому, как Курт очаровательно щурит глаза, Блейн понимает, что тот раздумывает.

— Как вы можете скучать, когда видите меня каждый день?

— Я вижу тебя каждый день, но я не _с тобой_ каждый день. Вот в чём разница. — Блейн дуется, ведь разве это не очевидно?

— Я понимаю, о чём вы, но прошла всего неделя. Впереди у нас долгий путь до окончания сезона и возвращения в Вестервилль. И нам обоим известно, что до тех пор многое решится насчёт вашего будущего.

Блейн плюхается затылком на подушку, издавая стон:

— Не значит, что это мне нравится.

— Пока Себастиан и Сантана рыщут повсюду, нам следует быть чрезвычайно осторожными, — напоминает ему Курт. — Хочу заметить, мне это тоже не нравится. А теперь вам лучше бы встать, потому что скоро все спустятся на завтрак.

Блейн вылезает из постели и быстро чмокает Курта в щёку, прежде чем отправиться в ванную для утренних процедур. Закончив с ними, Блейн, нахмурившись, замечает, что Курт уже покинул спальню. Он проворно надевает одежду, оставленную Куртом на кровати, и спускается к завтраку.

— Доброе утро, кузен Блейн, — щебечет кузина Рэйчел, которая уже сидит за обеденным столом и ест овсянку со свежей клубникой.

— Ты сегодня очень бодрая, кузина Рэйчел, учитывая, что ты была на балу у герцога Вестминстерского до поздней ночи.

— Мы не задержались дольше, чем вы с бабушкой, — добавляет Памела. — Думаю, нас совершенно утомили встреча с королём Георгом и королевой Марией и посещение бала.

— Я могла бы танцевать всю ночь! Лорд Сент-Джеймс самый лучший танцор, после Блейна, конечно же, — заявляет кузина Рэйчел.

— Думаешь, он тот самый? — спрашивает Куинн.

Кузина Рэйчел откладывает ложку и промокает губы салфеткой.

— Я не уверена, кузина Куинн. Кто сказал, что есть лишь один человек, в которого можно влюбиться глубоко и бесповоротно? Он отвечает всем требованиям отца, и, безусловно, мне приятно его общество. Это я переживу.

Граф делает глоток чая и прокашливается:

— Рэйчел, кое-кем ты можешь заинтересоваться. Лорд Кларингтон из Ноттингема будет гостить у нас несколько дней на следующей неделе, пока его лондонский особняк на ремонте. Ему двадцать с небольшим и он ещё не женат, хотя многие дамы совершали попытки с ним обручиться. Возможно, ты будешь одной из тех, кто привлечёт его внимание.

Куинн наклоняется к кузине Рэйчел:

— Он эрудирован и сказочно выглядит. Его отец скончался пять лет назад, и с тех пор он сосредоточился на управлении своей масштабной недвижимостью.

— Жду не дождусь встречи с ним, — отвечает кузина Рэйчел.

Купер кладёт газету на стол:

— Что насчёт тебя, Блейн? Вчера я видел тебя с юной леди, увешанной бриллиантами. Она притягательна вне всяких сомнений!

Куинн награждает мужа недвусмысленным взглядом. Блейн знает, что для неё это больная тема с тех пор, как их первенец умер при родах. Блейн не успевает ответить — в столовую входит вдовствующая графиня.

— Надеюсь, я ничему не помешала.

Блейн поднимается:

— Доброе утро, бабушка. Могу я принести тебе что-нибудь с буфетного стола?

— Только тост с маслом и джем, Блейн. Мне нужно блюсти фигуру.

— Мы как раз говорили о потенциальной воздыхательнице Блейна, раз уж леди Ребекку Джексон и её тягу к шлепкам по ягодицам забраковали, — шутит Купер.

— Ты когда-нибудь оставишь эту тему в покое? — спрашивает Блейн, до крайности разозлённый поведением старшего брата.

— Никогда! — гогочет Купер. — Кто эта девушка, с которой вы с бабушкой беседовали прошлым вечером?

— Мисс Шугар Мотта, — отвечает Блейн.

— Шугар! Что за имечко такое? — фыркает Купер.

Вдовствующая графиня улыбается.

— Я подумала точно так же, но ничего не поделать. Она единственная дочь промышленного магната, владельца текстильного производства — нувориша, у которого денег больше, чем здравого смысла. Он на свою «принцессу» не надышится, и я сомневаюсь, что он когда-нибудь оставит её желания неудовлетворёнными.

— Это сделает возможный брак даже милее, — сдавленно смеётся Купер.

— Купер, ты собираешься так себя вести по отношению к каждой возможной супруге, которую я повстречаю?

— Непременно! Мне нравится тебя бесить, Блейн! — парирует Купер.

Когда Купер поднимается, чтобы повторно отправиться к буфетному столу, он невольно взъерошивает волосы Блейна, уложенные помадой.

— Трудно отличить, кто из этих двоих младший, а кто старший, — показным шёпотом замечает вдовствующая графиня.

— Довольно, Купер! — требует граф. — Памела, ты упоминала, что Мотта будут у миссис Бомонт после чаепития. Блейн, крайне важно, чтобы ты тоже её посетил.

— Да, отец, — отвечает Блейн, натянуто улыбаясь.

Он утешает себя мыслью, что кузина Рэйчел и бабушка тоже там будут, а мисс Мотта будет выступать.

~~~

_Скажи, ты слышал сей мотив?_  
_Дья-дья-дья, дья-дья-дья._  
_Он для меня стал сенсацией!_  
_Дья-дья-дья, дья-дья-дья._  
_Не знаю, где его я услыхал,_  
_Но с первых нот его я полюбил._  
_Кажется, он понравился мне больше всего,_  
_Потому что в сердце отозвался[*](https://youtu.be/qVr0LFRXoUE)._

Блейн обнимает себя руками и качает головой, думая о дохлых котятах, тухлых помидорах и всяком таком, потому что ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя, чтобы сдерживаемый им хохот прозвучал в саду миссис Бомонт. Блейну не верится, что прямо на его глазах вершится кровавая расправа над знаменитой песней Ала Джонсона. Мисс Мотта попадает в ноты так, будто ей медведь на ухо наступил.

Его взгляд мечется по саду, и Блейн почти проигрывает битву со смехом, заметив, что все дамы прикрывают рты платочками, тоже находясь в бедственном положении. Он опускает взгляд и думает о вонючих башмаках, падении с лошади и других вещах, которые он не выносит.

_Я невзначай мурлычу:_  
_Дья-дья-дья, дья-дья-дья._  
_Ну, дорогуша, я в восторге,_  
_Жить не могу_  
_Без неотвязного мотива!_

Когда звучит последняя нота, Блейн немедленно начинает аплодировать вместе с ошарашенными гостями. Он подходит к мисс Мотта, пока та не начала исполнять другую песню.

— Должно быть, вас мучает жажда после выступления, мисс Мотта. Пойдёмте выпьем чашку чая?

— Вам понравилась моя песня, мистер Андерсон? — спрашивает мисс Мотта, усаживаясь рядом с Блейном.

— Эту особую интерпретацию песни Ала Джонсона я долго не забуду. Вы часто поёте на публику?

— Последние два года я брала частные уроки пения на дому, а это выступление — мой дебют. Я надеюсь совершенствоваться благодаря постоянным занятиям с маэстро и регулярным выступлениям на публике, — отвечает мисс Мотта, сделав глоток чая.

Блейн не находит слов, ведь он-то надеялся, что сегодня было первое и последнее выступление мисс Мотта. К счастью, на помощь приходит вдовствующая графиня:

— Весьма чудесно, что вы везде найдёте, что усовершенствовать. Никогда не видела такого рвения!

— Приму за комплимент, — нерешительно отвечает мисс Мотта.

— Должно быть, я неверно выразилась, — шепчет вдовствующая графиня, покидая их и направляясь побеседовать с леди Бомонт.

Остаток чаепития проходит гладко, Блейн обсуждает с мисс Мотта погоду и прочие банальности. Хоть она и довольно мила, Блейн не думает, что за дорогостоящей внешностью кроется что-то существенное. Теперь он сильнее, чем раньше, полон решимости добиваться мисс Коэн-Ченг, а мисс Мотта оставить как запасной вариант.

~~~

Андерсоны собрались в гостиной на привычный аперитив. Беседа наполнена разбором мероприятий, на которых они уже побывали и обсуждением планов на предстоящую неделю. Блейн удивляется, услышав звонок в дверь — он не ожидал, что кто-то присоединится к ним за ужином.

— Мы даём сегодня ужин? — спрашивает Блейн.

— Твой отец пригласил пару, которая тебя очень заинтересует, — отвечает Памела.

— Лорд и леди Ислингтон, — объявляет Хаммел прежде, чем немолодая пара присоединяется к ним в гостиной.

— Лорд Ислингтон, надеюсь, вы без затруднений нашли наш дом?

— Без малейших, лорд Андерсон. Благодарю вас, что пригласили нас с супругой на ужин. Должно быть, вы очень заняты в эту пору, принимая во внимание, что у вас в доме юная дебютантка.

Памела кивает:

— С самого прибытия в Лондон восемь дней назад, мы были очень загружены, но так бодрит возможность взять перерыв, остаться дома и провести немного времени с теми, кто старше восемнадцати.

Леди Ислингтон тепло улыбается.

— Я очень хорошо помню сезон, который предстояло посетить нашей дочери. Лето было изнурительным, полным балов, приглашений в театр, чаепитий и тому подобного. В то время я испытала облегчение, когда сезон стал подходить к концу и у нас появились вечера для себя. К счастью, наша дочь влюбилась в более чем достойного джентльмена и вышла замуж до начала следующего лета. Тем не менее, я всегда буду вспоминать выход нашей дочери в свет как нашу особую связь с ней.

— Хотя у меня самой нет дочери, я проживаю тот же опыт со своей племянницей, Рэйчел Берри. Несколько месяцев назад она прибыла сюда из Америки, где они живут с моим братом в Нью-Йорке. Она напоминает мне меня, свежим взглядом американской дебютантки изучающую британский мир.

Майкл вежливо прокашливается.

— Лорд и леди Ислингтон, позвольте представить вам моих сыновей. Мой старший — виконт Вестервилль, который пошёл по моим стопам, и мой второй сын Блейн Андерсон. Дети, я прошёл с лордом Ислингтоном Бурскую войну, и в данный момент он является заместителем Генерального секретаря Министерства по делам колоний.

Теперь Блейн понимает, зачем отец пригласил лорда Ислингтона на ужин — Индия входит в его сферу деятельности как заместителя Генерального секретаря.

Слегка пожав руку Куперу, лорд Ислингтон немедленно сосредотачивает внимание на Блейне:

— Я слышал о вас лишь самое лучшее, мистер Андерсон. Теперь я вижу, что вы просто копия родителей.

— Вы слишком добры, лорд Ислингтон. Надеюсь, теперь, после знакомства со мной, вы не останетесь разочарованы.

— Сомневаюсь, молодой человек, — отвечает лорд Ислингтон.

— Ужин готов, милорд, — провозглашает Хаммел.

— Очень хорошо, Хаммел. Пойдёмте в столовую и продолжим разговор за ужином, — предлагает граф.

Как обычно, Блейн помогает бабушке подняться и соединяет их руки.

Учитывая статус лорда Ислингтона, он позволяет гостям следовать в столовую сразу за родителями. Ужин состоит из семи блюд, наполненный превосходной едой и дружеской беседой о том, что происходит в Лондоне этим летом. Все они планируют посетить выступление Лондонского симфонического оркестра на следующей неделе. Именно Купер переводит разговор на более мрачные текущие события.

— Лорд Ислингтон, каково ваше мнение насчёт убийства эрцгерцога Франца Фердинанда и его супруги два дня назад в Сараево?

— Тут всё дело в сербском национализме. Россия поддерживает сербов, а Германия объединяется с Австро-Венгрией. Напряжение нарастало годами, и политическое убийство только подвело его к критической точке. Посмотрим, как поступит кайзер. Если он согласится, чтобы Германия оказала военную поддержку Австро-Венгрии, тогда, боюсь, в регионе наступит война.

— Думаете, Великобритания будет вовлечена? — спрашивает Блейн.

— Рано судить. Зависит от того, продолжит ли Франция союзничать с Россией.

— Войны велись с меньшей прытью, — высказывается вдовствующая графиня.

— Верно замечено, леди Андерсон, — отвечает леди Ислингтон.

Вдовствующая графиня самодовольно улыбается и прибавляет:

— Все эти бесконечные размышления переоценивают.

Памела поднимается с места.

— Дамы, не стоит ли нам оставить джентльменов обсуждать текущие дела и отдохнуть в гостиной?

Блейн встаёт, и Курт немедленно бросается помочь вдовствующей графине выйти из-за стола. Блейн остаётся доволен, что Курт отлично справляется с бабушкой, шёпотом благодарит его и усаживается за стол. Как только дамы уходят, Хаммел разносит бокалы с портвейном, а Себастиан подаёт сыр и печенье. Хаммел ставит перед мужчинами коробку лучших классических и [манильских сигар](https://mircigar.com/blog/sigary_kotorye_ne_lezut_ni_v_kakie_vorota/).

Как только сигары зажжены, граф вновь уделяет внимание Блейну:

— Лорд Ислингтон недавно был назначен заместителем Генерального секретаря Министерства по делам колоний. Двухлетний опыт в качестве губернатора Новой Зеландии сослужит ему добрую службу на этой должности.

— После того, как я покинул Новую Зеландию, меня назначили председателем Королевской комиссии по государственной службе в Индии. В данный момент мы ищем тех, кто займёт руководящие посты на гражданской службе в Индии.

Вдруг лорд Ислингтон кажется Блейну более интересным.

— Какой, должно быть, занятный проект! Предвидите ли вы изменение политики найма в ближайшей перспективе?

Прежде чем ответить, лорд Ислингтон затягивается сигарой.

— Прекрасный вопрос, молодой человек. Наши изыскания не закончены, но я полагаю, что в рапорте будет рекомендовано, чтобы набор на руководящие должности частично производился в Англии, частично — в Индии. Мы всё ещё обсуждаем, стоит ли проводить конкурсные экзамены одновременно в Англии и в Индии. Моё чутьё подсказывает, что не следует. Индия известна своей коррупцией и бог знает, кто сдаст эти экзамены.

Блейн кивает:

— Как раз в прошлом декабре я сдал экзамены в Лондоне. В условиях экзаменационного зала сжульничать практически невозможно.

— Пять дней назад я повстречал вашего отца в клубе, там он и рассказал мне о вас. После этого я связался с экзаменационным советом и рад сообщить, что вы блестяще выдержали экзамены на гражданскую службу в Индии.

— Славная новость, Блейн, — восклицает Купер, прежде чем проглотить остаток портвейна.

— Я очень горжусь тобой, сын, — говорит граф, похлопывая Блейна по спине.

— Спасибо, что поделились информацией, лорд Ислингтон. Я так рад этой новости! Вы знаете, что теперь будет?

— Насколько я могу судить, вы образованный, в хорошей физической форме и превосходный наездник. В Британской империи всегда найдётся место молодым людям, подобным вам. Я изучил этот вопрос — в новом году, в Керале появится вакансия [окружного офицера-кадета](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/District_officer). Думаю, она для вас будет идеальна. Прежде чем вы отправитесь в Кочин, вам предстоит пройти начальную подготовку в Дели в течение месяца.

Из уроков географии мистера Шустера Блейну известно, что Керала находится на юге Индии и раньше была португальской колонией. Главный город — Кочин — является важным портом для торговли специями. Это [туземное княжество](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D1%83%D0%B7%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B5_%D0%BA%D0%BD%D1%8F%D0%B6%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE) Британской Индии, его нынешний раджа не только учёный муж, но и сторонник прогресса, и в настоящее время он вводит железнодорожное сообщение, чтобы соединить штат с остальной частью Индии.

— Похоже, это назначение идеально, лорд Ислингтон. Как долго я буду размещаться в Кочине?

— В течение двух лет вы прослужите окружным офицером-кадетом, я полагаю. Обычно следующей ступенью становится окружной офицер так скоро, как эта вакансия оказывается доступна. Тем не менее, в отношении человека вашего калибра, я предположу, что вас переведут в Дели работать в офисе наместника короля. Вас ожидает интересная и неординарная карьера.

— Когда я отправлюсь в Индию? — спрашивает Блейн.

Лорд Ислингтон подаёт знак Хаммелу, чтобы тот вновь наполнил его бокал портвейном, и делает глоток, прежде чем ответить:

— Нам нужно проверить расписание, но я полагаю, что принцесса Индии отбудет вскоре после Рождества. Я сообщу своему секретарю, чтобы он обеспечил вас и вашу супругу двумя билетами в первый класс.

Граф замечает вскользь:

— Блейн посещает лондонский сезон с целью найти достойную супругу, готовую отправиться жить в Индию, растить там детей и поддерживать его начинания. Уже есть несколько потенциальных дам, к которым Блейн проявляет интерес.

Лорд Ислингтон кивает.

— Это весьма разумно. Я обнаружил, что лучше всего покинуть Англию женатым человеком, так как вы сможете вернуться на родину только раз или, может быть, два, прежде чем выйдете на пенсию.

Блейн медленно делает глоток портвейна, выигрывая время, чтобы подумать о возможных последствиях.

До него доходит, что его будущее, которое тщательно обсуждалось, теперь чётко обозначилось перед ним. Он уверен, что мисс Коэн-Ченг выйдет за него, если он поцелует её и совершит несколько романтических поступков. Может быть получится с мисс Мотта, если Индия окажется для мисс Коэн-Ченг неприемлемой. Но вопрос, который занимает все его мысли — что станет с ним и Куртом?


	24. План вдовствующей графини

**Июнь 1914**   
**Курт**

Сидя в каморке дворецкого, Курт целый час прождал возвращения отца из столовой, где мужчины вместе с лордом Ислингтоном коротали время за портвейном и сигарами. Наконец входит отец, измотанный после целого рабочего дня. Хаммел вздыхает, тяжко опускаясь в любимое кресло.

— Курт, я рад, что ты здесь. Кажется целую вечность у нас не было возможности побеседовать после ужина.

— Я тоже скучал по беседам, отец. Дни, проведённые в Лондоне, такие же долгие, как и в аббатстве, но куда более загруженные — столько светских мероприятий происходит. Трудно выкроить хоть чуть-чуть времени для себя. Я никак не могу перестать думать.

— И то верно, Курт. Я рад, что ты сегодня заглянул. Налей нам по чашке чая, а потом я расскажу тебе важные новости, которые я сегодня выяснил.

Разливая чай, Курт размышляет, что же это могут быть за новости. Это касается прислуги или членов семьи? Как бы ни было трудно, он терпеливо ждёт, пока отец подкрепится парой глотков чая.

— Лорд Ислингтон — государственный министр по делам колоний, — сообщает Хаммел.

— Да, я запомнил, как его представили перед ужином в гостиной, — отвечает Курт.

— Под его ответственность попадает вся Британская империя, включая Индию, — дворецкий опускает чашку и награждает Курта многозначительным взглядом.

Курт тут же понимает, что истинная цель, с которой министр был приглашён к ужину — поговорить с Блейном.

— Он сказал что-нибудь интересное за дижестивом?

— Да, несомненно, лорд Ислингтон сообщил весьма интересные вещи. Мистер Блейн блестяще выдержал экзамены на гражданскую службу в Индии и ему предложили должность где-то на юге Индии. Раньше мне не доводилось слышать об этом месте, так что название вылетело из головы.

Курт склоняет голову, стараясь не заплакать на глазах у отца. Он всегда знал, что когда-нибудь в ближайшем будущем мистер Блейн покинет Вестервилль, но это знание не облегчает того, что участь мистера Блейна окончательно решена. Он втайне надеялся, что мистер Блейн вступит в кавалерию, так что, по крайней мере, у Курта будет возможность видеться с ним во время отпусков. Но Индия на другом континенте, поездка туда занимает недели и она непозволительно дорогая. Как только мистер Блейн на борту корабля покинет Саутгемптон, он больше никогда его не увидит. Как бы он ни старался, рыдание вырывается наружу, словно вода, пробивающая плотину.

Отец подходит и садится рядом с Куртом на старый диванчик. В тишине он обнимает Курта, медленно укачивая, пока тот заливает его жилет слезами.

— Я подумал, лучше будет, если сначала ты услышишь новости от меня наедине.

Минут десять спустя рыдания стихают и перемежаются всхлипами. Когда Курт наконец поднимает взгляд на отца, его голубые глаза выглядят покрасневшими, а веки опухшими.

— Что мне делать, отец? Я люблю его.

— Курт, ситуация безнадёжная. Мне знакомо это, так я себя чувствовал, когда твоя мама скончалась десять лет назад. Поначалу это ошеломляет и кажется, что продолжать жить дальше невозможно, но ты живёшь. Ты просыпаешься, одеваешься, проживаешь день, а затем следующий день, и ещё один. Спустя время — думаю, для каждого свой период — горе утихает, и на его место приходят воспоминания, которые вызывают улыбку.

— Но мистер Блейн не умер!

— Нет, не умер, но его больше не будет в твоей жизни. Я думаю, тебе стоит обсудить это с мистером Блейном. Подозреваю, он сейчас тоже переживает целый ураган эмоций. Возможно, ему пригодился бы горячий шоколад, чтобы успокоиться.

Курт помнит об их обещании друг другу решать проблемы вместе, и чувствует необходимость быть вместе, пока они разбираются в своих чувствах. Прежде чем пойти на кухню и приготовить чашку горячего шоколада, Курт обнимает отца на прощание.

Тихо постучав в дверь, Курт входит в спальню мистера Блейна. Под простынями и подушками он замечает комок и слышит тихие всхлипы.

— Это я, мистер Блейн. Я подумал, может сегодня вам захочется горячего шоколада, — тихонько зовёт Курт, прежде чем поставить кружку на ночной столик и присесть на край кровати.

— Хмф… _*всхлип*_ Спасибо, Курт… _*всхлип*_ Увидимся завтра, — отвечает мистер Блейн приглушённым из-за подушек голосом.

Сию секунду Курт осознаёт, что отец прав. Мистер Блейн, так же как и он, расстроен из-за своего отъезда в Индию и их будущего. Ему нужно быть сильным ради мистера Блейна, который, само собой, огорчён.

— Отец рассказал мне о вашем назначении в Индию.

Курт замечает, как две руки отодвигают простыни, так что наружу выглядывают только копна кудрей и два глаза.

— Рассказал?

Сердце Курта сжимается от боли при виде такого уязвимого мистера Блейна, чьи покрасневшие глаза наполнены слезами. Курт слегка придвигается на кровати, чтобы быть ближе.

— Отец хотел, чтобы я услышал это от него лично. Что ты думаешь насчёт своего назначения, Блейн?

— Ляг со мной рядом, Курт.

Прежде чем раздеться до нижнего белья, Курт тихо подходит к двери в спальню и запирает её. Он улыбается, заметив, как Блейн распахивает простыни перед ним. Курт забирается в постель и осторожно укладывается. Не успевает он оглянуться, как тёплое тело прижимается к нему. Курт обвивает Блейна руками и нежно гладит по спине.

— Год назад я был бы в восторге от получения должности в Индии. Кажется, лорд Ислингтон убеждён, что я в рекордные сроки продвинусь там по службе. Но несмотря на многообещающую карьеру, которая передо мной открывается, я всего лишь хочу остаться в Англии. Всё изменилось с тех пор, как я встретил тебя, Курт. Я не знаю, что делать, — шепчет Блейн ему в шею.

— Конечно знаешь. В начале августа тебе следует сделать предложение мисс Коэн-Ченг. Если она отклонит предложение руки и сердца, тебе стоит активно добиваться дамы в бриллиантах. В любом случае к концу сезона ты будешь обручён. Свадьба состоится в ноябре, так что перед Рождеством у вас будет короткий медовый месяц в Париже. Потом всё твоё время займёт подготовка к отбытию в Индию. Мы знаем, что это произойдёт, Блейн.

— Н-н-но я не хочу. Я не хочу ехать в Индию без тебя.

— Может быть мы найдём способ для меня тоже отправиться в Индию, — предполагает Курт.

— Я ломал голову над этим, но никак не могу придумать. Британцы занимают на гражданской службе в Индии только руководящие посты, на все остальные нанимают индийцев. Прислугу набирают тоже из местных. Не могу придумать, каким образом ты мог бы стать частью моей жизни в Индии.

— Возможно, я мог бы тайком попасть на корабль и позже найти работу. Может, управляющим на ферме?

— Но ведь ты ничего не знаешь о выращивании специй на индийских землях.

Ощутив слёзы Блейна на своей груди, Курт шепчет:

— Сегодня мы не сможем во всём разобраться. Мы оба расстроены и взволнованы. Однако, можем ли мы пообещать друг другу отыскать способы быть вместе в Индии? Без тебя я не вижу будущего.

— Я так сильно люблю тебя, Курт Хаммел, — отвечает Блейн, прежде чем соединить их губы в поцелуе.

Поцелуй настойчивый и полный обещаний, которые смогут стать явью или нет. Курт пытается запомнить ощущение и вкус Блейна. Хотя ему хотелось бы, чтобы обстоятельства сложились иначе, он наслаждается честностью и любовью Блейна. Курт отстраняется на мгновение и смотрит в глаза цвета тёплого янтаря:

— Я тоже так сильно люблю тебя, Блейн Андерсон.

Блейн прижимается ближе и шепчет:

— Останься со мной сегодня.

Как бы ни хотелось Курту провести ночь, сжимая Блейна в объятиях, он знает, что это было бы неразумно. У стен полно глаз и ушей, и скоро шепотки и слухи могут дойти до тех, кому есть дело.

— Скоро я должен вернуться в комнаты слуг. Уверен, что Себастиан каждую ночь проверяет, где я сплю. Тем не менее обещаю, я не уйду до тех пор, пока ты не уснёшь.

Курт остаётся, слушая ровное дыхание Блейна, а затем его мягкий тихий храп. Он откидывает кудри с лица Блейна и целует его в висок. Как бы трудно ни было, Курт выпутывается из его объятий, одевается в форму и возвращается в комнаты слуг.

~~~

Управившись с утренними обязанностями, Курт делает небольшой перерыв на чай в зале для прислуги. Он выжат как лимон после бессонной ночи, проведённой в попытках придумать решение для их с мистером Блейном ситуации. Он отверг каждую возможность, до которой смог додуматься, включая вступление в шайку пиратов и похищение мистера Блейна в Аравийском море.

Он не может поехать в Индию как дворецкий мистера Блейна — семьи, живущие в колониях, нанимают прислугу из местных, и насчёт слуги из Британии начнут сплетничать. У Курта нет должного образования и подготовки, чтобы поступить на гражданскую службу в Индии. У него нет умений, благодаря которым он смог бы оказаться в Индии. Ситуация кажется безнадёжной.

— Милашка, что стряслось? Ты словно в воду опущенный, — спрашивает Мерседес.

— Ничего, Мерседес. Просто ночью плохо спалось.

— Ты слишком ответственный, это тебе вредит. Спорим, ты беспокоился о мистере Блейне и о том, какой галстук к какому костюму подойдёт.

— Что-то вроде того, — безропотно соглашается Курт.

— Спорим, это касается того, что мистер Блейн вступает в должность на гражданской службе в Индии. С утра её светлость рассказала мне всё об этом, — сообщает мисс Лопез.

Прислугу охватывает возбуждение от новости, что мистер Блейн уезжает в Индию.

— Это должно означать, что к концу года состоится свадьба. Столько лет прошло с той поры, когда лорд Купер и леди Куинн поженились! Само собой, я надеюсь, что свадьбу сыграют в Вестервилле, — говорит миссис Хадсон.

В зал входит мистер Хаммел, и все поднимаются со своих мест. Кивнув в знак того, что все могут снова сесть, он сообщает:

— Вижу, новость о назначении мистера Блейна в Индию добралась и до прислуги. Никакого решения не принято насчёт его отъезда кроме того, что он отбудет в новом году. Когда появится больше информации, я сообщу.

— Когда мистер Блейн уедет в Индию, нужен ли ему будет Курт? — размышляет Себастиан, скорее себе под нос, но достаточно громко, чтобы всем было слышно.

Дворецкий сверкает глазами на Себастиана, но продолжает говорить:

— У меня есть другие новости, которые сразу произведут на вас впечатление. Теперь, когда мисс Берри представили ко двору и сезон проходит гладко, его светлость решил, что пора назначить вам свободные полдня согласно графику. Расписание на следующие три недели вывешено в коридоре.

Всё спешно вскакивают со своих мест и бросаются в коридор, но Курт решает остаться с отцом и не лезть в давку. Дворецкий садится, и Курт наливает ему чашку чая.

— Спасибо, Курт. В понедельник у тебя будет полдня отдыха. В этот день мистер Блейн не приглашён на светские мероприятия, но во второй половине дня лорд Сент-Джеймс должен навестить мисс Берри. После того, как его светлости будет подан полдник, я смогу обойтись без тебя. Возможно, некий джентльмен тоже решит покинуть особняк в полдень?

Курт ничего не говорит, хотя принимает во внимание умозаключение отца.

— Забыл упомянуть, что в гостиной нужно сервировать чай на двоих для вдовствующей графини. Она просила именно тебя.

Миссис Сильвестр готовит поднос с чаем и булочками, а Курт несёт его в гостиную. Он ни в коей мере не удивлён, заметив мистера Блейна, сидящего с бабушкой.

— Запри дверь, Курт, — велит вдовствующая графиня.

Сделав, что сказано, Курт ставит поднос с чаем и становится рядом с креслом мистера Блейна.

Мистер Блейн заводит разговор.

— Я не знаю, что делать, бабушка. Ситуация кажется безнадёжной. Знаю, что мне суждено жениться и уехать в Индию, но я не хочу оставлять Курта. Всю ночь я ломал голову и не смог придумать решение.

— Я тоже, — говорит Курт, повесив голову.

Курт понимает, что всё ещё не исполнил свои обязанности, так что он разливает чай и предлагает булочки на серебряном блюде.

Сделав глоток чаю, вдовствующая графиня произносит:

— Вся жизнь есть череда проблем, которые нам следует пытаться решить: сперва одну, затем следующую, затем ещё одну и так до самой смерти. Я тоже об этом думала, но, возможно, решение у меня есть. Курт, ты окончил среднюю школу?

— Да, миледи. Я был лучшим учеником в школе Уивелискомба.

— Превосходно. Для обучения детей элиты, состоящей на гражданской службе в Индии, всегда требуются британские педагоги.

— Бабушка, а разве они не нанимают британских гувернанток? — спрашивает мистер Блейн.

— Нанимают для своих дочерей, но юноши также нуждаются в педагогах-мужчинах, — ставит их в известность вдовствующая графиня.

— Но, миледи, у меня нет права занимать должность педагога, — напоминает ей Курт.

— Сейчас нет, но через год ты станешь более чем завидным педагогом. Я устрою для тебя заочное обучение, чтобы ты смог получить специальность учителя. Это значит, что заниматься ты будешь в свободное время.

— Но у меня совсем нет свободного времени, — жалуется Курт.

— Думаю, моему садовнику понадобится несколько советов и опыт из первых рук по уходу за приусадебным огородом. Разумеется, ты будешь контролировать его работу в качестве консультанта, пока будешь учиться в теплице.

Впервые за всю беседу Курт улыбается.

— Думаю, этот план сработает успешно, миледи.

— Но зачем кому-то нанимать Курта, если у него нет ни опыта, ни рекомендательных писем? — спрашивает мистер Блейн.

— Курт наберётся опыта, обучая отстающих в деревне при Вестервилле. Как попечитель школы я лично составлю для него рекомендательное письмо. Стоит кому-то увидеть моё имя на бланке, его с руками оторвут.

— Но как мы устроим Курта на работу в Кочине, а затем переправим в Дели?

— Предлагаю, чтобы Курт занял должность в Дели, а Кочином пренебрёг. Спустя год или чуть дольше, тебя повысят и переведут в Дели. У тебя будут дети, так что твоему сыну понадобится гувернёр. Курт идеально подойдёт на эту должность, и ни у кого не возникнет вопросов на этот счёт, так как у тебя есть связь с поместьем Вестервилль. Вы будете жить под одной крышей. Остальное зависит от вас обоих.

Мистер Блейн выпрямляется на стуле. 

— Надеюсь, к тому времени я приду к взаимопониманию со своей женой. Я не хочу держать это от неё в секрете. Раз уж мы с Куртом намереваемся разлучиться на несколько лет, я думаю, этот план сработает.

— Но что будет, если у тебя будут только дочери? — спрашивает Курт.

— У Андерсонов всегда рождаются сыновья, — гордо откликается вдовствующая графиня. — Блейн знает, что ему придётся продолжать расширять семью до тех пор, пока он не произведёт на свет сына.

Мистер Блейн вздрагивает от этой мысли.

— Бабушка, ты не возражаешь помогать Курту в Вестервилле, чтобы мы могли следовать нашей мечте быть вместе? Надеюсь, это не поставит тебя перед моральной дилеммой… Ведь если так случится, я не смогу с этим жить.

— Если бы у нас были лишь праведные мысли, чем бы занимались бедные священники? — качает головой вдовствующая графиня.

~~~

После того, как семья отобедала, а серебро было начищено, Курт направляется на кухню посмотреть, нет ли для него дополнительной работы. Его потрясает вид мистера Блейна, который стоит за рабочим столом в белой поварской куртке.

— Мистер Блейн, я могу вам с чем-то помочь?

— Точно можешь, Курт. Прошлым вечером у Гросвеноров я пробовал самое изумительное жаркое. Леди Гросвенор сказала, что блюдо называется [кок-о-вен](https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%83%D1%85_%D0%B2_%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B5) и пришло оно из винодельческого региона Франции. Жаркое состоит из курицы, виноградного лука и грибов — всё это медленно тушится в красном вине. Ещё там есть какие-то травы, и я пытаюсь вспомнить какие.

— Никогда в жизни не пробовал такое жаркое, но к курице хорошо подходит тимьян. Ещё я бы добавил лавровый лист для полноты вкуса и аромата, — подсказывает Курт.

Он берёт травы, которые порекомендовал, и даёт мистеру Блейну понюхать.

— Вот оно! Я чувствовал вкус тимьяна в блюде. Ты поможешь мне воссоздать его? — спрашивает мистер Блейн.

Курт посмеивается над мистером Блейном, который страстно жаждет сделать его помощником повара.

— Конечно, мистер Блейн, если это устроит миссис Сильвестр, — отвечает Курт, глядя на недовольную кухарку.

— Я уже говорила мистеру Блейну, что мы с Бриттани можем приготовить жаркое, но он настаивает на том, чтобы путаться под ногами на кухне, — ворчит миссис Сильвестр.

Мистер Блейн подходит к кухарке и похлопывает её по плечу.

— Уверен, что ваш кок-о-вен будет куда лучше, чем какое угодно кушанье повара Гросвеноров, но мне хочется самому воссоздать блюдо. Мне ещё как нравится готовить! Это определённо может потягаться с сидением в гостиной и наблюдением за тем, как Купер и кузина Рэйчел пытаются превзойти друг друга.

— Опять они за своё? — спрашивает миссис Сильвестр.

— Они этим занимаются с тех самых пор, как мы вернулись утром из церкви. Просто чудо какое-то, что они остановились, чтобы пообедать. Я горячо люблю их обоих, но иногда так и хочется заткнуть им рты носками.

Миссис Сильвестр хохочет.

— Валяй, Курт, помогай мистеру Блейну с блюдом. Мы подадим его к ужину.

Кухарка откидывает взглядом кухню и пристально смотрит, как Бриттани подготавливает ингредиенты для лимонного тарта.

— Бриттани, ты зачем режешь лимон моим ножом для клементинов?

— Я только хотела помочь.

— Ох… Иуда тоже, наверное, помочь хотел, когда привёл римлян в Гефсиманский сад!

Слыша сдавленное хихиканье мистера Блейна, Курт, сам едва сдерживая хохот, идёт в лакейский чулан, чтобы сменить пиджак на фартук. Миссис Сильвестр определённо владеет словом! Вернувшись на кухню, он достаёт из кладовой овощи. Курт замечает, что отец с мистером Эвансом тоже на кухне, болтают о том о сём с миссис Сильвестр, которая готовит подносы с чаем.

— Думаю, вот те самые овощи, которые, как вы упомянули, идут в жаркое. Ещё я принёс морковь.

— Что если я возьму на себя курицу, а ты нарежешь овощи небольшими кусочками? — предлагает мистер Блейн.

Сняв кожицу с моркови и почистив грибы, Курт осматривает их, сморщив нос.

— Что не так, Курт? — спрашивает мистер Блейн.

— Я скучаю по работе в приусадебном огороде. Фрукты и овощи от местного зеленщика в Белгравии недостаточно качественные. Ничто не сравнится со свежесобранными продуктами, которые делают блюдо куда вкуснее.

Мистер Блейн наклоняется и шепчет:

— Я тоже скучаю по приусадебному огороду… по многим причинам. По многим личным причинам.

Курт вспыхивает и быстро оглядывается, радуясь, что, кажется, никто не услышал лёгкого заигрывания мистера Блейна.

Мистер Эванс поднимает взгляд на пару.

— Тебе надо наведаться на рынок в Спиталфилдсе. Там продаются фрукты и овощи, какие только можно вообразить. Скажи-ка, Курт, у тебя ведь завтра полдня свободны?

— Да, мистер Эванс. Возможно, поход на рынок в Спиталфилдсе станет отличной прогулкой. Вам что-нибудь понадобится, миссис Сильвестр?

— Я сделаю для тебя список. Коль ты собираешься в Спиталфилдс, мне многое понадобится.

Мистер Хаммел обдумывает это и произносит:

— Раз ты собираешься на рынок по хозяйственным делам, почему бы тебе не сходить с утра? Всё равно остаток дня будет свободен на твоё усмотрение.

— Я могу сопроводить тебя на рынок, — предлагает мистер Блейн. — Я был там однажды с мистером Эвансом и боюсь, что ты потеряешься на людных улицах. Я с удовольствием поищу ингредиенты для создания своих собственных рецептов. Мне всегда хотелось приготовить утку с вишней. Хадсон отвезёт нас на рынок в Спиталфилдсе, а потом он может вернуться в Белгравию с продуктами, оставив тебя наслаждаться остатком выходного.

— Думаю, идея вполне разумная, мистер Блейн, — с энтузиазмом отзывается мистер Хаммел. — Я выдам вам денег, Курт сможет выбрать самые лучшие продукты, а мистер Хадсон обеспечит доставку всего в целости и сохранности в особняк Андерсонов. Предлагаю вам выйти сразу после раннего завтрака, чтобы вы смогли выбрать лучшее из лучшего.

Мистер Блейн лучезарно улыбается.

— Превосходно. Курт, принесёшь мне завтрак, скажем, к половине шестого? Завтра у меня не предвидится светских обязательств, так что днём я смогу немного показать тебе Лондон.

— Мне не хотелось бы навязываться и доставлять неудобства, — умоляет Курт, хотя втайне его сердце делает кульбит.

— Курт, в этом вовсе нет никаких неудобств. Этим летом я действительно нечасто видел Лондон, за исключением бальных залов и гостиных. Немного свежего воздуха пойдёт мне на пользу, — мистер Блейн оглядывается вокруг, а затем подмигивает Курту.

— Если хотите, чтоб ваше блюдо подали к ужину, лучше бы вам приступить к делу, — брюзжит миссис Сильвестр.

Мистер Блейн отдаёт ей честь, а потом снова сосредотачивает внимание на курице. Нарезая овощи, Курт мысленно переходит к предвкушению завтрашнего дня. Хотя рынок в Спиталфилдсе звучит интересно, лучшей частью дня несомненно станет полдень наедине с мистером Блейном.

~~~

Коллаж по мотивам главы:


	25. Выходной в Лондоне

**Июнь 1914**  
**Блейн**

— Я могу быть полезен чем-то ещё, мистер Блейн?

Блейн внимательно рассматривает поднос с завтраком, стоящий на его коленях, пока Курт взбивает подушки у него за спиной. У него щемит сердце при виде красно-жёлтой девонширской розы в небольшой хрустальной вазе на подносе. Он уверен, что Курт добавил этот маленький штрих.

— Нет, всё в порядке. А теперь беги и переоденься в свою повседневную одежду. Через полчаса буду ждать тебя снаружи у чёрного хода.

Блейн спешно совершает утренний туалет, мысленно проходясь по списку всего, чем он хочет заняться с Куртом во время их прогулки по Лондону. Раздаётся стук в дверь, и входит Сэм. После охоты на лис в Вестервилле Блейн по секрету поведал Уэсли и Сэму о своих чувствах к Курту. Они оба тотчас поддержали его, что навело Блейна на мысль о том, какие они хорошие друзья.

— Я приготовил всё, что вам понадобится, мистер Блейн. Давайте вас соберём! — Сэм кладёт на кровать комплект собственной одежды.

— Думаешь, получится? — спрашивает Блейн.

— Конечно, получится. Никто не обратит на вас внимания в этой одежде.

Сэм помогает Блейну надеть белую рубашку и закатать рукава, и Андерсону сразу видно, что ткань не столь мягкая, как у рубашек, которые он обычно носит. С брюками оказывается сложнее: вдобавок к ремню, Блейн использует подтяжки Сэма, чтобы брюки не падали с его тонкой талии.

— Ваших ступней не видно! — смеётся Сэм. Он встаёт перед Блейном на колени и аккуратно закатывает края брюк, делая импровизированные отвороты. — Хорошо, что подвёрнутые брюки сейчас в моде.

— Как считаешь, я сольюсь с толпой, но всё ещё буду выглядеть достаточно привлекательно для Курта?

— Мистер Блейн, вы хорошо выглядите! Видели бы вы, как Курт вчера вечером аккуратно выбирал, что надеть сегодня. Клянусь, он отобрал и отверг как минимум шесть нарядов. Курт так рад провести день с вами.

— Поверь, он не может быть рад сильнее, чем я. А когда у тебя будет неполный день, Сэм?

— Ни за что не поверите, но у Мерседес и у меня выходной в пятницу после полудня, — сообщает Сэм.

— Собираетесь провести его вместе?

— Я ещё не приглашал её, — с застенчивым видом признаётся Сэм.

— Положи конец своим страданиям и пригласи её сегодня утром, и убедись, что она в курсе, что это свидание.

Сэм издаёт глубокий вздох.

— Мужайся, Сэм. Курт мне уже сказал, что Мерседес в тебя влюблена. А теперь мне стоит идти, если я хочу вовремя встретиться с Куртом. Уже шесть утра.

Сэм покидает комнату и даёт Блейну добро. Тот смотрит налево и направо, прежде чем потихоньку улизнуть из спальни, идёт по коридору и спускается по лестнице. Выходя через парадную дверь, Блейн чувствует облегчение, что никто не проснулся и не стал спрашивать, почему он одет таким образом. Он проходит вдоль стены особняка и на пути к чёрному ходу держится в тени вяза.

Спустя пять минут подходит Курт, и от увиденного у Блейна перехватывает дыхание. На Курте надеты, пожалуй, самые обтягивающие брюки, которые Блейн когда-либо имел честь лицезреть. Они во всех нужных местах подчёркивают стройные мускулистые ноги Курта. Также Курт одет в свежую белую рубашку и твидовый пиджак.

— Кто идёт? — шепчет Курт, его глаза сверкают, когда он замечает движение возле дерева.

Блейн выходит из-за вяза и снимает шерстяную кепку.

— Это я, Курт, — заверяет его Блейн.

— Блейн, я практически не узнал тебя в этом наряде!

— Хорошо, к этому я и стремился. Я не хотел, чтобы сегодняшний день выглядел так, будто сын графа гуляет со своим лакеем. Я хочу, чтобы двое простых мужчин насладились днём в Лондоне. Курт, ты невероятно выглядишь!

— Благодарю, мой любезный сэр. Пожалуй, мы выглядим как два простых, но крайне привлекательных мужчины, готовых провести день в Лондоне.

Хадсон покидает особняк с чёрного хода и присоединяется к ним. Завидев Блейна, он слегка присвистывает.

— Лучше бы нам поехать, пока Хаммел не вышел. Он не одобрит то, как вы одеты, мистер Блейн.

Они забираются в Рено, и Хадсон едет в Уайтчепел, расположенный в Ист-Энде. И хотя район находится лишь в пяти милях, по ощущениям они словно попали в другой мир. Улицы запружены чумазыми детьми, некоторые из которых разуты. [Домишки](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%BA%D0%B8%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B7%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%82%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B9%D0%BA%D0%B0) облеплены сажей и грязью, а из открытых окон на верёвках свисает постиранное бельё.

Курт ахает при виде лежащего в канаве старика.

— Я слышал об Ист-Энде, но никогда не предполагал, что тут так плохо. Теперь я понимаю, почему дедушка и бабушка мистера Эванса отправили его жить в Вестервилльское аббатство, когда тот был ещё ребёнком.

Хадсон смотрит в зеркало заднего вида и говорит:

— Большинство людей изо дня в день борются, чтобы в доках заработать на достойную жизнь. Веришь или нет, но условия улучшаются с тех пор, как несколько лет назад создали управление Лондонским портом. В Ист-Энде есть районы получше других, особенно возле рынка.

— Прошу, не заблудитесь! — умоляет Курт.

Хадсон заворачивает на улицу Уэнтуорт, расположенную рядом со Спиталфилдским рынком. Как только Хадсон паркует машину, они планируют дела на утро. Блейн передаёт Хадсону листочек бумаги.

— Вот список всего необходимого для миссис Сильвестр. Мы с Куртом проведём время за приобретением более экзотических продуктов. Встретимся в полдень у часовой башни.

— Будьте осторожны, мистер Блейн. Джека Потрошителя всё ещё не нашли.

Блейн хмыкает про себя, потому что жертвы Потрошителя исключительно женщины, тем не менее, он находит беспокойство Хадсона искренним и милым. Они с Куртом доходят до угла, поворачивают налево к Торговой улице и видят впереди Спиталфилдский рынок. Улица запружена людьми и подводами, доверху заполненными ящиками с продукцией. По обеим сторонам улицы — лавки с навесами, в которых продаются товары.

— Вот это да! Я и не подозревал, что Спиталфилдс окажется таким большим. Я бывал в Тонтоне в базарный день, но он не идёт ни в какое сравнение с этим, — восклицает Курт. — Как мы собираемся отыскать то, что нам нужно?

— Мы начнём с верхнего конца улицы и будем двигаться вниз по ней к часовой башне. Следи за тем, чтобы держаться ближе ко мне.

— Прилипну как банный лист, — обещает Курт.

Они пробираются через разнообразные магазины и лавки, покупают фрукты и овощи, которые соответствуют взыскательным требованиям Курта. Блейн рад, что отыскал вишню для приготовления утки, а для миссис Сильвестр он покупает личи. Этот заморский фрукт напоминает Блейну кухарку — шероховатый и колючий снаружи, но внутри — мягкий и сладкий с лёгким цветочным вкусом. Не успев глазом моргнуть, они оказываются у часовой башни, где их ждёт Хадсон.

— Мистер Блейн, позвольте, я помогу с ящиками, — предлагает Хадсон, когда они возвращаются к машине. Как только продукты оказываются уложены в Рено, Хадсон открывает Блейну заднюю дверь.

— Хадсон, мы ещё не уезжаем. Поблизости есть ещё одно место, которое я хочу показать Курту.

— Н-н-но, я обещал Хаммелу, что удостоверюсь в вашей безопасности, а это означает увезти вас из этой части города.

— Что если ты пообедаешь в «Десяти колоколах» через дорогу, пока мы сходим на другой рынок? Обещаю, мы не задержимся дольше часа.

— А что мне сказать мистеру Хаммелу, когда он спросит, почему я отсутствовал дольше положенного? — спрашивает Хадсон.

— Может, что ты заблудился по пути обратно, — наводит на мысль Блейн.

Хадсон хохочет во всё горло.

— Да, думаю, это будет правдоподобным оправданием! Я пообедаю и потом подожду вас у машины.

Блейн размашисто шагает вперёд, а Курт спешит за ним.

— Блейн, куда мы идём?

— Это сюрприз, который, я думаю, тебе понравится. А теперь следуй за мной, — отвечает Блейн.

Спустя десять минут они прибывают на другую оживлённую рыночную улицу, которая наполнена сотней торговых лавок.

— Курт, это [рынок Петтикоут-Лейн](https://spitalfieldslife.com/2011/07/03/postcards-from-petticoat-lane/). Тут продаются ткани, галантерейные товары, готовая одежда, а также предметы домашнего декора.

Они просматривают товары в лавках, и Курт внимательно разглядывает материи, предназначенные для пошива мужской одежды.

— Думаю, эти ткани идеально подойдут на пиджак моему отцу. Только не могу решить, какая из них лучше.

Блейн кладёт несколько монет на раскройный стол.

— Сэр, я куплю обе этих материи. Мой друг скажет, какая длина потребуется, — сообщает лавочнику Блейн.

— Блейн, я не могу позволить тебе купить обе!

— Почему бы нет? У твоего отца может быть два новых пиджака… Или даже лучше, сшей один пиджак для отца, а один для себя.

Курт бегло оглядывает лавку, прежде чем принять решение.

— Ну что ж, тогда дай-ка мне ещё раз осмотреться. Не хочу, чтобы мой пиджак был из твида, как отцовский.

Блейн садится рядом на стул, наблюдая за тем, как Курт ищет подходящую ткань для своего пиджака. Когда он, наконец, принимает решение, лавочник отрезает необходимую длину от материи и оборачивает покупки бумагой. Блейн придерживает дверь для Курта открытой и, выходя, замечает, что в полдень на улице стало ещё более людно.

— Ты слишком много тратишь на меня денег, Блейн, — журит Курт.

— Вообще-то это для моей же собственной выгоды. Всякий раз я могу восхищаться нарядами, в которые ты одет, — от чистого сердца говорит Блейн.

Курт обращает внимание на товары, продающиеся через дорогу.

— По-моему, самое время подыскать кое-что для тебя, и у меня есть идея.

Они устремляются к магазинчику, где продаются исключительно галстуки-бабочки. Блейна тотчас же привлекают узоры, которых он обычно не видывал у портного в Эксетере. Ему бросается в глаза красная бабочка в разноцветный горошек.

— Блейн, позволь мне купить её для тебя!

— Мне она нравится, но повода её надеть у меня не будет.

— Глупости! Ты сможешь с гордостью носить её в Кочине и рассказывать всем индийцам, что это последний писк лондонской моды.

Блейн смеётся, подумав об установлении моды на бабочки в горошек в Индии. Ему слегка неловко от того, что Курт тратит на него свои карманные деньги, но всё же позволяет Курту купить ему этот маленький подарок.

Они направляются обратно к машине, где их терпеливо ждёт Хадсон.

— Пожалуйста, отвези нас в [Хаттон Гарден](https://world-jewellery.livejournal.com/24083.html), — велит Блейн.

Глаза Хадсона едва не вылезают из орбит.

— Довольно сложно было объяснить, откуда у Курта взялось кольцо после поездки в Эксетер.

Блейн фыркает от смеха, ведь на самом деле их настоящая цель — не знаменитый в Лондоне ювелирный квартал.

— Вообще-то мы не будем проводить время в самом Хаттон Гарден. Я знаю небольшую закусочную поблизости, где мы сможем пообедать.

Когда они оказываются на [Холборн сёркус](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B1%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BD), Блейн велит Хадсону остановить машину.

— Мистер Блейн, понадобятся ли вам мои услуги после обеда?

— Нет, Хадсон. Почему бы тебе не вернуться в особняк с провизией со Спиталфилдского рынка? До конца дня мы с Куртом будем в порядке сами по себе.

Они идут по Хаттон Гарден, где по обеим сторонам улицы выстроились ювелирные магазины. Блейн специально идёт медленно, чтобы Курт мог поразглядывать витрины. Сначала он внимательно смотрит на украшения, но потом Блейн замечает, что туманный взгляд Курта направлен вперёд.

Блейн останавливает Курта, когда они поворачивают за угол на улицу Гревилл.

— Курт, что не так?

— Я хочу купить тебе кольцо, чтобы ты вспоминал меня в Индии, но мой скромный доход не позволяет приобрести то, что ты заслуживаешь. Сдаётся мне, в следующий визит в Хаттон Гарден ты будешь покупать помолвочное кольцо для мисс Коэн-Ченг.

— Курт, чтобы вспоминать о тебе, мне оно не нужно. Однако я бы с удовольствием носил кольцо, символизирующее нашу любовь и преданность друг другу. У меня есть идея! Почему бы мне не купить кольцо, похожее на твоё, в ювелирной лавке Бруфордс в Эксетере.

— Я бы не смог это себе позволить, даже если в Бруфордс предоставили бы мне особую скидку, — вздыхает Курт.

— Курт, не имеет значения, кто платит за кольцо. Куда важнее связанные с ним обещания, которые ты даёшь мне. Это кое-что совершенно особенное для меня, чего за деньги не купить.

Глаза Курта блестят, словно озарённые светом, и губы растягиваются в широкой улыбке.

— Думаю, ты прав. Для меня ты совершенно особенный.

Блейн ведёт Курта во [внутренний двор](https://media-cdn.tripadvisor.com/media/photo-s/14/6e/11/7f/photo0jpg.jpg), мощённый булыжником, и у его дальней стены оказывается закусочная с вывеской, гласящей: «Кровоточащее сердце».

Курт улыбается при виде столиков, выставленных во внутреннем дворе.

— Мы можем сесть снаружи? День такой чудесный, а я не часто выбираюсь из особняка на свежий воздух.

Блейн кивает и приводит их к столику, расположенному в тени старого дуба. Других посетителей очень мало, поскольку общепринятое время обеда уже миновало, и это позволяет паре открыто общаться за обедом.

— Блейн, ты бывал здесь раньше? У этого места довольно [необычное название](http://www.darklondon.co.uk/files/BleedingHeartYardLadyElizabethHatton.html).

— Купер приводил меня сюда, когда забирал обручальное кольцо для Куинн. По словам владельца, улица получила название в честь красавицы 17 века Элизабет Хаттон, которую нашли тут убитой. Изображение на вывеске закусочной представляет собой сердце Девы Марии, пронзённое пятью мечами.

Официант незамедлительно подаёт им меню, в котором представлены традиционные блюда закусочной. Заказав две пинты эля и жареную курицу с хрустящим картофелем, они греются на летнем солнышке. Когда официант приносит напитки, Курт заводит разговор, в котором нуждаются они оба:

— Ты обдумал, когда можно было бы поднять тему Индии с мисс Коэн-Ченг?

Прежде чем опустить кружку, Блейн делает ещё один глоток эля.

— Я увижусь с ней завтра вечером на выступлении Лондонского симфонического оркестра — наши семьи будут в одной частной ложе. Я подумал, что тогда и объявлю об этом и оценю реакцию мисс Коэн-Ченг и её родителей. На следующей неделе мы ожидаем мисс Коэн-Ченг на чай, и мы с ней также обсудим Индию.

— В общем, это всё по-настоящему.

— Боюсь, что так. Тем не менее, по-моему, мисс Коэн-Ченг станет прекрасной женой. Она не только умна, но и практична. Надеюсь, она найдёт способ наладить наш брак и примирится с фактом, что я люблю тебя.

— Я очень надеюсь на это, Блейн. Правда.

Официант приносит их заказы, и они неторопливо обедают. Беседа переходит на беззаботные темы вроде моды, музыки и забавных моментов, произошедших с ними обоими на протяжении сезона и в особняке среди прислуги. Когда они допивают кофе, Блейн замечает, что солнце отбрасывает во двор длинные тени. Он сверяется с карманными часами и поверить не может, что они два часа просидели во дворике «Кровоточащего сердца».

— Блейн, я замечательно провёл день! Не могу вспомнить, когда в последний раз у меня была пара часов на отдых. Уверен, у тебя есть и другие дела, так что я доберусь домой самостоятельно.

— С чего ты взял, что на сегодня всё? Я приобрёл билеты на [«Наших мальчиков»](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Our_Boys) — долгоиграющее бурлеск-представление. Полагаю, его ставят и на Бродвее, о котором постоянно говорит кузина Рэйчел.

— Правда? — практически кричит Курт, хлопая в ладоши.

Они едут на метро до Набережной, а затем идут по Стрэнд к театру «Водевиль». Войдя внутрь, Курт и Блейн находят свои места на заднем ряду амфитеатра. Когда свет начинает тускнеть в знак того, что представление скоро начнётся, Блейн осторожно берёт Курта за руку. Когда Курт мягко сжимает его руку в ответ, в животе Блейна начинают порхать бабочки. Блейну хочется обнять Курта и прижать его ближе, но пока достаточно держаться за руки.

~~~

— Войдите, — говорит Хаммел, услышав стук в дверь своего кабинета. Это был долгий день, прошедший в заботах о семье и подготовке к чаепитию, к которому пожаловал лорд Сент-Джеймс. Хаммел был занят как никогда, поскольку у Курта был выходной.

Его улыбка сменяется хмурым выражением, когда он понимает, что за дверью не миссис Хадсон.

— Можно вас на пару минут? — спрашивает Себастиан и входит, не дожидаясь разрешения.

Хаммел может придумать тысячу дел, которыми он предпочёл бы заняться, чем выслушивать нытьё Себастиана о непрофессионализме всех остальных и о том, что его вклад в хозяйство можно было бы ценить выше. И всё же, единственное, что он знает о Себастиане, так это то, что тот не отступится от чего-либо, пока не отведёт душу. Лучше уж пусть Себастиан беспокоит его, нежели его светлость. Хаммел резко кивает и указывает, что он может сесть на стул… очень неудобный стул.

— Чем могу помочь, Себастиан?

— Это довольно деликатная тема, мистер Хаммел. Видите ли, это касается вашего сына и мистера Блейна.

Хаммел глубоко вздыхает. Ему известно, что это связано с Куртом и его несостоятельностью как лакея.

— У мистера Блейна не было оснований для жалоб. На самом деле, он вполне лестно отзывался об услугах Курта.

— Уверен, что мистер Блейн отзывался лестно, но знаете ли вы обо всех услугах, которые предоставляет Курт?

Хаммел не знает, что известно Себастиану, но решает, что лучшая стратегия — изобразить неведение.

— Всё, что от него ожидают, Курт выполняет в образцово-показательной манере.

— Уверен, мистер Блейн с этим согласился бы в перерывах между ахами и стонами. Свидетель застал их в огороде за совершенно немыслимыми занятиями сексуального характера. Хочу узнать, что вы планируете предпринять по этому поводу.

— Ничего. Может Курт с мистером Блейном и вели себя нескромно, но в этом нет ничего такого, чего ты сам не делал, — парирует дворецкий.

— Позвольте с вами не согласиться, мистер Хаммел. Я бы никогда не обесчестил мистера Блейна, джентльмена, который должен ухаживать за дебютантками и найти жену. У меня есть для вас предложение. Сделайте меня камердинером его светлости, и я буду молчать. Иначе я расскажу его светлости всё о том, как второй лакей пользуется мистером Блейном в своих интересах.

— Ты не посмеешь!

— О, да, посмею, мистер Хаммел. После моего разговора с его светлостью вы и ваш сынок-альфонс отправитесь обратно в Сомерсет следующим же поездом!

— Ты станешь камердинером его светлости только через мой труп!

В груди у Хаммела становится тесно. Он не знает, как выйти из этого затруднительного положения, не запятнав имя Хаммелов. У него нет подходящих причин назначать Себастиана камердинером, пока Сэм Эванс состоит в должности. Что бы ни случилось, им с Куртом не светит счастливый конец. Он чувствует, как сердце сжимается и бьётся быстрее.

А потом наступает темнота.

~~~

— По сравнению с романтическими отношениями Миддлвика и Талбота с дамами наша ситуация кажется такой простой, — размышляет Курт, когда они выходят из театра.

Блейн хихикает, вспоминая выходки парней во время спектакля. Они решают вернуться в Белгравию на такси, ведь солнце уже давно село. По прибытии в особняк Андерсонов, Блейн платит водителю и сопровождает Курта к чёрному ходу.

— Неужели сегодняшний день должен на самом деле закончиться? — сетует Курт.

Блейн тянет Курта за дерево.

— Я надеялся, что сегодняшний день закончится поцелуем на ночь.

Блейн кладёт руки по обеим сторонам лица Курта и не спеша двигается вперёд, пока их губы не соприкасаются. Углубляя поцелуй, Блейн привлекает его ближе, пока между ними не остаётся свободного места, и Блейн может чувствовать грудью сердцебиение Курта. Его руки перемещаются Курту на бёдра, и стоит Блейну услышать резкий вдох Курта, кровь тотчас же устремляется к югу, его член наливается. Губы Курта движутся вдоль его шеи, целуя и посасывая. Блейн едва сдерживается, чтобы не толкнуться вперёд ради небольшого облегчения.

Помимо поцелуев Блейну хочется от Курта гораздо большего, но для этого нет ни времени, ни места. Бог знает, вдруг Себастиан караулит где-то за пределами дома. Блейн отодвигается, чтобы вдохнуть, прежде чем забыться и поймать себя на том, что он больше не способен вести себя по-джентльменски. Он прислоняется лбом ко лбу Курта, по-прежнему держа глаза закрытыми.

— Если мы не остановимся сейчас, я не остановлюсь никогда.

Выпрямившись и открыв глаза, Блейн замечает блестящий взгляд Курта, устремлённый на него в ответ. Курт чмокает его в губы.

— Однажды, мистер Андерсон, я заставлю вас растерять элегантные манеры.

Блейн не сводит глаз с Курта, не спеша идущего к чёрному ходу, практически зачарованный его походкой от бедра. Курт оборачивается и подмигивает Блейну, прежде чем войти в особняк. Как только дверь закрывается, Блейн остаётся там целых пять минут, чтобы остыть и достаточно прийти в себя, перед тем как войти в дом через парадный вход. Он удивляется при виде миссис Хадсон, ожидающей в коридоре. Она быстро отводит его в пустую гостиную.

— Курт тоже вернулся?

Блейн лишь кивает.

— Нелегко об этом говорить. С мистером Хаммелом приключился сердечный приступ, и его доставили в Лондонскую королевскую больницу.

~~~

Коллаж по мотивам событий главы:


	26. Больница

**Июль 1914**

**Курт**

Тик… Тик… Тик…

Курт сидит на стуле возле больничной койки. Он прижимает пальцы к отцовскому запястью, отчаянно желая ощутить пульс — единственный признак того, что его отец всё ещё жив. Два дня назад врач сообщил Курту, что отец перенёс сердечный приступ и теперь находится в коме. Звук, который издают большие часы на стене, служит напоминанием, что чем дольше Берт остаётся в коме, тем меньше вероятность того, что он выживет.

Тик… Тик… Тик…

Курт рад, что граф настоял, чтобы отца отправили в Королевскую больницу за самой лучшей медицинской помощью. Милостивый господин знает, что Курт не смог бы себе этого позволить. Если бы отца разместили в больнице похуже, это не пошло бы на пользу его прогнозу. Палата заполнена двадцатью койками для пациентов, поставленными в два ряда. Медсёстры заняты проверкой сердечного ритма, внесением дополнений в медицинские карточки и раздачей лекарств. В палате шумно из-за родственников, пришедших навестить своих близких. Удивительно, как отцу удаётся спать в таком шуме.

Тик… Тик… Тик…

Курт изо всех сил старается не думать, что случится, если его отец не выкарабкается. Скорее всего это означает возвращение к сельской жизни в Сомерсете. Курт не может потерять отца — он не хочет испытать ту же боль, что и после смерти матери много лет назад. Он уверен, что его сердце разобьётся надвое, если он лишится ещё одного родного человека. Он рассчитывал на поддержку отца, когда Блейн отправится в Индию… И Курт потеряет Блейна навсегда.

Несмотря на план вдовствующей графини, согласно которому он присоединится к Блейну в Индии, у Курта всё ещё немало тревог и сомнений. Может быть чувства Блейна изменятся, когда он женится и осядет в Индии. Блейн вступит в интимные отношения с женой дабы завести детей. Старший из них возможно даже унаследует титулы и поместье в Вестервилле. Блейн может полюбить жену и счесть свои чувства к Курту временным увлечением. В конце концов, у Блейна нет опыта в делах сердечных. На пути Курта, получившего диплом учителя и пытающегося найти работу в Индии, и Блейна, вступившего в должность в городе, подобном Дели, окажется немало препятствий. Даже если всё пройдёт гладко, они не смогут жить в одном городе как минимум пару лет. Будет ли кто-то вроде Блейна ждать его так долго? Даже если Блейн не полюбит свою жену, насколько скоро он найдёт другого любовника, будет лишь вопросом времени. А они с ним не любовники.

Курт понимает, что проведённое с Блейном время было наполнено тайными взглядами, украденными поцелуями и держанием за руки на заднем ряду театра. Даже если им хочется, нет возможности зайти дальше. Курту не верится, что это изменится, как только они вместе окажутся в Индии. В тесном кругу британцы наверняка будут строже блюсти традиции и правила поведения, а если кто-то пересечёт черту, то сплетничать об этом начнут открыто. Если Блейна по-прежнему будут привлекать мужчины, найдутся джентльмены, готовые вцепиться в такую добычу — те, кто умеет вести себя сдержанно за закрытыми дверями.

Курт размышляет о том, что он может предложить Блейну, но на ум ничего не приходит. Практически сирота, не умеющий ничего, кроме как возделывать землю и прислуживать другим. Любовь сильна, но запретна. Совсем ничего…

Тик… Тик… Тик…

Курт вновь уделяет внимание отцу и сжимает его руку. Он всегда считал отца рослым, исполненным достоинства человеком, но, спящий в постели, он выглядит таким немощным и бледным. Курт решает сосредоточиться на текущей проблеме, которая находится здесь, в больничной палате.

Курт вздрагивает, ощутив, как чьи-то руки слегка сжимают его плечи.

— Есть изменения? — спрашивает Блейн.

Курт качает головой.

— Нет. Врач говорит, его состояние стабильно, но теперь остаётся придерживаться выжидательной тактики и следить, придёт ли он снова в сознание.

Услышав покашливание, Курт оборачивается и замечает мистера Хадсона с корзиной для пикника.

— Миссис Сильвестр попросила меня передать это тебе. Тут лакомства, которые обычно приберегают для господ, но она сказала, что тебе нужно подкрепить силы.

— Спасибо, что принесли это, мистер Хадсон, но я не голоден.

Блейн открывает корзину, вынимает корнуэлльский пирог и передаёт мистеру Хадсону.

— Почему бы тебе не съесть это снаружи, а потом вернуться с чаем для нас?

Когда Хадсон охотно отправляется перекусить, Блейн находит в палате ещё один стул и садится рядом с Куртом.

— Как ты держишься? Я беспокоился о тебе.

— Мне страшно, Блейн. Он — всё, что у меня есть, — шепчет Курт.

Блейн быстро берёт Курта за руку.

— У тебя есть и я тоже. И пока я у тебя есть, я буду рядом.

— Или отправишься со своей новоиспечённой женой в Индию к новёхонькой жизни, — с горечью отвечает Курт.

— Эй, так нечестно. Я в полной мере понимаю, что ты, должно быть, чувствуешь насчёт нашего неопределённого будущего, но знаю одно — нам суждено быть вместе, и это произойдёт, если мы будем трудиться ради этого.

Курт обмякает рядом с Блейном, и ощущение объятия сильных рук успокаивает его. Хотелось бы ему, чтобы в их жизни это было естественным, а не только когда он горюет. Блейн поднимает голову, чтобы оказаться с Куртом лицом к лицу.

— Прежде чем зайти в палату, я поговорил с врачом. Мы мало что можем сделать, прежде чем твой отец очнётся. Он посоветовал тебе пойти домой, немного отдохнуть и поесть. Я с ним согласен, Курт. Тебе понадобятся силы, когда отец покинет больницу и вернётся в особняк Андерсонов.

— Но если он очнётся, а меня не будет рядом?

— Курт, есть такая штука — телефон. Из больницы позвонят, и Хадсон отвезёт нас повидать его, — отвечает Блейн.

— Нас? — робко спрашивает Курт.

Блейн гладит кольцо на руке Курта.

— Да, нас. Разве ты не помнишь, что я обещал тебе? Я говорил серьёзно, что нам стоит научиться решать проблемы сообща. Однажды ты сказал, что верность — одна из черт, которыми ты во мне восхищаешься. Прошу, верь мне, когда я говорю, что предан тебе.

В это мгновение Курт верит всему, что говорит этот смелый и любящий джентльмен. Он лишь надеется, что долгая разлука не станет испытанием для верности Блейна.

~~~

Подремав в своей постели, Курт чувствует себя в тысячу раз лучше. Он как следует моется и надевает свежевыстиранную одежду. Почувствовав урчание в животе, Курт решает сходить на кухню и выпросить у миссис Сильвестр что-нибудь поесть, хотя время обеда ещё не подошло.

Когда он спускается с лестницы и идёт по коридору, Курт слышит тихие всхлипы, доносящиеся из кабинета экономки. Он стучит в дверь, чтобы узнать, что стряслось.

— Миссис Хадсон? Это я, Курт.

— Курт, погоди секунду.

Через минуту из кабинета раздаётся шарканье, и дверь открывается. Глаза миссис Хадсон покраснели и опухли, а мешки под ними — красноречивые признаки недостатка сна.

— Курт, пожалуйста, проходи. Тебе следует рассказать мне о состоянии твоего отца.

— Врач сказал, что его сердцебиение становится сильнее, а общее состояние стабильно. Отец будет спать до тех пор, пока его сердце не будет полностью готово снова функционировать.

— Так он всё ещё в коме, — отзывается миссис Хадсон, а затем прикрывает глаза и прижимает платочек ко рту.

Курт замечает слезу, медленно стекающую по её щеке. Он не совсем уверен, как ему следует себя вести, но очевидно, что миссис Хадсон весьма огорчена состоянием его отца. Он подходит к ней и сжимает её плечо.

— Врач сказал, это означает, что его сердце хочет снова работать. Мой отец — борец, и сомневаюсь, что его сердце сдастся так просто.

Миссис Хадсон улыбается.

— Твой отец — самый сильный человек из всех, кого я встречала. Потерять жену, будучи таким молодым, и отправиться на службу, чтобы содержать семью. — Миссис Хадсон высмаркивается, прежде чем продолжить, — Мы с ним сблизились за последние пару лет. Мы скорее родственные души, нежели коллеги, которые возглавляют прислугу. Я очень сильно ценю твоего отца.

Миссис Хадсон только что подтвердила то, что Курт знал с тех пор, как только прибыл в Вестервилльское аббатство много месяцев назад. Очевидно, что их дружба многопланова.

— Я рад, что у отца есть такой особенный друг как вы, — отвечает Курт.

— Что бы ни случилось с твоим отцом, хочу, чтобы ты считал меня тем, на кого можно положиться. Я обязательно сделаю так, чтобы ты был обеспечен работой в аббатстве настолько, насколько захочешь. Когда кто-то важный для меня встречается с невзгодами, я могу быть очень грозной дамой.

— Ни минуты в этом не сомневался, миссис Хадсон. И спасибо! Осознание того, что несмотря ни на что, у меня есть такой человек, как вы, очень утешает.

Миссис Хадсон ласково обнимает его.

— Его светлость созывает всех в зале прислуги, чтобы сделать важное объявление. Он спустится через пять минут. Тебе не обязательно приходить, но я в самом деле считаю, что тебе стоит там быть.

— Ни за что на свете не пропущу! Мне хочется услышать из первых уст, что собирается сказать его светлость. Сдаётся мне, он объявит Себастиана новым дворецким.

— Очень надеюсь, что нет. За последние двое суток Себастиан обидел и запугал большинство слуг. Всего час назад миссис Сильвестр приходила прямо сюда просить разрешения добавить яду в его следующую чашку чая.

Курт с миссис Хадсон входят в залу для прислуги, всё ещё посмеиваясь над возможной гибелью Себастиана от рук миссис Сильвестр. Комната гудит от версий, что же собирается объявить граф. В углу Себастиан с самодовольной миной шепчется с мисс Лопез. Курт подавляет желание подойти и собственноручно стереть усмешку с его сурикатьей морды.

Все встают смирно, когда в залу входит граф. Едва его светлость указывает им сесть, в зале становится так тихо, что можно услышать, как муха летит.

— Как вам известно, два дня назад Хаммел перенёс сердечный приступ и был отправлен в Королевскую больницу. Его сердечный ритм стабильный и чёткий, и мы ждём, когда он придёт в себя.

— Вы знаете, когда это произойдёт, милорд? — спрашивает Мерседес.

— На всё воля Божья. Врач позвонит нам, как только он очнётся. На данный момент обязанности дворецкого будет исполнять мистер Эванс.

— Что? — вскрикивает Себастиан. Успокоившись, он продолжает. — Милорд, сдаётся мне, будет разумнее, если я возьму на себя обязанности дворецкого, поскольку я первый лакей. Мистер Эванс может быть отличным камердинером, но он не знает внутренней кухни прислуги. С другой стороны, я лучше разбираюсь в обязанностях мистера Хаммела и в его сфере ответственности.

Граф качает головой.

— Мистер Эванс один из старших слуг в доме, и я уверен, он способен исполнить эту роль. В мои планы всегда входило повысить мистера Эванса до постоянного дворецкого в особняке Андерсонов.

— Не могу в это поверить! Мистер Хаммел никогда даже не обсуждал со мной, что в особняке есть вакантная должность дворецкого, — едко отвечает Себастиан.

Граф вскидывает бровь в ответ на его всплеск эмоций.

— Это то, что мы с мистером Эвансом обсуждали на протяжении долгого времени, и мы оба этого хотим. Это моё решение, и только моё. Вот моё последнее слово по этому вопросу.

—Да, милорд. Я справлюсь у мистера Эванса об обязанностях камердинера, исполнения которых теперь от меня ждут, — говорит Себастиан, отчаянно стараясь держать себя в руках.

Граф качает головой.

— Себастиан, ты останешься первым лакеем. Ты окажешь неоценимую помощь мистеру Эвансу по изучению внутренней кухни лакеев и работы прислуги. Курт возьмёт на себя обязанности моего камердинера. Блейн более чем доволен услугами Курта и…

— Наверняка доволен, — ощетинивается Себастиан. — Блейн с Куртом …

— Довольно! — восклицает миссис Хадсон. — Его светлость принял решение, а от нас зависит, чтобы качество обслуживания оставалось на высшем уровне. Милорд, что будет, когда вернётся мистер Хаммел?

— Это самый толковый вопрос, который мне довелось получить, миссис Хадсон. Как только Хаммел полностью отправится, он продолжит служить дворецким, а мистер Эванс в качестве помощника дворецкого будет осваивать новую должность. Когда мы вернёмся в Вестервилль, мистер Эванс останется в Лондоне, в нашем особняке. Пока что у нас будет на одного лакея меньше. Моя мать уже послала за своим дворецким Спрэттом, чтобы тот нам помог.

— Мне кажется, это весьма хорошая мысль. Я помогу мистеру Эвансу, чем смогу, — обещает миссис Хадсон. — А теперь все возвращаемся к работе. Ещё немало дел, прежде чем позвонят к аперитиву.

— Курт, не мог бы ты присоединиться ко мне в кабинете, когда будет минута? — спрашивает граф.

— Да, милорд. Подойду через пять минут.

Курт отправляется в уборную убедиться, что он выглядит опрятно для встречи с графом тет-а-тет. Убедившись, что он выглядит настолько хорошо, насколько это возможно в сложившихся обстоятельствах, он поднимается по лестнице и входит в кабинет.

— Спасибо, что пришёл, Курт. Я узнал от Блейна, что ты всего несколько часов как вернулся из больницы.

— Да, милорд.

— Понимаю, что сейчас у тебя тяжёлые времена. Отдыхай столько, сколько нужно. Уверен, что Эванс вместе с миссис Хадсон будут способны справиться со всем и усмирить задетое эго Себастиана.

— Спасибо, милорд. Если позволите, я бы предпочёл продолжать работать. Мистер Блейн посоветовал мне придерживаться привычного уклада, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока мой отец не придёт в себя, и его не выпишут из больницы. Однако я бы хотел проводить вечера после ужина с отцом в больнице.

— Блейн часто предлагает довольно хорошие идеи. Также он предложил помочь мне одеться, если ты будешь занят. Поверь, все обитатели особняка помогут, чем смогут, пока твой отец будет выздоравливать.

— Благодарю, милорд. Это много для меня значит.

— И последнее. Если Себастиан будет чинить тебе неприятности, пожалуйста, скажи мне. Я знаю, что всё пошло не так, как он предполагал, но у всех в жизни бывают небольшие поражения. Если тебе спокойнее разговаривать с Блейном, можешь обсудить эти вопросы с моим сыном.

— Спасибо, милорд. В шесть вечера я встречу вас в спальне с вечерним костюмом наготове.

**Неделю спустя…**

Курт установил себе новый распорядок дел на хозяйстве у Андерсонов. Он по-прежнему каждое утро встаёт рано и накрывает обеденный стол. Курт в тайне радовался, когда Себастиану приходилось опустошать горшки слуг, пока он относит графу поднос с завтраком и достаёт утренний костюм к трапезе. Побрив графа, он относит второй поднос с завтраком мистеру Блейну. Благодаря своему новому положению по хозяйству, у Курта есть возможность проводить с ним больше времени. Он рассказывает мистеру Блейну новости с предыдущего вечернего посещения больницы и помогает ему одеться к завтраку.

Остаток дня проходит хлопотно за подачей блюд семье и подготовкой костюмов для мужчин. Как только ужин подходит к концу, мистер Хадсон отвозит его в больницу для вечернего визита к отцу. Курт рад новому распорядку, который не даёт ему много возможностей для размышлений.

Как и ожидалось, мистер Эванс хорошо осваивается в должности дворецкого. Прислуга работает особенно усердно, чтобы обеспечить ему переход в должность без сучка и задоринки. Себастиан пытается сбить его с толку, как и предсказывали, но у миссис Хадсон, кажется, есть глаза на затылке, и обычно она предотвращает любые возможные напасти.

— Всем собраться у парадного входа в особняк, — на весь служебный коридор кричит мистер Эванс. — Очень важный гость ожидается с минуты на минуту.

Слуги поспешно бросают дела, устремляются наружу и выстраиваются в V-образную линию: с одной стороны стоят мужчины, с другой — женщины. Всё семейство Андерсон ожидает гостя, стоя на мраморных ступенях у парадной двери. Кремовый Роллс-Ройс останавливается перед особняком, и водитель открывает заднюю дверь очень привлекательному молодому человеку.

Семья спускается по ступеням, и граф приветствует гостя.

— Добро пожаловать, герцог Кларингтон! Вы, наверное, помните моих сыновей, Купера и Блейна, но не думаю, что вы знакомы с моей племянницей, мисс Рэйчел Берри.

— Здравствуйте! — отвечает герцог.

Курт замечает, что герцог пристально глядит на мистера Блейна дольше положенного, и это ему ни капли не нравится. Затем герцог проходит вдоль мужской и женской прислуги, фактически тщательно их осматривая.

— Проходите. Должно быть вы выжаты как лимон, — произносит графиня, приветствуя гостя.

Пока дамы поднимаются по лестнице, герцог задерживается, чтобы перемолвиться словом с графом:

— Я прибыл один. Мой слуга заболел, как раз когда я уезжал.

— С этим не будет проблем, так ведь, Эванс? — спрашивает граф.

— Разумеется нет, ваша милость. Я сам по забочусь о вас, — предлагает мистер Эванс.

Герцог Кларингтон качает головой.

— У меня и в мыслях нет причинять такие неудобства. Безусловно, я бы не смог так поступить. — Герцог внимательно смотрит на Себастиана. — Я помню этого человека. Вы мне прислуживали, когда я был на ужине в Вестервилльском аббатстве?

— Да, ваша милость, — с улыбкой отвечает Себастиан.

— Очень хорошо. Мы прекрасно поладим. Могу я ожидать тебя за час до ужина?

— Да, ваша милость.

Как только семейство с герцогом Кларингтоном оказываются внутри, мистер Эванс велит:

— Себастиан и мистер Хадсон, пожалуйста, отнесите чемоданы герцога в его спальню. Мы с Куртом пойдём на кухню и подготовим полдник, который будет в гостиной. Себастиан, можешь присоединиться к нам, когда будешь готов.

— Да, мистер Эванс, — отвечает Себастиан.

По пути на кухню мистер Эванс подталкивает Курта локтем и говорит:

— Себастиан выглядит словно пёс, получивший смачную кость. Ходят слухи, что герцогу Кларингтону нравятся и мужчины, и женщины. Если из-за этого Себастиан оставит нас в покое, я буду рад приезду герцога.

— Как долго герцог пробудет в особняке? — спрашивает Курт.

— В данный момент его покои в лондонском доме на ремонте. Мне сказали, что он останется на неделю.

Курт улыбается про себя. Неделя без приставаний Себастиана кажется даром небес.

~~~

Тик… Тик… Тик…

— Курт, тебе что-нибудь принести? — спрашивает одна из медсестёр, закончив измерять давление его отцу.

— Пока что я в порядке, — вежливо отвечает Курт.

На самом деле, он не в порядке. Он измотан после подачи сегодняшнего ужина из семи блюд. Миссис Сильвестр уже предупредила его, что пока в особняке гостит герцог Кларингтон, каждая трапеза будет торжественной, со множеством блюд.

Курт опускает взгляд на свою руку, лежащую рядом с запястьем отца, его успокаивает ощущение сильного и размеренного пульса. Мистер Блейн предлагал составить ему компанию сегодня вечером в больнице, и теперь Курт жалеет, что не принял предложение. За последние два дня Курт заметил, что герцог Кларингтон проводит одинаковое количество времени с мистером Блейном и с мисс Берри. Герцог открыто заигрывает с мисс Берри, нахваливая её музыкальные выступления, и даже намекает спеть вместе дуэтом. Теперь мисс Берри проводит свободное время в поисках идеальной песни, а с лица лорда Купера не сходит хмурое выражение.

Герцог Кларингтон также флиртует с мистером Блейном, однако гораздо искуснее. Они прогуливаются в парке Сент Джеймс, и мистер Блейн не единожды посещал мужской клуб его милости. Когда Курт замечает их вместе, герцог Кларингтон находит способы для телесного контакта с мистером Блейном: приобнимает рукой за плечо, когда шепчет что-то по секрету, подталкивает в бок и тому подобное. Курту это вообще не нравится, но он ничего не может поделать, кроме как смотреть и молча хандрить. Из размышлений Курта вырывает движение отцовского пальца в его руке.

Курт смотрит на отца, который теперь шевелит уже двумя пальцами.

— Сестра! Сестра! Идите скорей! Мой отец пошевелил пальцами!

К тому моменту, когда подходит медсестра, отец уже медленно поворачивает голову из стороны в сторону.

— Мистер Хаммел, вы меня слышите? Если да, сожмите руку Курта два раза.

Курт опускает взгляд и с восторгом ощущает два слабых пожатия.

Медсестра улыбается.

— Мистер Хаммел, знаю, это трудно, но я хочу, чтобы вы открыли глаза.

Очень медленно отец Курта открывает сначала один глаз, затем другой. Сначала он фокусирует взгляд на стоящей перед ним медсестре, а затем не спеша оглядывается вокруг. Заметив, что отец смотрит прямо на него, Курт говорит:

— С возвращением, папа.

— Схожу за врачом. Он тотчас же захочет осмотреть твоего отца, — говорит медсестра и отходит от койки дворецкого.

Курт с отцом продолжают глядеть друг на друга, держась за руки.

— Себастиан — зло. Не доверяй ему. У него зуб на тебя. — Вот первые слова, которые слетают с губ отца.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> "В 1914 году человеку чрезвычайно редко удавалось выжить после сердечного приступа. В этой главе я позволила себе сюжетную вольность, так как хотела провести параллель с инфарктом Берта в каноне".


	27. Добро пожаловать домой

**Июль 1914**

**Блейн**

— Всем живо выйти наружу встречать человека, очень важного для поместья! — кричит Сэм, пробегая по служебному коридору. Повернув за угол, он сталкивается с Блейном:

— Это и вас касается.

Блейн устремляется к главному входу и становится рядом с бабушкой на парадном мраморном крыльце. Когда Рено останавливается на повороте, он поправляет галстук и одёргивает пиджак. Сэм подходит к машине, открывает заднюю дверь и помогает пассажиру выйти.

— Добро пожаловать домой, мистер Хаммел!

Глядя, как дворецкий медленно подходит к дому, члены семьи и прислуга ликуют и аплодируют. Несмотря на то, что у Хаммела есть трость, Курт поддерживает его, чтобы не дать упасть. Дворецкий выглядит весьма довольным таким приёмом и провозглашает:

— Хорошо снова оказаться дома.

Граф выступает вперёд и пожимает Хаммелу руку.

— От лица всех скажу, мы тоже рады, что вы снова дома. Хочу, чтобы вы оставались в постели и отдыхали, как велел врач. Мы предприняли необходимые временные меры в хозяйстве, пока вы полностью не выздоровеете и не встанете на ноги.

— Милорд, это не займёт много времени, — шумно выдыхает Хаммел.

Блейн усмехается про себя, смекнув, что Хаммел окажется той ещё занозой для прислуги, удерживающей его в постели.

~~~

Блейн отставляет чашку с чаем и бросает быстрый взгляд на мисс Коэн-Ченг, которая пожаловала на полдник в особняк Андерсонов. Пока Хаммел был болен, Блейн отменил пару светских визитов, чтобы побыть с Куртом в больнице. Когда мисс Коэн-Ченг только прибыла сегодня, она была холодна, но предоставила Блейну возможность рассказать о недавних событиях, произошедших у Андерсонов.

— Спасибо за понимание, мисс Коэн-Ченг! Я рад, что вы не сочли моё отсутствие на балу у Эшбертонов неуважительным по отношению к вам.

— Вовсе нет, мистер Андерсон. Я нахожу милым, что вы так вовлечены в домашние дела. Когда мужчина знает, что творится под крышей его дома, это хороший знак.

— Рад, что вы так считаете, мисс Коэн-Ченг.

Блейн окидывает взором Курта, с высоко поднятой головой стоящего у дальней стены. И хотя на его лице отрешённое выражение, по сосредоточенному взгляду Блейн может судить, что Курт слушает разговор. Блейн оборачивается к мисс Коэн-Ченг и понимает, что его застукали за слишком долгим разглядыванием лакея. Чтобы создать впечатление, что он думает о ней, Блейн спрашивает:

— Может Курт нальёт вам ещё чашку чая?

— Нет, благодарю, мистер Андерсон, — мисс Коэн-Ченг наклоняется к нему и шепчет. — Возможно мы могли бы прогуляться в парке Сент-Джеймс? Боюсь, если мы останемся в гостиной ещё ненадолго, сюда ворвётся мисс Берри и попросит вас аккомпанировать ей на фортепиано для новой интерпретации [«Будь моей маленькой пчёлкой»](https://youtu.be/vilvWY5mOps), которую она хочет исполнить сегодня вечером с герцогом Кларингтоном. Я хочу днём побыть с вами подольше.

Блейн хихикает, потому что мисс Коэн-Ченг описала как раз то, что случилось бы, если они продолжили бы сидеть в гостиной.

— Вижу, вы тоже знаете, что творится под крышей этого дома.

— Не всё, мистер Андерсон. Уверена, эти стены хранят глубокие тайны любви, интриги и, наверное, события помрачнее. Уверена, они хранят секреты каждого, в том числе и ваши.

— Мои? П-понятия не имею, что вы имеете в виду, — запинаясь, говорит Блейн.

— Ох, неужели? Наверняка особняк Андерсонов и Вестервилльское аббатство таят кое-какие ваши секреты — возможно, ваши мечты и желания. Как считаешь, Курт?

— Стены не так легко сокрушить, мисс Коэн-Ченг. Смею вас заверить, что мистер Блейн джентльмен от и до, — сухо отвечает Курт.

Блейну хочется остановить ход этой беседы, потому что она куда ближе к правде, чем мисс Коэн-Ченг могла бы вообразить.

— Не стоит ли нам отправиться на прогулку, мисс Коэн-Ченг?

На выходе Курт подаёт им шляпы, перчатки и трость. Блейн берёт мисс Коэн-Ченг под руку, и они отправляются на неспешную прогулку по парку Сент-Джеймс. Заметив, что на небе ни облачка, мисс Коэн-Ченг открывает зонтик, чтобы защитить кожу от полуденного палящего солнца.

Спустя час изучения цветочных клумб, они решают присесть на скамейку возле паркового озера. Блейн хлопает себя по макушке:

— Мне стоило захватить хлебных крошек для уток!

Мисс Коэн-Ченг берёт его за руку и улыбается.

— Мистер Андерсон, вы всегда думаете о других. Даже об утках! Что за добрая и отзывчивая душа!

— Если надо, я могу быть беспощадным, — возражает Блейн.

— Ни секунды не сомневаюсь, мистер Андерсон. Могу представить, что вы будете до последнего вздоха защищать людей, которых любите. Это качество достойно восхищения!

Блейн заливается краской от похвалы. Кажется, в глазах мисс Коэн-Ченг, он не способен сделать ничего дурного. Он считает, что она могла бы думать иначе, если бы вправду знала его чувствах к Курту.

— Мисс Коэн-Ченг, чем вы недавно занимались в свободное время?

— Это утро я провела в Британской библиотеке, наводя справки об индийском Кочине. Кажется, это самое интересное место! Могу себе представить, там должно быть множество экзотических блюд, раз в этой местности растёт столько специй.

— Вы полны сюрпризов, мисс Коэн-Ченг!

Он сообщил ей о своём назначении в Индию на следующий день после того, как принял его. В тот вечер их семьи делили ложу в Королевской опере на премьере «Соловья» Стравинского. Казалось, она была рада за него, но предпочла оставить мысли при себе. Блейн не уверен в своём отношении к тому, что мисс Коэн-Ченг наводила справки о Кочине. С одной стороны, ему стало легче от того, что мисс Коэн-Ченг открыта для перспективы проживания в Индии. С другой, они пока ещё не обручены, и это может быть слегка самонадеянно с её стороны.

Мисс Коэн-Ченг поворачивается к Блейну.

— Знаете ли вы, что по четвергам в полдень моя матушка играет в вист с леди Фэрфакс? Её супруг недавно ушёл в отставку с гражданской службы в Индии, они размещались в Бомбее. Она сильно открыла мне глаза на то, какой может быть жизнь в колониальной Индии.

— И что вы думаете насчёт такой жизни? — спрашивает Блейн.

— Думаю, мне она подойдёт. В Англии, будучи кореянкой, я словно белая ворона. Я не вписываюсь в общество других благородных дам, которые мне встречаются. Знаю, они терпят меня лишь из-за состояния моего отца.

— Это неправда! — восклицает Блейн, хотя внутренний голосок приговаривает, что это более чем правда.

— Любезно с вашей стороны говорить так, но, думаю, мы знаем друг друга достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть честными друг с другом. В колониях я могла бы стать более достойной леди. Я не англичанка и не индианка, что, возможно, означает, что я могу лавировать между двумя сообществами. Я могла бы внедрить в свою жизнь самое лучшее из обоих миров.

— Так вы не против жить в Индии? — спрашивает Блейн.

— Вовсе нет, мистер Андерсон. Если поразмыслить, то я уже живу за пределами родной страны. Это будет просто увлекательная поездка в чужие края. Кроме того, она находится недалеко от Кореи или Гонконга, где сосредоточены деловые интересы моего отца.

Настало неловкое молчание. Блейн в восторге, что нашёл потенциальную жену, которая не только отвечает требованиям его семьи, но и готова присоединиться к нему в Индии. И всё же, что-то удерживает его от того, чтобы поцеловать её и попросить руки мисс Коэн-Ченг у её родителей. Он всё ещё борется со своей совестью, стоит ли рассказать ей о Курте до того, как они обручатся.

— А что насчёт вас, мистер Андерсон? Я так понимаю, что помимо герцога Кларингтона, в особняке Андерсонов также принимали мисс Мотта. Стоит ли мне ревновать?

— Не особенно. На прошлой неделе миссис Мотта с дочерью были приглашены на полдник. Я очень люблю бабушку, но она способна вмешиваться в мои личные дела, если решит, что это ради моего блага.

— Мистер Андерсон, полагаю, мы намного больше похожи, чем вы думаете. Я тоже могу быть беспощадной, защищая то, что мне дорого.

Блейн принимает во внимание сказанное мисс Коэн-Ченг. Он может просто вообразить, как мисс Коэн-Ченг побеждает в самой жестокой склоке с мисс Мотта.

— Не ждите слишком долго, мистер Андерсон. Страсть разжигает огонь, в противном случае он тлеет и остывает.

~~~

Блейн проходит по коридору, где расположены комнаты мужской прислуги, и останавливается у двери, подписанной «Мистер Хаммел». Дверь чуть приоткрыта, и он с удивлением слышит, что изнутри доносится женский голос. Он открывает дверь бедром и обнаруживает миссис Хадсон, сидящую на стуле у постели дворецкого.

— Надеюсь, я ничего не прерываю, — говорит Блейн, ставя поднос Хаммелу на колени.

— Мистер Блейн, не ожидал вас увидеть! Миссис Хадсон просто держит меня в курсе того, что происходит в доме. Не стоило вам приносить мне поднос с ужином! Мне надо перемолвиться с мистером Эвансом парой слов.

Блейн качает головой.

— Я спросил Эванса, могу ли занести его. Я хотел лично убедиться, что вы по-прежнему в постели, выздоравливаете. Знаете, с тех пор, как вы много лет назад прибыли в Вестервилльское аббатство, не припомню ни дня, который вы провели бы в постели.

— Хмф. Как вы сами можете убедиться, со мной всё в порядке. Не нужно меня баловать. В кабинете дворецкого я поправлялся бы так же хорошо, как и в постели. По крайней мере, от меня была бы польза.

Миссис Хадсон вмешивается в разговор:

— Мистер Блейн, быть может вам удастся вбить в него немного здравого смысла. Врач велел ему оставаться в постели, пока мы не вернёмся в аббатство. Возможно нам придётся привязать его к спинке кровати, чтобы он не убежал вниз. А теперь, с вашего позволения, я должна вернуться к работе.

Когда миссис Хадсон покидает спальню, Хаммел ставит поднос на ночной столик.

— У вас есть минутка, мистер Блейн? Я хотел бы обсудить с вами кое-какие важные вещи.

Блейна разбирает любопытство:

— Для вас, Хаммел, у меня сколько угодно времени.

— Как я понимаю, Курт поведал вам о разговоре, который состоялся между мной и Себастианом?

Блейн кивает. Его кровь вскипает при мысли о том, как Себастиан пытался шантажировать Хаммела, чтобы тот предоставил ему должность камердинера, не думая ни о каких последствиях для остальных.

— Да, и это меня очень злит. После долгих самокопаний, я должен рассказать родителям о нас с Куртом. Вестервилль не может быть местом, где шантаж и…

Хаммел перебивает:

— Чепуха, мистер Блейн! Скоро вы женитесь и отправитесь в Индию. Не вижу нужды расстраивать семью в данный момент.

— А что насчёт Себастиана?

Хаммел медленно улыбается.

— Из двух зол выбирают меньшее. Теперь, когда его светлость принял решение насчёт должностей дворецкого и камердинера, я полагаю, что Себастиан будет хранить молчание.

— Но что, если не будет? Мне невыносима мысль, что с вами может случиться ещё один сердечный приступ.

— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Блейн. У меня тоже есть парочка тузов в рукаве. Любой порядочный дворецкий знает всё, что затевают лакеи под одной с ним крышей. На протяжении многих лет я внимательно наблюдал за действиями Себастиана. Я обратил внимание на украденное вино и на то, что у Себастиана есть свой особый способ занимать некоторых гостей аббатства.

Блейн не вполне уверен, что Хаммелу удастся отвадить Себастиана с помощью этой информации. Он содрогается при мысли, что Себастиан может сделать жизнь Курта ещё более несчастной.

Хаммел прерывает его раздумья:

— Что я на самом деле хочу обсудить, так это ваши намерения в отношении моего сына.

Блейн поднимается со стула и отворачивается от постели, тщательно размышляя над ответом. Он осознаёт, что Хаммел задаёт этот вопрос не как член прислуги, а как заботливый отец Курта. Несмотря на их классовые различия, Блейн всегда был юнцом в глазах дворецкого, но этот вопрос заслуживает ответа мужчины… Влюблённого мужчины. Мужчины, который знает, чего и кого он хочет.

Блейн проводит обеими руками по волосам, дабы убедиться, что помада всё ещё держит причёску под контролем. Он оборачивается и искренне отвечает:

— Хаммел, я люблю Курта всем сердцем и душой. Он рядом со мной в любом варианте будущего, который я могу себе представить.

Хаммел прикрывает глаза и кивает. Спустя пару мгновений он произносит:

— Не сомневаюсь, что план вдовствующей графини, согласно которому Курт станет частным учителем в вашей семье, сработает. Она уже записала его на заочное обучение, чтобы он мог получить диплом преподавателя. Понимаю, ваша совместная жизнь будет нелёгкой. Бог свидетель, не того я желал, но этого хочет Курт, а я не собираюсь указывать ему, кого любить. Сердцу не прикажешь. Если, по прибытии в Индию он обнаружит, что ваши чувства изменились, это уничтожит его.

— Всеми фибрами души я жажду Курта. Я дал ему кольцо с определёнными клятвами, в том числе с обещанием быть вместе навсегда, — отвечает Блейн.

— Мистер Блейн, понимаю, вы джентльмен, и ваши обещания означают для вас многое. Можете дать мне одно обещание?

Блейн кивает. Для Хаммела он сделал бы всё, что угодно.

— Я не всегда буду рядом. Пообещайте, что присмотрите за Куртом, когда я умру.

Блейн берёт Хаммела за руку.

— Хаммел, обещаю вам, что всегда буду присматривать за Куртом.

~~~

— Мистер Блейн, вы тут? Себастиан сказал, вам нужна моя помощь, — говорит Сэм, входя в спальню второго сына Андерсонов.

— Я в ванной комнате, Сэм. Проходи, — отзывается Блейн.

Сэм заходит и плюхается на стул рядом с ванной.

— Я думал, вы захотите, чтобы собираться сегодня в филармонию вам помогал Курт.

— При обычных обстоятельствах да, но мне так и не выдалась возможность поговорить с тобой наедине, с тех пор как у тебя был короткий день. Ты провёл его с Мерседес?

Судя по тому, как Сэм заливается румянцем, Блейн понимает, должно было произойти что-то хорошее.

— По вашему совету я пригласил Мерседес сходить со мной на свидание. Она сказала «да».

— Я знал, что она согласится. Сэм, я хочу знать все подробности!

— Я свозил её в Ист-Энд в гости к дедушке с бабушкой. Думаю, они удивились, что Мерседес чернокожая, но они слишком вежливы, чтобы делать какие-нибудь замечания. Затем мы перекусили в чайной, прежде чем отправиться в кино. Мы смотрели [«Необыкновенно затруднительное положение Мэйбл»](https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B5%D0%BE%D0%B1%D1%8B%D0%BA%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%BE_%D0%B7%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%80%D1%83%D0%B4%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B5_%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5_%D0%9C%D1%8D%D0%B9%D0%B1%D0%BB), в котором снялся самый уморительный босяк. Вы раньше слышали про Чарли Чаплина?

— Нет, не слышал. Обязательно посмотрю фильм! — отвечает Блейн.

— Вас он очень рассмешит, мистер Блейн! Чаплин такой же крохотный, как и вы.

Блейн обрызгивает Сэма водой из ванны.

— Очень смешно! Ну что, поцеловал Мерседес на прощание?

Румянец Сэма — всё, что нужно Блейну в ответ.

— Не знаю, что мы творим. К концу сезона я останусь в Лондоне в качестве дворецкого, а Мерседес вернётся в Вестервилльское аббатство. Это безнадёжно.

— Когда мне сообщили о назначении в Индию, я чувствовал то же самое насчёт нашего с Куртом будущего. Однако, благодаря бабушке я усвоил, что у каждой проблемы есть возможное решение. Когда Хаммелу станет получше, почему бы тебе не обсудить это с ним?

— Сильно сомневаюсь, что мистер Хаммел нас поддержит. Вы знаете, что слугам запрещено вступать в отношения? — возражает Сэм.

— Думаю, ты сочтёшь Хаммела более понимающим, чем кажется — по крайней мере, по моему опыту это так. Как знать? Может быть в особняк Андерсонов понадобится и экономка на полную ставку.

— Правда? — взвизгивает Сэм.

— Если подумать, когда кузина Рэйчел наконец заведёт семью, то станет проводить больше времени в Лондоне. Кто как не Мерседес лучше всего позаботится о её нуждах, оставшись в Лондоне?

Сэм вскакивает со стула.

— Обсужу это с Мерседес! Когда мы приехали в Лондон, миссис Хадсон жаловалась на состояние особняка. Может быть, экономка на полную ставку как раз то, что нужно.

Блейн посмеивается над рвением Сэма.

— Этот разговор может подождать до тех пор, пока я не буду готов к походу в оперу?

~~~

— Купер, а где сегодня Куинн? Она спустится к завтраку? — спрашивает Памела, намазывая тост маслом.

— Она плохо себя почувствовала, когда проснулась, и завтракает в постели.

— Да ты что! Мне стоит вызвать врача?

— Не думаю, мама. К полудню она будет совершенно здорова.

Все обращают взгляды на герцога Кларингтона, когда тот входит в столовую и накладывает завтрак у буфетного стола. Он поворачивается и оглядывает сидящих за столом:

— Мисс Берри, вы выглядите весьма привлекательно с утра.

Блейн накрывает рот салфеткой и покашливает, пытаясь подавить булькающий внутри смех. Кузина Рэйчел одета в простую белую юбку, которая выглядит элегантно, но [верх наряда](https://c1.staticflickr.com/1/897/40511938910_2c9e561fbc.jpg) не таков. Спереди на тёмно-синей рубашке с короткими рукавами изображён самый ужасный жёлтый бант с узором тартан, который смотрится так, будто вот-вот её проглотит.

— Рада, что вам нравится, ваша милость. Мой портной был не восторге, но я настояла, чтобы бант был настолько же велик, как и все мои многочисленные способности.

— Я бы сказал, что он столь же велик, как и ваша красота. Мне не терпится постичь ваши многочисленные способности, мисс Берри.

Герцог усаживается рядом с Блейном и задерживает на нём взгляд куда дольше обычного.

— Моё почтение также и вашему портному, мистер Андерсон. Ваши наряды всегда ладно подчёркивают фигуру.

Щёки Блейна розовеют, ведь он не привык, чтобы другой джентльмен хвалил его таким образом.

Граф опускает газету.

— Кажется, дела в Европе очень быстро набирают обороты. Министр Австрии посетил Берлин.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Купер.

— Кайзер пообещал безоговорочную поддержку со стороны Германии в адрес любых действий, которые Австро-Венгрия решит предпринять в конфликте с Сербией.

— Что это на самом деле значит? — задаёт вопрос бабушка.

— Это значит, если Австро-Венгрия объявит войну Сербии, то Германия также вступит в войну с сербами, — объясняет Блейн.

— Думаете, дойдёт до войны? — интересуется Памела.

Граф пожимает плечами.

— Искренне надеюсь, что нет. Если объявят войну, Россия может поддержать Сербию. Это может перерасти в величайшую из всех войн.

— Очень надеюсь, что нет, — вздрагивает Памела.

~~~

В последнее время Куинн упоминается вскользь, и я уже начала по ней скучать.

Поэтому делюсь своим давним коллажем, посвящённым Куинн и Куперу:


	28. Гость

**Июль 1914**   
**Курт**

— Поверить не могу своему счастью, что выдался ещё один свободный полдень! — говорит Курт мистеру Хадсону, пока они шагают по Пэлл-Мэлл в центре Лондона.

— Ты его заслужил, Курт. Ты так старательно работал, исполняя новые обязанности, и каждую свободную минуту заботился о своём отце.

— Следить, чтобы отец оставался в постели было тем ещё испытанием! Он постоянно ворчал, что чувствует себя нормально, и жаждал приступить к своим обязанностям. Каждый вечер я даже добавлял снотворное в его чашку с какао, чтобы убедиться, что он не улизнёт вниз в свой кабинет.

Мистер Хадсон фыркает от смеха.

— Охотно верю! Ну ты и хитрец!

— Ваша матушка — просто подарок судьбы. Она вежливо, но твёрдо говорит отцу, что его работа выздороветь на сто процентов, а её работа — убедиться, что в хозяйстве всё гладко. Я думаю, что её забота и дружеское общение позволили моему отцу сосредоточиться на восстановлении и исцелении.

Мистер Хадсон кивает.

— Знаю, матушка очень сильно ценит дружбу с твоим отцом. С тех пор как отец скончался, когда я был ребёнком, ей было очень одиноко. Разве не забавно будет, если они поженятся, и мы станем братьями?

Курт улыбается при мысли, что отец будет пристроен и счастлив, когда он должен будет отправиться в Индию. Будет приятно знать, что здесь кто-то позаботится о его отце на старости лет.

— Я всегда хотел младшего брата, — с теплотой в голосе прибавляет мистер Хадсон.

— Я старше вас, — напоминает Курт.

— А я выше, — с самодовольным видом возражает мистер Хадсон.

Курт даже не пытается постичь эту логику. Они поворачивают за угол на улицу Хеймаркет и резво шагают к [театру Её Величества](https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B5%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%80_%D0%95%D1%91_%D0%92%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%B0).

— Мисс Берри поступила щедро, купив нам билеты на «Пигмалиона».

Мистер Хадсон кивает:

— Мисс Берри постоянно говорила об этой пьесе и что она была рождена сыграть роль Элизы Дулиттл. Я сказал, что хотел бы посмотреть пьесу и выяснить для себя, о чём она. Я никак не ожидал, что мисс Берри купит мне билеты.

Когда они входят в театр, мистер Хадсон отдаёт билеты контролёру. Они поднимаются по лестнице к своим местам, расположенным на балконе. Стоит им удобно устроиться, Курт поднимает взгляд на богато расписанный потолок куполообразной формы. Ему никогда не доводилось бывать в таком величественном месте. Курта отвлекает мистер Хадсон, который машет рукой.

— Курт, погляди туда… В партер!

Курт смотрит на пространство возле сцены и наблюдает за людьми, занимающими свои места. Наконец он замечает компанию, которую имел в виду мистер Хадсон. Это лорд Купер, леди Куинн, мистер Блейн, мисс Коэн-Ченг, герцог Кларингтон… и, разумеется, мисс Берри, которая широко улыбается мистеру Хадсону.

— Вы знали, что они тоже будут на спектакле? — спрашивает Курт.

Мистер Хадсон наклоняет голову и краснеет.

— Да. Мисс Берри сыграла важную роль в том, чтобы я получил выходной. Она договорилась с герцогом, что сегодня их будет возить его шофёр.

— Она к вам неровно дышит, — замечает Курт.

— Если судить по выражению лица мистера Блейна, я бы сказал, он неровно дышит к тебе, — парирует мистер Хадсон. И в этот самый момент мистер Блейн слегка касается шляпы и лучезарно улыбается в сторону Курта.

Мистер Хадсон кладёт руку Курту на плечо.

— Я не осуждаю тебя, или что-то в этом духе. Если мистер Блейн счастлив, мне этого достаточно. Знаю, как трудно быть влюблённым в недостижимого человека.

Курт замечает осоловелый вид мистера Хадсона, когда тот с тоской глазеет на мисс Берри.

— Думаю, у нас куда больше общего, чем люди могли бы подумать.

— Как у братьев, — говорит мистер Хадсон, легонько толкая Курта в плечо.

~~~

Пока граф заканчивает принимать ванну, Курт восхищается серебряными шкатулками, выставленными в спальне.

— Это табакерки. Я их коллекционирую.

Курт быстро оборачивается и обнаруживает одетого в халат графа. Он в растерянности, что его застукали за разглядыванием вещей его светлости.

— В аббатстве у меня их больше. Когда твой отец вернётся к работе, я попрошу тебя содержать их в чистоте.

— Да, милорд.

— Сегодня мы устраиваем ещё один званый ужин. Похоже, ремонт в покоях герцога продвигается очень медленно. Вчера Рэйчел отправилась вместе с герцогом проверить работу и настояла, чтобы он изменил цветовую гамму.

— Мисс Берри придерживается непоколебимых взглядов на всё что угодно, — отвечает Курт.

— Вот именно! — усмехается граф.

Курт берёт поднос с туалетного столика.

— Я подготовил ваш смокинг на вечер. Думаю, что к костюму подойдут именно эти пуговицы (1) и запонки.

Граф изучает аксессуары на обитом чёрным бархатом подносе, который держат перед ним.

— Я и забыл, что у меня есть вот эти — они принадлежали отцу. С удовольствием сегодня их надену! Курт, спасибо, что порекомендовал их.

— Пожалуйста, милорд.

Граф снимает халат, и Курт подаёт ему рубашку и помогает с пуговицами и запонками.

— Могу понять, почему Блейн так лестно отзывается о твоих услугах. — Прежде чем продолжить, граф на мгновение обращает взгляд к окну. — Не припомню времени, когда я видел Блейна столь открытым и общительным. В детстве он всегда был таким серьёзным, вечно погружённым в каждую книгу, до которой мог добраться. Но в последнее время Блейн проявляет такую уверенность в себе и чувствует себя комфортно в самой разной социальной обстановке. И главное — он сияет от счастья.

— Полагаю, это связано с тем, что мистер Блейн получил гарантированное назначение на гражданскую службу в Индии и посещает лондонский сезон, — отвечает Курт.

— Нет, думаю, тут нечто большее. Настроение у Блейна поднялось прошлой зимой, ещё когда мы были в Вестервилле.

— Тогда, милорд, должно быть это прибытие мисс Берри.

— Милостивый Боже, пожалуй, ты прав! Возможно присутствие в аббатстве ровесницы стало как раз тем, что нужно было Блейну, чтобы выбраться из своей раковины.

Курт соглашается с графом. Мистер Блейн кажется счастливым, но он надеется, что это в большей степени из-за него, нежели из-за мисс Берри. Курт берёт в руки чёрный галстук-бабочку и укладывает его вокруг шеи графа.

— Милорд, вы правда думаете, что в Европе будет война?

Граф кивает:

— Сегодня я был в Палате лордов, и мы рассматривали позицию Великобритании по данному вопросу. Дело действительно очень серьёзное.

— Если Великобритания вступит в войну, столько жизней изменится, — размышляет Курт.

— Да, если дойдёт до войны, то мы должны будем внести свою лепту.

Курт распахивает пиджак, чтобы граф мог с лёгкостью его надеть. Граф бегло осматривает себя в ростовом зеркале.

— Спасибо, Курт. То, что нужно! Увидимся внизу.

После того, как граф уходит, Курт шустро убирает халат и наводит порядок в ванной. Он размышляет над тем, как повлияет на него война. Следует ли ему остаться и сражаться за Великобританию, или продолжить строить планы по отплытию в Индию? Он берёт на заметку обсудить это с отцом.

Покидая комнату, он замечает, что Себастиан выходит из спальни лорда Кларингтона. В этом нет ничего необычного — Себастиан, в конце концов, временный камердинер герцога на период его пребывания в особняке. Что удивляет Курта, так это алые и припухшие губы Себастиана и его взъерошенные волосы.

~~~

— Утка такая сочная, а вишнёвый соус и вправду с ней хорошо сочетается. Пожалуйста, передайте повару моё восхищение! — говорит герцог Кларингтон, положив приборы на опустевшую тарелку.

Курт замечает, как мистер Блейн расцветает от заслуженной похвалы. Они провели всю вторую половину дня за приготовлением кушанья из утки — сегодняшнего основного блюда. Курт сомневается, что семья мистера Блейна одобрит его кулинарные начинания.

— Ну и ну, мисс Берри, ваша утка выглядит иначе, — замечает герцог Кларингтон.

— Я не ем мясо, ваша милость. Моё блюдо сделано из тофу, но к нему подан всё тот же дивный вишнёвый соус.

— Что такое тофу? — спрашивает герцог.

— Один из видов соевых продуктов. Мисс Коэн-Ченг велела своей кухарке доставить немного в особняк Андерсонов на пробу, — сообщает мисс Берри.

Курт заметил, насколько внимательной может быть мисс Коэн-Ченг не только к мистеру Блейну, но и к другим членам его семьи. Совсем скоро она станет заискивать перед Андерсонами. Это вызывает у Курта неприятное чувство, хоть он и знает, что мисс Коэн-Ченг может стать будущей женой мистера Блейна.

Курт убирает тарелки после основного блюда и относит их вниз на кухню. Бриттани держит медную форму и собирается перевернуть желе на сервировочное блюдо.

— Держи ровно, если не хочешь начать всё сначала! — говорит миссис Сильвестр, скрестив пальцы.

Курт с облегчением выдыхает, когда желе приземляется на блюдо целым и невредимым.

— Эту клубнику положить наверх? — спрашивает Бриттани.

— Нет, я её для эльфов вытащила! — обрубает миссис Сильвестр.

Кухарка замечает на кухне Курта и спрашивает:

— Что наверху творится?

— Доели утку. Герцог Кларингтон выше всего оценил блюдо и выказал своё восхищение повару.

— А мистер Блейн выдал себя самодовольной улыбкой?

— Нет, миссис Сильвестр. Хотя, думаю, вам следует отдать ему должное по части блюда.

— Пожалуй, я оставлю право за мистером Блейном делиться тем, как он проводит своё свободное время. А теперь отнеси это желе наверх, да убедись, чтобы оно не слишком сильно дрожало!

Курт берёт серебряное блюдо и осторожно прокладывает себе дорогу наверх в столовую, где семья лакомится цитрусовым сорбетом. Без раздумий он занимает место у стены возле Себастиана и мистера Эванса. Курт радуется, что дворецкий никоим образом не пытается узурпировать положение мистера Эванса.

— Всем понравилась пьеса, которую вы смотрели днём? — спрашивает леди Андерсон.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что Джордж Бернард Шоу сможет создать пьесу, основанную на превращении нищенки в леди, — фыркает лорд Купер.

— Она основана на греческой мифологии! — напоминает ему леди Куинн.

Мистер Блейн помогает лорду Куперу в ответ на его непонимающий взгляд:

— Согласно мифологии древних греков, Пигмалион решает жить в одиночестве и создаёт прекрасную статую, названную Галатеей, которая куда идеальнее любой живой женщины. Чем дольше он смотрит на неё, тем сильнее влюбляется, пока не начинает желать, чтобы та стала чем-то большим, нежели просто изваяние. Снедаемый любовью, Пигмалион отправляется в храм богини Афродиты и молит её ниспослать ему возлюбленную, похожую на его статую. Афродиту трогает его любовь, и она оживляет Галатею.

— Не знал, что вы ещё и учёный, мистер Андерсон. Я ценю в мужчинах ум, — говорит герцог Кларингтон.

Курт замечает, как мистер Блейн чуть выпрямляется на месте, довольный, что его понимание классики оказалось признано. Герцог Кларингтон может быть таким же вкрадчивым, как и Себастиан!

После того, как Себастиан убирает маленькие хрустальные креманки, Курт подаёт желе с аккуратно выложенной сверху клубникой.

— Думаете, возможно превратить уличную девчонку в леди? Что делает личность — происхождение или воспитание? — размышляет леди Куинн.

Мисс Берри высказывает своё мнение:

— А кто говорит, что Элиза в глубине души не была леди, когда её нашёл профессор Хиггинс? Британцы слишком доверяются тому, откуда человек родом и его акценту. В Америке люди имеют равные возможности для достижения успеха и благополучия с помощью упорного труда, решительности и находчивости. Ведь даже в нашей конституции сказано, что все люди созданы равными.

— Но так ли это? — возражает герцог Кларингтон. — В знатных британских семьях детей учат править. Существует неписаный, но общеизвестный кодекс поведения, включающий в себя доброжелательность по отношению к другим. Мы обеспечиваем ту стабильность, в которой нуждается эта великая нация. На протяжении веков это был очень эффективный способ управлять Британией и её империей. Мысль о том, что среди аристократии нет порядочных людей — совершенный вздор. — Герцог делает глоток вина и спрашивает, — Мистер Андерсон, что вы думаете?

Мистер Блейн выглядит словно оленёнок, ослеплённый светом фар.

— Знать ни плоха, ни хороша, она просто есть. Думаю, важнее всего человеческие сердце и душа. Многие представители знати добры и великодушны, как вы предполагаете, но есть и другие — просто зло без прикрас. Но доброта, лежащая в основе личности, не знает сословий.

— Эта тяжкая беседа меня утомила. Если бы мне пришлось искать логику, я бы не ожидала найти её среди английской аристократии! — восклицает вдовствующая графиня.

Графиня встаёт с места.

— Леди Андерсон, дамы… Давайте перейдём в гостиную?

Себастиан и мистер Спрэтт покидают столовую следом за дамами, дабы позаботиться об их нуждах, тогда как Курт с мистером Эвансом остаются с мужчинами разносить портвейн и подавать сигары.

— Что происходит на континенте? — спрашивает отца лорд Купер.

— Боюсь, новости не особенно хорошие. Вчера Австро-Венгрия отправила Сербии ультиматум, чтобы официально и публично осудить в «опасной пропаганде» в стране. Они очень чётко указали на то, как это должно произойти. Сербский регент цесаревич Александр едет в Россию, чтобы обсудить этот вопрос.

— А что будет, если Сербия не удовлетворит требования Австро-Венгрии? — спрашивает герцог Кларингтон.

— Будет война, — со всей серьёзностью сообщает граф.

Беседа прекращается, так как каждый из джентльменов обдумывает возможные последствия этого заявления. Мистер Эванс локтем подталкивает Курта, чтобы тот наполнил бокалы портвейном. Обходя вокруг стола, Курт замечает, что герцог Кларингтон пристально глядит на мистера Блейна чуть дольше обычного, а его глаза потемнели от вожделения. Внутри копится ревность. Изо всех сил Курт сдерживается, чтобы не подойти к мистеру Блейну, притянуть в свои объятия и завладеть его губами в поцелуе. Мистер Блейн принадлежит ему, и ни один мужчина не может пожирать его взглядом.

Может я только второй лакей, но мистер Блейн мой! Мой! Мой!

Герцог Кларингтон кладёт салфетку на тарелку и встаёт.

— День был долгий. Пожалуй, отправлюсь в постель.

— Кузина Рэйчел будет так разочарована, что вы не присоединитесь к нам в гостиной, чтобы послушать её музыкальное выступление, — замечает мистер Блейн.

— Хотелось бы мне послушать её пение, пока вы искусно аккомпанируете ей на фортепиано. И всё же, я так устал, боюсь, я могу заснуть посреди концерта. Эванс, можете сказать моему лакею, что я отправляюсь наверх?

— Да, ваша милость, — отвечает мистер Эванс, прежде чем покинуть столовую в поисках Себастиана.

Курт испытывает облегчение, когда герцог прощается и выходит из комнаты. По всей видимости то, как он весь вечер с вожделением разглядывал мистера Блейна, сойдет на нет. И это очень хорошо, потому что Курт был в нескольких секундах от того, чтобы выцарапать глаза герцогу Кларингтону.

Граф встаёт:

— Давайте отправимся в гостиную и присоединимся к дамам? Уверен, Рэйчел весь день репетировала сегодняшнее выступление.

~~~

Закончив с вечерними обязанностями, Курт отправляется к себе в спальню освежиться. Он не может истолковать это чувство, но сегодня вечером ему нужно увидеться с мистером Блейном. Открывая дверь, чтобы уйти, Курт подмечает, что герцог Кларингтон входит в комнату Себастиана. Курт усмехается, ведь занятость герцога отлично вяжется с тем, что он запланировал для мистера Блейна перед сном.

Курт нетерпеливо ожидает в спальне мистера Блейна, гадая, сколько ещё песен исполнит сегодня мисс Берри. Когда мистер Блейн наконец отворяет дверь в свою комнату, его глаза широко распахиваются, а улыбка становится ярче любой звезды.

— Не ожидал снова увидеть тебя сегодня, Курт!

Мистер Блейн отдаёт ему пиджак от смокинга и подходит к туалетному столику, чтобы снять пуговицы и запонки.

Курт больше не может себя контролировать. Он следует за Блейном, дёргает его прочь от столика и прижимает к стене.

— Знаешь каково это, смотреть, как герцог Кларингтон весь вечер раздевает тебя взглядом? Ты вообще представляешь, каково это, слышать, как он заигрывает с тобой и нахваливает?

Губы Курта обрушиваются на Блейна, не невинно, словно дразня, а намеренно. Поцелуй начинается горячо, а затем, когда Курт проникает языком в рот Блейна, он становится жгучим и требовательным.

Блейн выглядит потрясённым, когда Курт отпускает его губы.

— Курт, герцог заигрывает абсолютно со всеми, кто молод и доступен. Тебе не к чему ревновать.

И что заставляет тебя думать, что ты доступен?! Ты мой!

  
Курту хочется иметь возможность открыто делиться своими сильными чувствами с мистером Блейном, но ему страшно так обнажать душу. Вместо этого он закусывает губы и говорит:

— С чего ты взял, что я ревную?

Блейн хмыкает.

— Не знаю. Наверное из-за того, как ты накинулся на меня. Не пойми неправильно… Мне это нравится.

Прежде чем Курт успевает ответить, Блейн переворачивает их так, что Курт оказывается полностью зажат между стеной и прижимающимся к нему телом Блейна. Андерсон принял настолько решительную и мощную позу, что это практически выбивает весь воздух из лёгких Курта. Не успевает Курт оглянуться, как Блейн уже целует его, издавая соблазнительные гортанные стоны. Блейн, не собираясь останавливаться, нетерпеливо движется вдоль шеи Курта, покусывая, целуя и облизывая.

Когда Блейн говорит, его шёпот приглушает разгорячённая кожа Курта, но тот отчётливо его слышит:

— Знаешь, каково хранить нас в секрете, не позволять никому узнать, что ты мой? Меня будоражит одна лишь мысль, что любой мужчина может тебя желать.

Под давлением губ Блейна Курт закатывает глаза, его сердцебиение учащается при мысли, что Блейн к нему относится так же собственнически. Хотя обстоятельства пока ещё не складывались так, чтобы мужчины похотливо глазели на Курта, страстное признание Блейна доказывает, что их чувство ревности взаимно. Курт находит это приятным и, ох, очень сексуальным.

— Сними галстук. Он мне мешает! — с досадой говорит Блейн.

У Курта голова идёт кругом от его знаков внимания, он ощущает, как кровь стремительно отливает от ушей и устремляется южнее. Каким-то образом он заставляет дрожащие пальцы шевелиться, возясь с узлом галстука, снимая его для Блейна. Он никогда не видел Блейна настолько исполненным вожделения, но ему это очень нравится.

Как только галстук развязан, Блейн стягивает его и кидает на пол. Курт издаёт писк, когда Блейн дёргает его за рубашку, и пара верхних пуговиц отскакивает. Блейн продолжает ласки до тех пор, пока не достигает места между затылком и плечом Курта. Он посасывает сильнее, будто желая съесть Курта заживо. Курт чувствует, как разгорается жар в теле. Этого слишком много и недостаточно одновременно. Лишь то, как крепко прижимается к нему Блейн, позволяет Курту держаться на ногах. Руки Курта обвивают шею Блейна, а его пальцы играют с кудрями, которые больше не сдерживает помада.

Блейн откидывает голову назад и улыбается при виде засоса, уже расцветающего на шее Курта.

— Хочу пометить тебя так, чтобы каждый смог увидеть, что ты принадлежишь мне. Боже, Курт, я так сильно хочу тебя!

Прежде чем Курт успевает что-то ответить, Блейн надавливает языком на местечко, где соединяются его губы. Курт размыкает их, и язык Блейна погружается внутрь, изучая и подчиняя. Пока они целуются, их страсть становится ещё безрассуднее, так что Блейн устраивает их бёдра на одном уровне и вплотную прижимается к телу Курта. Когда тот чувствует давление твёрдого члена Блейна на его собственный, внутри вспыхивают искры. Блейн останавливается, но Курту хочется ещё. Он шепчет хрипло и настойчиво:

— Только посмей теперь остановиться, Блейн!

Курт подаётся тазом вперёд, отчаянно желая испытать ещё раз это восхитительное ощущение, а Блейн охотно отвечает. Вскоре они находят ритм толчков, который ощущается и звучит так греховно, но так хорошо. Чуть позже толчки Блейна становятся неравномерными, а поцелуи сменяются укусами и стонами в губы друг другу. Когда Блейн хватает Курта за ягодицы, чтобы притянуть ближе, тело того охватывает пламя. Он закидывает ногу на бедро Блейна в попытке стать ближе. Ощутив, как каждая мышца в теле Блейна напрягается, Курт кончает.

Приглушённые стоны сменились тяжёлым дыханием, и пару минут спустя Курт осознаёт, что они оба кончили, и это был лучший оргазм в его жизни. Влажное и липкое ощущение в нижнем белье тотчас возвращает его с небес на землю.

— У меня всего один костюм. Отец меня убьёт!

Выскользнув из хватки Блейна, Курт бежит в ванную, сбрасывает брюки и бельё и пытается отмыть грязь водой с мылом. Он оборачивается, услышав, как за его спиной посмеивается Блейн.

— Хорошо, что ты мой камердинер, потому что мои брюки в полном беспорядке.

Блейн передаёт Курту чистую пару боксеров.

— Вот, надень их. Я заберу твоё бельё и отдам в мою прачечную. Прачка очень тактична насчёт этого. Из-за Купера у неё полно опыта.

— Думаешь, мы вели себя слишком громко? — спрашивает Курт, внезапно смутившись.

Он надевает и завязывает галстук, надеясь, что он скроет оторванные пуговицы на рубашке, быстро застёгивает брюки и старается выглядеть достаточно прилично, чтобы выйти из комнаты.

Блейн притягивает Курта в объятия и большим пальцем поглаживает его по щеке.

— На мой взгляд, мы вели себя недостаточно громко. Курт, ты так на меня влияешь! С какой стати ты взял, что какой-то другой мужчина может что-то для меня значить? Ты владеешь мной, моими сердцем и душой.

— А ты — мной, — шепчет Курт, сладко целуя Блейна ещё раз, прежде чем покинуть комнату.

~~~

Курт радуется, что у мистера Эванса такой глубокий сон, ведь ему удаётся незаметно проскользнуть в спальню и переодеться в пижаму. Тщательно умывшись, он забирается в постель, всё ещё чувствуя себя удовлетворённым. Блейн не оставил сомнений в том, что они всецело принадлежат друг другу. Он накинулся на Курта, словно пчела на мёд. Блейн был таким властным и настойчивым, и одна лишь мысль об этом заставляет опустошённый член Курта вздрогнуть. Несмотря на то, что в порыве страсти они были полностью одеты, Курт больше не считает себя девственником. Если это таково — быть с мужчиной, то Курт хочет проводить каждую свободную минуту, занимаясь этим с Блейном.

Тихий, но неожиданный стук в дверь выводит Курта из размышлений, полных вожделения. Он выбирается из постели, чтобы посмотреть, кто там. Когда Курт открывает дверь, перед ним стоит бледный как плотно Себастиан.

— Курт, идём скорее! Герцог Кларингтон умер в моей спальне!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Правильная рубашка под смокинг имеет петли не только для запонок (на так называемых французских манжетах), но и для набора съемных штифтов, видимая часть которых может быть сделана из перламутра или полудрагоценных камней. То есть Курт подаёт Майклу набор «съёмных» пуговиц, которые будут видны в вырезе пиджака. Я не знала этого факта, поэтому решила поискать подробности и поделилась с вами.


	29. Разговоры в гостиной

**Июль–август 1914**   
**Блейн**

Блейн спит и видит чудесный сон о Курте, в котором они бегут по полю, простирающемуся в дальней части Вестервилля. Когда Курт неожиданно спотыкается и оказывается на земле, Блейн падает на поле рядом с ним. Пользуясь моментом, он наслаждается окружающей обстановкой, жмурясь от предполуденных лучей летнего солнца. Атмосфера становится гораздо приятнее, когда Блейн ощущает, как Курт прижимается к нему и медленно целует, словно в их распоряжении всё время на свете. Руки Курта опускаются к его бёдрам, чтобы удержаться на месте, когда он смещает центр тяжести. Блейн наслаждается прижимающимся к нему телом Курта и льнёт к руке, ласкающей щёку. Он слышит шёпот Курта…

— Блейн… Блейн, милый… Надо вставать!

Блейн открывает глаза и видит Курта, который стоит сбоку у его постели. Хотя его первая реакция — протянуть к нему руки и обнять, вскоре Блейн понимает, что лицо Курта выражает страх.

— Тут проблема. Мне нужна твоя помощь! [Герцог Кларингтон умер у Себастиана в спальне](https://youtu.be/Q6SElyaUFQs).

Блейн тотчас же садится. Теперь Курт целиком завладевает его вниманием. Он подаёт Блейну халат.

— Предоставлю Себастиану возможность всё тебе объяснить.

Они молча проходят по коридору и поднимаются по чёрной лестнице в спальни мужской прислуги. Когда они входят в спальню Себастиана, у Блейна отвисает челюсть при виде совершенно голого герцога Кларингтона, лежащего на постели лицом вниз.

— Он мёртв… Наверное, мёртв… Нет, я уверен, он мёртв, — запинаясь, произносит Себастиан.

— Но как? — спрашивает Блейн.

— Мы были вместе, и… Он умер. Сердечный приступ, наверное, или инсульт, или… Он был жив и вдруг вскрикнул, а затем умер! — отвечает Себастиан.

— У тебя в комнате? — Блейн в шоке от того, что герцог Кларингтон умер в во время полового акта с Себастианом.

Себастиан кивает.

— Нам надо отнести его в собственную постель. В противном случае, это вовлечёт вашу семью в скандал, — объясняет Курт. — Мы с Себастианом не можем сдвинуть его вдвоём…

— Поэтому вы хотите, чтобы я помог, — прерывает Блейн, заканчивая за Куртом фразу. Из-за всего этого он чувствует себя некомфортно. Трогать мёртвое тело не особо приятно, не говоря уже о том, чтобы тащить его через весь дом.

Блейн поворачивается к Себастиану:

— С чего бы нам в это вмешиваться? И что произойдёт, если нас поймают? Почему мы должны помогать тебе, невзирая на то, что это станет поводом к скандалу вокруг моей семьи?

Лицо Себастиана бледнеет.

— Если герцога обнаружат мёртвым в моей спальне, меня уволят без рекомендаций. Моя жизнь будет разрушена!

Курт скрещивает руки и становится лицом к Себастиану.

— Если хочешь, чтобы мы помогли, ты должен сделать кое-что для нас.

— Что угодно! — умоляет Себастиан.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал, что ни с кем больше не заговоришь о нас с мистером Блейном. Не будет ни намёка, ни неприличного шёпотка. В тот же миг, когда кто-то из нас услышит, что ты болтаешь о нас, мистер Блейн расскажет отцу о твоей бестактности по отношению к герцогу. Уверен, полиция до бесконечности ведёт дела об убийствах.

У Себастиана глаза вылезают из орбит.

— Согласен. Обещаю, что больше никогда не упомяну тебя и мистера Блейна в одном предложении.

Блейн впечатлён, что Курт задумал добиться молчания Себастиана в обмен на помощь в этом затруднительном положении. Он решает не только помочь, но и зайти чуть дальше:

— И если я когда-нибудь услышу, что ты снова жалуешься на Курта дворецкому или кому-то другому, обещаю, ты вылетишь с работы.

— Согласен. Ну же, не стойте просто так, помогите мне! — отвечает Себастиан.

— Сначала надо его прикрыть, — предлагает Блейн.

Курт быстро подбирает с пола сброшенное покрывало, и они заворачивают в него тело герцога. Втроём они поднимают тело и несут по коридору.

— Живее, скоро проснутся остальные слуги! — шепчет Себастиан.

— У нас есть время. Я добавил снотворное в напиток, который отец пьёт перед сном — он не проснётся от шума. Теперь готовьтесь к самой трудной части… лестнице, — говорит Курт.

Они медленно пробираются по лестнице и вдоль по коридору к комнате для гостей. Как только они кладут герцога на кровать, Блейн укрывает его, а Курт забирает покрывало, в котором они несли Кларингтона.

Себастиан наклоняется над телом герцога, чтобы в последний раз взглянуть на него. Он пытается закрыть герцогу глаза, но они продолжают открываться.

— Не могу заставить его глаза закрыться, — всхлипывает он.

Блейн отстраняет Себастиана.

— Оставь это и уходи. Мы должны немедленно вернуться в наши комнаты.

Курт выключает лампу, а Блейн прощается с ним, когда их пути расходятся.

~~~

На следующее утро, Блейн чувствует себя очень сонным, просыпаясь от того, что Курт распахивает занавески.

— Думаю, сегодня утром я заслуживаю немножко поваляться в постели. Не так ли?

— А я думаю, лучше всего будет, чтобы сегодня утром всё шло как обычно, и это значит спуститься вниз на семейный завтрак.

— Остальные знают?

— Ещё нет, но Себастиан планирует «обнаружить» тело во время завтрака.

— Наверное, это лучший план действий, — соглашается Блейн.

Он проделывает привычный ритуал по уходу за собой, и Курт помогает ему одеться в утренний костюм. Как только Блейн убеждается, что пройдёт отцовский осмотр, он присоединяется к семье в столовой.

Положив себе сосиски, яйца, поджаренные грибы, запечённые помидоры и тост, Блейн садится за стол напротив отца.

— Доброе утро, Блейн. Ты хорошо спал прошлой ночью? — спрашивает отец.

Это вопрос застаёт Блейна врасплох, и он задумывается, не знает ли отец о его полночных похождениях.

— Как убитый. Никакая сила не смогла бы меня разбудить.

— Странно, потому что мне показалось, будто я слышал, как ты метался и стонал во сне, — замечает граф.

— Это был не я. Может Купер или даже герцог Кларингтон, — предполагает Блейн, стараясь скрыть румянец. Должно быть они с Куртом вели себя громче, чем он помнит.

Курт входит в столовую и передаёт графу свежевыглаженную сегодняшнюю газету. Граф скользит взглядом по первой странице и возвещает:

— Австро-Венгрия объявила Сербии войну!

Всё молчат, пока граф читает статью.

— «Телеграф» сообщает, что Россия мобилизует войска, чтобы помочь защищать Сербию, а немцы этим недовольны. Нидерланды объявили нейтралитет.

— Куда катится мир? — сетует Памела.

— К всеобщей войне, вот куда! — восклицает Купер.

Беседа прерывается, когда в столовую вбегает Себастиан.

— Ваша светлость, мистер Эванс, можно вас на пару слов наедине? Дело очень срочное.

~~~

Блейн присоединяется к остальным членам семьи в гостиной за полдником. День прошёл как в тумане из-за врачей и гробовщиков, снующих по дому и разбирающихся с телом герцога Кларингтона. Наконец семья оказывается одна, чтобы совладать с последствиями смерти. Мама Блейна наливает чай, пока Спрэтт предлагает сэндвичи и пирожные, лежащие на трёхэтажной серебряной подставке.

— Прошлым вечером он так хорошо выглядел! Разумеется, такое могло приключиться с герцогом. Ни одному аристократу не пришло бы в голову умереть в чьём-нибудь доме! — заявляет бабушка.

— Леди Андерсон, значит ли это, что мне придётся носить полный траур? — спрашивает кузина Рэйчел. — Я не привезла с собой ничего подходящего из одежды. Чёрный цвет мне не к лицу.

Вдовствующая графиня озадаченно смотрит на неё.

— Зачем? Ты едва его знала. Ты не можешь так расстраиваться из-за смерти каждого достойного юноши. Нас всех настиг бы упадок сил.

— Но герцог Кларингтон попросил моей руки, — отвечает Рэйчел.

Граф выглядит потрясённым:

— Он что? Надо же, герцог никогда не говорил со мной об этом!

— Пять дней назад он попросил моей руки. Герцог хотел сохранить это в секрете до тех пор, пока не узнал бы мой ответ.

— И как ты ответила, Рэйчел? — мягко спрашивает Памела.

— Я сказала, что мне нужно подумать об этом, и что есть и другие, с которыми нужно считаться.

— Ах! Так лорд Сент-Джеймс ещё пока не вышел из игры, — озвучивает догадку Куинн.

— Не знаю. А чем вообще занимается лорд Сент-Джеймс? — спрашивает кузина Рэйчел.

— Джентльмены не работают. Только не настоящие джентльмены, — отвечает вдовствующая графиня.

— На мой взгляд, это странно, — хмурится кузина Рэйчел.

— У каждого из нас свои роли в жизни, и все мы должны иметь возможность их исполнить, — разъясняет вдовствующая графиня.

— И какая роль у меня?

— Спасение поместий, столкнувшихся с финансовыми трудностями, с помощью своего приданого.

Спрэтт громко откашливается.

— Осмелюсь сказать, у меня есть новости о герцоге Кларингтоне, которые вы захотите узнать.

Сердце Блейна замирает. Неужто Спрэтт знает, как умер герцог, и что Блейн вовлечён в сокрытие этого факта?

— Похоже, что герцог Кларингтон накопил долгов в азартных играх, и оказался близок к потере всех своих имений и наследства, — сообщает Спрэтт.

— И помолвка с моей племянницей отвела бы от него кредиторов, — предполагает Памела.

— Спрэтт, я не представляла, что ты сплетник! — замечает бабушка.

Спрэтт качает головой:

— Миледи, я никогда не оказывался втянут в сплетни. Однако, у дворецких есть свои дружеские связи, и надо быть глухим, чтобы не услышать о герцоге Кларингтоне.

— Спрэтт, а как насчёт лорда Сент-Джеймса? Какие-то слухи о нём? С чего бы он был заинтересован в женитьбе на мисс Берри? — спрашивает граф.

— Насчёт лорда Сент-Джеймса мною ничего не было замечено, — утверждает Спрэтт.

Кузина Рэйчел вскакивает со стула.

— Мне не нравится, что вы сеете сомнения, дядя Майкл. Разве трудно поверить в то, что мужчина способен полюбить меня просто так? Что для того, чтобы быть любимой, мне не нужно солидное приданое?

Кузина Рэйчел выбегает из гостиной, по её лицу струятся слёзы.

Блейн глубоко проникается её чувствами. Он на собственном опыте убедился, каково быть любимым просто так, а не из-за титула или богатства. И если принять во внимание то, как Хадсон смотрит на неё, кузина Рэйчел тоже познала такую любовь.

— Полагаю, у нас будут проходить бесконечные ужины и чаепития с лордом Сент-Джеймсом, чтобы свести его с кузиной Рэйчел, — замечает Куинн.

Купер фыркает от смеха:

— Что касается кузины Рэйчел, так она вполне способна сама закрутить интрижку.

— Тише ты! — журит Памела. — Купер, это попросту несправедливо. Девушкам нравятся ухаживания и романтика, несмотря на обстоятельства, которые сопровождают поиски мужа.

— Между прочим, это не ограничивается только девушками, — добавляет Блейн.

— Я не романтичная особа, но даже я признаю, что сердце существует не исключительно для того, чтобы качать кровь, — признаётся бабушка.

Остаток полдника проходит быстро, каждый погружается в свои собственные тихие мысли.

— Погляжу, наверное, как там Рэйчел, — говорит Памела, прежде чем покинуть гостиную.

— Блейн, можешь зайти в мой кабинет? — спрашивает граф.

— Конечно, отец, — отвечает Блейн.

Он неохотно следует за отцом, понимая, что придётся обсудить какой-то деликатный вопрос, касающийся его будущего брака. Как только они садятся, отец сразу же приступает к делу.

— Сегодня был просто ужасный день. Сначала новость о войне на континенте, затем леденящий душу случай со смертью герцога Кларингтона во сне в нашем доме. Сегодня я нуждаюсь в хороших новостях, Блейн. Как продвигаются дела с будущей женой?

— С мисс Коэн-Ченг я встречаюсь довольно регулярно, а с мисс Мотта вижусь раз в неделю.

Блейн делится впечатлениями об ужинах, балах, чаепитиях и других светских событиях, которые он посетил за последние несколько недель.

— И ты уже пришёл к какому-то решению? — спрашивает граф.

— Пока нет, отец. Это действительно важное решение, которое будет влиять на меня на протяжении всей жизни. На данный момент мисс Коэн-Ченг лучшая кандидатка. Я наслаждаюсь её обществом, но нет любовной искры, на которую я надеялся, — признаёт Блейн.

— Не могу понять, почему ты такой нерешительный. Ты же знаешь, что я на тебя рассчитываю. На кону Вестервилльское поместье!

— Знаю, отец. Мне просто нелегко это сделать.

Блейн переминается на своём месте, ощущая себя довольно некомфортно, пока отец пару мгновений глядит прямо на него. Граф встаёт со стула и садится рядом с Блейном напротив рабочего стола.

— Я знаю, как ты себя чувствуешь. Кажется целая вечность прошла с тех пор, как я был в том же самом положении, что и ты. В 1886 году, я, двадцати одного года от роду, только что окончил Оксфорд. Мой отец усадил меня в то же самое кресло, в котором сидишь ты. Он поведал мне историю о халатном управлении финансами, которое поставило под угрозу источник дохода поместья. Отец сообщил что для того, чтобы оно осталось на плаву, мне нужно жениться на богатой наследнице, которая обеспечит поместье солидным приданым.

Блейн кивает. Он не понимает, куда ведёт этот рассказ. В этом нет ничего такого, что он не слышал раньше.

— Мой отец выделил твою маму в качестве той самой. Она была обеспеченной девушкой, а родители хотели выдать её за английского аристократа. Мой отец был неумолим, но я сопротивлялся. Как я мог жениться на той, которую не любил? Твоя мама была всего лишь девчушкой, которая любила играть с подружками в прятки и хихикала над всем, что бы я не сказал. Я не знал, как с ней обращаться. Впрочем, мой отец умел быть весьма убедительным. Он настоял на том, чтобы семья твоей мамы подписала договор, по которому поместье в Вестервилле на законных основаниях объединялось с её состоянием. Мне ничего не оставалось делать. В июне следующего года мы поженились. Первые годы после свадьбы прошли довольно неуклюже, но всё изменилось с рождением Купера. На наш брак больше не оказывали давления ради рождения сына, который продолжит род Андерсонов. Памела была очень любящей матерью. Новая роль помогла Памеле расцвести и превратиться в женщину, и я быстро влюбился в неё.

— Вот это история! — замечает Блейн.

Граф продолжает:

— Я пообещал себе, что никогда не поставлю своих сыновей в такое положение. Но семейный долг принимает самые разные формы. Вот он я, совершаю те же самые финансовые ошибки, что и мой отец, прошу тебя отыскать обеспеченную жену.

В этот момент Блейн сопереживает отцу, который явно понимает, как себя чувствует сын.

— У меня не было выбора кого брать в жёны — об этом позаботился [майорат](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82). Блейн, я предоставляю тебе возможность выбрать жену, при условии, что у неё солидное приданое. Ты можешь обнаружить, что любовь вспыхнет, как только вы поженитесь, как это произошло со мной и твоей мамой.

— Я это ценю, но от этого по-прежнему не легче, — отвечает Блейн.

— Это решение никогда не будет лёгким, сын мой. Даю тебе время до конца месяца. К 31 августа ты будешь обручён. Свадьба состоится до того, как ты отбудешь в Индию в новом году. Можешь сделать выбор между мисс Коэн-Ченг или мисс Мотта. Если ты спишешь со счетов обеих дам, всегда есть леди Ребекка Джексон.

— Ох, определённо не леди Джексон! — вздрагивает Блейн.

— Ну что ж, полагаю, ты начнёшь с мисс Коэн-Ченг.

— Да, сэр, — отвечает Блейн. В животе формируется узел, который затягивается при мысли о необходимости поцеловать мисс Коэн-Ченг и сделать ей предложение.

~~~

Блейн сидит за рабочим столом в кабинете, тщательно составляет письмо мистеру Коэн-Ченгу, прося его встретиться лично как можно скорее. Он использует официальную писчую бумагу с гербом Вестервилля. Отец прав — сколько бы ни прошло времени, принять решение не станет легче. Не то чтобы они с Куртом не знали, что это произойдёт. Блейн поднимает взгляд, заметив, что Курт входит в комнату.

— Мистер Блейн, я уверен, пора одеваться к ужину.

Блейн глядит на карманные часы.

— Я потерял счёт времени. Я ещё успеваю принять ванну?

— Да, я сейчас пойду наверх и наберу для вас воды, — отвечает Курт.

Блейн кладёт письмо в плотный белый конверт и запечатывает. Покинув кабинет, он замечает Сэма в конце коридора. Он передаёт письмо временному дворецкому:

— Можешь убедиться, чтобы это доставили немедленно?

Сдержанно кивнув, Сэм вскидывает бровь, заметив, что письмо адресовано мистеру Коэн-Ченгу.

— Это то, о чём я думаю?

— Боюсь, что да, — отвечает Блейн.

Сэм сжимает его плечо.

— Знаю, как трудно вам это даётся.

Блейн бросается вверх по главной лестнице, пока Сэм не заметил, что на его глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Когда Блейн входит в спальню, его утешает звучание голоса Курта, который напевает в ванной. Прежде чем присоединиться к Курту, он быстро скидывает одежду и надевает халат. Блейн погружает палец в воду, и та оказывается идеальной температуры. Он снимает халат и забирается в ванну. Устроив голову на бортике, он прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как дневное напряжение начинает покидать тело.

— Мистер Блейн, хотите я нанесу шампунь на ваши волосы? — спрашивает Курт.

Блейн согласно мычит. Вскоре комната наполняется запахом сандалового шампуня, а сильные пальцы начинают массировать голову.

— Смерть герцога Кларингтона — единственное, о чём только и говорят как среди господ, так и среди слуг. Они единогласны в том, что герцог должно быть перенёс сердечный приступ во сне. Тем не менее, меня слегка беспокоит мисс Лопез. Она не прекращает говорить про свой экстрасенсорный мексиканский третий глаз, в открытую глядя на Себастиана.

— Думаешь, мисс Лопез что-то знает? — спрашивает Блейн.

— Если знает, я оставлю Себастиану это улаживать. В конце концов, это в его интересах.

Курт берёт кувшин и зачерпывает из ванны немного воды, чтобы смыть шампунь с волос Блейна. Блейну нравится, когда в процессе Курт другой рукой бережно поддерживает его за шею.

— Что не так, Блейн? Я по глазам вижу, — спрашивает Курт.

— После чаепития у нас с отцом состоялся разговор. До конца месяца я должен заключить помолвку. Я написал мистеру Коэн-Ченгу с просьбой о личной встрече, чтобы я мог попросить руки его дочери.

Курт вытирает руки о лежащее рядом полотенце и потирает лоб, словно погрузившись в раздумья. Когда Курт поднимает взгляд, Блейн с удивлением замечает смотрящие на него сверкающие глаза.

— Это первый шаг в нашем замысле, согласно которому мы сможем жить вместе. Из всех возможных кандидатур, мисс Коэн-Ченг — лучший вариант. Она симпатичная… И остроумная… И, кажется, вы наслаждаетесь обществом друг друга.

Курт наклоняется, чтобы подарить Блейну поцелуй — такой нежный, ласковый и полный обещаний.

**4 августа 1914 года**

Блейн глубоко вздыхает, прежде чем постучать в парадную дверь особняка семьи Коэн-Ченг. Когда дворецкий отворяет, он представляется:

— Я мистер Блейн Андерсон.

— Мистер Коэн-Ченг ожидает вас, сэр. Не угодно ли вам войти? — откликается дворецкий.

После того, как они оказываются в доме, дворецкий забирает на хранение шляпу, перчатки и трость Блейна и провожает его в главную гостиную. Хоть Блейн и бывал раньше в этой комнате, она всегда производит на него впечатление. Стены оклеены тёмно-красными обоями с узором в виде золотых драконов, мебель сделана из древесины красных пород, привезённой с Востока, по углам расставлены огромные керамические урны, высотой 4 фута каждая. От всего в этой комнате веет деньгами, властью и авторитетом.

— Мистер Андерсон, прошу прощения, что не вышел лично поприветствовать вас. Принимал телефонный звонок из Гонконга, — в качестве приветствия говорит мистер Коэн-Ченг, входя в гостиную.

— Надеюсь, я не помешал каким-нибудь важным коммерческим сделкам, — отвечает Блейн.

— Вовсе нет! Я попросил Персиваля подать полдник. Он скоро подойдёт.

Блейна восхищают корейские художественные манускрипты, которые висят на стене прямо за спиной мистера Коэн-Ченга.

— Эти два манускрипта принадлежали моей семье на протяжении поколений. Высшие слои общества в Корее всегда окружали себя драконами в произведениях искусства и тому подобном, — объясняет мистер Коэн-Ченг.

Блейн осматривает комнату, замечая, как много драконов изображено на рисунках.

— Англичане представляют себе драконов злыми созданиями, выдыхающими пламя. В сказках, драконы часто охраняют принцессу и гибнут от руки доблестного принца.

Мистер Коэн-Ченг улыбается.

— На Востоке драконов считают существами, достойными поклонения. Вместо того, чтобы выдыхать огонь, они подчиняют себе воду и могут вызывать дождь. Однако, никакой дракон не обходится без крутого нрава. При наводнении или сильном ветре люди сжигают благовония и жертвуют дракону блюда с едой, чтобы умилостивить его. Дракон также является символом власти, силы и удачи для людей, которые этого достойны.

Блейн отвечает:

— Поразительно, что разные культуры могут настолько противоположно интерпретировать мифических существ!

— Кристина — наш единственный ребенок. Когда меня не станет, она унаследует все мои мирские вещи, включая этот дом. Я надеюсь, что она выйдет замуж за того, кто достоин жить с драконом.

Блейн сглатывает. Это прекрасная возможность перейти к вопросу о предложении руки и сердца. Он кладёт ладони на бёдра, чтобы унять дрожь в ногах. Прежде чем он успевает открыть рот, в комнату входит дворецкий.

— Персиваль, я ожидал, что ты принесёшь нам чай. Почему так долго? — отчитывает слугу мистер Коэн-Ченг.

— Прошу прощения, мистер Коэн-Ченг, но у меня очень важные новости. Сегодня утром Германия начала оккупацию Бельгии, которая уже объявила нейтралитет. Всего несколько минут назад премьер-министр выступил в Палате общин. Великобритания объявила войну Германии.

Блейна ошеломляет новость. Он не ожидал, что ситуация на континенте так быстро обострится. Все мысли о женитьбе исчезают, с тем чтобы уступить место раздумьям о том, как вступление Великобритании в войну затронет население страны и его семью.

Мистер Коэн-Ченг встаёт.

— Спасибо, что сообщил мне, Персиваль. Прошу прощения, мистер Андерсон, но мне нужно телефонировать моим доверенным лицам во Францию. Надеюсь, наша беседа может подождать ещё один день?

— Несомненно, сэр, — подтверждает Блейн.

После того, как Персиваль предоставляет Блейну шляпу, перчатки и трость, тот мчится обратно в особняк Андерсонов, отчаянно желая поговорить с отцом о войне.

~~~

Коллаж к главе:


	30. Перемены в планах

**Август 1914**   
**Курт**

—… и в результате мы возвращаемся в аббатство завтра утром, — объявляет мистер Эванс подчинённым, которые собрались в зале для слуг.

— Это касается вообще всех? — спрашивает Мерседес.

— Да, всех, включая меня, — подтверждает мистер Эванс и подмигивает ей.

В зале для слуг стоит такая тишина, что можно услышать, как муха пролетит, в то время как каждый член прислуги переваривает ужасающую новость о том, что Великобритания объявила Германии войну. Курта потрясло, насколько быстро разрослась война на континенте за последние несколько недель.

Голос мистера Эванса прерывает их молчаливые раздумья.

— До завтрашнего утра нам надо переделать миллион дел. Миссис Хадсон проинструктирует горничных и кухонную прислугу насчёт того, что нужно сделать. Я возьму на себя слуг-мужчин.

Когда женская часть прислуги покинула залу, мистер Эванс приступает к делу.

— Курт, ты, первым делом, пакуешь чемоданы мужчин, а после поможешь закрывать дом. Мистер Хадсон, вам нужно принести чемоданы наверх из подвала, затем убедитесь, что машина готова к длительной поездке, после чего вы можете унести упакованные чемоданы. Себастиан, ты должен заказать билеты на поезд для поклажи и слуг. Я буду в погребе, проведу опись вина. Сначала я поговорю с мистером Хаммелом, чтобы узнать, что ещё надо сделать для подготовки к переезду.

При упоминании отца Курт спрашивает:

— Думаете, отец достаточно хорошо себя чувствует для поездки?

— Не волнуйся, Курт. Мы с этим разберёмся. Будь уверен, я позабочусь, чтобы для него были созданы подходящие условия.

Как только мистер Эванс распустил их, Курт пулей мчится в спальню графа и упаковывает все костюмы из его шкафа, бережно используя папиросную бумагу, дабы они не помялись. Убедившись, что упаковано всё, кроме вещей первой необходимости, он отправляется в комнату мистера Блейна. Он открывает платяной шкаф и бросает взгляд на первоклассные наряды, пошитые в Эксетере ранее в этом году. Курт предполагает, что из-за войны лондонский сезон подходит к неожиданному концу.

— Курт, ты слышал новости?

Курт оборачивается и видит, что Блейн заходит в спальню. Несмотря на то, что он одет в свой лучший костюм, Блейн выглядит взъерошенным. Больше всего Курта удивляет то, что несколько локонов перестала сдерживать помада, как если бы Блейн запускал пальцы в причёску.

—Да, я слышал о войне. Я даже не представлял, что немцы уже на территории Бельгии.

— Не только! Немцы уже атаковали Францию!

Курт замечает, насколько Блейн взбудоражен поворотом событий, и внезапно вспоминает, что тот намеревался сделать сегодня днём. Курту на самом деле очень не хочется слышать ответ, но он должен спросить:

— Как прошёл твой визит к мистеру Коэн-Ченгу?

Блейн снимает пиджак, швыряет его на кровать и качает головой.

— Я был в гостиной и собирался попросить у мистера Коэн-Ченга руки его дочери, когда дворецкий сообщил нам новости. Мистер Коэн-Ченг отвлёкся, наверняка задумавшись о негативных финансовых последствиях для бизнеса, потому попросил отложить наш разговор. Я не уверен, было ли это хорошим знаком или нет.

Курт садится на кровать рядом с Блейном и берёт его за руку.

— Любому повезёт с таким мужем как ты. Уверен, что у мистера Коэн-Ченга в голове крутится миллион мыслей. Как только новости улягутся, и люди поймут, как это на них повлияет, я полагаю, ты вернёшься в Лондон, чтобы снова встретиться с мистером Коэн-Ченгом.

— Не знаю насчёт этого, Курт. В данный момент отец находится в Палате лордов, говорит с лордом Ислингтоном и разными генералами. Сейчас моё будущее неопределённо как никогда. — Блейн пододвигается ближе к Курту и шепчет, — Не могу выносить ожидания и неопределённости. Думаю, мне нужно кое-что, чтобы отвлечься.

Курт чувствует тепло, исходящее от груди Блейна. Он обнимает ладонями его лицо и дарит нежный поцелуй в губы. Блейн нуждается в его любви и поддержке сильнее, чем когда-либо, раз его будущее висит на волоске. Уж точно не помогает то, что граф принимает решения от имени Блейна. Ему хочется утешить Блейна, несмотря на нехватку времени. И всё же Курт понимает, что первоочерёдная задача — его собственный отец, который всё ещё поправляется, соблюдая постельный режим.

— Прости, Блейн, но я не могу прямо сейчас отвлечься. Мне нужно помочь мистеру Эвансу закрывать особняк. А ещё я очень беспокоюсь насчёт отца. Каким образом его перевезут обратно в Вестервилль? Я переживаю, что это в конечном итоге нанесёт вред его здоровью.

— Курт, предоставь это мне. Я прослежу за тем, чтобы о твоём отце позаботились.

Курт ласково целует Блейна, отдавая должное тому, насколько внимателен он к его нуждам, несмотря на собственные тревоги о будущем.

~~~

Впервые за три дня у Курта выдалась возможность сесть и насладиться чашечкой чая. Он был так занят в связи с внезапным переездом обратно в аббатство Вестервилль, что не нашлось и свободной минуты, чтобы подумать… Подумать о том, что ожидает Андерсонов и их прислугу в будущем.

Мистер Блейн сдержал слово — он не только сделал так, чтобы отец Курта сидел в купе первого класса вместе с семьёй, но и устроил, чтобы Курт был рядом с ним и ехал там же. Поездка была бы непримечательной — отец проспал всю дорогу — если бы леди Куинн не тошнило. Расстройство её желудка утихло, лишь когда Курт приготовил ей чашку чая с мятой.

Мерседес прерывает его раздумья, присев на стул рядом с ним в зале для прислуги.

— Милашка, я рада, что застала тебя одного. В последние несколько дней я не особо часто виделась с тобой. Ты как, держишься? Ты словно витаешь где-то.

Курт улыбается подруге и наливает ей чаю.

— Я закончил всё, что меня попросил сделать мистер Эванс. Размышлял о войне, и о том, как она отразится на нас в Вестервилльском аббатстве.

— Я тоже. Сперва я обрадовалась, что мистер Эванс с нами в аббатстве, а не в особняке Андерсонов в Лондоне, как изначально планировалось. Но теперь я не знаю, что мистер Эванс будет делать относительно войны. Я не могу смириться с мыслью, что так долго буду вдали от него.

Курт сочувствует Мерседес, потому что его посещают схожие мысли насчёт мистера Блейна. Прежде чем Курт успевает ответить, остальная прислуга присоединяется к ним для полуденного перерыва. Не успели все и по чашке чаю выпить, как в залу для слуг входит мистер Хаммел. Все члены прислуги немедленно встают.

— Мистер Хаммел, вы уверены, что вам стоит быть на ногах так скоро? — спрашивает миссис Хадсон, на её лице написано беспокойство.

— Врач сказал, что я смогу вставать с постели по возвращении в аббатство.

— Но когда врач так говорил, он не предполагал, что мы вернёмся настолько быстро, — возражает Курт.

— Я не готов вернуться к работе, но будь я проклят, если всё время буду проводить в постели. Я просто сяду у себя в кабинете, пробегусь по хозяйственным счетам. Могу представить, в каком они состоянии, — фыркает дворецкий.

— Мистер Хаммел, счета в полностью актуальном состоянии. Вы не найдёте ничего несоответствующего, — докладывает мистер Эванс.

Курту известно, что поначалу мистер Эванс испытывал трудности со счетами — цифры и расчёты не его сильные стороны. Так или иначе, мистер Блейн каждый день помогал ему содержать счета в порядке.

— Есть ли какие-то новости от господ? — спрашивает Себастиан.

— Нет никаких сомнений, что война затронет поместье в Вестервилле. Думаю, нам стоит подождать, чтобы послушать что скажет граф, а не праздные сплетни, — отвечает мистер Хаммел.

— Я планирую немедленно записаться добровольцем на службу. Надо остановить фрицев, — заявляет мистер Эванс.

— Согласен. Я хочу пойти по стопам отца и вступить в армию как можно скорее, — сообщает мистер Хадсон. — В пятницу я планирую отправиться в призывной пункт в Эксетере.

— Можно я с вами? — спрашивает мистер Эванс.

Себастиан вздыхает.

— Наверное, я тоже поеду в Эксетер. Чем скорее запишемся, тем больше будет выбор того, чем мы захотели бы заниматься на войне. Пожалуй, я запишусь на службу медиком. Я привык уделять внимание нуждам других людей.

Курт закатывает глаза и думает, что Себастиан может захотеть стать медиком, чтобы не оказаться в самой гуще боевых действий на передовой.

— Но если все мужчины уйдут, как же будет функционировать аббатство? — спрашивает миссис Хадсон.

— Курт может остаться и за всем присмотреть. Британская армия не захочет иметь дело с его слюнтяйскими манерами, — глумливо произносит Себастиан.

— Довольно, Себастиан! — предостерегает мистер Эванс. — Я считаю, что британской армии чертовски повезло бы иметь в своих рядах кого-то настолько же трудолюбивого как Курт.

Курт глядит на мистера Эванса с новоиспечённым уважением. Наблюдая, как тот ставит Себастиана на место, он осознаёт, насколько мистер Эванс возмужал в роли временного дворецкого. Курт не уверен в том, что ему следует делать. Следует ли ему пойти в призывной участок вместе с остальными?

Мистер Хаммел прокашливается, дабы завладеть всеобщим вниманием.

— Думаю, миссис Хадсон подняла хороший вопрос. Вестервилльскому поместью по-прежнему нужны молодые мужчины. На этот счёт у графа будет наиболее чёткое мнение. Могу я посоветовать вам пройти проверку физподготовки в призывном пункте, но отложить вступление в армию до тех пор, пока я не смогу обсудить это с его светлостью?

Мужчины согласно кивают, а Курт решает присоединиться к остальным и пройти проверку физподготовки.

~~~

На обратном пути из призывного пункта в Эксетере Курт забирается на заднее сидение машины. Как только Хадсон сориентировался, как выехать из центра города, он взглянул на Себастиана в зеркало заднего вида.

— Поверить не могу, что ты вступил в Королевский медицинский корпус, Себастиан! Мистер Хаммел сказал нам пройти только проверку физподготовки.

— Я сам себе хозяин. Чтобы служить армии короля, мне не нужно разрешение мистера Хаммела.

Курт готов поспорить, что Себастиана куда больше мотивирует мысль о том, что все эти мужчины нуждаются в его личном внимании, нежели какое-то чувство долга. Курт скрещивает руки и глядит в окно, погрузившись в размышления. Мистер Эванс с мистером Хадсоном прошли проверку физических умений без каких-либо проблем. Курт очень удивился тому, что сказал ему офицер военного комиссариата.

_— Мистер Хаммел, вы крепкий и здоровый. Мы нуждаемся в отличных молодых людях вроде вас, которые послужат Королевской армии, — говорит майор Робертс. Он смотрит в документы Курта и прибавляет. — Есть только одна проблема._

_Курт приподнимает бровь, гадая, что же это за проблема может быть. Уж точно Королевской армии не может быть известно о его влечении к мужчинам._

_— Вы относитесь к фермерам. На данный момент нам не разрешено набирать фермеров._

_— И почему же? — спрашивает Курт._

_— Вы нужны в тылу, чтобы производить пищу для мужчин на фронте._

_— Но я работаю лакеем в поместье в Вестервилле._

_— Вдовствующая графиня лично сообщила мне, что у вас есть опыт в качестве фермера. Она даже упомянула, что вы ответственны за всю провизию, украшающую собой стол в аббатстве. Она очень хвалила ваши фермерские знания и навыки._

Курт не знает, что задумала вдовствующая графиня, но она всегда желала им с Блейном только добра. Очевидно у неё есть план, который она ещё не обсуждала с ними, но в чём же он состоит? Ему немного досадно из-за того, что она стала действовать, не посоветовавшись сначала с ними.

~~~

Курт тщательно осматривает приусадебный огород, довольный тем, что садовник вдовствующей графини так хорошо содержал его, пока он был в Лондоне. Участок с цветами — симфония ярких красок. Хотя бутоны роз немедленно привлекают его внимание, Курт предпочитает простоту белых маргариток. Они навевают смутные воспоминания о том, как они с мамой делали из них венки. Помидоры, горошек и стручковая фасоль отлично зреют на ветках. Мысленно Курт составляет список того, что уже готово для сбора, чтобы дать знать миссис Сильвестр.

Когда распахивается калитка, Курт улыбается тому, что открывается его взору. Блейн устремляется напрямик к кустам малины.

— Пока мы были в Лондоне, я правда скучал по свежей малине.

Курт смеётся над тем, как Блейн за обе щёки уплетает красные ягоды.

— Пожалуй, мне стоит тайком провезти в ваших вещах несколько малиновых кустиков из огорода, когда вы отправитесь в Индию.

Блейн отходит от малины и направляется к нему. Курт раскрывает объятия, и, почувствовав, как Блейн прижимается к нему, крепко его обнимает. С минуту они стоят так, обнявшись, и Курт обращает внимание, каким надёжным ощущается Блейн у его груди.

Блейн отстраняется, и Курт замечает, что тёплые глаза цвета виски глядят на него.

— По всей видимости, больше не предполагается, что я поеду в Индию. Судя по всему, я должен буду служить великой нации иными способами.

— В армии? — спрашивает Курт. Он подозревает, что планы могли измениться, когда Великобритания объявила войну Германии.

Блейн кивает.

— Точнее, в кавалерии. В данный момент отец ведёт переговоры с генерал-майором Бушмэном, чтобы узнать, доступна ли должность офицера в Девятом Королевском уланском полку.

— Блейн, я хочу к тебе присоединиться. Возможно, я мог бы стать твоим адъютантом?

Блейн качает головой.

— В армии больше ни у кого нет ни адъютанта, ни личного слуги. Нет, гораздо лучше будет, если ты останешься здесь, в Вестервилльском аббатстве.

— Точно так же считает и вдовствующая графиня, — фыркает Курт. Когда Блейн награждает его вопросительным взглядом, Курт объясняет, что случилось в призывном пункте в Эксетере.

— Курт, прими это как хороший знак.

— Нет ничего хорошего в том, что планы сорваны грозной семидесяти-с-чем-то-летней дамой. Она не имела права вмешиваться, не обсудив это с нами заранее!

Блейн пытается успокоить Курта, мягко поглаживая его спину по кругу.

— Это и вправду добрый знак, Курт. Бабушка защищает только тех, кто близок ей как семья. Она лишь хочет держать тебя поближе к себе и подальше от опасности. И если вдуматься, она может быть весьма прозорливой, когда ей это нужно. Если планы и обстоятельства изменятся, лучше всего, чтобы ты был здесь, чтобы она могла направить и поддержать тебя.

Раньше Курт не задумывался о действиях вдовствующей графини в таком ключе. Может Блейн и прав, и ему стоит позволить вдовствующей графине направлять его в грядущие военные времена.

— А что насчёт мисс Коэн-Ченг? Ты женишься прежде, чем отправиться на континент? Представить не могу, какой будет жизнь в Вестервилле, когда ты будешь за границей, а я буду служить новой миссис Андерсон.

— Отец обстоятельно поговорил с мистером Коэн-Ченгом на эту тему. Мистер Коэн-Ченг непреклонен в том, что помолвка его дочери должна подождать, пока не станет ясно, что выйдет из этой войны. Он не хочет, чтобы Кристина овдовела и столкнулась с перспективой остаться в одиночестве до конца своей жизни.

— Так что, теперь на тебя больше не давят? — спрашивает Курт, втайне радуясь, что мисс Коэн-Ченг пока что не станет членом семьи Андерсон.

— Нет, давят по-прежнему, но дали отсрочку. Эта война скоро закончится, и тогда я сделаю то, чего от меня ждут.

~~~

— Бриттани, ты где? Поднос для мистера Хаммела готов? Курт ждёт, чтобы отнести его наверх, — гаркает миссис Сильвестр.

— Да, миссис Сильвестр, — отвечает Бриттани, ставя поднос на кухонный стол.

— Ты и так вечно спишь на ходу, но сегодня ты похлеще Спящей красавицы.

Миссис Сильвестр подталкивает поднос к Курту и наставляет:

— Убедись, что мистер Хаммел ест овощи. Я не могу допустить, чтобы он стал маяться запором оттого, что нос воротит от репы.

— Да, миссис Сильвестр, — вежливо отвечает Курт. В такие моменты он удивляется, как Бриттани может быть такой терпеливой с ершистой кухаркой.

Курт относит поднос с обедом в кабинет дворецкого и ставит на рабочий стол. Он обнаруживает отца наливающим красное вино в хрустальный графин.

— Я думал, вы не собираетесь работать!

— Курт, налить бутылку вина не составит труда. У мистера Эванса нет знаний и опыта, как лучше сочетать вино с блюдами за ужином.

— Мистер Эванс узнает, если вы научите его. Я принёс вам обед. Мне строго велено убедиться, чтобы вы съели всю репу.

— Раз эта женщина знает, что я ненавижу репу, почему она упорно её подаёт? — ворчит дворецкий.

— Отец, у вас есть минутка? Я хочу кое-что с вами обсудить.

— Присядь, Курт.

— Вам известно, что призывной офицер из Эксетера признал меня негодным?

— Почему? Ты само воплощение крепкого здоровья, — заявляет Хаммел.

— Я выдержал экзамен по физподготовке, но меня признали негодным, потому что я заявлен как фермер.

— Уверен, что граф сможет прояснить это недоразумение. Теперь ты лакей.

— Не знаю, сможет ли граф что-то сделать. Видите ли, вдовствующая графиня подтвердила, что я заявлен как фермер. Она дала хвалебные отзывы на мою работу в приусадебном огороде.

С гримасой на лице Хаммел доедает оставшуюся репу и откладывает столовые приборы.

— Ясно. Что ж, это совсем другое дело. Очевидно, у вдовствующей графини есть грандиозный план, в которой входит, чтобы ты остался в Вестервилле, в то время как мистер Блейн отправится на континент.

— Но что если я хочу присоединиться к нему? — спрашивает Курт.

— Курт, у тебя нет нужного опыта, чтобы вступить в кавалерию. Ты будешь рядовым солдатом в регулярных войсках. В этом вопросе я должен согласиться с вдовствующей графиней. Лучше тебе остаться здесь, в Вестервилле. Я понимаю, что нездоров, и дни мои сочтены.

— Не говорите таких вещей! Врач сказал, что хорошо питаясь и выполняя упражнения каждый день, вы сможете дожить до преклонных лет, — возражает Курт.

— Однажды я умру, Курт. Для меня очень много будет значить, если бы ты остался в Вестервилле и научился тому, как стать лучшим дворецкий, который когда-либо был у семьи Андерсон.

Курту и думать об этом не хочется.

— А что насчёт Себастиана? Разве он не на очереди, чтобы стать новым дворецким?

Хаммел воздевает кверху дрожащий кулак.

— Только через мой труп Себастиан будет кем-то кроме лакея в аббатстве. Я тебе это обещаю!

**Два дня спустя…**

Курт терпеливо ждёт, пока граф закончит приводить себя в порядок в ванной. В отличие от мистера Блейна, который просит брить его каждое утро, его светлость предпочитает совершать этот процесс самостоятельно. Теперь у них установился комфортный распорядок, и Курт знает, каким образом лучше всего помочь лорду Андерсону собраться к ужину. Граф надевает накрахмаленную белую рубашку, затем Курт со знанием дела предлагает пуговицы и запонки.

— Надо полагать, Курт, сегодня ты как обычно будешь подавать ужин?

— Да, милорд.

— Сегодня вечером я должен объявить довольно важные новости насчёт конкретных членов прислуги аббатства.

— Понимаю, милорд.

— Ты останешься в Вестервилльском аббатстве.

— Да, милорд.

— Работа здесь, в Англии, столь же важна, как и на континенте. Жизненно необходимо, чтобы мы производили надлежащее количество пищи, чтобы накормить наших солдат. В Вестервилле мы сосредоточимся на производстве продовольствия для военнослужащих. Это означает, что твоя роль станет более активной, Курт. Мне нужно, чтобы ты осмотрел посевы на фермах у арендаторов поместья и посоветовал фермерам, как повысить урожайность. Как ты думаешь, готов к работе?

— Я обязательно попробую. Милорд, я специально не обучен земледелию.

— В сельскохозяйственном ведомстве достаточно прекрасно образованных людей, и мы с ними работаем. Однако, я сообщил им, что твои знания основаны на опыте, и, думаю, ты сможешь оказать колоссальную помощь. Кроме того, твой отец всё ещё оправляется от сердечного приступа и нуждается в тебе больше, чем когда бы то ни было.

Курт помогает графу надеть пиджак, а затем удаляется. Он ждёт не дождётся услышать объявление за ужином.

~~~

Курт подаёт [крыжовниковое пюре со взбитыми сливками](http://readandeat.ru/2018/07/18/gooseberry-fool) каждому члену семьи, сидящему за столом. Он улыбается, заметив, как облизывается Блейн — кухарка положила сверху малину специально для своего любимчика среди Андерсонов. Закончив с подачей блюд, Курт занимает место у стены рядом с мистером Эвансом.

Когда граф поднимается со своего места за столом, все взгляды в комнате устремляются на него.

— У меня есть важные новости. Совсем скоро Купер и Блейн отправятся на континент, дабы послужить королю на войне. Купер будет капитаном пехотной бригады Королевских [фузилёров](https://major-colville.livejournal.com/12046.html). И я уверен, никого не удивит узнать, что Блейн будет лейтенантом кавалерийской бригады Девятого полка Королевских [улан](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A3%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%8B#:~:text=%D0%A3%D0%BB%D0%B0%CC%81%D0%BD%D1%8B%20\(%D1%82%D1%8E%D1%80%D0%BA.,%D1%83%D0%B1%D0%BE%D1%80%20\(%D1%83%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BA%D0%B0%20%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B8%20%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%84%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BA%D0%B0\).).

— Что за чудесное назначение, — с неописуемой радостью произносит графиня. — А что насчёт слуг?

— Эванс вступит в подразделение Купера, а Хадсон присоединится к Блейну в кавалерии, — отвечает граф.

— Разве Хадсон умеет ездить на лошади? — вскрикивает мисс Берри.

Прежде чем ответить, Блейн ласково сжимает её плечо:

— Не на всех позициях в кавалерии задействованы лошади, кузина Рэйчел. Нужно водить машины, грузовики и прочий транспорт.

— Меня утешает мысль, что рядом с моими сыновьями будет кто-то из аббатства, — говорит графиня.

— Когда отбывают Купер, Блейн и слуги? — спрашивает леди Куинн.

— В следующую пятницу, — отвечает граф.

~~~

Дорогие читатели! Теперь у перевода "Westerville Abbey" появился саундтрек.

Послушать песни можно вот [тут](https://music.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLC-PftrPqST6bU2YTMp7liehXLJ2dq-Yh), а в комментариях к главе или к [этому](https://sim0rena.tumblr.com/post/638389620232634368/christmas-right-around-the-corner-and-thats-why) посту поделиться впечатлениями.

Также в [тамблере](https://sim0rena.tumblr.com/post/638389620232634368/christmas-right-around-the-corner-and-thats-why) вас ждёт подборка коллажей, которые можно использовать как заставку на телефон :)


	31. Подготовка к отъезду

****

**Август 1914**   
**Блейн**

Блейн выходит из примерочной в ателье Томаса Мура и видит очень удивлённое выражение лица Курта. Нервничая, Блейн не спеша поворачивается кругом, чтобы Курт смог рассмотреть его в новом обмундировании со всех сторон.

— Мистер Блейн, ваша униформа такого непонятного цвета!

— Цвет называется «хаки», — объясняет мистер Мур. — Самая современная материя, которая используется для английской униформы. Королевская армия настаивает, чтобы сухопутные войска носили одежду такого цвета на фронте.

— Предполагается, что он замаскирует нас, чтобы мы сливались с окружающей средой. Немцам будет труднее нас увидеть, — добавляет Блейн.

Курт внимательнее изучает куртку и осторожно касается её лацкана.

— Шерсть такая плотная. Колется?

— Чуть-чуть, но я буду радоваться такой тёплой куртке, когда наступит зима.

Курт берёт Блейна за руку, поднимает её и рассматривает рукав куртки:

— Лейтенантские знаки отличия уже пришиты к обшлагу.

Блейн опускает взгляд и замечает две эмблемы, обозначающие его ранг в кавалерии.

— В моём подразделении будет 30 человек. Нужно, чтобы они видели что-то, позволяющее легко вычислить меня в ходе боя.

— Будем надеяться, что немцы не подберутся достаточно близко, чтобы тоже тебя узнать, — говорит Курт, опуская голову и сжимая кулаки.

Блейн знает, что Курт напуган из-за того, что он отправляется сражаться. Теперь, когда идёт война, он тоже немного напуган. Тем не менее, Блейн хочет, чтобы их последние совместные дни были наполнены не страхом, а, наоборот, счастливыми воспоминаниями, которые он сможет воссоздать в памяти в скверные моменты на поле боя. Курт поднимает взгляд, и уголок его губ приподнимается в слабой улыбке. Кажется, они на одной волне, и Блейн понимает, что Курт тоже хочет, чтобы эти последние дни были незабываемыми.

Хотя на дворе жаркий летний день, Блейну нужно надеть униформу для последующей встречи в Эксетере. Мистер Мур заворачивает гражданскую одежду в бумагу и передаёт свёрток Курту.

Их следующая остановка — «Маркс & Спенсер» на улице Куинн. Рассматривая нижнее бельё на витрине, Блейн краем глаза замечает, как усмехается Курт. Блейн наклоняется к нему и произносит:

— Я не могу взять с собой на войну боксеры — весь день я буду верхом на Жар-птице, и мои бёдра будут ужасно саднить.

Курт выбирает пару длинных фланелевых кальсон и демонстрирует ему:

— Думаю, тебе нужно что-то в этом роде. Тебе стоит купить дюжину пар.

Блейн понимает, лучше не подвергать сомнению осведомлённость Курта во всём, что касается одежды, но он не может не удивиться, зачем на войне ему нужно будет столько пар нижнего белья. Большинство мужчин на фронте обходится лишь одной парой. Заплатив, они с Куртом идут к расположенному поблизости обувному магазину Пиндера и Таквелла.

Курт открывает Блейну дверь в магазин. Блейн оглядывается вокруг предложенных товаров — отец настоял, чтобы он купил самую лучшую пару сапог, которую только сможет найти. Блейн напомнил, что у него уже есть превосходная пара сапог для верховой езды, но отец был непреклонен.

_— Эти сапоги хороши, когда ты верхом на Жар-птице. Но по-прежнему придётся много ходить пешком, и я хочу быть уверен, что твои ноги в тепле и безопасности. Поверь, я знаю из первых рук, по опыту Бурской войны — необходима хорошая пара сапог._

Мистер Таквелл выходит из задней части магазина.

— Мистер Андерсон, я слышал, вы вступили в кавалерию.

— Да, мистер Таквелл. Я лейтенант кавалерийской бригады Девятого полка Королевских улан. У меня есть добротная пара сапог для верховой езды, но мне нужна пара обычных армейских сапог, чтобы носить их, когда я не нахожусь в седле.

Мистер Таквелл отвечает:

— Очень разумно, мистер Андерсон. Я знаю как раз то, что вам нужно. Королевская армия уже разработала рекомендации по выбору необходимой обуви. За последние пару дней её очень быстро раскупили. Прошу вас, присядьте. Мне понадобится точный размер.

Как только Блейн садится, мистер Таквелл снимает со стопы очень точные мерки перед тем, как отправиться в подсобное помещение. Через несколько минут он, хмурясь, возвращается с пустыми руками.

— Боюсь, у нас нет сапог вашего размера. Ваши ступни гораздо меньше, чем у большинства солдат. Когда вы покидаете Вестервилль?

— В следующую пятницу, — отвечает Блейн.

— Этого времени не хватит, чтобы заказать сапоги нужного размера и доставить их в Эксетер. Будет ли у вас возможность до этого съездить в Лондон?

— Да, честно говоря, офицеры моего подразделения собираются в Лондоне в тот день, когда нас отправят за границу на учения.

Мистер Таквелл радостно всплескивает руками.

— Превосходно! Я сразу же позвоню в «Хэрродс» и сообщу им ваши мерки. У вас есть время подождать, пока они подтвердят, что ваш размер есть в наличии?

Блейн достаёт карманные часы и глядит на время. Через час он должен быть в фотоателье Генри Уикса, а до этого ему нужно совершить очень важное дело. Тем не менее это можно отлично вписать в его планы. В любом случае он собирался отправить Курта отдельно, пока сам пойдёт в последний магазин.

— Мистер Таквелл, я довольно-таки стеснён во времени. Уверен, вы в полной мере понимаете, что до отъезда мне нужно уладить много дел, но мой лакей останется, чтобы узнать новости.

— Прекрасно, мистер Андерсон. Я немедленно позвоню в «Хэрродс».

Когда владелец магазина уходит в служебное помещение, Блейн поворачивается к Курту:

— Когда узнаешь, есть ли в «Хэрродс» в наличии сапоги, не мог бы ты пойти вместо меня в аптеку? Купи любые туалетные принадлежности, которые, по твоему мнению, могут мне понадобиться. Обязательно скажи им, что это для меня, и они запишут это на счёт Андерсонов.

— Разумеется, мистер Блейн, — отвечает Курт.

— Как только закончишь, пожалуйста, жди меня у Генри Уикса на Хай стрит. Мама настаивает, чтобы у неё были фотографии «её солдат», прежде чем мы отбудем на континент.

— Да, мистер Блейн.

Закончив в последнем магазине, Блейн остаётся более чем довольным своим приобретением. У него есть ещё 30 минут до того, как ему нужно будет отправиться в фотоателье. Он идёт в ближайшую пекарню и решает побаловать себя [булочкой Челси](http://readandeat.ru/2019/02/12/chelsea-buns) с чашкой чая. Поедая вкусное лакомство, Блейн строит план, как провести свой последний день в Лондоне, прежде чем он присоединится к другим офицерам кавалерийского полка. План настолько хорош, что его сердце звенит от ликования.

Перебирая в голове подробности того, чем он займётся в свои последние сутки в Англии, Блейн теряет счёт времени. Услышав звон соборного колокола, он понимает, что пришла пора для следующей встречи. Он шустро отправляется в фотоателье, где ждут Купер, Хадсон, Эванс и Себастиан.

Купер улыбается:

— Ну и ну, Блейн, ты прямо щёгольски смотришься в своей униформе.

— Как и ты, — отвечает Блейн. — Что ж, капитан Андерсон, у вас на лацкане даже на одну эмблему больше.

Блейн оглядывает Хадсона и Эванса, одетых в форму рядовых.

— С трудом верится, что мы все идём на войну.

К нему подходит Хадсон, и Блейн замечает, что тот немного прихрамывает.

— Почему ты так странно ходишь?

— Я подумал, раз я собираюсь служить в кавалерии, то лучше бы мне узнать побольше о том, как ездить верхом и ухаживать за лошадьми. Кроме того, мистер Блейн, вам может понадобиться помощь с Жар-птицей. Уэсли меня подучил. У меня так болят мышцы, что я с трудом могу двигаться.

Блейн тихонько усмехается.

— Хадсон, как раз такая проблема возникает у большинства новичков. По-настоящему горячая ванна с [Эпсомской солью](https://avocado-bio.ru/blog/likbez-anglijskaja-sol) сделает своё дело. Когда вернёмся в аббатство, я велю Курту принести тебе немного. А ещё я велю Уэсли научить тебя нескольким упражнениям, которые тебе следует выполнять до и после поездок верхом. Они должны помочь тебе в будущем.

— Звучит очень здорово, мистер Блейн, — отвечает Хадсон.

Купер прерывает их разговор.

— Эванс, Хадсон, Себастиан и я уже сфотографировались по отдельности. Следующая фотография должна быть общей.

Мистер Уикс устраивает группу так, чтобы Купер и Блейн сидели на стульях, а Эванс, Себастиан и Хадсон стояли позади них. Блейн с трудом подавляет желание закатить глаза, когда замечает, как Купер сверкает улыбкой в камеру.

Как только фотовспышку убирают, мистер Уикс говорит:

— Давайте оставим мистера Андерсона одного для индивидуальной фотографии.

Блейн сидит на стуле и слышит, как звонит колокольчик входной двери. Курт входит в ателье и становится возле мистера Уикса, застенчиво улыбаясь Блейну. Курт так красиво выглядит. Его улыбка озаряет комнату и разжигает страсть в сердце Блейна. Когда Блейн улыбается в ответ, его тотчас же ослепляет вспышка камеры.

— Полагаю, сеанс окончен, — произносит мистер Уикс.

Блейн быстро перебивает:

— А можно ли сделать ещё одну последнюю фотографию? Курта ещё не фотографировали.

— Серьёзно, Блейн? Ты хочешь фотографию второго лакея? — вопросительно глядя, спрашивает Купер.

— Когда я уеду во Францию, хочу иметь как можно больше вещей, напоминающих о доме. И да, включая фотографии каждого, в том числе и Курта. Кроме того, я считаю это будет превосходным подарком Хаммелу, который всё ещё выздоравливает.

Втайне ему хотелось сохранить фотографию Курта для себя на протяжении войны, а дворецким он воспользовался в качестве отговорки.

Купер понимающе кивает.

— Так и быть. Курт, ты следующий.

Щёки Курта розовеют от новости о неожиданной фотографии, и он поправляет волосы руками. Блейн знает, что Курт догадался об истинной причине фотографии. Курт садится на стул и, когда его снимают, сверкающим взором смотрит прямо на Блейна.

~~~

— Тебе и правда необходимо уехать в Лондон на день раньше, чем ты должен будешь присоединиться к полку? — спрашивает Памела.

— Раз мне нужна приличная пара сапог, нужно забрать их в Хэрродс. У них не будет времени доставить обувь в Эксетер, — отвечает Блейн.

Майкл согласно кивает:

— Именно я настоял, чтобы Блейн приобрёл новые сапоги. Хочешь остаться вечером в моём клубе? Уверен, я смогу это организовать.

— Нет, я лучше останусь в нашем особняке — там, где мой дом.

— Но ведь он простоял закрытым недели, с тех пор, как мы уехали из Лондона! — восклицает Памела.

— Я буду очень занят в Лондоне и буду в нашей резиденции только ради того, чтобы преклонить свою утомлённую голову. Я могу взять с собой Курта, чтобы он подготовил спальню и сделал завтрак на следующее утро, — предполагает Блейн.

— Полагаю, это могло бы сработать, — неохотно соглашается Памела.

Эванс вступает в разговор:

— Мы в такой спешке покидали особняк. Было бы разумно, если мистер Блейн взял бы Курта с собой в Лондон. Прежде чем уехать, Курт сможет убедиться, что всё в порядке.

Майкл кивает:

— Очень хорошо. Эванс, не мог бы ты заказать билеты на поезд для Блейна и Курта?

~~~

Кузина Рэйчел составляет Блейну компанию на последней конной прогулке, прежде чем Жар-птицу перевезут на континент в учебный лагерь. Они скачут по полям, осторожно избегая мест, где пасётся скот. Когда лошади начинают замедляться, Блейн направляет их к сокровенному месту у озера. После того, как Блейн помогает кузине Рэйчел спешиться с Колокольчика, он расстилает покрывало под дубом и достаёт из седельной сумки флягу с чаем и песочное печенье.

— Я был бы счастлив, если бы мои кавалеристы ездили так же хорошо, как ты, кузина Рэйчел.

— Ты по-прежнему обходишь меня, когда мы скачем наперегонки. — Дуется кузина Рэйчел. — Я буду много кататься верхом, пока ты будешь на континенте. К тому времени, когда вернёшься, я тебя сделаю. Всякий раз!

Блейн запрокидывает голову и сотрясается от хохота. Он точно будет скучать по упорству кузины Рэйчел.

— Чем ты планируешь заниматься на протяжении войны, кузина Рэйчел? Хочешь вернуться в Америку?

Кузина Рэйчел пожимает плечами.

— В данный момент слишком опасно пересекать Атлантику. Отец позвонил и сообщил мне, что я должна остаться в Вестервилле, по крайней мере до окончания войны. Дядя Майкл полностью с ним согласен. Думаю, они оба втайне надеются, что я найду титулованного супруга.

— Кого-то вроде лорда Сент-Джеймса? — спрашивает Блейн.

— Вот именно, — фыркает кузина Рэйчел.

— Он тебе нравится?

— Лорд Сент-Джеймс хороший собеседник, но слегка самовлюблённый. Однако он единственный джентльмен, из тех, что мне встречались, который способен соответствовать мне в вокальном плане, а это кое-чего стоит.

— Только Куперу не говори! Он думает, что его музыкальному мастерству нет равных.

Кузина Рэйчел глядит на раскинувшееся вдалеке озеро и вздыхает.

— Если бы мужчины могли влюбляться в девушек, лишь исходя из их певческих способностей, то у моих ног были бы все английские джентльмены. Но правда в том, что английские джентльмены влюбляются только в деньги.

Блейна удручает, что кузина Рэйчел так думает.

— Английские джентльмены действительно знают, как влюбиться глубоко и бесповоротно, но по необходимости они также научились отличать любовь от брака.

— Но мне хочется и того, и другого! Я хочу выйти замуж за человека, в которого влюблюсь глубоко и бесповоротно. Для меня не имеет значения, титулованный ли он господин или человек, зарабатывающий на жизнь честным трудом.

— Как шофёр? — предполагает Блейн.

— Финн лучший мужчина, чем большинство джентльменов, с которыми я познакомилась в течение Лондонского сезона. Он честный, трудолюбивый и очень вежливый и заботливый человек. Для меня было бы честью быть его женой.

Лицо кузины Рэйчел искажается, и внезапно она содрогается от рыданий. Блейн притягивает её в объятия, чтобы утешить.

— Я-я так напугана из-за того, что Финн идёт на войну. Я не смогу вынести, если он погибнет на фронте. Он — моя единственная истинная любовь, и никакие мои деньги не защитят его от немцев. Моё сердце разрывается пополам, и я ничего не могу поделать.

Блейн выводит круги на её спине, успокаивая.

— В жизни есть много вещей, которые ты не сможешь контролировать. По моему опыту, лучше сосредоточиться на том, на что ты можешь повлиять и предопределить.

— Не понимаю, как ты можешь быть таким спокойным, оставляя Курта. Как думаешь, твоя любовь к Курту переживёт войну?

Брови Блейна подскакивают. Он никогда не признавался кузине Рэйчел в своих истинных чувствах к Курту.

— Ч-что? Я не знаю, о чём ты!

— Да брось, кузен Блейн. Не надо со мной скромничать. Может я и знаю тебя на протяжении короткого периода, но понимаю, как выглядит любовь. Я за милю вижу влюблённый взгляд, который у тебя появляется из-за Курта, и судя по его выражению лица, он чувствует к тебе тоже самое.

Блейн просто кивает. Теперь, когда они с кузиной оказались лицом к лицу, он не может отрицать любовь к Курту. Однако, он беспокоится, что они с Куртом не были так осторожны, как думали.

— Это так очевидно? Кто-то ещё знает?

— Не скажу за прислугу, но сомневаюсь, что твою семью когда-либо интересовали твои сексуальные предпочтения. Они слишком увлечены тем, чтобы женить тебя на какой-нибудь богатой леди.

— А ты нас не осуждаешь?

Кузина Рэйчел разражается смехом.

— Ты серьёзно спрашиваешь меня, принимаю ли я отношения двоих мужчин? Наверное, я не совсем ясно дала это понять, когда рассказывала тебе о моем «дяде Лерое».

Лицо Блейна алеет. Разумеется, Рэйчел принимает их с Куртом отношения. Она всю свою жизнь прожила с двумя мужчинами, состоящими в отношениях.

Кузина Рэйчел утешающе поглаживает его руку.

— Ты можешь положиться на меня, я сохраню твой секрет. Мы лучшие друзья, в конце концов.

Блейн берёт её руку и сжимает.

— Самые лучшие.

— Скажи мне, как ты на самом деле чувствуешь себя, оставляя Курта?

— Моё сердце разбито. И всё же, я сосредотачиваюсь на том, чтобы сделать для моей страны на войне всё, что в моих силах, чтобы, когда я вернусь, наши жизни вновь соединились.

— Присмотришь за Финном, когда будешь на фронте? Хоть он и храбрый, но может быть немного неуклюжим и забывчивым.

— Конечно присмотрю. Я знаю Хадсона с тех пор, как мы были мальчишками. Он Вестервилльский парень, и, обещаю, я позабочусь о нём, как о брате. Могу я попросить тебя сделать тоже самое для Курта?

Кузина Рэйчел согласно кивает.

— Договорились!

Услышав конскую поступь, они оба поворачивается и видят приближающихся Уэсли и Хадсона.

Уэсли объявляет:

— Пора, мистер Блейн. Мне нужно подготовить Жар-птицу к отъезду. Грузовик кавалерии совсем скоро заберёт его.

Блейн неохотно складывает предметы для пикника обратно в седельную сумку и седлает Жар-птицу.

Рэйчел остаётся на покрывале, не двигаясь, чтобы уйти.

— Кузен Блейн, если ты не против, я бы осталась тут ненадолго, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

— Конечно, кузина Рэйчел. Мне стоит вернуться, чтобы забрать тебя? — спрашивает Блейн.

Кузина Рэйчел качает головой.

— В этом нет нужды, кузен Блейн. Хадсон может сопроводить меня обратно к конюшням.

Блейн надеется, что навыки наездника, которыми обладает Финн, позволят ему добраться до конюшен целым и невредимым.

Блейн и Уэсли скачут обратно в конюшни. Они спешиваются и не торопясь приводят в порядок лошадей. Блейну не хочется прощаться с Жар-птицей, хоть он и знает, что они воссоединятся на континенте.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты вступил со мной в кавалерию, Уэсли.

— Вы же знаете, этому не бывать. Я не являюсь подданным ни Великобритании, ни одной из её колоний. Королевская армия меня не примет, — отвечает Уэсли.

Блейн выпячивает нижнюю губу.

— Им же хуже. Не знаю никого, кто так же хорошо управлялся бы с лошадьми, как ты.

— Я буду здесь, когда вы вернётесь с войны. Как только вы уедете, его светлость планирует купить у графа Уайлда нового жеребёнка. Мне нужно будет его объездить и натренировать к тому времени, когда вы вернётесь с войны.

Блейн задумывается, не думает ли уже отец о новой лошади для него на случай, если Жар-птица будет убит во время войны. Он прогоняет саму мысль об этом и сосредотачивается на другом.

— Уэсли, могу я попросить тебя об услуге?

— О чём угодно, мистер Блейн. Вы можете рассчитывать на меня.

— Сможешь присмотреть за мисс Берри? Боюсь, ей станет одиноко, как только мы с Купером отбудем на войну. На западе у неё немного друзей, так что мне послужит утешением знать, что ты будешь сопровождать её на прогулках верхом.

Уэсли кивает.

— Я заметил, что мисс Берри загрустила после новостей о войне. Я собирался присоединиться к ней на прогулках, чтобы убедиться в том, что она в безопасности.

— Спасибо, Уэсли. Сможешь ещё приглядеть за Куртом? Себастиан к нему цепляется, и я боюсь, как бы чего не случилось.

— С радостью, мистер Блейн. Его светлость уже сообщил мне, что Курт будет объезжать Вестервилльские имения, осматривая фермы арендаторов. Я буду ездить с ним, пока он не освоится на местности.

— Курт умеет ездить верхом? Я не знал, — восклицает Блейн.

— Я думал, вы знали, что он вырос на ферме, — раздражённым тоном произносит Уэсли.

Блейн ударяет себя по лбу ладонью. Разумеется, Курт умеет ездить верхом на лошади. В конце концов, он смог заменить подкову Жар-птице во время лисьей охоты в Вестервилле. Он задаётся вопросом, о каких ещё талантах Курта ему пока что неизвестно.

~~~

Блейн выходит на поле для крокета, где, в тени вяза, накрыт столик. Он машет бабушке, которая терпеливо ждёт. Спрэтт тотчас разливает чай и подаёт [сконы](http://readandeat.ru/2011/10/25/tolkien_scones) с джемом и [взбитыми сливками](https://www.edimdoma.ru/retsepty/55661-toplenye-slivki-po-angliyski-clotted-cream.amp).

— На этом всё, Спрэтт. Я позвоню, как только мы закончим пить чай, — сообщает дворецкому вдовствующая графиня.

— С превеликим удовольствием останусь, миледи.

— В этом нет необходимости, Спрэтт. Мне нужно поговорить с внуком на личную тему.

— Да, миледи, — отвечает Спрэтт, оскорблённо удаляясь в аббатство.

— Типичный Спрэтт. Обидчив, словно прелестница, теряющая свою красоту, — делает вывод вдовствующая графиня.

— Мама говорит, что в обозримом будущем ты останешься в аббатстве, — говорит Блейн.

— Чтобы одновременно содержать мой дом и Вестервилльское аббатство не хватает прислуги. Молодые ребята идут в армию, не заботясь о том, как нам придётся без них справляться.

— Мы все должны внести вклад в военные нужды, — напоминает ей Блейн.

— Разве не достаточно двоих внуков, ушедших сражаться? — твердит вдовствующая графиня.

Она делает глоток чая и предлагает Блейну сконы на тарелке.

— Ты готов к завтрашнему отъезду?

— Да, бабушка. Курт собрал мой чемодан. Мы поедем утренним поездом из Эксетера до вокзала Паддингтон.

— Как удобно, что Курт готов сопровождать тебя в Лондон и заботиться о тебе в преддверии отъезда на войну, — произносит она с иронической улыбкой.

Блейн отводит взгляд от бабушки, в страхе, что она заметит его румянец. Овладев собой, он возвращается к ней взглядом и отвечает:

— Мне следовало понять, что ты догадаешься.

— У меня ещё хватает извилин в мозгу. Надеюсь, с тобой попрощаются так, как ты того заслуживаешь.

— Я тоже надеюсь, бабушка. Знаю, что многого прошу, но, надеюсь, ты сможешь присмотреть за Куртом в моё отсутствие. Курт для меня — целый мир.

— Разумеется, присмотрю, Блейн. Взявшись за гуж, не говори, что не дюж. Я уже устроила ему заочное обучение для получения сертификата преподавателя. Даже если ты не собираешься в Индию, это может пригодиться в будущем.

— Знаю, что положение дел в хозяйстве поменяется из-за того, что Эванс и Хадсон уходят на войну. Теперь, когда ты будешь жить в аббатстве, прошу, проследи, чтобы с ним не случилось ничего плохого. У Себастиана зуб на Курта, и хотя он согласился на перемирие, я ему не доверяю.

— Прежде мне доводилось иметь дело с такими, как Себастиан, среди собственной прислуги. Под моим надзором ему ничего не сойдет с рук.

— Спасибо, бабушка. Ты не представляешь, как много это значит для меня.

— Думаю, знаю, Блейн. Напомни мне однажды поведать тебе о князе Игоре Курагине из России, — отвечает вдовствующая графиня.

По тому, как бабушка прижимает руки к сердцу и вздыхает, Блейн может судить, что её захватили воспоминания.

— А теперь ты должен пообещать мне, что будешь осторожен на континенте и не совершишь глупостей. Пусть геройствует кто-нибудь другой. Не только Курт хочет, чтобы ты вернулся в Вестервилль целым и невредимым.

— Обещаю, — заверяет её Блейн.

Блейн чувствует, как с плеч исчезает груз, при осознании, что бабушка будет беречь Курта до его возвращения. Если кто и сможет позаботиться о Курте в его отсутствие, так это определенно вдовствующая графиня.

~~~

Коллаж, вдохновлённый приближающейся войной:


	32. Прощания, часть 1

****

**Август 1914**

**Блейн**

— Ты же скоро напишешь? — спрашивает Памела.

— Конечно. Я напишу, как только приеду в учебный лагерь, — отвечает Блейн.

Сопроводив бабушку на улицу к главному входу в аббатство, Блейн заключает её в долгое объятие.

— Я буду по тебе скучать, бабушка.

Он слышит, как вдовствующая графиня всхлипывает в кружевной платочек, прежде чем прошептать ему на ухо:

— Блейн, я буду скучать по тебе сильнее, чем ты можешь себе представить. Не волнуйся о Курте. Со мной он будет в безопасности.

Поцеловав бабушку в щёку, он отпускает её и поворачивается, чтобы помахать на прощание Куинн, кузине Рэйчел и матери. Когда Блейн собирается пожать отцу руку, он с удивлением обнаруживает, что тот его обнимает.

— В добрый путь! — произносит граф низким сиплым голосом.

Блейн переключает внимание на прислугу, которая выстроилась в очередь, чтобы попрощаться с ним. Первый из них — Хаммел, одетый в официальный костюм дворецкого.

— Хаммел, только не говорите, что в тот же миг, когда я уеду, вы собираетесь снова приступить к работе, — Блейн делает дворецкому замечание.

— Нет, мистер Блейн, но я не мог дать вам уехать, не попрощавшись официально. Я был на этом самом месте, когда вы отправлялись в Сандхёрст, и почту за честь быть здесь, когда вы уходите на войну.

Блейн прощается со слугами по очереди, уделяя каждому время для разговора. Многие из них работали в аббатстве с тех пор, как он был малышом, и наблюдали, как он рос. Они — часть семьи Блейна, и неразрывно вплетены в его детские воспоминания.

— Мистер Блейн, нам лучше отправляться, если хотите успеть на восьмичасовой поезд, — напоминает ему Хадсон.

Курт гордо стоит возле Рено и открывает дверь сзади, чтобы Блейн мог сесть в машину. Как только автомобиль трогается, Блейн смотрит в заднее окно и не отводит взгляд, пока машущие фигуры не исчезают за горизонтом.

~

Блейну едва удаётся усидеть смирно на своём месте в вагоне первого класса — он слишком взволнован тем, что остаток дня проведёт наедине с Куртом. Он сбрасывает со счетов возможность провести день на улицах Лондона. Им придётся либо сыграть роли господина и лакея, либо ему придётся переодеться. Так или иначе, они смогут вести себя естественно и быть самими собой на людях. Имея в распоряжении лишь сутки до того, как ему придётся встретиться с кавалерийским полком, он предпочёл бы провести время с Куртом в более приватной обстановке.

Он бросает взгляд на Курта, который глядит в окно купе, мягко напевая себе под нос. Блейн не узнаёт песню, но начинает притопывать ступнёй в такт мотиву. Он останавливается, когда чувствует ладонь на своём бедре.

— Блейн, ты сегодня такой беспокойный. Меньше, чем через полчаса мы уже будем в Лондоне, — говорит Курт.

— Ничего не могу поделать, Курт. Я лишь хочу, чтобы следующие сутки, проведённые с тобой, были идеальными. В моей голове столько мыслей крутится, что кажется, будто я вот-вот взорвусь.

Курт ласково сжимает его бедро, и Блейн практически представляет себе как искры вспыхивают в его венах.

— Блейн, честное слово, мне больше не хочется ничего, кроме как позаботиться о тебе и твоих нуждах, прежде чем ты уедешь. Мне не нужны никакие грандиозные планы, которые ты настроил у себя в голове.

Блейн замечает любовь и искренность, написанные на лице Курта, и влюбляется снова и снова.

В тот момент как поезд прибывает на станцию Паддингтон в полдень, они планируют, как провести следующие несколько часов. Блейн отправится в Хэрродс забрать сапоги, а Курт откроет особняк. Блейн опрометью бросается в Хэрродс и приходит в восторг от новых сапог. Кожа не такая мягкая и эластичная, как у сапог для верховой езды, но он знает, что зимой в них будет тепло. Он решает взять такси от [Найтсбриджа](http://about-britain.ru/london/rayon/naytsbridj/) до Белгравии, так чтобы не терять ни минуты без Курта.

Входя в особняк Андерсонов, Блейн замечает, что с мебели у входа и в гостиной сняты чехлы. Блейн кладёт коробку из Хэрродс и оглядывается в поисках Курта, но нигде его не видит.

— Курт, ты где? — зовёт Блейн в коридоре.

— Подойду через минутку. Я завариваю чай, а потом присоединюсь к тебе в гостиной, — кричит Курт из кухни внизу.

Войдя в гостиную, Блейн с любовью смотрит на фортепиано. Он сомневается, что на протяжении войны выпадет возможность сыграть, и он в самом деле будет скучать по этому. Его пальцы скользят вдоль гладких матовых клавиш, и он закрывает глаза, отдаваясь звучанию последнего концерта Рахманинова. Едва сыграна последняя нота, он слышит аплодисменты и резко поворачивает голову в сторону, делая глубокий вдох, когда видит перед собой Курта.

— Браво! Блейн, ты так чудесно играл. Твоё дарование тратится впустую на те частушки, которые ты играешь, аккомпанируя мисс Берри.

От похвалы румянец заливает лицо Блейна. Он внимательно смотрит на Курта и нахмуривается.

— Курт, с чего ты одет в форму лакея? Я не ожидаю, чтобы ты сегодня мне прислуживал.

— А что подумают люди, если увидят лакея, одетого ненадлежащим образом?

— Тут только мы с тобой! Я никого не жду. Я ни одной живой душе, кроме семьи, не говорил, что буду здесь.

Когда они слышат стук дверного молотка у парадной двери, Курт вскидывает бровь:

— Ой, неужели?

Курт поправляет пиджак и проверяет галстук, прежде чем направиться к главному входу. Открыв дверь, он видит рассыльного, который держит в руках просто [огромную плетёную корзину](https://www.fortnumandmason.com/hampers/all-hampers/food-hampers), спереди у которой жирно напечатаны чёрными чернилами буквы «F & M».

— Доставка для лейтенанта Андерсона.

Рассыльный перемещает корзину ко входу, а Курт тащит её в гостиную. Глаза Блейна округляются от удивления.

— Блейн, ты ожидал эту корзину?

— Н-нет.

Блейн замечает конверт, прикреплённый к корзине. Он хватает его и шустро вскрывает, чтобы посмотреть, кто же прислал ему столь дорогостоящий подарок.

_«Курт великолепный лакей, но, предположу, что сегодня у него на уме не только то, как подкрепить тебя с помощью пищи. «Фортнум и Мэйсон» сообщили, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы прокормить армию, но меня заботит лишь один кавалерист. Попроси Курта упаковать остатки еды в чемодан, чтобы, когда понадобится, у тебя была домашняя еда. С любовью, бабушка»._

Блейн читает Курту записку вслух, и они оба начинают хихикать. Бабушка у Блейна уж точно единственная и неповторимая. Её появление на свет явно разрушило все стереотипы.

— Теперь ты можешь переодеться, Курт? В самом маловероятном случае, если кто-то постучит в дверь, я обещаю подойти. — Блейн награждает Курта лучшим щенячьим взглядом, который всегда срабатывает с миссис Сильвестр, когда тот просит добавки.

— Блейн, и как ты можешь выглядеть настолько трогательным и очаровательным? С удовольствием бы переоделся, но я не захватил никакой повседневной одежды.

Блейн неодобрительно выпячивает нижнюю губу, но внезапно находит отличную идею.

— Раз мы никого больше не ждём, почему бы тебе не надеть брюки для сна, а я дам тебе [майку](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1751/42746249581_fcfb6f13e1.jpg) и [джемпер](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1750/42696824862_ae04d76bd4.jpg).

— Я не могу носить и пачкать одежду, которую ты берёшь на войну!

— А если мне хочется? А если мне хочется носить именно эти майку и джемпер, зная, что ты тоже носил их? Смогу почувствовать, как твой запах обволакивает меня.

Курт издаёт смешок и покидает гостиную, и, минутами позже, возвращается, одетый в более повседневную и удобную одежду. Не скрытый слоями лакейской формы, Курт выглядит мягче, беззащитнее, чем Блейну доводилось его когда-нибудь видеть.

— Твоя очередь, — произносит Курт, передавая ему похожий комплект одежды.

Блейн смотрит Курту прямо в глаза, снимая пиджак и рубашку. Его пальцы дрожат, пока он расстёгивает ремень и пуговицы на брюках. Когда он снимает брюки, глаза Курта темнеют, и вдруг этого становится слишком много, всё наступает слишком быстро и ощущается слишком всеобъемлюще.

Он отворачивается, переодеваясь в пижамные брюки и удобный джемпер. Это совсем глупо — Курт много раз видел его голым в ванной. Но в тех случаях Курт исполнял роль лакея, забота о Блейне была его работой, а не способом оценить как мужчину, с которым он хочет переспать.

— Извини, Блейн. Мне не следовало пялиться, пока ты переодеваешься.

Блейн поворачивается и замечает, что улыбка Курта не соответствует его взгляду.

— Курт, не говори глупостей! Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня… смотрел с вожделением. Я просто беспокоился, что тебе будет меня недостаточно.

— Как ты вообще мог такое подумать, Блейн? Я люблю тебя.

Блейн резким движением склоняет голову и поглядывает на Курта из-под длинных ресниц, и произносит с робкой улыбкой:

— И я тоже тебя люблю.

После их милой беседы воздух в комнате тяжелеет от предвкушения и страсти. Курт нарушает тишину нервным смешком:

— Не знаю, как насчёт тебя, но завтрак, кажется, был давным-давно, и я умираю с голода. Кроме того, мне интересно, что внутри корзины из «Фортнум и Мэйсон».

— Курт, отличная идея.

Когда Курт шагает к двери в гостиную, Блейн спрашивает:

— Куда ты идёшь?

— У меня займёт несколько минут, чтобы накрыть для тебя в столовой.

Сидеть в столовой за официальной трапезой — последнее, чего хочется Блейну.

— А почему бы не сделать вид, что у нас пикник и не поесть прямо здесь? Уверен, тут есть старое покрывало, которое мы можем постелить на пол.

Курт наклоняет голову и поджимает губы.

— Моему отцу это не понравилось бы.

— Сомневаюсь, что твоему отцу понравились бы многие другие аспекты нашего времяпрепровождения в Лондоне, — парирует Блейн.

Курт смеётся и целует Блейна в щёку.

— Уговорил. Неси покрывало, а я принесу посуду и приборы. Встретимся тут через минуту.

Достав покрывало из бельевого шкафа, Блейн расстилает его на полу в гостиной. Курт возвращается с подносом, полным всего, что нужно для пикника, а также с двумя бутылками прохладного имбирного лимонада. Блейн открывает корзину от «Фортнум и Мэйсон» и изумляется тому, сколько вкусностей она вмещает: [пирожки с дичью](http://yellowchimney.com/ru/pirog-s-dichyu-starinnyj-recept/), [яйца по-шотландски](http://readandeat.ru/2018/10/10/england-england-book/), [сыр](https://www.dairynews.ru/news/angliyskaya-istoriya-syra.html), копчёный лосось, ягнячьи бёдрышки и ветчина, [кекс с сухофруктами](http://readandeat.ru/2019/12/26/christmas-cake/), шоколад, [бисквиты](https://m.nkj.ru/open/29357/), джем, [чатни](https://edimsup.ru/sousy/mnogolikoe-semejjstvo-sousa-chatni.html), мармелад, и, разумеется, их фирменный чай.

— «Фортнум и Мэйсон» не шутили, говоря, что корзины будет довольно, чтобы накормить армию. С чего бы нам вообще начать? — спрашивает Курт, когда Блейн достаёт содержимое.

— Хлеб долго не протянет. Почему бы нам не съесть его с сыром и ломтиками ягнёнка?

Курт аккуратно отрезает ломтики ягнёнка, кусочки сыра и хлеба, чтобы разложить их по тарелкам. Тем временем, Блейн подходит к граммофону и рассматривает пластинки, которые оставила кузина Рэйчел, когда они, ранее в этом месяце, уезжали в спешке. Его сердце ускоряется, когда он видит ту самую пластинку, и надеется, что позже появится возможность потанцевать с Куртом. Он вставляет ещё одну пластинку в граммофон и садится, готовый полакомиться на пикнике.

Пока они едят, Курт пересказывает смешные истории о том, что творится среди прислуги Вестервилльского аббатства. Блейн хихикает над рассказом, как Хадсон посыпал Эпсомской солью еду, вместо того, чтобы добавить в воду для ванны как положено. В свою очередь, Блейн рассказывает о выходках, которые он учинял с Ником и Джеффом на летних выездах в академию Сандхёрст.

— Меня не радует осознание того, что что на поле боя ты будешь полагаться на товарищей-офицеров, которые украли нижнее бельё директора и подняли его на флагшток.

Тон голоса Блейна приобретает серьёзность:

— Каждому из них я бы доверил свою жизнь. Не сыскать офицеров лучше, чем Ник и Джефф. Ник будет моим капитаном в уланском полку Её Величества, и ни о ком лучше я не мог и мечтать. Когда речь идёт о военном деле, Ник умён, сообразителен и отважен. Я буду счастлив следовать каждому его приказу.

Песнч6на пластинке заканчивается. Блейн подходит и выбирает ту самую, с особенной песней. Едва игла касается пластинки, он подходит к Курту.

— Могу я пригласить тебя на танец?

Курт кивает и встаёт, обвивает руками Блейна за спину и притягивает к себе. Руки Блейна тотчас тянутся чтобы обнять его за шею. Курт выше на пару дюймов — Блейн считает, что Курт идеального роста, чтобы он мог прильнуть к его шее.

_Поцелуй меня, мой милый, поцелуй,_

_Скажи, что будешь, как и я, скучать._

_Люби меня, мой милый, люби,_

_Будто звёзды над моею головой._

_Скажи, что будешь верен, пока вдали,_

_А я буду думать о тебе (1)._

Теперь, когда на Курте нет привычной многослойной формы лакея, Блейн чувствует, как к нему прижимается подтянутое мускулистое тело Курта. Пока они покачиваются под музыку, он ощущает, как близок к нему член Курта, и это самое восхитительное чувство на свете. Как бы не хотелось Блейну, чтобы их члены соприкоснулись, он сдерживается. Позже для этого будет достаточно времени. А сейчас он наслаждается этим романтическим моментом.

_Не вешай нос, голубчик,_

_Сияй и радуйся,_

_Ну же, дорогуша, пока я здесь,_

_Иди-ка поцелуй меня_

_(Поцелуй-поцелуй)_

_Милашка, я люблю тебя._

Когда песня заканчивается, Блейн отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы взглянуть на Курта, своего прекрасного Курта, в глазах которого стоят слёзы.

— Любовь моя, я не хочу, чтобы ты грустил и плакал в наш последний день вместе.

— Прости, Блейн. Ничего не могу поделать, всё думаю, что, может быть, это последний раз, когда я обнимаю тебя. Не дай Бог тебе погибнуть в бою.

— Конечно, есть такая возможность, но я уверен, что способен выжить. Я всю жизнь тренировался для службы в кавалерии, — напоминает ему Блейн. Курт терзает нижнюю губу зубами, и Блейн может судить, что у того на уме больше, чем он говорит. — Что ещё тебя беспокоит?

— Откуда мне знать, что я не стану лишь бледным воспоминанием, как только ты отбудешь на континент?

— Поверить не могу, что ты так плохо обо мне думаешь, что я так быстро о тебе позабуду. Я кое-что хочу показать тебе. Давай присядем на диван.

Когда Курт садится на диван, Блейн извлекает маленькую коробочку из кармана пиджака, который в аккуратно сложенном виде лежит на ближайшем стуле. Блейн усаживается рядом с Куртом и с любовью смотрит ему в глаза. Он медленно открывает коробочку, и Курт ахает при виде серебряного кольца, похожего на то, что носит он сам.

Блейн вспоминает речь, которую репетировал с тех пор, как купил кольцо в Эксетере на этой неделе.

— Знаю, это всего лишь кольцо, но для меня оно значит куда больше. Это символ моей любви и серьёзных намерений в отношении тебя. Узор на наших кольцах бесконечен, как моя любовь.

Блейн вынимает кольцо из коробочки, но когда он собирается надеть его на палец, Курт отталкивает его руку:

— Позволь, я это сделаю, — просит он.

Курт берёт кольцо и надевает Блейну на палец.

— Кажется, я припоминаю, что ты дал мне определённые обещания, когда подарил кольцо. Сейчас моя очередь. Неважно, кем мы станем, даже когда мы в разлуке, мы всегда будем принадлежать друг другу. Обещаю, я буду ждать, когда ты снова вернешься в мои объятия. Я обещаю всегда любить тебя.

На глаза Блейна наворачиваются слёзы, когда он опускает взгляд на их переплетённые руки с парными кольцами на них.

— Курт, не знаю, что я такого сделал, чтобы заслужить тебя. Хотелось бы, чтобы на мне не лежал вес стольких обязательств. Дело не только в войне… Дело ещё и в невыносимой ситуации, которая требует найти жену и завести семью.

— Ш-ш-ш… однажды ты сказал, что мы вместе разберёмся с этим, потому что наши отношения того стоят. Наша любовь того стоит.

Курт наклоняется и целует в губы, сначала нежно, а затем с настойчивостью, от которой у Блейна в тапочках аж пальцы на ногах подгибаются. Когда Курт облизывает пространство меж его губ, Блейн охотно открывает рот, желая ощутить вкус своего милого возлюбленного.

— Я хочу подняться наверх, — шепчет Курт Блейну на ушко.

Разум Блейна будто в тумане, и он не может понять, почему эти губы — эти нежные, дивные губы — больше не целуют его.

— Чтобы внести ясность, я хочу подняться наверх в твою спальню и показать, как сильно я люблю тебя.

В голове у Блейна вдруг прояснятся, и теперь-то он понимает намерения Курта. С любовью и желанием, отпечатанными во взгляде, Блейн отвечает едва дыша:

— Хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) «Kiss me, my honey, kiss me» Иривина Берлина (1910). Перевод на русский - Simorena.
> 
> В моём воображении Курт и Блейн могли бы танцевать под эту песню:  
> https://youtu.be/WpyfrixXBqU


	33. Прощания, часть 2

**Август 1914**

**Блейн**

Блейн повторил про себя слова Курта: _«Чтобы внести ясность, я хочу подняться наверх в твою спальню и показать, как сильно я люблю тебя»_.

Это самая умопомрачительная идея — он на сто процентов «за», и ему хочется, чтобы они смогли как-то автоматически переместиться в спальню. Блейн спрыгивает с дивана, тянет Курта за руку и ведёт его к лестнице. Когда они преодолевают половину лестничного марша, Блейн останавливается на площадке. Он прижимает Курта к стене и целует глубоко, жёстко и развязно. Когда они отстраняются, он чувствует, как покалывает губы, и именно Курт тащит его дальше по лестнице.

Когда они наконец достигают спальни, Блейн пинком закрывает дверь. Он кладёт ладони по обеим сторонам лица Курта и притягивает его ближе, отчаянно нуждаясь в большем количестве поцелуев. Он пропускает пальцы сквозь волосы Курта, приходя в восторг от того, какие они нежные и шелковистые. У Блейна подскакивает температура из-за жара, струящегося по телу. Он отрывается от Курта, шустро стягивает джемпер через голову и швыряет на пол.

Курт тоже избавляется от джемпера, оставаясь в одной лишь Блейновой майке. Она настолько маленького размера, что Блейн может различить отчётливый рельеф мускулов на руках Курта. Он решает зайти дальше и снимает майку, обнажаясь по пояс. Курт в точности повторяет его действие, и Блейн облизывает губы, когда перед ним предстаёт сливочно-белая грудь.

Блейн не знает, с чего начать. Его губы начинают целовать и прихватывать линию челюсти Курта, пока пальцы блуждают по его торсу. Хриплые вздохи Курта подстёгивают Блейна, пока его руки не оказываются на Куртовых бёдрах, а губы нацеливаются на его соски.

— В постель, Блейн. Мне нужно оказаться с тобой рядом в постели.

Блейн отстраняется и с любовью глядит на Курта, чьи губы припухли от поцелуев, а волосы растрёпаны. Глаза Курта тёмно-серые, и он ненасытно смотрит на Блейна… в ожидании большего. Блейн отрывисто вдыхает, видя, как Курт снимает пижамные брюки, открывая взгляду плотно сидящие на нём боксеры.

— Это мои? — пищит Блейн.

— Раз уж в обозримом будущем они тебе не понадобятся, я решил, не пропадать же им в полном одиночестве, лёжа в твоём шкафу, — объясняет Курт.

— Я бы не смог придумать для них места лучше, чем на твоей великолепной коже. В них ты выглядишь невероятно возбуждающе, а без них, наверное, ещё притягательнее. Я-я хочу увидеть тебя… всего тебя, — тараторит Блейн, не в силах отвлечься от нижней части тела Курта.

Покачивая бёдрами, Курт избавляется от боксеров и предстаёт в восхитительной наготе. Его член, длинный и возбуждённый, подпрыгивает к животу.

Курт усмехается:

— Судя по выражению этих прекрасных глаз, думаю, тебе нравится то, что ты видишь. В нашей компании я чувствую себя слегка раздетым. Могу я тоже тебя увидеть?

Блейн нервно посмеивается. Осознание того, что Курт уже видел его обнажённым, пусть даже и в совершенно иных обстоятельствах, придаёт ему мужества снять оставшуюся одежду. Несмотря на то, что ему хочется тотчас наброситься на Курта, Блейн заставляет себя стоять смирно, наслаждаясь ощущением, которое ему дарит одобрительный взгляд Курта.

Курт не спеша окидывает взором обнажённое тело Блейна.

— Ты великолепен. Наверное в прошлой жизни я сделал что-то правильное.

Он притягивает Блейна ближе и устраивает их на кровати. Курт оставляет поцелуи на лбу Блейна, веках, щеках и губах.

— Скажи, если надо будет остановиться.

— Остановиться? Курт, даже не смей!

Курт пробегает ладонями вдоль торса Блейна, словно запоминая каждую впадинку и каждый изгиб.

— Знаешь, как долго я этого хотел? Хотел тебя? Нуждался в тебе?

Если бы у Блейна и был ответ, то он умирает на его губах, пока Курт целует его с такой страстью. Когда Курт нависает над Блейном, это ощущается так основательно, надёжно, просто идеально. Блейн всегда думал, что это он требует повышенного внимания, но теперь осознаёт, что они оба в равной степени нуждаются друг в друге. Их сердца и души переплетены между собой так же, как и узоры на их кольцах.

С каждым прикосновением по коже Блейна проходит дрожь. Руками он обвивает Курта за спину и целует нежное местечко за его ухом. Он приходит в восторг от стонов, которые слетают с губ Курта, и от того, как смещаются его бёдра. Когда оба их члена идеально совместились друг с другом, Курт подаётся вперёд. Блейн ахает от ощущения — горячо, крепко, безупречно. Если подразумевалось, что быть вместе для них неправильно, почему же это ощущается настолько правильно?

Курт продолжает сильнее тереться бёдрами, вжимая Блейна в матрас ещё больше. Блейн ещё пуще хватается за Курта, оставляя влажные поцелуи на каждом участке кожи, до которого только может дотянуться. Твёрдое давление на его член ощущается идеально, и ему хочется испытывать это ощущение как можно дольше.

— Блейн, можно я кое-что попробую? — с придыханием спрашивает Курт.

— Что угодно, с тобой я попробую что угодно, — поощряет его Блейн.

Курт скатывается с него, и Блейн вздрагивает, покрываясь мурашками, при том, что его кожа горячая, а грудь покрывается бусинками пота. Он слышит, как Курт открывает ящик ночного столика и наливает что-то на руки. Вскоре Блейн узнаёт запах лавандового масла, которое Курт согревает в ладонях. Курт ложится рядом и прижимается к его телу близко и плотно. Во взгляде Блейна — благоговение, когда он смотрит на ласковое лицо Курта, выражающее такую искреннюю любовь. Почувствовав, как Курт крепко оборачивает ладони вокруг их членов, взгляд Блейна колеблется, веки подрагивают и наконец опускаются, когда Курт начинает медленно поглаживать.

Блейн слышит вздохи, частое дыхание и стоны, но не может понять, срываются ли они с его губ, или с губ Курта. Он не знает, где начинается один из них, и где заканчивается другой, но ему всё равно. Блейн тянется, чтобы вплести пальцы в волосы Курта, притягивая его ближе, пока их грудные клетки не оказываются наравне. Чем сильнее крепнет наслаждение, тем настойчивее становятся их поцелуи. Блейн ничего не может поделать и толкается в тесно сжатый кулак Курта, пока тот целует вдоль его шеи. Когда Блейн чувствует, как зубы царапают кожу, он проталкивает член между до предела возбуждённым стволом Курта и в последний раз сжимает пальцы. Его тело вспыхивает от наслаждения в тот миг, когда нити спермы выстреливают в кулак Курта. Последнее, что замечает Блейн, это как Курт кусает его за плечо, и как липкая жидкость разбрызгивается по всей его груди.

Блейн медленно моргает, пытаясь сориентироваться. Почувствовав касания кончиков пальцев, выводящих случайные узоры на его груди, он поднимает взгляд и видит улыбающегося Курта.

— С возвращением, — говорит Курт, целуя его в губы.

— Долго я был без сознания?

— Минут пять. Я уж начал о тебе беспокоиться, — отвечает Курт, прислоняясь ближе.

— Курт, это было вдохновляюще.

По лицу Курта разливается румянец.

— Я и правда не знал, что творю. Мне хотелось одновременно чувствовать наслаждение и касаться тебя. Это показалось хорошим вариантом.

— С этих пор я полностью одобряю все твои идеи, — говорит Блейн.

— А может быть у тебя самого есть идеи, чего тебе хотелось бы попробовать? Я тоже их полностью одобряю, — отвечает Курт и дерзко подмигивает ему.

Черта, которая нравится Блейну в их отношениях — способность к конструктивному диалогу. Нет никаких условностей, которым они должны соответствовать, как это бывает между мужчинами и женщинами. За закрытыми дверями они могут быть кем угодно или делать всё, что им по душе.

Блейн наклоняется поцеловать молочно-белое плечо Курта и замечает, что солнце практически опустилось за горизонт. Он чмокает Курта в щёку и вылезает их постели, чтобы задёрнуть портьеры.

— Это моя работа, Блейн!

— Может это твоя работа, когда ты трудишься лакеем, но сейчас мы равны. Пойдём вниз и возьмём из корзины ещё немного лакомств. Кажется, у меня разыгрался аппетит. Не представляешь насколько, — с ухмылкой произносит Блейн.

Они надевают одежду для сна и возвращаются в гостиную. Доедают буханку хлеба с солидными кусками [пате де кампань](https://eda.ru/recepty/osnovnye-blyuda/pate-de-kampan-17578). Курт находит яблоки, привезённые им из Вестервилля, и нарезает их ломтиками. Блейн нежится, лёжа на покрывале, и ему не могло прийти в голову более приятного способа поесть, нежели позволить любимому кормить его кусочками яблок и шоколадом. Ему кажется, что это самая до неприличия роскошная вещь, которую ему удалось для себя открыть за недолгую жизнь.

Блейн задумывается о том, как они обычно взаимодействуют друг с другом. Курт всегда является тем, кто заботится о нём. Это выходит за рамки его амплуа лакея, что заключается в мелочах, которые он делает именно для Блейна, вроде добавки любимых кушаний, добавления ромашкового масла в ванну и тому подобное. Но, прежде всего, это непоколебимая преданность Курта ему, несмотря на обстоятельства. Да ведь Курт даже хотел стать педагогом и отправиться ради него в Индию. А что сам Блейн сделал для Курта?

Ничего.

Блейн печалится, когда ему в голову не приходит ни единого момента. Может он и расширил кругозор Курта, показав ему Саутгемптон и Лондон, но это мог сделать кто угодно. Может он и проявлял к Курту доброту в аббатстве, но он сделал бы это и для любого члена прислуги. Блейну нужно изменить свой способ мышления. Вместо того, чтобы всегда быть принимающей стороной, ему нужно направить своё внимание на заботу о Курте.

Курт начинает собирать грязные тарелки и приборы, чтобы вымыть их.

— Позволь мне, Курт. Сегодня и так всё делал ты.

— Спасибо. Если ты не против их помыть, я упакую остатки еды в твой чемодан.

Блейн ставит посуду, которой они пользовались, на поднос и относит вниз на кухню. В судомойне он аккуратно моет и вытирает её. Блейн не знает, где хранилась посуда, поэтому оставляет её на кухонном столе. Вернувшись наверх, он замечает, что Курт с довольным видом стоит на коленях у его чемодана, расположенного возле главного входа.

— Курт, каким образом тебе удалось уместить все продукты от «Фортнум и Мэйсон»? Изначально чемодан и так был довольно-таки полон.

— Было нелегко, но я подходу этому такой подход, словно собираю мозаику, следя за тем, чтобы каждая деталь подходила друг к другу и не оставляла пустого пространства. Я рад, что с упаковкой покончено. Не хочу завтра вставать очень рано, чтобы собраться, не в тот момент, когда я могу провести это время в твоих объятиях.

— Ты собираешься провести со мной ночь? — с надеждой спрашивает Блейн. Он всем сердцем желал, чтобы Курт собирался это сделать, но не хотел предполагать.

— А ты хочешь? — робко спрашивает Курт.

— Ты же знаешь, что да. Пойдём со мной наверх. Пора готовиться ко сну.

Они выключают внизу оставшиеся светильники и направляются в спальню. Блейн достаёт масло лаванды из ночного столика и мчится прямиком в ванную. Он поворачивает краны в ванне и, наливая несколько капель лавандового масла, проверяет температуру воды, чтобы убедиться, что она подходящая.

— Ты любишь принимать ванну, — замечает Курт, входя в ванную.

— Люблю, но эта — для тебя. А я приму ванну утром.

— Для меня?

— Да, для тебя, — отвечает Блейн, нажимая на кончик носа Курта.

Курт снимает одежду для сна и осторожно забирается в ванну. Он вздыхает, едва откинув голову на бортик.

— Эта ванна гораздо больше, чем я привык. Её длины хватает настолько, чтобы я мог лечь, не сгибая ноги в коленях.

Блейн берёт необходимые принадлежности и становится на колени возле ванны. Он взбивает в ладонях порцию шампуня до пены, прежде чем начать мыть волосы Курта, массируя кожу его головы сильными пальцами.

— Такие приятные ощущения, Блейн, — мурлычет Курт.

— Теперь ты знаешь, как это ощущается каждый раз, когда я принимаю ванну. Обычно мыльная вода скрывает моё возбуждение.

— Нет, не скрывает, — хихикает Курт.

Щёки Блейна розовеют от мысли, что Курт всегда знал, как реагирует тело Блейна, когда ему моют голову.

Сполоснув волосы Курта от шампуня, Блейн берёт кусок мыла и сосредотачивается на его теле. Он пользуется люфой, чтобы потереть Курту спину и ноги и мягкую фланелевую мочалку для других частей его тела. Пока Курт, закрыв глаза, расслабляется в ванне, Блейн смывает с волос помаду и чистит зубы, наслаждаясь семейным чувством, которое возникает оттого, что они одновременно пользуются ванной.

Блейн идёт в спальню, достаёт из комода запасные свечи и зажигает их по всей комнате. Он убирает лавандовое масло на место, в ночной столик, предполагая, что им оно может понадобиться в дальнейшем. Он не уверен, для чего, но может быть он придумает что-то совершенно особенное.

Услышав, что из ванны спускают воду, Блейн мчится в ванную. Он хватает огромное пушистое полотенце и распахивает его. Курт выбирается из ванны, а Блейн оборачивает его полотенцем, вытирая всё его тело насухо. От горячей воды тело Курта всё ещё розовое, а влажные волосы гладко прилегают к коже головы. Его улыбка и искорки в глазах изучают счастье.

— Курт, ты настолько прекрасен в таком виде.

Блейн чувствует улыбку Курта, когда тот прижимается лицом к его шее.

— Ты всегда знаешь, что сказать, — шепчет Курт.

Он берёт Блейна за руку и ведёт его в спальню. Губы Блейна растягиваются в самодовольной улыбке, когда он слышит, как ахает Курт. Реакция Курта на свечи — именно то, на что он надеялся.

— Блейн, это так романтично. Чем же я заслужил тебя?

— Всем. Изо дня в день ты так хорошо заботишься обо мне. Я хочу провести ночь, заботясь о тебе, как ты того заслуживаешь, — признаётся Блейн.

— Ты уже потрудился на славу. Жду не дождусь увидеть, что ты приготовил на будущее.

Курт отпускает полотенце, обёрнутое вокруг него, открывая вид на своё долговязое стройное тело. Прежде чем забраться в постель, он спрашивает:

— Не желаешь присоединиться?

Никогда ещё Блейн не снимал одежду для сна так быстро. Он запрыгивает в постель и ложится рядом с Куртом, запах мыла с сандаловым маслом обволакивает его. Блейн неторопливо целует Курта, теряясь в ощущениях. Он старается запомнить, как ощущаются и каковы на вкус губы Курта, насколько нежна его кожа, касающаяся его собственной, лёгкие хриплые вздохи, срывающиеся с губ Курта. Ему хочется изучить, как доставлять Курту наслаждение, какое тот никогда прежде не испытывал. Блейн хочет быть у Курта первым, и если он разыграет козыри, то будет у него единственным.

Губы Блейна движутся по телу Курта, целуя, прикусывая и посасывая. Он сосредотачивается на сосках Курта, уделяя им время, чтобы пробудить мягкие стоны. Его пальцы пробегают по бокам Курта, и он чувствует, как Курт отзывается дрожью на их прикосновения. Курт тянет его и требовательно, настойчиво и практически отчаянно целует его.

Блейн чувствует возбуждённый член Курта прямо возле своего бока. Он понимает, когда его собственный член настолько твёрдый, ему необходимо хоть какое-то облегчение. Он кладёт член Курта в руку и на пробу начинает поглаживать.

— Так нормально?

— Больше… Ох! Больше, чем нормально, — хнычет Курт.

Блейну нравится вес члена Курта в его руке и то, как он ощущается. Он не такой толстый, но определённо длиннее, чем его собственный. Блейн пробует гладить по-разному, внимательно прислушиваясь к реакции Курта. Чувствуя, как на головке выступают капельки смазки и размазываются по его движущейся ладони, Блейн решает, что, должно быть, что-то делает правильно. Он размышляет, какова смазка на вкус, и позволит ли Курт ему выяснить это. Понравится ли Курту его идея, или он сочтёт его чудаком?

— Я практически вижу, как твои мозги шевелятся. Скажи мне, о чём ты задумался, — уговаривает его Курт.

\- У меня есть идея… Но я не уверен, понравится он тебе или нет, — с заминкой произносит Блейн.

— Расскажи, мой нежный возлюбленный, — шепчет Курт.

— Хочупопробоватьтебянавкус, — выпаливает Блейн.

Курт стонет, а его член подскакивает, когда он давит на плечи Блейна, понуждая того опуститься. Блейн принимает это за сигнал того, что Курту вполне по вкусу эта идея. Он прокладывает дорожку поцелуев по груди Курта, продолжая до тех пор, пока не достигает его таза. Когда Курт разводит ноги, он принимает намёк и устраивается меж них, размышляя, с чего стоит начать.

Когда член Курта вздрагивает в ожидании, Блейн понимает, с чего именно нужно начать. Он обхватывает ртом головку члена Курта и медленно посасывает. Смазка горячая, а на вкус сладковатая и чуть солёная, и Блейн тут же решает, что ему это нравится. Он целует вдоль ствола, из-за чего ноги Курта начинают дрожать. Блейн решает поэкспериментировать. Он плотно прижимает язык к основанию члена и решительным движением облизывает толстую вену снизу вверх.

— О боже, Блейн! У тебя нереальный язык.

Удостоверившись в реакции Курта, Блейн решает сделать кое-что другое. Он снова касается губами головки, только теперь, посасывая, он пропускает в рот больше. Ладони Курта хвастаются за волосы Блейна, и его пальцы прочёсывают кудри, нежно потягивая за них.

Блейн прикидывает, как много он сможет принять ртом, так что медленно он пропускает внутрь всё больше длины, оборачивая ствол языком. Курт собирает его кудри в кулаки, что подстёгивает Блейна принять ещё больше. Когда Курт толкается бёдрами вверх, его член ударяется о заднюю стенку горла Блейна, из-за чего тот давится. Он убирает рот и кашляет, с подбородка капает слюна.

— П-прости. Я не хотел сделать тебе больно. С тобой всё в порядке? — спрашивает Курт.

— Я в порядке. Мне понравилось, но этого оказалось слишком много, слишком поспешно. Может медленнее и бережнее в следующий раз?

— В следующий раз?

Блейн свободно кладёт руку на таз Курта и снова скользит ртом вдоль его члена. Пальцы свободной руки он оборачивает вокруг основания члена и начинает покачивать головой. С каждым нежным толчком, Блейн принимает член Курта всё глубже. Когда Курт тянет за его кудри, Блейн одобрительно мычит. После особенно глубокого точка, Блейн чувствует, как напряглись мышцы ног Курта. Он оборачивает языком головку и сосёт сильнее. Его рот наполняется брызгами семени, когда Курт достигает пика.

— Блейн… Блейн… О Господи, — снова и снова произносит Курт.

Блейн сосёт нежно и проглатывает как можно больше, но спермы так много, что чуть-чуть проливается мимо и капает ему на подбородок. Почувствовав, что член Курта стал мягким, он не спеша отпускает его и рукой вытирает рот. Он слегка пододвигается на кровати и глядит на Курта, чьи глаза закрыты, а на губах играет прекрасная улыбка.

— Ух ты, — бормочет Курт, медленно открывая глаза. — Блейн, это было невероятно.

— Уверен, что, практикуясь, я стану лучше, и, боже мой, я хочу практиковаться как можно больше.

Курт поворачивается на бок, лицом к Блейну:

— Я думал, мы уже, — шепчет он.

Прежде чем Блейн успевает ответить, Курт притягивает его за шею ближе к себе и медленно целует. Когда Курт облизывает его губы, Блейн сразу же открывает рот, и язык Курта врывается внутрь, изучая каждый уголок. Член Блейна вздрагивает возле бедра Курта — он так давно возбуждён. Ладонь Курта оборачивает член и нежно гладит, заставляя Блейна стонать в голос и хныкать от наслаждения.

— Я не продержусь долго, — извиняется Блейн.

Курт усиливает хватку и всё ускоряет движения, в ритме которых его язык врывается в рот Блейна. Даже несмотря на то, что ладонь Курта сухая, это ощущается гораздо лучше, чем когда Блейн ласкает себя самостоятельно. Курт начинает подкручивать кисть с каждым движением, и Блейн издаёт низкий грудной стон. Пальцы на ногах поджимаются, яички тяжелеют, и он кончает до звёзд перед глазами, сперма выстреливает Курту на грудь.

Блейн льнёт к Курту ближе, пока его дыхание медленно приходит в норму. Когда его чувства вновь обостряются, он ощущает, как сквозь волосы скользят пальцы Курта, и россыпь мягких поцелуев по лицу. Курт по-прежнему пахнет лавандовым маслом, которым благоухала его ванна, но чувствуется ещё и неявный мужской аромат, которым Блейн не может насытиться.

— Так штука, которую ты проделал с помощью запястья, ощущалась невероятно. Мы могли бы практиковаться когда тебе будет угодно. Как ты чувствуешь себя? — спрашивает Блейн.

Курт прижимается к губам Блейна в нежном поцелуе.

— Словно в теле не осталось костей, как будто меня сдует, если ты не будешь прижиматься ко мне. — Курт морщит нос. — А ещё я чувствую себя липким.

Блейн не спеша встаёт, смачивает фланелевую мочалку и возвращается в постель, чтобы дочиста вытереть Курта. Затем он обтирает свою грудь и кидает мочалку на пол. Он возвращается в прежнее положение, прислоняясь к Курту, и быстро засыпает в объятиях любимого.

Блейн просыпается от ощущения прижимающейся к его спине груди, обнимающих рук, которые крепко его сжимают. Он открывает один глаз и понимает, что уже раннее утро. Губы растягивает широченная улыбка. В первый раз он просыпается в постели с другим человеком… с мужчиной, которого любит. Он глубже зарывается в объятия Курта, стараясь запомнить ощущение.

Блейн чувствует прикосновение пальцев ног к своим лодыжкам. Курт сжимает его крепче и нежно целует вдоль шеи.

— Ох, Блейн, хотел бы я просыпаться, обнимая тебя, каждый божий день. Снаружи уже светло. Который час?

Блейн вздыхает, не имея желания встречать новый день. Последнее чего ему хочется, это прощаться Куртом и уезжать вместе с кавалерией. Он лучше бы остался в постели и весь день нежился в объятиях Курта. Он неохотно наклоняется к ночному столику, чтобы взять свои карманные часы.

— Всего лишь полдесятого.

Курт поднимает руки над головой и потягивается.

— Не припомню, когда в последний раз я залёживался так долго. Обычно я встаю в половине шестого и приступаю к работе в шесть. В котором часу тебе нужно будет уезжать?

— Фургон полка Королевских улан будет здесь около полудня.

Когда Блейн перекатывается на бок, Курт кладёт руку ему на плечо, а их колени касаются друг друга. Блейн обхватывает рукой запястье Курта и прислоняется так, чтобы их носы соприкасались. Он глядит Курту в глаза и видит в них отражение той же самой любви, которую он испытывает в ответ.

— Курт, я никогда не забуду тот миг, когда ты вошёл в мою жизнь. Думаю, моя душа знала что-то, о чём мой разум ещё не догадывался. Она знала, что мы принадлежим друг другу. Вот почему я глубоко и бесповоротно влюбился в тебя.

— А я в тебя, — согласно произносит Курт.

— Через несколько часов я уеду, чтобы присоединиться к своему полку. Когда я вернусь, мы вновь обретём друг друга и найдём способ быть вместе. Потому что так предначертано судьбой. В каждой жизни. Навечно. И я чувствую себя таким счастливым, что в этой жизни я нашёл тебя так рано, потому что всё, чего я хочу, это прожить жизнь в любви к тебе.

— Блейн, я так сильно люблю тебя. Я буду ждать твоего возвращения в мои объятия. А пока время, которое мы провели вместе, оставило в моём сердце неизгладимый след.

Не спеша и бережно Блейн целует Курта, вспоминая их первый поцелуй. И как в первый раз у озера, мир словно исчезает, пока они целуются. Нет того, что правильно или неправильно, нет обязательств, все мысли испаряются. Есть лишь их сердца и души, связанные этим интимным моментом. Блейну не хочется, чтобы это заканчивалось.

Курт мягко отстраняется.

— Как бы мне не хотелось провести весь день в постели с тобой, лучше бы нам начать новый день.

Блейн кивает, потому на самом деле через считанные часы он присоединится к своему полку, а затем сядет на корабль, который отвезёт его в тренировочный лагерь на континенте. Однако есть еще одна вещь, которую он должен отдать Курту перед отъездом.

— Побудь тут минутку. Я должен кое-что отдать тебе.

Блейн достаёт с комода большой конверт и возвращается в постель, садясь рядом с Куртом.

— Помнишь нашу последнюю поездку в Эксетер? — спрашивает Блейн, передавая конверт.

Курт открывает его, и на постель высыпаются несколько фотографий. На первой, которую берёт Курт, изображены Купер, Блейн, Эванс, Хадсон и Себастиан. Блейн закатывает глаза при виде огромной ухмылки Купера в попытке сосредоточиться. На следующей фотографии — Блейн.

— Я так рад получить собственную копию! — восклицает Курт. Он перебирает остальные фотографии, на которых изображён он сам.

— Зачем мне три копии? — спрашивает он.

— Одна твоему отцу, одна тебе и, разумеется, одна мне. Надеюсь, ты напишешь что-нибудь на обороте моей копии. Я собираюсь носить её у сердца на протяжении войны.

Курт чмокает Блейна в губы.

— Я с радостью сделаю это для тебя, но сначала тебе надо собраться.

Курт уделяет Блейну внимание, пока тот принимает ванну, моет его волосы и тело. Он бреет Блейна и делает ему шикарный массаж. Они оба хихикают, когда Блейн возбуждается. Переодевшись в соответствующую их ролям униформу, они идут на кухню перекусить тостами с чаем, хотя ни у одного из них особо нет аппетита. Тиканье настенных часов – напоминание о том, что их время ограничено быстротечными мгновениями.

Они отправляются в гостиную провести последний час. Курт передаёт Блейну фотографию:

— Можешь прочесть подпись после отъезда? Я скорее всего опозорюсь и расплачусь.

Блейн кладёт фотографию в на грудные карман рубашки, наслаждаясь тем, что каким-то образом Курт всё ещё находится у его сердца. Они сидят на диване, обнимаясь и шепча нежные пустяки, неторопливо целуются и стараются запомнить все ощущения, связанные друг с другом.

Когда они слышат стук дверного молотка, Курт поднимается, чтобы открыть.

— Лейтенант Андерсон готов? — спрашивает молодой солдат.

— Он подойдёт через минуту.

Двое солдат уносят чемодан Блейна в армейский фургон. Курт подходит к Блейну и подаёт ему фуражку.

— В добрый путь, лейтенант Андерсон. Береги себя, и как угодно возвращайся ко мне. Я люблю тебя.

— А я люблю тебя. Помни, что с любой проблемой ты можешь обратиться к бабушке. Она чудесно разбирается в чём угодно.

Блейн обнимает Курта, надеясь, что сможет вложить все чувства в один последний поцелуй. Услышав гудок фургона, Курт отстраняется, а Блейн покидает особняк Андерсонов.

~

Ночной воздух становится свежим, когда корабль пересекает Ла-Манш. Хотя это был долгий день возни с документами и братаний с выходцами из Сандхёрста, Блейну хочется побыть одному, чтобы поразмышлять о времени, проведённом с Куртом. Он берёт чашку чая и устраивается в тихом уголке. Он смотрит на свое кольцо и бесконечный узор, изображённый на нём. Убедившись, что вокруг никого нет, он достаёт [фотографию Курта](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1835/41204693570_670c74d235_m.jpg), своего прекрасного Курта. Он переворачивает её и [читает](https://c2.staticflickr.com/2/1808/28146126157_c3180f0efa_m.jpg):

_«Мой дорогой Б,_

_я люблю тебя бесстрашно и навсегда._

_К_ ».

~~~

Коллаж по мотивам главы:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня, которую я советую включить во время чтения:  
> https://youtu.be/eGoIGIZC26k


End file.
